JODI CALL
by sheenasalam
Summary: Sequel: Gohan goes to school with friends that he met in "I Don't Want This Night to End". Just a classic high school story where more of Gohan's "talents" are revealed. Videl maybe be less suspicious of Gohan due to having already met him.
1. INTRO

A/N: This is high school story the prequel to this is "I Don't Want This Night to End"

JODI CALL

**Intro**

"Gohan wake up you're running late! You are going to miss your first day of school!" An angry mother shouted at her son.

Gohan rubs his eyes was about to get up when he was pounced by his younger brother in mid gut. "You awake Gohan?"

Gohan responds "Yes Goten I'm awake I need to get up. Please get off or I'll shove you off."

Goten gives him a hug then runs off.

Gohan gets dressed, jogs to the kitchen, and greets his family "Morning mom, morning dad how are you?"

His parents reply "Fine." "Good."

Gohan grabs some toast, his bag, his truck capsule, and heads out. He flies until he was a mile outside Satan City. Which he UN-capsulizes his truck and drives on the rest of the way to the school.

Angela, Erasa, KRO, Robert, Sharpner, Kat and Videl were waiting outside the school when he pulled up in his truck.

KRO notices the truck and gets the gangs attention when he shouted, "Hey Gohan's here!" They walk over towards Gohan.

Gohan capsulizes his truck went to turn around when he bumped into someone in mid turn he muttered an apology backed away from the person finished turning around to see whom he had bumped into and saw KRO, "OH, HEY! Sorry about running into you."

KRO waves it off "Don't be, I was testing you."

Gohan scratches his head "Yeah, guess I had my guard down."

Videl Criticizes Gohan "This school can be a bit rough especially to those labeled or potentially labeled as Nerds and Geeks. We know you are a martial artist but the school doesn't know that, and I have a feeling you want to keep it that way."

Gohan nods.

Sharpner adds in "Your best bet would be KEEP YOUR GUARD UP."

Gohan chuckles "I'll do that."

Erasa asks, "Say Gohan why on earth are you wearing a long sleeve shirt? It's like sixty degrees out here."

Kat answers before Gohan could "We saw how fit he is, I bet it isn't to draw attention to himself. Am I right?" she turns to Gohan.

Gohan nods again "Look guys I need to head to the office and discuss my schedule."

Angela asks, "Why what's wrong with it?"

Gohan replies, "I just want to switch some classes for classes that won't draw attention to me."

Videl snatches his schedule from him "Sorry, Gym is a required class in this city, since this is mine and Dad's hometown, and everyone seems to think Dad beat Cell. Let's just say Dad wants everyone to be fit. Anyhow looks like most of your classes are going to be with two or more of use mostly KRO or me."

Gohan holds out his hand for his schedule back, which Videl give it back "That makes me feel a lot better"

Robert also mentions, "I'd hate to break it to you but with how talented you are, you will unfortunately draw attention to yourself"

*Bell rings*

Videl notes the bell ringing "Come on guys, let's get to class."

A/N: Well what do you think? Let me know in a review


	2. First Day of School: How Fun

**First Day of School: How Fun.**

**Homeroom:**

The group walks into the classroom, takes the row second from the top, and sits down. Gohan pulls out his schedule again and looks who the teacher will be "Looks like Ms. Smith is our homeroom teacher" then places the schedule back into his satchel.

A few minutes after the bell a curvy mulatto skinned female that stood about five foot two inches wearing a yellow bandanna covering her shoulder-length hair, gold wire frame glasses, a red three quarter length sleeved shirt, denim jeans, and black high top tennis shoes.

A random male student shouted, "Miss if you're lost you need to go to the principal's office to get help finding your class."

The female chuckled "Unfortunate for you I am not lost, just late."

The male student responded, "You should still get a pass from the office."

The female starting to get irritated calmly responds, "How about you quiet down so class can start."

Gohan watching this whispers to Videl "He needs to stop; I think she is the teacher."

The male student patronizes the female "And if I don't?"

The female shouts "I will come up there and make you wish you had stayed quiet."

The male student keeps going "Give me a good reason."

Robert having had enough of it shouts at the other student "MAN! Cut it out can't you tell that she is the teacher?"

The female responds "Thank you for recognizing me as your teacher. But let me handle this delinquent, I can't have another male student jumping to my rescue every time a student acts out, understand."

Robert reciprocates, "I can't take the credit of recognizing you as the teacher my friend Gohan figured that out as soon as you walked in, and I understand."

The teacher motions for Robert to sit down and turns her attention back to the delinquent student.

The student shouts at Robert "Teacher Pet!"

The teacher shouts back at the student "Macbeth Roberts! If you do not pipe down this instant, I will be sending you to the principal's office with two days detention. You keep arguing with me and I'll make it a week, I doubt you want to start this school year in detention."

The student sits down and asks, "How do you know my name already? Besides it's Mac."

The teacher smirks "Well it is the same reason why I was running late. I was in the office studying all of your faces and names, and I will not use nicknames or pet names in this room. I will refer to you by the name your parents gave you. Now as for names, my name is Ms. Amanda Smith. I sure most of you will still refer to me as Ms. Smith but you can call me Ms. Amanda." She hands out a syllabus for the class

"This class is mainly a study period but I do want to have some good discussions that can stimulate the mind. The class schedule works in this fashion every other day you will be in this class as well as you third hour, fifth hour, and seventh hour periods also known as an **ODD** day, tomorrow you will be doing your second hour, fourth hour, sixth hour, and eighth hour periods also known as **EVEN** day. It is your job to remember what day it is and to bring the right books for that day. The school does not supply enough books for everyone to forget their books at home. Now it is my understanding that I have the privilege to have the two highest scoring students in my class one getting one hundred percent, the other ninety-nine percent. Come down here you two."

Gohan groans, "I already know what is going to follow this."

KRO agrees, "I hear ya."

The two males trudge down the steps until they were by their teacher.

Ms. Amanda placed her hand on Gohan's back "Gohan here made a perfect hundred percent on the entrance exam." Then she placed her hand on KRO's back "KRO here made ninety-nine percent on the entrance exam."

The class broke out in a chorus of "Nerds and Geeks".

Ms. Amanda placed her hands on her hips and marched closer to the class and shouted "ALRIGHT, ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP, RIGHT THIS INSTANT."

The class quieted down out of shock the teacher told them to shut up.

Ms. Amanda readjusted her glasses "First of all these two boys are very attractive and clearly not stupid so they're not "nerds" second of all they pasted in all subjects, granted they are intelligent, but I can't see them being carnival performers that bite off the heads of chickens, so they are not "geeks". The rest on you could learn a thing or two from them."

She turns to KRO and whispers "How do you pronounce your real name? You'll be the only student that I refer to by their nickname."

KRO laughs "Figures as much. Sure, my real name is Okhmhaka* Dakotah Hunt. My first name means little wolf"

Ms. Amanda chuckles "There is no way I'll remember how to pronounce that, I'll stick with KRO. You and Gohan can return to your seats."

The duo goes to sit with their friends.

Videl asks after the two males sit down "KRO what was that about?"

KRO laughs, "Ms. Smith wanted to know how to pronounce my real name."

Videl also asks, "Is she going to call you by your real name?"

KRO shakes his head "No chance on that, she said I'll be her only exception to her name rule."

Erasa comments in on the conversation "I don't blame her really I think the only person that can pronounce your real name KRO is Videl's dad."

KRO thinks on this "I don't know about that." He turns to Gohan "Gohan you heard how I pronounce my real name do you think you could pronounce it?"

Gohan pauses for a moment "Okhmhaka. Did I say it right?"

KRO's jaw dropped "Actually, you said it better than me. How is that?"

Gohan shrugs "I don't know…talent?"

KRO seeing that this was a ploy decided to drop it for now "I see how you are, we'll talk about this later."

*Bell Rings*

The group gathers up their things and head to their next classes Gohan quickly glances at the schedule. "Third period; History, Ms. Fritschle, room 204 got it." he places the schedule back into his satchel and heads to his next class.

**History:**

Gohan walked in and saw that KRO, Kat, and Robert were also in this class. He took a seat by Kat. "I know Videl said that there will be two or more of the group in class with me I wish she told me just all whom."

Kat responds "You didn't ask who will be all in class with you. She did tell you that either KRO or she would be in class with you though."

The Teacher walked in as the passing period was coming to a close she had shoulder length, red curly hair, was Caucasian and stood roughly five foot nine inches wearing a floral dress that stopped passed the knees, and wore business heels.

The teacher calls out to the class "Alright you guys simmer down. My name is Ms. Fritschle and I will be your History teacher. On your desks are your books that you will be taking home with you."

She hands out a syllabus for her class

"In this class we will be covering, the rise and fall of the Ox Kingdom, the history of the world martial arts tournament, the cell games, and much more…"

Gohan flipped to the table of contents to find the chapter about the Ox Kingdom, "Let's see page three hundred ninety four." He flips through the pages of the chapter and finds what he thought was in there it read that his grandfather and mother were dead. He raises his hand.

Ms. Fritschle stops talking "Yes. You have a question.

Gohan replies "More like a statement."

Ms. Fritschle responds "Go on…"

Gohan states, "I was looking through the chapter about the Ox Kingdom and I can prove that the Ox King and his daughter are still in fact alive."

Ms. Fritschle retorts, "Really… that would be something. How do you plan to prove this?"

Gohan smirks "Easy. They are my family."

Some of the class shouts out "liar, fake."

Ms. Fritschle quiets the class.

Gohan sighs, "I live in the four thirty-nine district formally known as the Ox Kingdom." He also points out the picture of his grandfather and mother.

KRO, Kat, and Robert say at the same time, "He's telling the truth we met his mom over the summer she looks just like the girl in the picture only older."

Ms. Fritschle asked, "Are you sure."

Gohan responds "Deadly. Call my home I'm sure mom will have no problem discussing her childhood."

*Bell Rings*

Gohan asks KRO "Where is room four? I have KGJROTC next whatever that is." He packs his things in his satchel.

KRO smiles "Awesome that is my next class to, we can find it together."

The two boys were walking down the hallway to their next class when three jocks blocked their way. All little over six foot high, Caucasian, all with crew cuts, one had blond hair, one had brown hair, and the other had red hair. The one with blond hair grabbed Gohan by the shirt and attempted to shove him into the lockers.

Gohan comments, "You're not going to be able to lift me." As he keeps himself rooted to the floor.

The jock retorts as he wraps his arms around Gohan's waist in attempt of a Belly to belly suplex "Says you!" and fails to lift Gohan. He attempts two more times "Why you, how dare you make a fool of the wrestling team."

The brown haired jock suggests, "Let's teach him a lesson by making an example of his friend here." He grabs KRO by the center of his shirt, turns to throw him over his shoulder, and sprains his wrist by not being able to pick up KRO.

Videl walk up on to the scene and asks, "KRO, Gohan, what's going on the wrestling team looks in bad shape."

Gohan bluntly states, "They were trying to bully us on the way to KGJROTC class."

Videl asks the wrestling team "Is this true?"

The red head responds, "Yes ma'am I thought it was a bad idea but Brock, and Randy here thought it was a good idea. They thought they needed to teach 'the nerds' a lesson."

Videl answers "Thank you, Sheamus." Turns her attention to the other two wrestlers, "You two…"

The two wrestlers respond while one cradled his wrist "Yeah, what, Miss Princess. We were doing nothing."

Videl grabs the cradled wrist "Really… so Randy if I twist your wrist it won't hurt cause your just holding it to be holding it"

Randy responds, "I was just holding it"

Videl twist s his wrist hard "Wrong answer."

The blonde-haired person responds, "OK, team captain, yes we were bullying them and they bested us what does it matter to you?"

Videl grins, "You see Brock, these two are my friends so if I hear that you were bullying them again you will answer to not just me but my father."

Videl lets go of Randy's wrist and the jocks race to their next classes, and the trio head to their next class.

**KGJROTC:**

The teacher was black male standing roughly five foot eight inches in full dress military uniform, the uniform was all black with a high collar the trousers were also black but had a thick orange line going down the side, his shoes were dress shoes that were shined to the point you could see yourself in them. (A/N: Hate to do this; look up the U.S. Marines full dress uniform to get an idea what I am going off.) The teacher was standing in front of the room when our trio came in, and he turned to them "LATE! Go to the office."

Videl responds, "The wrestling team was bullying these two on their way to class, Sir and I was trying to settle it down Sir."

The teacher sighs, "I'll let it slide this time. Next time you won't be so lucky."

Videl does a mock salute "Thank you, Sir."

The trio walks into the classroom it was set up differently than the other classrooms there were tables set up in four sections four tables deep with four chairs to each row. They were facing a wipe board and that was where the teacher was standing. In addition, a table up by the wipe board with two seats. Before the trio got to their seats another teacher, female, standing roughly five foot five inches, mulatto skinned, brown hair pulled up into a bun on the back of her head, also wearing a uniform it was an orange short-sleeved shirt that buttoned down, wore a black skirt, and wore dress shoes that were shined very well.

"You three I want you to give me five push-ups one for each minute you were late." The teacher ordered.

Gohan complains, "But Ma'am, can't we put our stuff down first?"

The teacher retorts "No, put your stuff beside you as you do your push-ups and that is five more for back talking. On second thought count for each push-up you complete, you are to say the number of push-ups done and 'sorry for being late'."

Gohan sighs "Yes, Ma'am."

The trio drops their stuff and does the push-ups.

After they were done, some of the class giggled and sneered at the fact that they had to do push-ups. They all take their seats by Sharpner in the fourth section.

The male teacher starts "My name is Sargent Jacobs; my rank is an E-Eight; that is a Senior Master Sargent the E stands for Enlisted. What you see me wearing is called full dress. This class is called King's Guard Junior Reserve Officer Training Corp. Your other teacher…" he gestures to the female teacher. "She is Major Woody…"

Some of the males snickered at the female teacher's name.

Major Woody walks up beside Sgt. Jacobs "Allow me."

Sgt. Jacobs nods and steps back

Maj. Woody shouts at the class "Attention!"

The upper classmen stand with their feet together and arms at their sides quietly the underclassmen follow the upperclassmen's example and did what they did.

Maj. Woody continued, "You are going to stand like this for the remaining part of this lecture. And any moans or groans about it you will be doing twenty push-ups from the whole class in the practice room choice is yours." She pauses for any complaint. "Now as Sgt. Jacobs has said my name is Major Woody, I am an Officer my rank is an O-four if you haven't figured it out, the O stands for Officer. I am wearing what is called B class dress meaning without the jacket. In this class, you will be learning about how the military works, how a person earns their rank, military history, and among other things. Now today you will be getting your uniforms if you are a returning cadet your will be getting your uniform back, and another thing you will be learning the dress code or how you wear your uniform." She motions to Sgt. Jacobs.

Sgt. Jacobs continued, "I will be taking you all back to the dress room to receive your uniforms. I will be taking you back in sections. The commander's table and this first section will be going with me now." He gestured to the table by the wipe board and the section of tables furthest from our group of friends. Those students followed Sgt. Jacobs to a back room.

Maj. Woody orders "Take your seats. Now for those of you this is the Echo brigade or E brigade. Each class hour is based off the military alphabet. We have six brigades Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo, and Foxtrot." A student raised her hand. "Yes?"

The female asked "There are eight class periods why are there only six classes?"

Maj. Woody answered, "One class hour of the day is when we take our breaks, that is how all the teachers' breaks are done." She continued with what she was going to say, "Now you will also be learning how to march in formation. As for the rest of this class period you will have some free time to talk amongst yourselves."

A few of the students were silent for a minute before they realized that they could talk without getting in trouble. Gohan turned to Videl "Hey I want to say thanks for taking care of those jocks I didn't want to show my real strength and embarrass them or be labeled a bully myself."

Videl waves it off "It was no problem, besides Gohan I know your strong but I don't think your that strong."

Gohan smirks "I guess you could be right." He notices a scratch on Videl's face "Say Videl what happened you have a scratch on your face."

Videl gives a puzzled look and touches her face "Damn it! I might as well tell you Gohan, I help the police by fighting the bad guys. It started out with me being at the right place at the right time a few years back I beat up this guy that was snatching purses at the mall. Well I was out with Erasa and the guy snatched her purse. I ran after him through the mall, caught his sorry butt beat him up in front of the front doors got back all the stolen purses including Erasa's just in time for the police to get there. I offered to help them every so often which was great, got a little extra pocket money, but now they have me help with every little case that they think they can't handle. Like today the bank was being robbed, the bad guys could have been easily stopped by the police but, no, they called me. Sometimes I wish I had help I wouldn't have to miss school. It's not that I'm complaining I love helping the boys in blue I'm just exhausted and barley pass my classes."

Sgt. Jacobs come over to their section "Your turn."

They follow the Sargent to a dressing room full of uniforms and other things. Gohan goes first, Sgt. Jacobs sized Gohan up picked out two shirts a short sleeve and a long sleeve, a jacket, pants, belt, pair of black socks, and shoes.

Gohan asks, "How is full dress worn Sir."

Sgt. Jacobs answers, "You wear a regular t-shirt under the jacket."

Gohan asks another question "Would you have a t-shirt on hand I don't think my long sleeved shirt will fit with the jacket."

Sgt. Jacobs waves it off "Just take your shirt off your just trying it on."

Gohan grins, "I see."

Gohan steps into the dressing room, takes his clothes off, and puts on the uniform pants, belt, socks, and shoes. He then tries on the shirts one at a time then puts on the jacket after taking the shirt back off then steps out.

Videl's jaw dropped "Looking good Gohan. Pants are a little short."

Sgt. Jacobs grabs another pair of pants "Try these instead."

Gohan steps back into the dressing room and switches out the pants then steps back out.

Sgt. Jacobs remarks, "Much better, just need to find a way to slick down your spiky hair then you would be good to go."

Gohan tilts his head to the side "Is it that spiky, I can try but my hair is natural this way."

Sgt. Jacobs also comments "Speaking of hair, Sharpner you're going to need to cut your hair."

Sharpner whines, "It took me years to grow it to this length."

Sgt. Jacobs jokes, "Well if you don't get your hair cut I'll start calling you Sharpneana (Sharp-nee-na). Hair that long belongs on a female." He turns back to Gohan "Change back into your clothes." He tosses Gohan a clothing storage capsule.

Sgt. Jacobs gives Videl, and KRO back the capsules containing their uniforms and hands Sharpner a uniform to try on and it was good on the first go. Then gives Sharpner a clothing storage capsule.

*Bell Rings*

**Science:**

KRO and Gohan walk in to their seventh hour class, the classroom had tables with two chairs behind each table. The tables were setup in two columns six rows deep. They find Robert and Kat in class with them they were sitting in the first column in the fifth row so KRO and Gohan sat in the sixth row behind them.

The teacher, a blonde-haired person with her hair in a high ponytail wearing a yellow button down shirt, green skirt, and dress shoes, said, "Class my name is Miss Hamilton. I will be your science teacher." She hands out her classroom syllabus "We will be covering biology, space, some chemistry, we will be discussing evolution versus creation, and your entire grade level will be going on a trip to Capsule Corp." the whole class except Gohan cheered about going to CC.

KRO asked Gohan about it "What is up with you? Aren't you excited about going to CC?"

Gohan shrugged, "For me going to CC is like a walk in the park nothing new really."

Kat over hears what Gohan said she turns around in her seat and asks, "What makes you say that?"

Gohan holds a finger to his mouth as if he was shushing her and says, "It's a surprise", and grins.

Disappointedly Kat whines, "Come on Gohan you can tell me."

Robert turns around and puts a hand on Kat's shoulder "If the guy doesn't want to tell right away that he WILL NOT tell you, he will tell you on his terms."

Kat mentions, "We did get him to admit he has done some fighting over the summer."

Gohan defends himself "Well you guys were talking about me like I wasn't there."

Kat retorts back "But we did get you to talk about it."

"True but I refuse to let it work this time." Gohan responds.

Kat continues to whine, "Can you give us a hint about why Capsule Corp is not a big deal to you?"

Gohan grins "My Godmother works there, how that for a hint."

KRO comments, "You mean to one that gave you your truck. That was what Sharpner had told me that it was gifted to you by your Godmother."

Gohan smirks "You heard right."

KRO questions "Your Godmother must be pretty high up in Capsule Corp to have the money to do the amount of customization that your truck has."

Robert asks KRO "What do you mean?"

KRO answers, "You guys and Angela are the only ones that **didn't** see the inside of Gohan's truck. The interior is completely custom; the seats have memory foam padding, dark leather coverings are embroidered with the Ox kingdom symbol; the seats can be heated or cooled. The cup holders light up, everything are controlled with a touch screen display the panel where the speedometer is, is all digital the area above the rearview mirror on the ceiling is extra storage for over a hundred different capsules."

Gohan claps "I'm surprised you picked up on all of that, you were only in the truck for roughly ten minutes. So anyone wish to take a guess?"

Robert comments, "With all those customizations; I agree with KRO, your Godmother has to be very high up on the corporate ladder."

By this time, the whole class has been listening in on our groups conversation the only thing they know is that Gohan's Godmother is at Capsule Corp.

KRO states, "I'm thinking CEO."

Kat remarks, "Don't tell me you are insinuating the Gohan's Godmother is Thee Bulma Briefs."

Gohan holds in a laugh

KRO responds, "That is exactly what I am saying. Who else would have the time and resources to give a gift like that?"

Robert comments, "Well he said his grandfather is the Ox king, he could have paid for the custom job just his Godmother picked the designs and then gifted him the truck keeping the collaboration a secret."

Gohan is still struggling to keep his laughter inside when Kat looks over at him he lost it.

Kat asks, "What is so damn funny Gohan?"

Between laughs, Gohan gets out "You are all right. Bulma is my Godmother and the truck was commissioned by my Grandfather."

The whole class and the group shout "WHAT?"

Gohan laughs some more. "All I have to say is that escalated quickly."

KRO asks, "What do you mean 'escalated quickly'?"

Gohan responds "I only told you that my Godmother worked there, there are a lot of possibilities could have been drawn from that statement. But you guys remembered hearing that my Godmother gave me that truck. But one possibility was that my grandfather paid out to have the truck made and my god mother works in the R&amp;D area, you guys jumped the R&amp;D and went straight CEO, and that is why I was laughing."

Kat shouts "OMG! Videl is going to be so jealous. Her father was caught peeping at Bulma with Binoculars and got a royal butt whoopin' from the guy that lives there with her family. This was when we were little, but still from the rumors."

Even though Gohan new whom she was referring to when she said "the guy" he still asked, "What did this 'guy' look like?"

Kat stopped and thought about it "If I remember right Videl said that he was extremely fit, kind of like you come to think about it, he was short, but with a tall spiky hair, and a wicked willows peak. The paparazzi have only manages to get one pic of him in the media and OH he has a wicked temper."

Gohan smirked "That was who I thought you were talking about his name is Vegeta he is her husband slash bodyguard. They have been living together for the past eleven years, married for the past seven years."

*Bell Rings*

The class packs up their bags, books, and what not and heads out of the class.

Gohan was out by his truck when he felt someone punch his arm he looks to his left and sees Videl. "Hey, what's up Videl?"

"Hey what's up? Is that all you can say rumors fly quickly in this school not only are they talking about you being a prince but that you know Bulma Briefs. So much for staying under the radar." Videl said angrily

Gohan said "Two words 'Shock Value' apparently I have always been good at shocking people even during the fights I was in amongst my father's friends. It all started in history the teacher was going to be teaching a false lesson I was not going to tolerate it. Besides you already knew about me and the Ox Kingdom why you are so angry."

Videl punches him again "You said nothing about knowing Bulma over the summer."

Gohan chuckles "I see the rumor felt out the most important detail about me knowing Bulma."

Videl questions, "Which is…?"

Gohan responds, "The detail is that she is my Godmother. Besides, I did not say it right out KRO, Robert, and Kat guessed it and then I confirmed it. It just snowballed really."

Videl nods her head "And when were you planning to tell me this?"

Gohan replies "After school. And it seem that I just did that. I really must get going. I'll see you at school tomorrow." In addition, he climbed into the truck and left.

Videl watched him leave and thought "Gohan you're so impossible."

**At home:**

Gohan walks into the door, "Hey mom, hey dad what's up."

ChiChi responds "Gohan I had a teacher call saying that you were saying the text books are wrong and you could prove it."

Gohan defends himself "She was going to teach us that you and grandpa are dead. Everyone thinks you two are dead, I think that fact needs to be rectified."

ChiChi looks at him curiously "What do you mean son?"

Gohan pulls out his history book and opened to the chapter about the Ox kingdom

ChiChi shakes her head "Well that explains the lack of tourism at the new castle that daddy had built."

Gohan asks, "Would you mind teaching at some of the classes? Oh the whole school knows that I know Bulma."

ChiChi answers, "I'll call the principle in the morning. WHAT? How did that happen?"

Gohan laughed "It snowballed really. I wasn't excited like the rest of the class about going to Capsule Corp and my friends were wandering why, I only told them my Godmother worked there then they somehow connected my truck to grandpa then to Bulma all based on how customized my truck was on the inside. Turned out the rest of the class was listening in on the conversation." Then he asked "Can I be honest with you mom?"

ChiChi answered "Sure."

Gohan continued, "Just from what I have seen of school your homework is still ten times harder. The hardest thing about school would be keeping my powers in check."

ChiChi said, "Well don't drop out because you find it too easy."

Gohan comments, "My KGROTC teacher said that I need to do something with my hair he claims it is to spiky."

ChiChi responds, "We can try son but as you got older your hair has become more and more like your fathers."

A/N: The Native American name I honestly have no clue how to pronounce it, I am not planning to have it show up in the story again, well at this time. I think I made Gohan a little bit too ornery. I will try to tone it down a little but I really do not care for him to be a complete pansy when a secret is reviled. Speaking of secrets was that too many reviled in a chapter or was it ok?


	3. Round Two: Second Day

A/N: If you didn't read the prequel Videl and the group already know about the OX Kingdom. Someone commented on the WWE superstars. I needed names for the jocks and noticed they had the same hair colors as superstars I either love or love to hate. So I ran with it. Someone one commented on Gohan's lack of freaking out when a secret was revealed like I said at the end of my last chapter I don't care for Gohan being a complete pansy besides, how I take it is that in the show he didn't completely freak when Videl finally figured it out it was him that beat Cell. Any who thanks for the reviews keep them coming.

P.S.: This chapter really worked my nerves it just would not flow the way I wanted it to it kept snowballing on me. I ended up deleting a lot of text but now it flows just weirdly. Hope you like it.

**Round Two: Second Day**

Gohan was at the front of the school with his friends waiting for school to start.

KRO asked, "Say Gohan what class do you start your 'even day' with?"

Gohan responds, "Weights class with Ms. Hoyer. Why?"

KRO, Videl, Sharpner, and Robert say at the same time, "That is what I have."

Gohan takes a step back, "Don't talk at once."

The jocks over heard that Gohan was going to be in their class for weights and decided to stroll over and tell him the "good news".

Brock and Randy each take a shoulder and decide to lean on Gohan's shoulders.

Gohan sighs, "It's you two again what do you want?"

Brock answers, "We heard you were going to be in weights class with us."

Randy also answers, "We're curious as to how much a nerd can lift. Say what twenty…thirty pounds?"

Videl intervenes before Gohan says anything "Get lost or I'll make sure you're thrown off the wrestling team."

Brock and Randy wave off Videl "Whatever, Miss Princess." Then they left.

Gohan thanked Videl "Thanks and all, I had it well under control."

KRO states, "I think you should keep your emotions in check, they are not worth showing your true strength to."

Videl asks KRO "What do you mean true strength? Explain."

Gohan puts KRO in a headlock "A secret this knucklehead swore to keep a secret until I was sure the rest of you could keep it a secret as well. He was the only one that sought me out after the bonfire. I guess he found me interesting."

KRO scratches at Gohan's arm "Can't breathe…can I have my head back? Please?"

Gohan lets go of KRO's head.

KRO rubs his neck "Remind me not to get on the worst side of you. I'd hate to be your enemy."

Gohan glared, "IF you were to ever go rouge I'd be the one to hunt you down."

Kat inquired, "What happened over the summer with you two?"

Gohan disposition lightened up instantly "Oh nothing just guy stuff."

*Bell rings*

Videl questions, "Right, guy stuff. I hate not knowing things I want to know everything about you Son Gohan. Let's get to class."

**Weights:**

The weight room was separate from the rest of the school when they found it. A female teacher was in the room when Gohan and his friends walked in she was about five foot five inches black hair cut in a crew cut, wore a blue polo shirt, white shorts that stopped at the knee, and white and black Tennis shoes. She announced to the class "Alright class my name is Ms. Hoyer this class is pretty straight forward, you lift weights. This class is easy for a grade all you have to do is dress out and participate. Now let's head to the locker rooms ladies and gents."

Locker Room:

Gohan pulled out his black GI, the one he bought over the summer, and headed to a bathroom stall to be able to change.

Brock called out "Guess nerd boy here doesn't want us to see how weak he is."

Gohan was starting to be annoyed with this person's behavior and decided to leave the red shirt off. He gathered the rest of his clothes and left the stall.

Randy sees him and comments, "Looks as though nerd boy has muscle, but does he know how to use them, well for anything than lifting a pencil and paper."

Gohan growls under his breath and was about to approach the jock when he felt a hand wrap around his left arm. He knew it was KRO

KRO tries to settle him down "Dude, you need to calm down your dad might think you're in trouble."

Gohan sighs, "I'm tired of this, they are challenging me and I want to meet that challenge."

KRO smirks, "Then meet that challenge, but calmly. I want teach them a lesson or two myself."

Gohan asks, "How much can you lift?"

KRO thinks, "Last year I could bench press about five hundred fifty, but after training with you I'm not sure. Why?"

Gohan smirks "Follow my lead I have a plan but first I need information."

The two close their lockers and head back into the weight room. They meet up with Videl, Sharpner, and Robert.

Videl asks, "Are you ok Gohan? Robert and Sharpner told me that Brock and Randy were at it again giving you a hard time."

KRO answers, "You don't know the half of it Gohan here was about to beat the tar out of them but I got him to calm down some."

Gohan was irked "I can answer for myself, but yeah that was what happened. Say Videl how much can your dad do in a deadlift?"

Videl answers "A thousand pounds. Don't tell me you're planning to deadlift that much you'll hurt yourself."

Gohan gives a serious look "Quiet down you'll ruin the surprise but I'll let you in on it I'm planning to do deadlift overhead squats with the bar set at one thousand one hundred."

In shock, Videl exclaimed, "BUT THAT'S MORE THAN DAD!"

Gohan puts a hand over Videl's mouth and wraps himself behind her, then shushes her. Then whispers in her ear "If you want to be part of my world you need to be prepared for all kinds of rude awakenings things that the rest of the world thinks is myth or fake I know to be true. Now I'll let go of you." He let go of Videl like he said and stood back in front of her.

The only thing Videl could say was "Whether or not I believe you are up to me though."

Gohan nods, "Right it is up to you if you want to believe it."

Ms. Hoyer announces, "Everyone is out of the locker rooms pick an activity."

It seemed that the whole class's attention was on Gohan. Everyone had heard what happened in the locker room and was curious as to what he would do.

Gohan smirked, "Well since everyone is watching me anyways I'll give Brock and Randy their answer."

He walks over to one wall and picks up an empty bar and clips then places it in the middle of the room. He gathers the weights and proceeds to place the weights on the bar then places the clips on the ends. For show, even though he knew he had them on right. "Ms. Hoyer can you check to make sure these are on properly?"

Ms. Hoyer checks them "They are properly secure, want me to spot you?"

Gohan shakes his head "You can if you want but I know what I'm doing."

Ms. Hoyer asks, "Want me to announce how much you're lifting?"

Gohan smirks, "After I'm done."

Gohan walks around to get into position for a Deadlift and picks up the weights, and then lifts the weights over his head then does one set of ten repetitions of squats then gently places the weights back on the floor.

Without skipping a beat, Ms. Hoyer announced, "That is how you do Deadlift Overhead Squats."

A student asked, "How much did he lift?"

Before Ms. Hoyer said anything Videl answered despite being in shock "One Thousand One hundred Pounds."

Trying to be a smart-aleck Brock says, "I bet Coach Hercule can lift more being the one that beat Cell and all."

Videl falls to her knees and quietly says, "You are mistaken."

Randy pipes in "We didn't hear you Miss Princess. What did you say?"

Videl looks up and shouts, "I SAID 'YOU ARE MISTAKEN!'"

Ms. Hoyer asks Videl "Can you please explain?"

Videl gets up and dusts herself off "Even though Dad can pull One hundred sixty Thousand pounds, he however can only Deadlift One thousand pounds. That is his max he can't lift more than that."

The rest of the class exclaims "WHAT!"

Brock, not wanting to believe that a "Nerd" Deadlifted more weight than Hercule had to test and see himself if he could lift it.

Ms. Hoyer was documenting how mush Gohan had lifted when she saw Brock walking over to the weights "Brock you'll hurt yourself I don't advise it."

Brock mouths back "Anything a nerd can lift I can lift."

Gohan smirks, "You won't be able to lift it."

Brock shoves Gohan "Back away anything you can do I can do."

The rest of the class watches as Brock attempts to lift the weights.

Gohan comments on his form "You will hurt yourself in that form."

Brock growls "Shut it nerd, I don't need your help nor your advice."

Ms. Hoyer agreed with Gohan "He is right, your form will get you hurt."

Gohan stood behind him to spot him.

Brock places his hands on the bar and wraps his fingers around goes to lift he picks it up a couple centimeters before having to drop it back to the floor to hold his back.

Ms. Hoyer jogs over to Brock who is now on his side writhing in pain. "We told you that you could hurt yourself." She turned her attention to Gohan "Gohan can you put those weights up before anyone else thinks they can lift it."

Gohan nods "Yes Ma'am." Then he proceeds to put the weights up.

Ms. Hoyer asks Brock "Do you want to go to the nurse?"

Brock responds, "I don't need a nurse." He tries to stand up only to fall down again

Gohan just finished putting the weights up when he saw Brock fall to the floor again. He headed back over to Brock and Ms. Hoyer. "I can carry him to the nurse's office. But I need to make arrangements with my stuff to my next class."

Ms. Hoyer nods and waves him off.

Gohan walks over to where his friends are and asks, "Do any of you have language next?"

Videl answers, "Sharpner and I have language next period, why?"

Gohan replies, "I'm going to carry Brock to the nurse's office."

Sharpner comments, "Bro, you're crazy, but I can't stop you. If that is what you want to do I'll make sure your stuff gets to class?"

Robert also remarks, "You are aware you'll be in your GI the rest of the day."

Before Gohan said anything KRO responds, "That is all he wears at home. He has so many of them that he gave me this one." Tugging on the top of the dark blue GI.

Gohan smirks, "I'll be fine. I'm sure my stunt will be talked about throughout the school by the time school ends. Thanks guys I got to get going."

Gohan walks back over to Ms. Hoyer and Brock. "I'm back; now let's get Brock to the nurse." He stoops down to pick Brock up.

Brock swats at Gohan with his hand "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" he tries to stand up only to fall once more.

Gohan gives him a look "I can't believe how hard headed you are being. You obviously need help, and you could use the nurse. I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but I will be the one to help you." Then Gohan picks Brock up and places him on his back piggyback style.

Sharpner gets the door to the weights room and holds it open for Gohan.

Ms. Hoyer walks over to the far wall where the intercom was located and pressed the button.

"**Office"**

Ms. Hoyer states "I have two students headed to the nurse's office one is carrying the other he may need some help opening the doors"

"**We'll make sure they get in fine."**

Ms. Hoyer responds "Thanks." She looks at her watch to see the time then calls out to the class "Looks like all this excitement has ate up our class time. It's time to get dressed."

The class heads to the locker rooms.

Locker Room:

Randy was waiting for KRO to walk into the locker room. When KRO walked in he grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him into the lockers. "Look here Crow this is yours and Gohan's fault for humiliating Brock."

Sharpner and Robert run over and pull Randy off KRO shouting "Stop!"

KRO fixes his shirt "First of all, my name is not Crow it is pronounced Kay-Row but spelled K-R-O. Second, this is not our fault Gohan tried to warn him multiple times. Brock did not heed those warnings and he got himself hurt."

Randy shouts, "You're wrong!" He charges at KRO with a right fist.

KRO blocks it

Some of the males watching start chanting "Fight, fight"

Randy come at him with a left fist

KRO blocks once again

Randy shouts "Fight me Nerd!"

Ms. Hoyer comes in the locker room "What is going on here?" She sees KRO take a fighting stance when Randy charged at him aimed with a kick and sees KRO capture Randy's foot and pushes against Randy's chest to hold him away from him.

Ms. Hoyer shouts "Cut this out now! Stop Fighting!"

KRO responds, "I'm trying to get him to stop."

Randy takes advantage of this distraction knocks KRO's hand off his chest and kicks him in the head with an enzuigiri knocking KRO to the floor.

Sharpner tells Ms. Hoyer "KRO has been defending himself since he walked into the locker room."

KRO does a Nip-up to his feet.

Randy goes for a right hook.

KRO captures his hand and swings behind Randy having his arm across his chest and hand over his opposite shoulder. "Give up Randy. There is no point in this fight." He said to Randy.

Randy goes to elbow KRO in the gut shouting "Never!"

KRO grabs the arm with his free hand, twists it behind Randy's back and drops down making it into a submission move causing Randy to bend backwards. KRO calmly says "Give up Randy you are only hurting yourself now."

Randy stands there grunting in pain shaking his head "No".

KRO applies more pressure.

Randy still refuses to give up.

Ms. Hoyer steps in "Okay that is enough you two have beaten the crap out of each other enough."

Sheamus walks over to Randy "Give up Randy you are beaten. KRO has you beat I would have thought you who have learned that yesterday in the hall."

Ms. Hoyer asks, "What happened yesterday?"

Sheamus replies, "Yesterday he and Brock thought it was a good idea to try to pick on the 'nerds', Videl knows all about it she has threatened them with getting them kicked off the wrestling team, only reason I was with them was because I was heading to class with them."

Ms. Hoyer nods her head "I see well, I'll let Coach Hercule know about this development. First of all I want KRO to let go of that hold and want both of you to go to the office to at least tell your side of the story."

KRO lets go of the hold.

Randy falls to the floor, He sits there for a minute to assess the damage.

KRO starts to walk away so he could get dressed.

Randy jumps up and starts to charge at KRO once more.

Sheamus grabs Randy under the arms doing a full nelson. He says "Have you been listening, we said enough. If you continue this you'll be thrown off the team for sure."

Randy sighs, "Fine I'll stop." He mutters under his breath "For now."

Ms. Hoyer shouts before going out the locker room door "Everyone needs to get dressed the bell is about to ring."

KRO got dressed quickly and sought out Sharpner to show him where Gohan's stuff was.

Sharpner grabbed Gohan's satchel and put Gohan's clothes in it. He comments on them, "Why are they heavy?"

KRO chuckles "I bet it is weighted clothing, I think that is how he trains under his mom's nose."

Sharpner asks KRO "What do you know about Gohan?"

KRO answers, "He told me everything. I know where you are going with this and No I cannot tell you besides you would not believe me If I told you. It has to come from Gohan. Like he said I am sworn to keep it a secret."

Sharpner chuckles "Well it was worth a shot. I was hoping to get some info for Videl. Well could you tell me how much he can really lift?"

KRO shakes his head "No".

Sharpner replies "Not that either huh. Darn. Well see you later."

*Bell rings*

**Language:**

Gohan walks in and sits down between Sharpner and Videl "I'm afraid Brock is going to still be sore at me. He claims he is going to train until he can lift more than me."

Sharpner hands Gohan his bag "You are going to have to worry about Randy to."

Gohan asks, "Why what happened?"

Sharpner responds "Randy attacked KRO in the locker room and they got into a fight but KRO didn't throw any punches the only thing offensively he did was a strange submission move, where he had one of Randy's arms across his chest and the other twisted behind his back."

Gohan inquires, "Did he kneel down?"

Sharpner nods his head yes "Yeah he did, how did you know?"

Gohan smirks "It's one of my moves. I designed it to keep the opponent from moving. It works best as long as your opponent is weaker than you are. If the opponent is stronger than you there is a chance, they could power out of it. It also works well if your opponent is taller than you."

Sharpner asks, "Now I'm curious, How strong is KRO? You guys did some training over the summer."

Gohan laughs, "You're asking the wrong person Sharpner."

Sharpner agitatedly states, "That was roughly what KRO said when I asked him about you. The only thing I got out of him was that you use weighted clothing."

Gohan asks, "How'd you get that out of him that is one of my training secrets?"

Sharpner pointed to Gohan's bag "I asked why your clothes were heavy; oh and thanks for the warning I almost dragged your bag."

Gohan gave a look of apology "I guess I should have warned you about the weighted clothes."

Videl pipes in "Actually I helped Sharpner carry the bag we took turns carrying it. So how much weight is there?"

Gohan thinks, "Umm…I think the whole outfit including the belt is two hundred fifty pounds, now if you want to add ODD day books, they are an extra pound, each book weighing a half pound. Notebook paper, pencils, and pens add up to a four ounces. The bag however is three hundred pounds, grand total of five hundred fifty-one pounds and four ounces."

Sharpner states, "I would ask how you can just walk around with all that extra weight, but I'm afraid I wouldn't believe your answer. But I will ask how much can you lift?"

Gohan thinks, "You know I'm really not sure, at home I don't lift weights like I did in weights class I lift boulders and trees, large fish like I did over the summer."

Videl asks, "How much did that fish weigh, and the one KRO caught?"

Gohan thinks again "The one I caught was about two hundred pounds; I think KRO's fish was one hundred pounds."

The teacher walks in he was roughly six foot with a medium build, Caucasian, he wore a white polo shirt, with khaki pants and loafers. He calls for the class's attention "Okay class! My name is Mr. Graham and I will be you language teacher."

A student shouts out "Like the Graham Cracker?"

Mr. Graham shakes his head "Every year I hear this joke. Yes, like the Graham Cracker. Now let's get class under way." He pauses for any other out bursts "The books on your desk are for you to take I sure you have heard this before but make sure you bring it every class period there aren't enough books for everyone to forget theirs." He passes out his syllabus "In this class we will be covering literature, such as Shakespeare."

The class moaned in disappointment except for Gohan.

Kat notices this, "How is it that you always show the opposite reaction to something that the class does."

Videl asks Kat "What do you mean?"

Kat answers, "He did the same thing in science class when the trip to Capsule Corps was announced he showed an opposite reaction."

Gohan defends himself "Stop talking about me like I'm not here."

Videl commands "Then fess up."

Gohan holds his hands in front of him "I just find Shakespeare's plays fascinating."

Angela pipes in "How is Shakespeare fascinating? Everyone dies in his plays."

Gohan sighs "In real life everyone must die, just a matter of when, where, and how."

Videl agrees, "That is true."

Angela squirms, "Death scares me, I don't want to die."

Kat boasts, "I'm not going to die I'm immortal."

Sharpner looks at Kat "You liar you're going to die someday."

Kat holds her breath like a four year old "I am not lying. These cat ears may look fake, but they are very real. It is a family curse."

The Group was in shock, "They're real?"

Gohan apologizes, "When I first met you I asked you about them, why didn't you tell me about them being real?"

Kat sighs, "Like I said it is a family curse I'm really NOT supposed to talk about it outside of family. Gohan you're not the only one with secrets."

Gohan chuckles, "Obviously. I'll be willing to bet I could top you."

Kat comments "What on earth could you have that could top mine."

Gohan thinks to himself "I could mention I had a tail I could pass off as a medical abnormality, Yep that is what I'll tell them." He tells the group "I was born with a tail but since had it removed."

Videl was skeptical "A tail like a real working tail."

Gohan nods his head "Yep it looked just like a monkey's tail I had it removed when I was young. I'll have to show you all pictures sometime."

Kat remarks, "If you're telling the truth that makes me feel better about my ears but it doesn't really top mine. What would make that top mine is if you were cursed by having the tail thus having the tail removed. But in actuality it was just a medical abnormality right."

Gohan gives a nervous chuckle "I guess you could say that."

Videl notices the chuckle but decides to let it pass for the time being.

Angela also noticed the chuckle but unlike Videl, she asks about it "Gohan what is up with that chuckle did Kat hit on something."

Gohan chuckles again "You could say that."

Videl capitalizes on it "Spill!"

Gohan rubs the back of his neck "The only thing I'm going to say was that it was genetic, nothing more nothing less."

*Bell Rings*

**Gym:**

Gohan went to the locker room just to put his bag in a locker he noted that Randy was in this class as well and kept his guard up in case he decided to do something. He walked out back to the gym where the teacher was.

The teacher was about six foot, bulky build, with a crew cut, he wore a grey-collared shirt, black pants, and white tennis shoes. He asked Gohan "Why didn't you dress out?"

Gohan looks at his clothes then back at the teacher "I am dressed out I never changed from when I was in weights class this morning."

The teacher had a look of realization "You must be Gohan the one that Ms. Hoyer told me about."

Gohan had a look of concern, "What did she say?"

The teacher states "Don't look so worried she only told me that you lifted more weight than Hercule. Oh I'm Coach Penca I'll be your Gym teacher."

Gohan lightens up "Oh I see well the only reason I lifted that amount of weight was to shut up a couple bullies one of which is in this class, and the other may still be in the nurse's office unless he went home."

Coach Penca asks, "May I ask who has been bullying you?"

Gohan answers "Brock and Randy. I hate fighting but I'm afraid that it will come down to a fight."

Coach Penca also asks, "What make you say that?"

Gohan huffs "Randy already got into a fight with my friend KRO."

Coach Penca looks through his class book "I had KRO last period he didn't say anything to me about you two having trouble." He flips the page and looks through "Here they are, Brock and Randy are to be in this class. I'll keep an eye out for trouble."

Videl walks over to Gohan from the locker room "What was that about?"

Gohan responds, "I was telling Coach about weights class."

Videl replies, "I see guess it doesn't hurt to keep the teacher informed."

Gohan gives a serious look "Brock and Randy are to be in this class. I saw Randy in the locker room I think Brock is either still in the nurse's office or went home. I'm keeping my guard up fairly high."

Videl looks back at him, "As long as it not so high that you are jumping at everything."

Gohan sighs, "I'm not in real danger just highly annoyed."

Videl asks, "So you don't find him a threat but you're going to keep your guard up on high that doesn't make much sense Gohan."

Gohan looks at her, "I am unsure what he is capable of."

Videl shrugs, "I guess that makes sense."

The rest of the students come out of the locker rooms and Coach Penca calls for the class's attention. "Alright class I'm Coach Penca and I'll be your Gym teacher this semester we will be covering Baseball and Martial Arts. How about we vote on which we do first. Either way we are going outside today."

The class for the most part was silent with a few students talking about what they would choose.

Coach Penca states "Raise your hand if you want to play Baseball."

A few students raise their hands.

Coach Penca states again "Raise your hand if you want to do Martial Arts."

Most of the students raised their hands. Gohan could have cared less he did not vote, he knew everyone would pick Martial Arts just a matter of keeping an eye on Randy.

Coach Penca comments "Martial Arts it is. Okay lets head out to the Football field."

The class shuffles out following the teacher.

Football Field:

Coach Penca calls out "How many of you know Martial Arts?"

Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, Randy, and a few other students raised their hands.

Coach Penca comments, "That is good, you all pair up, for those of you that don't know I will be giving you pointers."

The students that knew Martial Arts paired up no one would pair up with Randy form knowing what happened in weights class and not wanting to feel his wrath.

Gohan had paired up with Videl initially but comments to her "I think you should help the teacher Videl."

Videl questions him "Why?"

Gohan replies, "Even though I can do it, I really don't feel like having a two on one match. He would be bound to interrupt us sparing. Besides I would rather have my full attention on him if he was to attack me."

Disappointedly Videl remarks, "I guess but you'll owe me, kick his butt Gohan." She walks over to the teacher.

Randy sees this.

Videl tells Coach Penca "I'll help you since my dad is head wrestling coach after all. Anyways Gohan suspects that Randy will try something."

Coach Penca asks "Will Gohan Be fine? I think you should be with him to help."

Videl remarks "Gohan will be fine he has told me he's faced worse than Randy in the past. Besides his dad was WMAT champ before my dad."

They hear a shout and see that Randy was charging Gohan.

Gohan stood with his arms crossed like Vegeta he did not move to block or dodge.

Randy punches him in the face,

Gohan did not budge for his spot.

Randy shakes his hand in pain and comments, "What the hell man, your face felt like a stone wall when I punched it."

Gohan asks, "Give up?"

Randy jumps back a couple feet "Never."

Gohan takes his fighting stance "Suit yourself."

Randy charges Gohan again going for a right hook.

Gohan reflects it and punches Randy in the chest.

Randy coughs a little and slid back some from the force of the punch "Here I thought you would block and dodge everything like your friend Crow."

Gohan remarks, "His name is KRO. Now do you want to talk or do you want to dance?"

Randy attacks him with roundhouse kick to the head.

Gohan drops down to dodge and leg sweeps Randy's leg out from underneath him.

They both do a nip-up to get up.

Randy leads again with a right punch

Gohan blocks it and punches with his left.

Randy slid back again from the force of the punch

Many of the students had stopped sparring and started to watch the fight between Gohan and Randy. Most had only heard about Gohan lifting a lot of weight but didn't know about the fight between KRO and Randy. Others knew about the Fight between KRO and Randy and started to talk about it as they watched.

Coach Penca asks Videl "When did all this start?"

Videl replies "Yesterday afternoon Brock and Randy thought it was a good idea to pick on Gohan and KRO believing them to be just nerds. They didn't learn after not being able to use the normal scare tactics like shoving them into lockers or throwing them. I figure with you being assistant wrestling coach you can talk with dad and maybe have them thrown off the wrestling team they need to be taught a lesson. They just can't take their jock status and bully whomever that makes the rest of the team look bad."

Coach Penca "Well as team captain you might be right but I would hate to throw off some of our best players."

Videl sighs, "At the very least give them suspension from matches."

Randy charges Gohan aimed with a right side kick

Gohan catches it and holds him there.

Randy hops on one foot trying to keep balance.

Gohan asks again "Give up?"

Once again Randy replies "Never."

Gohan sighs then pushes Randy to the ground.

Coach Penca comments on Gohan's style "His style is different than Hercule's. Who did you say was his dad again?"

Videl replies, "I didn't give a name sir I just said his dad was WMAT champ before my dad was."

Coach Penca asks, "My memory isn't like it used to be, who was that?"

Videl sighs, "Son, Goku sir."

Randy does a nip-up.

Gohan changes fighting stance.

Coach Penca notices this and notes it in his book.

Randy charges at Gohan with another right fist.

Gohan leaps over Randy and kicks him in the lower back.

Randy falls to his hands and knees then picks himself up.

Gohan charges Randy and captures him in a side headlock.

Randy grabs hold of Gohan's arm, and attempts to pull himself free of the hold.

Gohan tells Randy "Give up. This match is pointless."

Randy shouts "Never! It is your fault that Brock got hurt."

Gohan sighs, "I tried to tell him that he wouldn't be able to lift it he wouldn't listen. So it is entirely his fault."

Coach Penca blows his whistle "I think this fight has dragged on enough. I heard about what happened in weights class and I am inclined to agree that Brock had no business lifting that amount of weight. Gohan let go of him and Randy I want you to sit out the rest of class."

Gohan lets go of Randy and Randy sat out the rest of class.

Coach Penca asks Gohan "Who do you train under?"

Gohan gives a questioning look.

Coach Penca reiterates, "I mean who is your master or teacher?"

Gohan crosses his arms "I know what you meant, I want to know why?"

Coach Penca remarks, "I saw that you had switched fighting stances."

Gohan looks at the teacher seriously "Including my own I know at least ten different fighting styles. My own style is a mix of my dad's style and one of my dad's former rivals. However, as I grew up I trained with my dad and his friends. It also helps that I know how to adapt to the fighting style that my opponent has. Is it so strange for someone to know more than one fighting style?"

Coach Penca states "No. Just most people have trouble mastering one style"

Gohan lets his hands hang at his sides "Just because I know ten different styles doesn't mean I have mastered all of them. My dad's style is a combination of at least five different styles alone."

Coach Penca looks at his watch then calls out to the class "Hey everyone it is time to go in and get changed."

Locker room:

Gohan decided not worry about changing he just wanted to get his stuff and get out. He wanted to avoid another confrontation with Randy. Therefore, he went to his locker got his stuff and left for the gym.

Gym:

Gohan sits on the bleachers to wait for the bell to ring when Piccolo contacts him via telepathy.

Piccolo asks, **"You okay Gohan? Your Ki was a little high for just school."**

Gohan responds, **"We were practicing Martial Arts in gym and a guy that has been giving me a hard time challenged me. It got out of hand I was trying to get him to give up but he refused to. He gave in once the teacher intervened."**

Piccolo remarks, **"I see Gohan, but remember you need to keep you emotions in check."**

Gohan sighs, **"I'm just really annoyed. But I'll keep that in mind, KRO had to remind me about staying calm earlier today as well."**

Piccolo comments, **"I was able to tell how insightful KRO was when you introduced him to me. Oh, just so you know your mom is making your dad check up on you after school. So be expecting him."**

Gohan remarks,** "Thanks for the heads up, I should go. I think someone is trying to get my attention."**

Piccolo states, **"I was good talking with you Gohan talk to you later."**

Gohan replies, **"Bye."**

Gohan stands up to stretch and to see who wanted his attention and sees Videl next to where he was sitting.

Gohan asks, "What's up Videl?"

Videl grabs her stuff and stands up "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. Besides the bell rang a minute ago we're going to be late for our next classes if we don't hurry up."

Gohan picks up his bag "Right well I'll see you later Videl."

Both Gohan and Videl run out separate doors on the opposite sides of the gym to their next class.

**Trigonometry:**

Gohan runs in the door just as the bell was about to ring for class to start and takes a seat by KRO and Robert.

KRO asks Gohan "Who were you fighting?"

Gohan responds, "I apparently have Randy and Brock in gym with me. Brock was not there I guess he went home I'm not sure I stopped keeping tabs on him. I was fighting Randy, he is still sore about the defeat you handed him and about Brock getting injured. I have to ask you why you didn't say anything to the teacher when you were in gym."

The teacher walked in he was six foot three, thin build with a buzz cut, had gold wire frame glasses, and wore a white collared shirt, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. He calls out to the class "Sorry I'm late I needed to make some copies." He started to hand out the papers to the students.

KRO responds to what Gohan had said, "I figured you would say something."

The teacher calls out "There will be no talking until you are finished." He handed out the last paper and walked to the front of the room. He continued, "My name is Mr. Martin and I will be your Trigonometry teacher. Now I want you to flip over your tests and get started this pop quiz is to see where you all are as far as understanding trigonometry. Therefore, no talking until everyone has finished. When you are done turn the paper in on my desk."

Gohan, KRO, and Robert turn the papers over and start the test.

Ten minutes later Gohan and KRO walk up to turn their papers in, then sat back down. KRO pulls out a piece of paper out of his backpack.

He writes_ "Were you doing Martial Arts in gym or baseball when you got into a fight with Randy?"_ then passes it to Gohan.

Gohan replies, _"We were doing Martial Arts in gym so since we were technically participating in the activity so he didn't stop the fight right away."_

Robert gets up to put his test on Mr. Martin's desk then sat back down. He tapped on Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan turns around to see what Robert wanted.

Robert points to the paper on Gohan's desk.

Gohan hands the paper to Robert.

Robert writes, _"Do you think Randy and Brock will learn not to pick on you two?"_ He passed it to KRO first.

KRO responds _"NO!"_ then he passes it to Gohan.

Gohan replies,_ "KRO is right guys like Randy and Brock don't learn. They would have to be beaten on their turf on their terms."_ He passes it to Robert.

Robert inquires, _"Are you suggesting that you and KRO try out for the wrestling team?"_ He passes it to KRO.

KRO replies, _"I'd be up for that if that is what you wanted to do."_ He passes it to Gohan.

Gohan responds, _"That is one possibility but I have no interest of staying on the wrestling team. You can do that KRO, be my guest. What I was first thinking was talk with the coaches and try to settle on something. I have a feeling getting them thrown off the team will do more harm than good. I know that is what Videl was trying to do but I think getting them suspended might be a better route."_ Gohan passes it to KRO.

KRO had leaned over to Gohan's desk and read it, while Gohan was writing he responded, _"I wouldn't try out unless you did Gohan. So what kinds of suspension are you talking about, suspended from school or suspended from matches?"_ He passes to Robert so he knows what was being said.

Robert asks, _"What if suspension doesn't work, and all you manage to do is piss them off further. Then you will have more of a fight on both of your guys hands."_ He passes it to Gohan.

Gohan answers, _"I was thinking about suspension from matches. And if they don't learn then we'll just have to fight."_ Gohan passes it to Robert.

Robert read it and was out of ideas so he passes it to KRO.

KRO reads it and gets an idea _"I got it, how about an After School Tournament after all the head wrestling coach is Hercule."_ He passes it to Gohan.

Gohan passes it to Robert so he would know what they were talking about. He crosses his arms and seriously thinks about what KRO said.

Robert asks, _"Do you think Gohan will go for it?" _He passes it to KRO.

KRO responds, _"I don't know, fighting is in his blood, but he really hates fighting. He has really only fought because he had to not because he wanted to."_ He passes it back to Robert.

Robert remarks, _"So you're saying that he might not go for the idea."_

Gohan motions for the paper.

Robert hands him the paper.

Gohan writes, _"I'll go for the idea but I don't think Hercule would go for it World Champ or not. As a teacher or coach, he is to keep violence down to a minimum between students. But we can talk to Videl about it. Besides I know how that tournament will end."_ He passes it to KRO.

KRO responds, _"Yeah I know, It has been a while since we face off against each other."_ He passes it back to Gohan.

Gohan passes it to Robert so he would not be left in the dark.

Robert asks, _"What do you mean you know how the tournament will end?"_ He passes it back to Gohan.

Gohan answers, _"The tournament will end with KRO and I in the final match."_ He passes it to KRO so he knows.

KRO adds,_ "Gohan will beat me in the final match. I can't beat Gohan he is that good."_ He passes it to Robert.

Robert states, _"I think you guys are full of yourselves. Everyone has an equal chance of winning."_ He passes it to Gohan.

Gohan asks, _"So are we going to ask Videl about the tournament?"_ he passes it to KRO.

KRO replies,_ "Yeah."_ He passes it to Robert.

Robert also replies, _"Go for it."_ He passes it to Gohan.

*Bell Rings*

Gohan pockets the paper and gathers his stuff up along with KRO and Robert. They were on their way to look for Videl outside when they saw her talking with her dad in the hallway. Therefore, they approach them.

KRO calls out "Hey, Videl."

Videl turns around "Oh hey KRO, Robert, and Gohan. What's up?"

Hercule comments "Gohan? Why does that name sound familiar?"

Videl looks at her father, "'Cause I was just talking about him."

Hercule responds, "I've been thinking about this since you mentioned his name."

Videl rolls her eyes at her father and turns her attention to her friends. She tugs on Gohan causing him to step forward and says to Hercule "Dad this is Gohan the one I told you that lifted more weight than you."

Hercule looked him over a couple times and said, "I don't see how you lifted more weight than me you're too skinny you need to be buff like me."

Gohan "flexes" his muscles to he looked slightly buff and then "un-flexes" them.

Hercule comments, "I don't know how you did that, but there may be a chance that you did lift as much weight as my daughter says you lifted."

Videl asks "What did you want Gohan?"

Gohan responds, "Well we were talking in class, the three of us, about our problem with Randy and Brock. We concluded that getting them thrown off the team or suspending them would make the problem worse. Therefore, KRO came up with the idea of an After School Tournament. With the head coach, here as the WMAT champion we rather figured that he would appreciate some competition between students instead of needless fighting during class. Because I figured that in order to get Brock and Randy off our backs we would have to beat them on their turf."

Hercule asks, "What make you think that you and KRO can beat Brock and Randy?"

KRO interjects, "With all due respect we have both beaten Randy today. You can ask Ms. Hoyer and your assistant coach."

Gohan senses his dad nearby "Hey I got to go. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." He left before anyone had the chance to tell him bye. He went outside to locate him and sensed that he was on the roof. He made sure that no one was looking before he took flight.

School roof:

Goku asks Gohan "What had you so riled today son? But let's fly and talk."

Gohan nods and they both take fight.

After a long silence Gohan speaks up "I didn't say anything about it yesterday because I know mom would worry about me even more if she knew."

Goku asks, "What are you talking about Gohan?"

Gohan responds, "KRO and I are being bullied in school by a couple of jocks from the wrestling team. Just because we are smart, and I'm looking to find a way to end it quickly. Yesterday was when it started they picked on us in the hallway. I would have thought that they would have learned when we bested them then. But today they challenged me in how much weight I can pick up so I lifted more weight than Hercule, you remember him from the Cell Games."

Goku responds, "I remember him, what about it."

Gohan continues, "Well like I said I lifted more weight than him which is no big deal for us but was a big deal for the jocks since he is their head coach. One jock thought I bluffed the amount of weight and got himself injured. Being the good guy I am I carried him to the nurse's office."

Goku queried, "Did that get them to stop?"

Gohan replies, "You would think, but no. That just pissed off the other jock and while I was at the nurse's office the other jock got into a fight in the locker room with KRO."

Goku inquires, "Who won that scrap?"

Gohan answers, "KRO won, with that new hold I came up with over the summer. However, that was not the half of it. It turns out I have both of them in gym whereas KRO has gym the period before me."

Goku concluded, "So you got jumped by both of them in class."

Gohan shakes his head "No I surmise that the jock that injured himself went home early the other jock attacked me in class. And since we were doing Martial Arts in class we were technically participating so the teacher didn't intervene right away."

Goku asks, "I'm just curious but what are the names of the jocks giving you and KRO a hard time? Have you come up with a plan to deal with them?"

Gohan replies, "Their names are Brock and Randy, and yeah KRO came up with a plan. We were talking to Hercule and Videl about it his plan is to beat them in an After School Tournament."

Goku inquires, "Who is Videl?"

Gohan answers, "Oh she is Hercule's daughter and the wrestling team captain she is a friend I met her over the summer with KRO. But that was before you came back."

They land at home and walk in the door.

ChiChi rushes at Gohan "Are you okay Gohan you didn't get hurt did you. When your father figured that you were in a fight I was worried."

Gohan puts his hands up "Mom I'm fine I'm not hurt. It was a guy that was trying to prove that he was stronger than me."

ChiChi calms down "As long as you are fine. That is all that matters."

Goten asks, "Who were you fighting Gohan? Was he strong like us?"

Gohan sighs, "I was fighting a classmate. I guess he was strong for a human but not like Krillin, Tien, or Yamcha. He only knows the basics as far as Martial Arts are concerned." He looks at his mom "Hey mom can Goten and I go outside to train?"

ChiChi replies, "Just for a little bit supper is almost ready."

Gohan and Goten run out side to train.

ChiChi walks over to her stove to finish supper.

Goku pulls a chair out and sits on it backwards and says "Gohan didn't want you to worry you even more about it but I'll tell you what been going on just don't let him know that you know."

ChiChi turns around "What are you talking about Goku?"

Goku rests his head on the back of the chair "This wasn't just a random fight he got into, he and KRO have been dealing with a couple bullies."

ChiChi shouts, "Someone has been bullying my Gohan."

Goku makes a shushing motion "Calm down ChiChi, Gohan and KRO have a plan."

ChiChi asks, "What is it?"

Goku answers, "They were talking with the head coach and proposed an After School Tournament. They figure if they beat them at their own game they would leave them alone."

ChiChi nods, "I hope so. I would hate to know what could happen if their plan doesn't work. Wait what is to say the head coach won't go through with this?"

Goku grins, "Hercule is the head coach and the current WMAT Champion."

ChiChi scorns "That buffoon that took credit for Gohan's victory over Cell. He's the head coach."

ChiChi walks back over to her stove to check on the food and notices that it was ready.

She asks Goku "Can you go get our sons and tell them supper is ready?"

A/N: Like I said this chapter drove me bonkers it came close to telling everything, that was the text that I had to delete. Let me know if it flowed weirdly seriously let me know. Looks like I have secrets of other characters to blow out the water not just Gohan's. I might elaborate a bit on Kat's main secret. I case you haven't caught it KRO knows everything about Gohan the rest of the group doesn't hence drilling KRO for Gohan's secrets. Thanks for reading and leave a review please.


	4. The Weekend

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Glad to hear that KRO is liked, and hopefully I will not have any more weird flowing chapters. But let me know if they feel off.

**The Weekend**

Bulma had decided to throw a party and get the gang together.

Not long after showing up Gohan had defend himself from Vegeta who in turn had been banded from training that day.

Vegeta had Gohan up against a wall "Brat, how weak are you to let a human rile you up so?"

Gohan tries to pull Vegeta's hand off his shirt "He was challenging me what would you expect me to do."

Vegeta responds, "Prove that he is weaker."

Gohan remarks, "That was why I was in a fight with him. I want to believe he knows that I'm stronger than him but he refuses to give up."

*Doorbell Rings*

Bulma asks aloud, "Who uses the doorbell in our group?"

She opens the door and sees KRO at the door.

KRO asks, "Is this the right place?"

Bulma responds, "You must be KRO. Yeah this is the place. Glad you could make it."

KRO apologizes, "I'm sorry, I'm rude, I'm KRO. You must be Bulma."

Bulma laughs "Why are you apologizing you're fine. Come in, come in."

KRO walks in and looks around. When he sees, Gohan pinned to the wall by the guy that Gohan had described to him as Vegeta. He was about to approach when Goku motioned for him to not.

He asks, "What going on Goku? Why does Vegeta have Gohan pinned to the wall?"

Goku responds, "The whole group sensed Gohan get into a fight yesterday. Did you think you were the only one just because you were in close proximity?"

KRO responds, "I didn't think I was the only one. I sensed you came to the school hence Gohan's hasty retreat after talking to Hercule. Who else checked up on him yesterday?"

Piccolo showed up behind KRO and answered, "I was the first to check up on him and warn him that his dad was coming to get him after school. Vegeta's just mad at him for letting his emotions get the best of him."

KRO turns around "I did try to tell Gohan about that. I did earlier in the day try to tell him that if he wasn't careful you guys might think he was in trouble."

Piccolo inquires, "I take it you didn't have this class with Gohan?"

KRO replies, "No sir I didn't I was planning on switching my classes around so I am. I know Gohan doesn't need it but I think he could use a bit of friendly backup."

Piccolo agrees, "You are probably the only friend he has at that school that knows everything about him."

KRO remarks, "Our group of friends are pretty nosey. I called Gohan last night and he told me that he ended up telling them about having a tail, but passed it off as a medical abnormality."

Vegeta lets Gohan go and stalks off to find food.

Gohan dusts himself off and walks over to where Piccolo and KRO were.

He places a hand on KRO's shoulder.

KRO spins around and greets his friend "Hey Gohan! You ok?"

Gohan shrugged, "Oh that, it was nothing. Say did you bring it?"

KRO pulls a capsule out of his pocket tosses it in the air and catches it "Sure did. You bring yours?"

Gohan smiles and pulls out a capsule out of his pocket holding it between his thumb and middle finger "Right here."

KRO asks "So when you want to do this?"

Gohan states "First I got to ask. Who braided your hair it looks good on you."

KRO replies, "Someone in our camp did it I figured it would look better for being in ROTC just hope it passes by Sgt. Jacobs on Monday."

Gohan remarks "I think it will pass. As for me I can't do anything with my hair it's more like my dad's."

Goku comes over and asks, "Did you call me Gohan?"

Gohan shakes his head "No, dad I was commenting on the fact my hair is more like yours."

Goku puts his hands behind his head "Okay son I'm going to go get some food." He walks off.

KRO asks, "How do you plan to do this?"

Gohan replies, "First let's get settled in and get some food, before dad and Vegeta eat it all. Then we'll have Bulma get everyone's attention while we get dressed then we will show everyone."

Gohan and KRO got some food and socialized with everyone. Gohan and KRO took turns explaining how they were being bullied in school but have not let the bullies get the upper hand.

KRO accidentally ran into Master Roshi spilling his tea on his shirt.

KRO turns around to apologize "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you sir."

Master Roshi calms himself "Sir? I am Master Roshi. I am the turtle style teacher."

KRO asks "Turtle style?"

Yamcha comes to KRO's rescue "The turtle style's signature move is the Kamehameha Wave also known as the Turtle Destruction Wave."

KRO recognizes, "That's the move Gohan showed me before. Over the summer, did he learn it from you Master Roshi?"

Master Roshi shakes his head "No he learned it from his father, Goku, who had perfected it, Gohan made it faster. However, Goku is not the only one I taught the move. I taught Yamcha here, who is beside you and I taught it to Krillin."

KRO comments, "That is cool. Sorry again Master Roshi about spilling your drink, but I need to go find Gohan."

Master Roshi waves it off "Accidents happen. Maybe sometime we could have a match to gage how strong you are. I know you have been training with Gohan I can tell."

KRO bows "I'd like that Master Roshi we should do that sometime. Good talking with you." He left to find Gohan.

Yamcha asks Master Roshi "What do you think about him? Gohan seems to trust him, well trust him enough to let him in our universe."

Master Roshi gathers, "That kid is more like Gohan, than Gohan may realize."

Yamcha asks, "Is he part alien?"

Master Roshi answers, "No, I think he's fully human like you and Krillin. But he has special abilities."

Yamcha again asks, "Do you think he could turn against us?"

Master Roshi surmises, "No. I think he values Gohan's friendship too much, he needs a friend almost as bad as Gohan did."

KRO finds Gohan "Hey you ready? I'm itching to get this going."

Gohan finishes his drink "Now I'm ready"

Bulma walks up "What are you two planning?"

Gohan whispers in Bulma's ear "Can you get everyone's attention KRO and I are going to show off our KGROTC uniforms."

Bulma smiles "This should be fun I didn't see the final product before it shipped out. How exciting. Go, go change."

Gohan and KRO run to go get changed.

Bulma waited a few minutes before getting everyone's attention, "Everyone can I get your attention please. The KGROTC cadets wish to show off their uniforms."

KRO and Gohan were changed and they quickly discussed a plan of action.

Gohan says, "You have been in the program longer you should make the calls."

KRO agrees, "Fine but you call cadence."

They head out the door and march down the hallway with Gohan calling the cadence.

The group was sitting all inside when they heard Gohan calling a cadence quietly.

"Left, left, left, right, left…"

Gohan and KRO came to the entrance of the room from the hall.

KRO quietly called "Right Flank."

They make a sharp right turn in coordination with each other.

They walk around to the front of the group.

KRO calls out, "March in place."

KRO then calls out "Company Halt."

They stop marching.

KRO calls out "Left Face."

They turn left in sync with each other and face the group.

KRO calls out "About Face."

They turn once again in sync with each other but now facing away from the group.

KRO calls out "About face" once again

Once again, like a well-oiled machine they turn to face the group again.

KRO calls out "Present Arms."

They brought their right hand up to their right eyebrow with their fingers straight out and thumb across their palms, with their upper arms up at a ninety-degree angle.

The group gave a small applause.

KRO calls out "Attention."

They go back to stand straight with their hands in a fist.

KRO calls out "Parade Rest."

They stand with their hands overlapping each other in the small of their backs.

KRO calls out "At ease."

Was the same as parade rest but more relaxed.

KRO called out one last time "Company Dismissed."

Gohan and KRO relax and walk up closer to the group.

Gohan asks, "What did you all think?"

Vegeta comments, "Looks as though marching here on Earth is not as different as it was on Planet Vegeta."

KRO asks Gohan "Would that be a compliment or an insult?"

Gohan replies, "That is as close as a compliment as we're going to get."

KRO nods "I see."

Bulma comments, "You two look sharp. The uniforms came out better than I thought."

Goku also comments, "You both look good."

Gohan puts his hand behind his head "I'm about ready to change out of uniform." He turns to KRO "What about you?"

KRO nods "Yeah me too."

Bulma remarks "Go change and then enjoy the rest of the party."

The two teens run off to go change again.

Master Roshi approaches Goku and says "Goku you have been around KRO for a while what do you think of him?"

Goku replies, "He defiantly has a mysterious power, from what Gohan told me KRO knew he was not all human and called him out on it."

Master Roshi inquires, "How did he do that?"

Goku responds, "Gohan said that he read his aura or something. Gohan also said that he has a way of calming a person down just by touching them, he comments that another friend referred to it as voodoo."

Gohan and KRO return to the party.

Gohan asks his father and Master Roshi "Hey what's going on?"

Master Roshi answers, "We're just talking."

Gohan surmises, "Why do I get the feeling that I wouldn't like what you are talking about."

Goku chimes in, "It was nothing bad Gohan, we were just talking about KRO."

KRO responds, "What about me? I haven't done anything."

Master Roshi replies, "I was commenting on some observations that I made of you."

KRO gets nervous "What kind of observations?"

Master Roshi laughs "Relax young man, Goku and I were commenting on some of your special abilities."

Still wary KRO replies "I see. I just hate it when people talk about me without me knowing. Am I that transparent that you can see what I am?"

Goku responds, "Just the opposite Master Roshi is that observant."

KRO asks, "Is Master Roshi the only one wanting to gage how strong I am or is everyone else curious about how strong I am. I can tell you now I'm nowhere near as strong as Gohan." he turns to Gohan "Sorry but you have an advantage over me, being half alien and all."

Gohan laughs "You know I can't help that I didn't pick my parents."

KRO chuckles "True."

Goku asks, "What all have you picked up from my son, as far as fighting techniques go?"

KRO replies, "Well Gohan has shown me the Kamehameha Wave, but not how to produce it myself, I barely have a hand on Ki blasts, so that is probably why, I do have a handle on flight." He hovers some then pulls his legs up and crosses them Indian style. "See."

Master Roshi inquires, "What do your parents think about you learning things like this?"

KRO answers, "Father is a street fighter anyways and I had picked up on street fighting anyways, Mother was a female warrior in her tribe. Neither of them believed that Hercule beat Cell and nearly freaked when I told them I was friends with the true victor but they promised not to tell anyone. Father said that before Hercule had spread that slander about your fighting style being nothing but tricks I heard him talk about these kind of fighting styles that he came across in his street fights, he self-taught himself how to defend against Ki blasts. Though he never told me how he did it, as far as I know he can't do Ki blasts."

Gohan responds, "I think I know how he could have done it."

KRO asks "How?"

Gohan answers "He could have used a type of meditation. Krillin and I used it on our way to Namek when I was a kid."

KRO asks again "What kind of meditation?"

Piccolo walks up from behind "It is a type of fighting meditation it can be done by yourself or with a partner. However, when you're by yourself you visualize the opponent that you wish to face. In your father's case he may have used the first person to use a Ki blast on him."

KRO responds "I see that would make sense. But I have to ask you Piccolo how is it that you were across the room and hear what we were talking about."

Piccolo points to his ear "I have excellent hearing."

KRO nods "Again that to makes sense."

Piccolo acknowledges, "As for what you were asking earlier, most of us are wondering how strong you are. That was why Master Roshi here wanted to gage your strength."

Master Roshi remembered "That was right I did. I suppose we should talk to Bulma first."

Goku shout across the room "Yoo-hoo Bulma. We have something to ask you."

Bulma finishes her conversation with Tien and Chiaotzu then walks over to where Goku was.

Bulma says "Yes Goku, what is it?"

Goku states "Master Roshi is wanting to test how strong KRO is. We wanted to know if it was okay."

Bulma looks at KRO and replies "I have noticed that KRO is on a lot of your guy's minds." She looks at the rest of the group "I guess this should prove somewhat entertaining besides you guys can't go a party without getting into some kind of fight."

Goku asks, "Where can we do this Bulma?"

Bulma replies, "Outside for sure. How about the tennis courts I can take down the nets that way you have a boundary to work with. Everyone else can stand along the chain link fence around the court." She backs away a bit and looks around the room "Hey everybody we're going to have some friendly competition that is going to take place outside on the tennis courts. So if everyone starts to head that way, we can get this started."

**Tennis Courts:**

Bulma set out to take down the nets. The nets shared one pole in the middle making them like a plus sign. While she was doing this, she had an idea. "Hey guys, how about some rules for this fight." She pulled down the last net.

Goku adds in "Well depending on the rules it should make it fairer for both people."

Bulma concluded "The rules are simple No flight, and no energy blasts. Straight Martial Arts, if you want to gage the kid's skill then that should be enough to gage him on." She looks at KRO and Master Roshi "Combatants take your places." She took her place by the fence.

KRO and Master Roshi walk out the just past the middle of the courts, KRO on the left, Master Roshi on the right.

KRO's nerves were up being unsure about fighting an old man.

Master Roshi took his fighting stance and shouts across to KRO "Take your stance kid and show me what you got."

KRO sighs, "I know I agreed to this but I honestly thought you would have me go against one of your students like Goku. I was not expecting to fight you. I'm really not comfortable in fighting an old man, I was taught to respect my elders."

Master Roshi replies, "Goku would take it easy on you since he is so much stronger than you. You cannot get a proper reading like that. As far as the old man comment I'll show you what this 'old man' can do." He charges at KRO with his cane.

KRO barely had time to dodge and fell over in the process.

Master Roshi stops, turns around, and remarks to KRO "Looks like you might have decent reflexes but you are going to need more than just reflexes for this fight."

KRO picks himself up from the ground then sprints to the other side to put some distance between him and Master Roshi. He thinks to himself "I should just dodge him I don't want to hurt him. Yeah that is what I will do."

Master Roshi charges at KRO.

This time KRO was ready and dodged him, without falling.

Master Roshi kept attacking.

KRO kept dodging.

While watching this Goku asks Gohan, "Why won't he attack? If it was anyone else he would have attacked by now."

Gohan replies, "Well like he said he was taught to respect his elders." A thought crossed his mind. "What if he is afraid of hurting Master Roshi?"

Bulma remarks, "He won't hurt Master Roshi, the most he could hurt is his pride."

Gohan responds, "Try telling KRO that."

Bulma replies, "Alright I will." She shouts across the court at KRO "KRO! Don't worry about hurting Master Roshi the most you'll hurt is his pride."

KRO got distracted with Bulma pretty much telling him to hit Master Roshi that he barely dodged the right fist coming at his face. He ducked down and then came back up with a right uppercut, catching Master Roshi on the chin.

Master Roshi went flying back.

After coming to a stop Master Roshi comments, "That is more like it. Now come at me."

KRO takes his stance then charges at Master Roshi.

Master Roshi takes his stance and readies for KRO's attack.

KRO goes for a right punch.

Master Roshi blocks it with his cane. He comments, "Gone a have to do better than that."

KRO jumps back and goes for a roundhouse kick.

Master Roshi dodges it and taunts KRO "Close but no cigar."

KRO jumps back three times and thinks to himself "I need to find a way behind him."

Master Roshi charges at KRO with his cane in hand.

KRO jumps over him and sidekicks him in the lower back.

Master Roshi falls on his hands and knees. He remarks, "That is two hits so far if you can manage to get a third on me we'll call it quits." Then he stands up as if it did not faze him. Master Roshi turns around and jumps back to put some distance between him and KRO, he thinks to himself "I probably should start taking this kid seriously now I've been taking it easy on him because he was so apprehensive."

He noticed KRO running up with a left punch.

He charged also with his cane held to the side.

They collide.

Master Roshi got KRO in his mid-section with the cane flipping him over on his back.

KRO does a nip-up to get off the ground.

KRO thinks to himself "Was he just playing with me? I should have figured he would use the cane as a weapon. I need to find a way to take the cane from him."

KRO charges at Master Roshi zigzagging back and forth in a desperate attempt to disorient the Martial Arts teacher.

Master Roshi stands there trying to figure out what KRO was doing and charges at KRO with his cane held to the side once again.

They run passed each other.

KRO had got the cane and tossed it to the side.

The cane flew through the air towards Piccolo's head.

Piccolo stepped to the side and shouts "Hey, watch what you are doing next time."

The cane stuck in the fence just above where Piccolo was standing.

Master Roshi stops and notices he did not have his cane anymore. He turns around to face KRO.

KRO lowers his arm and laughs, "Looks as though I managed to get your cane."

Master Roshi replies, "Just because I'm without my cane does not mean I am helpless, young man." He charges KRO at a faster pace that he had been previously.

KRO shouts "Holy Crap!" He quickly put his guard up.

Master Roshi runs straight into him.

KRO blocks but continues to slide back; he jumped up and flipped over Master Roshi as he had earlier and went for a roundhouse kick.

Master Roshi spins around and catches the kick under his arm.

KRO jumped with his other leg, going for an enzuigiri, and kicked Master Roshi in the head.

Master Roshi went flying across the court.

Master Roshi stops himself short of running into the fencing. He turns around and says, "I believe that makes three hits young man game over."

KRO stands up and questions "Was that three hits?"

Master Roshi nods "Yes that was three, first was the uppercut, and second was the kick to my lower back, the third just now was the kick to the head. From what I gathered you can think on your toes, that comes in handy in a battle for your life. You have excellent reflexes, very good agility…"

KRO interrupts, "Master Roshi before you continue my assessment let me get your cane down."

Master Roshi comments "Piccolo could get it, it is right by his head after all. You would have to fly up more or less just to reach it."

KRO agrees, "That is one way but I had a different approach in mind."

Master Roshi asks, "Why do you say that?"

KRO admits, "I honestly have never had this much attention on me, well I have but for academic competitions, never for anything like physical performance. So I kind of feel like doing a little bit of show boating." He started to walk to the fence on the opposite side of the Z Fighters.

Master Roshi comments, "Show boating, huh." He watches KRO, as KRO reached the other side of the tennis court.

KRO turned around to face the group took a couple deep breaths and broke out in a sprint. At about the half way mark he bent over and started to do handsprings. When he was almost to the group he instead of finishing the handspring, he launched himself, with his hands, to the cane. He pulls the cane out of the fence, pushes off with his feet, and tucks into a roll, before finally landing on his feet and one hand as in a crouch with the cane stuck in the ground in front of Master Roshi. He then stands up and pulls the cane out of the ground before handing it to Master Roshi.

Yamcha comments, "That is some awesome athletic ability you have KRO."

KRO puts his hands behind his head and responds, "I'm sure a trick like that is nothing for you guys but for me it has been something I could do since I was ten. In fact It had gotten me a mean nickname from people in our camp."

Gohan asks, "Which is what?"

KRO looks down at the ground "The Retriever, I got it after retrieving an apple from atop a tall white tower. So far that has been the highest place I have retrieved something from."

Goku asks, "Let me get this straight people in your camp will put things in impossibly high places just to see if you can get it."

KRO looks up "That sums it up for the most part."

Goku remarks, "That doesn't seem very nice at all."

The tennis court lights flash on since it had gotten so dark outside.

Vegeta walks up to KRO, he circles and observes him.

Bulma yells at Vegeta "WILL YOU LEAVE THE POOR BOY ALONE!"

Vegeta yells back "STAY OUT OF THIS WOMAN!" He turns his attention to KRO. "Boy does the term Sirius mean anything to you?"

KRO replies "Also known as the Dog Star in the constellation Canis Major other than that no sir."

Vegeta refrained from face palming he had momentarily forgotten that this boy was as smart as Kakarot's son. "This is true. I guess that the bloodline is diluted too much with human blood for you to know. Tell me is there anything that you know that is odd about your family."

KRO thinks for a bit despite not liking being drilled about his family and life by a guy he just met more or less. "Well there are only sons born into the family, and I have an ancestor with unknown origins. All I do know about him was that he was the first Chieftain of the camp, so my family was like the quote unquote Royal family of the camp. All the males in the family have had special abilities that were used to keep the camp and its inhabitants safe."

Vegeta pushes "Such as…"

KRO sighs "Quick reflexes, agility, extraordinary sense of smell, for example the owner of the fish market three miles south of here just put out some fish for the trash. Extremely fit but not like you Saiyans, I'm nowhere as muscular. Can leap really high if that counts for anything, one ability that is specific to me is that I can see other peoples auras, my father can learn to deflect an attack without being able to use the attack for instance he can't use energy but can deflect an energy attack."

Vegeta comments, "I would think that in order to deflect an energy attack one would have to know how to use energy."

KRO interjects "Hey, I don't know how he does it but he does I even tested it after Gohan taught me how to do a very basic energy attack. With me being able to see auras I can also see the energy attack before it leaves the hand or hands."

Vegeta jumps back and holds his hand out as if he was going to do a basic energy attack at point blank range "So you're telling me that you could be at point blank range like you are now and still dodge that attack before I was to release the attack."

KRO replies, "Yes."

Gohan states, "I've been meaning to ask you, is there a way of 'turning off' seeing auras cause I'm sure seeing auras twenty-four-seven would be annoying."

KRO responds, "So far I haven't figured it out yet and yes it does suck seeing auras all the time, but I am open to suggestions."

Piccolo suggests, "Have you tried meditation?"

KRO replies, "No I haven't when I'm not at school or hanging out with Gohan I'm helping father with things around the camp he claims it is part of my training to become the next Chieftain."

Piccolo asks "The tower that you retrieved an apple from what did you notice about it?"

KRO replies, "Well at one point it kind of bubbled out before going back to going straight up, once I got to the top I saw what looked like a giant platform floating above it."

Piccolo responds, "The tower you climbed is called Korin's Tower and the platform you saw is called the Lookout it is where the guardian of the Earth lives."

KRO had a sudden thought "The fullmoon is due to show in a few days, Gohan, you're going to need to get my school work for me."

Gohan asks, "School is during the day it shouldn't matter about the moon."

KRO shakes his head "During this time of the year the moon can be seen during part of the day."

Gohan states, "That still doesn't explain why you have to miss school."

KRO says in a fast excited tone "Wolf Run!" as soon as he said it he calms down as fast the previous emotion had appeared "Crap. Now you think I'm cursed."

Vegeta laughs "Why should we think you are cursed? Have you forgotten everything the eldest son of Kakarot has told you?"

KRO gives an annoyed glare at Vegeta "NO! I remember Gohan telling me that he used to transform into a Great Ape when he was younger under the influence of the fullmoon other than that…"

Gohan defends KRO "I only told him only about me in full detail and very basic details about everyone else."

Vegeta snarls at Gohan "So you left out possibly the most important detail that made Saiyans feared in the cosmos."

Gohan responds, "Yes and no, I was hoping he would figure that out himself." He turns to KRO "I wasn't the only one to have a tail Dad and Vegeta also had tails but they were removed."

KRO looks at Gohan "So you are saying that you weren't that only one that would transform into a Great Ape. You are also saying that because you do not have your tails you cannot transform either. That sucks I think it would be cool to see you transform into the Great Ape. All I have is a wolf form that allows me to switch between standing somewhat upright to being on all fours. I would show you guys my transformation but I need the fullmoon."

Vegeta chuckles "Fortunately for you I'm feeling gracious I have a trick that I have always wanted to try on a Sirius the trick worked a little too well on a half breed Saiyan." He glares in Gohan's direction.

Gohan looks at Vegeta in shock "You're going to force him to transform by using the Artificial Moon."

KRO puts his hand on Gohan's shoulder "It's not forcing I can look at a fullmoon and not transform I choose to transform. Besides how do you know if it will work or not. Right now I'm just glad I wore a GI for the rest of the party with first going against Master Roshi and now this with Vegeta."

Gohan responds, "If you're up to it."

KRO looks at Gohan "If this does work I'm going to need to get my braids redone." He turns to Vegeta "Like I said if this works I would like to learn this trick of making an Artificial Moon it would come in handy for when my father and I need to protect the camp from a strong foe."

Vegeta chuckles as he floats up "We shall first see." He holds his hand up to shoulder height with his palm open and upward. Vegeta powers up after a few minutes there was a ball of light floating just above his palm. He throws it up where it hovers in mid air.

Gohan looks at it for a little bit for it has been awhile since he seen Vegeta produce the Artificial Moon, but then quickly looks away being unsure of what could happen if he looked at it for too long. He walks over to where his family was standing he tells Goten "I would look away if I were you."

Goten complains "Why? Why should I Gohan?"

Goku answers, "Your brother is right in telling you to look away."

Bulma over hears what the Sons are talking and she tells Trunks "Son, you should look away."

Trunks also complains, "Awe, do I have to?"

Bulma puts her hands on her hips "It is for the same reason us grownups insist on you, Goten, and Gohan avoid being out on a night with a fullmoon."

Trunks crosses his arms "Fine." He then turns around.

KRO takes his shirt, shoes, and socks off and tosses them to the side, He then takes a few calming breaths then states "I would only need the light to get partway through the transformation I was able to transform on cloudy nights as well."

Vegeta chuckles "In other words once you've started the transformation you can't stop it."

KRO shakes his head "Yes and no Father and I have been working on reversing the transformation while in the middle of it but it hurts more than it really should."

Vegeta looks "Now that is interesting, even that thought has been tossed around back on Planet Vegeta."

KRO takes a deep breath and slowly releases it "Let's do this." He looks into the ball of light and steadies his breathing.

After a few minutes his eyes glow a golden brown, he brings his arms into his chest then flings his arms out his nails had become claws, his hair starts to grow passed his shoulders. Hair that is dark, long, and wispy starts grow all over his body, bones can be heard cracking as they either lengthen or shorten. He begins to stand on the balls of his feet or paws as they had started to form to look like, his ears lengthen and move up to a higher point on either side of his head. His face starts to lengthen turning more into a snout. His eyes become larger. A tail grows from his backside with fur that is wispy, it grows to a length that brushes the ground with it. KRO then throws his head back and howls.

Vegeta bursts the Artificial Moon seeing that he was done with his transformation.

The half Saiyans turn around.

KRO walks over to where Gohan is and puts a paw on his shoulder.

Gohan jumps.

KRO gives a husky laugh, "That is everyone's reaction when they first see me or Father in our transformed state."

Gohan remains silent.

Vegeta growls under his breath "Brat have you forgotten that I was able to talk as a Great Ape. Your friend here has obviously done enough training in his transformed state that he too has the ability to talk the concept is not that different."

Gohan speaks up "It's not that I have forgotten Vegeta. It is just that I was too in shock about his transformation that I could not say anything. I have never seen a werewolf's transformed state before."

Vegeta states "He is but isn't a werewolf. He is descended from a Sirius whom is an alien race that transforms into a wolf like creature. Here on Earth your friend is classified as a genetic werewolf. From my own research there are a few lines of genetic werewolves that may or may not come from the same origins."

Gohan looks at Vegeta with one eyebrow raised "You do research? I thought all you did was train day in and day out."

Vegeta threatens to throw an energy blast at Gohan "What I choose to do with my time, Brat, is none of your concern." He throws the energy blast.

KRO sends out a loud howl and makes the energy blast explode in mid path. He shouts with a growl at Vegeta "Watch it I'm standing right here. Besides that blast could have taken someone's head off if they weren't paying attention."

Vegeta retorts "HA. That blast would have only singed his clothing your thinking along the lines of a human with no training. The brat really didn't need rescuing."

KRO was half tempted to lunge at Vegeta.

Gohan puts his hand on KRO's forearm and says, "He's looking to test you in your transformed state to see if you can go toe to toe with a Saiyan. He is using me as bait to get you to fight him."

KRO growls, "All he needed to do was ask me."

Gohan laughs a nervous laugh "The only person he would 'ask' is dad only because he never has beaten dad."

Bulma walks up to KRO "You are going to just have to fight my husband on another night. Because it is getting late and he will just have to deal with it, besides I generally only allow one fight per party."

Gohan asks KRO "How were you planning to get home? Because if you go running through the streets like that, you will surely scare the people of West City and I don't think you need that."

KRO shrugs "Can I catch a ride to your place and I could just run from there I actually live about seven miles north from you."

Goku jumps into the conversation, "That should be fine we came over by Instant Transmission."

KRO looks at Goku and asks, "What is the Instant Transmission?"

Goku boasts, "It is a technique I learned on the Planet Yardrat after I battled Frieza. It is one of my favorite ways of traveling, well besides flying."

KRO looks at Goku somewhat dumbfounded and says, "That doesn't tell me what the technique does."

Goku says "I would be easier to show you than try to explain it to you. So watch." He puts two fingers to his head and disappears only to reappear behind Vegeta. He taps Vegeta on the shoulder. Then he disappears again only to reappear back where he previously stood.

Vegeta turns around to see who tapped him only to find no one there. He looks around and see's Goku put his arm down he shouts "KAKAROT!" He storms over to Goku with a readied fist.

Goku turns to Vegeta, fraying innocence "What Vegeta?"

Vegeta punches him in the gut.

Once again fraying innocence but in pain "What was that for?"

Vegeta grabs the front of Goku's shirt "Find someone else to play your pranks on. I'm not in a pranking mood." Then throws Goku against the fence by said shirt.

Goku defends himself "I was only demonstrating to KRO how the Instant Transmission worked."

Vegeta places his fists on his hips "I don't care what you were doing do your pranks elsewhere."

Goku grins as if the cat ate the canary.

Vegeta retorts "And wipe the grin off your face." He storms off.

Goku, KRO, and Gohan bust out laughing.

Goku says "I enjoy giving Vegeta a hard time. Though he won't admit it we are good friends"

KRO looks at Vegeta then at Goku and remarks, "Is it just me or do you and Vegeta look similar?"

Gohan responds, "I noticed that over the years fighting other Saiyans and I personally think that all Saiyans have a similar facial structure. Like humans though the bone structure is similar but will still be unique for each person because Identical Twins are not one hundred percent alike there will still be minute differences."

KRO states, "I see, so in other words a Saiyan is like a human but like what a hundred times stronger."

Gohan corrects him "More like four hundred to eighteen thousand times stronger than a human in their base form. Now if they have the capability of going Super Saiyan then that number is doubled."

KRO nods his head "I guess I understand that." He looks up at the three quarter moon in the sky.

Gohan asks, "You okay KRO?"

KRO does not respond.

Gohan grabs KRO's upper arm and shakes him a little.

KRO shakes out of his daze and responds "Yeah?"

Gohan repeats himself "I asked if you were okay."

KRO looks around "I was just thinking about how I will be able to explain the transformation to my father." He feels a tug on his pants and looks down and sees Goten asks him "Yes what is it Goten?"

Goten replies "I wanted to know if I could get a ride on your back."

Gohan gets on Goten "He isn't a horse Goten besides it is demeaning."

Goten asks, "What is De-mean-ing?"

Gohan responds, "It means to degrade or to humiliate."

KRO puts a paw on Gohan shoulder "It's okay Father and I are used to it we do it all the time for the kids at camp before we head out for our runs each month." He gets down on all fours, "Hop on Goten, let's go ask Trunks if he wants a ride."

Goten gets on KRO's back and sits just behind the shoulder blades.

KRO lopes over to where Trunks was standing and asks him "Do you want to go for a ride Trunks?"

Trunks quickly hides behind his mother's legs "N-No T-Thank you."

Bulma reassures he son "It's only KRO, Why won't you go for a ride?"

Trunks replies "Because he looks like a wild animal."

Goten chastises Trunks "Come on, you don't know what you are missing."

KRO tries to calm him "This is just a form I take any other time  
I look human."

Trunks still hiding behind Bulma says "No Thanks."

KRO replies "Your loss."

He asks Goten "What say you walk or run?"

Goten replies determinedly "Run."

KRO takes off running and as he came up to the first turn to the right, he makes the turn on the fence before returning to the ground. He came up to the second turn he runs up the fence and launches himself into a back flip once he landed he made the second right turn.

Goten shouts "" Do another flip KRO."

KRO replies "Okay Goten."

KRO picks up more speed and once again runs up the fence, launches off into a larger back flip, after landing he makes the third turn. He started to head for the last turn. As he headed to the final turn he contemplated weather or not he should do a third flip but decided not to he made the turn on the fence like the first turn and then came to a skidding halt in front of the Son Family. Where he promptly sat as if he were a real wolf to be able to catch his breath (A/N: Imagine him panting).

Gohan asks "You okay KRO?"

KRO plops his head down onto his paws after Goten got off his back "Yeah I'll be alright I never noticed how heavy he was before."

Gohan asks, "What do you mean?"

KRO responds, "He weighs more than a human child of his size."

Gohan thinks for a minute "I bet it is the Saiyan genes."

KRO states, "Maybe so."

Gohan comments "I've been meaning to ask you a couple questions about after you transformed."

KRO Stands up and responds, "Fire away."

Gohan asks "First, I wanted to know how tall you were in your transformed state? Second How did you know your howl would dissipate Vegeta's blast?"

KRO answers "I figure I could look Piccolo in the eye like this. As for the howl I wasn't sure if a sonic howl would work but it is like the only attack I have in this form that is one thing father and I were going to do during the fullmoon figure out other attacks. I can do the sonic howl even in my human form but it looks weird. That is why I prefer doing it in my wolf form."

Bulma comes up carrying what looked like a giant fanny pack.

KRO asks cautiously "What is that Bulma?"

Bulma holds up the giant pack "This is a bag designed for people of a not so average height I gave one to Piccolo though he never uses it. I already took the liberty of putting your shoes, shirt, socks, as well as other items you left in the room you and Gohan barrowed." Bulma tosses Gohan a capsule "Here is your stuff you left Gohan."

Gohan says "Thanks Bulma."

KRO reluctantly says "Thanks. But how am I to put this on I have almost no shoulders in this form?"

Bulma replies "Lean down so I can help you with it."

KRO sat on the ground so Bulma could reach him better.

Bulma put the pack on KRO's back laces one part under him right arm and the other around the left side of his neck. "Test it out see what you think."

KRO goes for a quick run around the court before returning to where Bulma was.

Bulma asks, "So what do you think?"

KRO responds, "It is pretty nifty I think father and I could use this when we go on runs." He turns to Gohan "Hey I think we should get going the moon is quite high in the sky."

Gohan looks at the moon "Your right." he turns to his dad "Hey dad it is late we really should get going."

Goku replies, "Let me get your mother and Goten."

He walks over to where ChiChi was talking, with eighteen and Bulma. He puts a hand on ChiChi's shoulder.

ChiChi turns to Goku "Yes."

Goku replies "It's late. Oh and KRO is going to hitch a ride with us to our house he said he could run home from there."

ChiChi says, "That's okay."

Some of the other Z Fighters had also started talking about leaving as well.

ChiChi called out for Goten "Goten it's time to go sweetie."

Goten ran over to his dad and asked "Is KRO coming home with us?"

Goku picks Goten up and replies "Yes and No. He is going to go home with us but after that he is going to run back to his home."

Goten responds, "AH MAN! I wanted to ride on his back tomorrow."

ChiChi explains, "I don't think his transformation lasts all night."

ChiChi and Goku with Goten in is arms all walk over to where Gohan and KRO are.

Goten asks "Does your transformation last all night?"

KRO shakes his head "No Goten, I normally wake up the next morning in my human form."

Bulma had rushed over to where our group was standing she rests against her knees breathing heavily. "Good I caught you before you left."

Goku asks, "What's up Bulma?"

Bulma replies, "Actually I wanted to talk to KRO."

KRO responds, "Sure what is it?"

Bulma answers, "One of these days I would like to get yours' and your father's stats, vitals, and blood samples of both your human forms and were-forms. I want to see if my husband is right about you being part alien or not. I have done this with all the Gang, and don't worry if it happens that you are part alien I'm not going to the government I'll file it away in my own personal files. I haven't told the world that they have aliens living amongst them yet and I'm not about to start." She turns to Gohan "You might need to go with him to help explain everything."

Gohan asks his mom "Is that okay?"

ChiChi throws her hands up "Call me crazy but it's not a school night, how about you stay the night, Gohan, since it is so late."

Gohan responds "Thanks Mom. I'll be careful too."

Bulma says, "Thanks Gohan this should be beneficial for KRO and his family."

After a chorus of goodbyes from all the Z Fighters, each group, family, or person took flight. The Sons and KRO left by Instant Transmission.

**Son's House:**

They all arrived inside the house. Goten was yawning so Goku took him to bed. ChiChi went into her and Goku's room to go get changed into her night clothes. Gohan went to his room to pack. KRO stood there in the dining room area unsure of what to do.

A few minutes later ChiChi and Gohan come out of their rooms Gohan heads into the bathroom to grab his toothbrush, a towel, and a comb.

ChiChi asks KRO "Would you like a drink?"

KRO shakes his head "No, I haven't had much practice with a glass or cup."

ChiChi reassures him "Don't worry about breaking it, things can be replaced."

KRO gives in "Okay"

ChiChi goes into the kitchen then comes back with a glass of water and sets it on the table.

KRO looks at the glass and ponders it trying to figure out how to pick it up.

ChiChi comments on this, "You know this reminds me of when Goku and Gohan were having trouble picking up a glass without breaking it…"

KRO looks up at her a responds "Oh, how so?"

She continues, "It was seven years ago right before the Cell Games…"

KRO continues to look at the glass with his paw to the side of it and says "I remember that I was ten at the time."

ChiChi once again continues "Well for those ten days before the Cell Games Goku and Gohan went as Super Saiyans the whole time."

KRO grasps the cup and lifts it only for it to slide out back onto the table.

Gohan walks in and comments on the story "If I remember right we broke one hundred glasses, twenty sets of dishes, three tables, sixteen chairs, Dad broke the wall, and broke two doors."(A/N: I'm not sure of the actual count so it could be slightly exaggerated)

KRO refrained from laughing he was determined to try to drink from a glass.

ChiChi states "So don't worry if you break the glass."

KRO nodded his placed his paw around the glass and started to lift it but after getting it off the table he placed his other paw underneath it. He brings it up to his snout and pours the water into his mouth then places the glass back onto the table.

ChiChi comments, "You see that wasn't so hard now was it."

KRO responds "Well no, but a task like that should be mindless, I have never been so mindful on picking up a glass."

Gohan asks KRO "Hey, are you ready to go?"

KRO replies "Yeah, you?"

Gohan hoists his bag up "Yup all packed."

KRO gets up and walks over to the door with Gohan. KRO looks at the door and ponders for a bit.

Gohan says, "You could duck your head that is what Piccolo does when he come over."

KRO responds, "True, but since I'm going to have to be on all fours anyways, I could go out on all fours."

Gohan replies, "I guess so it's your choice."

KRO plops down onto all fours.

Gohan goes out the door first then holds it open for KRO. Once he was out the door he closed it and locked it.

KRO asks, "So you flying or running?"

Gohan responds, "Running."

KRO teases, "Try to keep up."

Gohan replies, "I'll keep up just fine."

The two teens started out running heading north. Along the way, they took turns trying to trip the other up.

After a while, what looked like a small settlement of capsule houses come up over the horizon. The teens stop.

Gohan states, "When you said camp I was expecting tents, not capsule homes."

KRO responds, "We used to live in tents, it was my grandfather that purposed that we upgrade, for lack of a better term, to capsule homes that way we can live in comfort but still be mobile if need be. The one I live in also known as the Chieftain's home is the larger capsule home and is one of the largest models."

Gohan adds in "Bulma has the largest Model and I think the pretender, Hercule, has the second largest model. I know Bulma does not use it anymore because when she used to camp with me when I was younger she would use a real tent. I don't know if Hercule uses his."

KRO suggests, "I bet Videl had to fight her dad not to use it over the summer. He is all about comfort; he would not last if he had to rough it."

Gohan remarks, "You think so?"

KRO replies, "I've been to Videl's place the house is VERY cushy."

Gohan states "I see. Well should we continue on?"

KRO responds, "We should, I'll race you on the count of three. Finish line is the middle of the camp." He gets back on all fours.

Gohan crouches in a way as if he was running track.

KRO counts down "Three…..Two…..One…GO!"

They take off at their fastest speeds toward the camp.

In no time, at all they both reach the middle of the camp at about the same time.

KRO asks "Who won?"

Gohan replies "I'm not sure. I was going to ask you."

KRO responds "One thing for sure in this form I can keep up with a Saiyan."

Gohan corrects him "Half Saiyan."

KRO snorts, "Fine with someone of Saiyan blood."

Gohan steps in front of KRO "Okay what is this about? Because, KRO, you're obviously stuck on the alien side of me."

KRO sighs, "I really hope I am also part alien like you. So you won't feel alone."

Gohan asks, "Why would I feel alone? My brother and Trunks are half Saiyan."

KRO tries to level with him "I mean someone around your age that is part alien."

Gohan asks "Why should that matter? Besides, how I see it people are people it doesn't matter if they are white, black, human, animal, or alien. It does matter whether or not they try to kill me or not." They arrive at the door. "KRO what do you want to do before I knock on your door?"

KRO replies, "I'll stand just off the side while you try to explain what happened."

Gohan give a small glare at KRO "You know that isn't much help."

KRO snickered, "Remember shock value."

Gohan gives a fake laugh "Ha. Ha. Ha. Use my words against me why don't you. I'm sure your parents will be shocked enough."

KRO gives a very toothy grin and steps to the side of the door.

Gohan shakes his head, takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door a few times.

The door opens to a female with tan skin with long black hair, wearing a pale pink knee length nightgown with no sleeves, and white flip-flop house shoes.

She says, "Hi Gohan what brings you here at this late hour?"

A male voice in the back calls out "Who is it Tala*?"

Tala turns her head over her shoulder, "It is Gohan."

The male responds "Bring him in I'll be out in a minute."

Tala turns her attention back to Gohan "Come in, say where is KRO?" she started to close the door.

Gohan insists, "Leave the door open. KRO is here with me."

A tall male with native looking features ,dark skin, and long black mid back hair walks in wearing a dark blue robe that went down to his shins, and native print pajama bottoms walked in "Where is KRO?"

Gohan answers, "Hiamovi*, KRO is just outside but, I think you both should sit down."

Tala sits down at the table.

Hiamovi continues to stand and shouts, "KRO, get in here, stop playing games!"

KRO comes waltzing in on all fours and sits as if he was an actual wolf.

Tala asks "How? It's not time for the fullmoon yet?"

Hiamovi turns to Gohan "Explain this." He gestures to KRO.

Gohan pulls out a seat and sits on it backwards "That is why I came back with KRO."

Hiamovi goes to close the door then returns to the table and grabs a seat as well. He says "Well out with it Gohan."

Gohan takes a deep breath and exhales "As you know I'm half Saiyan and my dad is full Saiyan. Well there is another full Saiyan he is married to Bulma Briefs. His name is Vegeta…"

Hiamovi interrupts Gohan "What does this Vegeta have to do with my son being in his Were-form."

Gohan answers "Everything." He continues "Vegeta started to question KRO. While questioning him, KRO lets slip that you and he transform under the fullmoon."

Hiamovi gripes "Great not we might have a man hunt for us on the next fullmoon."

Gohan replies, "Actually no not with my family's group of friends, we're the only ones that know. Besides why would we expose your secret at the risk of exposing our secrets half our group consists of aliens and part aliens."

Hiamovi responds "True enough continue Gohan."

Gohan sighs and continues once more "Vegeta kept pushing KRO for details about himself and you and mentions that you had an ancestor of unknown origins. And that is what got Vegeta thinking he seems to think you and KRO are descended from an alien species call Sirius. Vegeta says, that the Sirius was able to transform into a wolf like creature. Now as to how KRO transformed Vegeta has a technique where he can create an Artificial Moon. The technique was mainly used in the aid of a Saiyan with a tail to be able to transform into a Great Ape."

Tala asks "What is the similarity between my husband and my son transforming in comparison to a Saiyan transforming."

Gohan answers "The Fullmoon."

Hiamovi remarks, "You just said that they used the Artificial Moon to transform."

Gohan comments, "Saiyans would rather transform under the fullmoon the Artificial Moon imitates the light of a fullmoon. We were surprised that the technique worked as far as letting KRO transform."

KRO pipes in "I told Vegeta that if the technique works in me being able to transform I wanted to learn it because I think it would come in handy if we were to come across a strong foe."

Hiamovi slams his hand on the table "What makes Vegeta sure that we are part alien?"

Gohan answers, "Well his wife Bulma is doubtful and she would like to run a few tests on both you and KRO."

Tala comments, "What kind of tests?"

Gohan responds, "Simple tests, height, weight, temperature, blood pressure, hair samples, blood tests in both your human form and transformed state she might even do a mouth swab. Anything found would be kept in her personal files and Will Not Be Released To The Public."

Hiamovi remarks, "That seems extensive, is all that necessary?"

Gohan shrugs "I guess so that was all done to me, dad, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Dende, she has also done testing on all our human friends to see if energy usage affects the DNA of a human."

Tala asks, "Who are Piccolo and Dende?"

Gohan responds, "They are Nameks, another species of alien that are residing on Earth."

Tala remarks, "I see."

Gohan turns to KRO "Getting Vegeta to teach you that technique will not be easy. You would most likely have to beat him in battle in your were-form. Therefore, I suggest that you train and try to learn to use energy. I honestly don't think it should be any different than using energy as a human just might have to focus more."

Tala looks at the clock "Oh my it will be dawn in a few hours we all need to get to bed and get some sleep." She notices Gohan's bag "I guess you planned for staying the night Gohan."

Everyone gets up and starts heading to rooms

Gohan responds, "Yes ma'am, mom figured I'd be up late trying to explain everything."

Tala nods "KRO I want you to let Gohan take your bed and you sleep on the floor I don't want you tearing the sheets while you sleep."

KRO hangs his head "Yes mother."

KRO plops down on all fours again and walks to his room behind Gohan. Once in the room he asks, "Can you take this bag off me?"

Gohan replies "Sure" he crouches down and undoes the buckle then gently tosses the bag against the wall.

KRO responds "Thanks Gohan for everything." He circles around a couple of times beside the bed before finally laying down.

Gohan climbs into the bed "It was no problem."

They both go to sleep.

**Next Day:**

The boys wake up to the smell of breakfast. They walk into the dining area only to fine enough food to feed a couple Saiyans.

KRO asks his mother "Do you think you made enough?"

Tala answers, "Well I hope so. I know how hungry you are the day after being in your wolf form, what I was unsure of is how much a Saiyan could eat. So help yourselves your father and I already ate."

Gohan asks "What all do you have made it all looks delicious."

Tala stops what she is doing in the kitchen and came to the table and started to point to different things naming them off "Let's see; there is homemade pork sausage, homemade venison sausage, blueberry muffins, pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, homemade turkey sausage, homemade bacon, crepes, T-bone steak, hash browns, mixed fruit, milk, and juice. "

Gohan and KRO go in the kitchen to grab a plate and head back to the table. Once they were seated, the two teens started to grab food. All you could hear was the sounds of eating.

Several moments later the two teens were done eating.

Gohan complements "That was good Tala."

Tala responds "Thank you, Gohan."

Gohan stretches "I probably should head back home. But if you guys have any questions about anything just give us a call."

Tala replies "Will do."

Gohan turns to KRO "How about on Monday you come to school with me."

KRO responds, "Let me guess you drive the whole time."

Gohan replies "Actually I fly up until I'm a mile outside of Satan City then I drive."

KRO remarks, "I see. Sure let's do it."

Gohan nods then turns to head over to KRO's room to go get his stuff.

KRO follows after him.

KRO comments "I would think you would want to hang out for a while."

Gohan responds, "I would but I think mom is worried about me, she always is."

KRO suggests, "Why don't you call her?"

Gohan thinks, "I guess so, but I thought you would need to get your hair redone for ROTC."

KRO remarks, "You can train with Father try to convince him to start using energy, besides getting my hair re-braided won't take that long."

Hiamovi walks in wearing blue jeans and a black tank top and remarks to his son "You want me to learn how to use energy? That would be like an old dog learning new tricks."

Gohan refrains from snickering at that last comment and responds, "It isn't that hard I can show you how. Quite frankly I would have thought KRO would have shown you after I showed him."

Hiamovi replies, "I'll give it a try."

Gohan smiles and gives a thumb up, then walks over to the phone to call home.

KRO heads out the door to go see about getting his hair fixed.

Gohan gets off the phone.

Tala asks, "So what did your mom say."

Gohan replies, "Well mom said I can stay for a while, and she suggested that I go catch a fish or two just so I won't eat all your food."

Tala laughs. "You can catch a fish if you want but that isn't necessary I always fix a lot of food on days after the fullmoon, from the sound of it though if KRO does succeed in getting this Vegeta to teach him this technique of his, I might be fixing a lot of food more often."

Gohan shrugs, "I don't know, I just hope he doesn't want to use it as an excuse to get out of school."

Hiamovi says, "I'll make sure he doesn't."

Gohan asks "Has KRO mentioned any trouble at school."

Tala and Hiamovi say "No. Why?"

Gohan grabs a seat at the table and sits "We have been dealing with a couple of bullies."

Hiamovi states, "I'll notify the principle."

Gohan comments, "We thought of that, but felt that it would make our situation worse but we did come up with a plan."

Tala asks, "What is it?"

Gohan explained "We were talking with the head wrestling coach, who happens to be Hercule, we proposed an After School Tournament. We kind of figured Hercule would go for it since he is the current world champ though I don't know if he agreed to it I had to leave early in the conversation."

KRO walks in with new braids "I see you told mother and father for me what was going on at school. Yes, Hercule agreed to it. He also said that he will not tolerate students bulling each other and will see that Brock and Randy are punished and if they continue to bully us while on punishment they will be kicked off the wrestling team."

Gohan asks, "Did Videl suggest that? Because that could make things really bad."

KRO answers, "Yeah she did, and Hercule agreed that members of the wrestling team bullying other students does make the rest of the team look bad."

Gohan remarked, "We had talked that if we beat Brock and Randy at their own game they should back off."

Hiamovi comments, "That is a good plan but a plan like that doesn't always work."

KRO asks, "What do you mean father?"

Hiamovi pauses before speaking "Before I continue I think Gohan's parents should be here to help come up with a contingency plan"

Tala walks over to the phone and calls Goku and ChiChi

ChiChi answers the phone_ "Hello."_

Tala replies, "Hey ChiChi be chance can you and Goku come over?"

ChiChi responds worriedly _"Is Gohan okay?"_

Tala replies, "He is fine Hiamovi and I are discussing the bully situation the boys are dealing with and figured you and Goku should be in on this."

ChiChi responds, _"Sure Goku and I will be right over after Goku returns from dropping Goten off at Capsule Corp."_

Tala replies, "Great see you soon." She hangs up the phone.

Gohan asks, "Are they coming?"

Tala responds, "Your mom said that they will be hear after your dad dropped Goten off at Capsule Corp."

Gohan says, "Then they should be here shortly."

Goku and ChiChi pop in via instant transmission.

Gohan makes a motion that said, "See what I mean".

Goku asks "So where were you as far as the bully discussion?"

Hiamovi responds "I was just telling the boys that their plan about beating them in an After School Tournament isn't foolproof."

Goku nods "I have to agree with you. When they were discussing it yesterday with some of our friends at Bulma's party, they doubted that that plan will fully work which lead to some of us wanting to know how strong KRO was."

Gohan and KRO remark, "Are you serious?!"

KRO asks "Is that why Vegeta was drilling me?"

Goku crosses his arms "Yes and yes."

Gohan states, "I didn't think Vegeta cared what happened to me."

Goku remarks, "Vegeta has grown accustomed to life on Earth whether he shows it or not and doesn't want that disturbed."

Gohan asks "Then why does he train twenty-four-seven?"

Goku scowls "I case there is a treat to earth that is why I train. This is not about Vegeta it is about you and KRO and what we are going to do about these bullies."

ChiChi comments, "I think we should notify the principle."

Hiamovi remarks "I already suggested that and I think they need to get teacher involvement. Are there any other teachers that are aware of this bullying going?"

Gohan responds "Ms. Hoyer and Coach Penca, Ms. Hoyer is the weights teacher and Coach Penca is the gym teacher as well as the assistant wrestling coach."

KRO also responds "Hercule is the head coach and is behind us he said he was against bullying and will not tolerate it. Also I was planning on Monday to go to the office and switch my gym class with my language class so I'll end up having both classes with Gohan."

Goku's expression lightens "As Vegeta told you last night Gohan doesn't need protection he can defend himself perfectly."

Gohan defends himself "Even though I can defend myself against two opponents, I'd rather not. Some of our group is in class with me but I don't know if they would jump in or not."

Goku asks "First who all is in your group?"

KRO responds "Videl, Sharpner, Erasa, Angela, and Robert, Kat, Gohan, and I."

Goku asks, "Besides you KRO, what all do they know about Gohan?"

Gohan responds "Well they know that I'm stronger than Hercule just not how much stronger, they know about my relationship is to the Ox kingdom, they know that I know Bulma, they know I used to have a tail but think it was a medical abnormality. However, they are nosey, and are always trying to get things out of me."

KRO adds in "They do know that I know everything about Gohan and have tried to drill info out of me on Gohan but I have managed to keep them at bay."

Goku says "Just be careful. Now have the bullies found out anything about you?"

KRO mentions "The only things they should know are that he knows Bulma and is somehow related to the Ox kingdom. Those were rumors going through school, Gohan made a scene over the Ox Kingdom lesson in history class, and a lot of our classmates in science class overheard our conversation about Bulma being Gohan's godmother but as far as the rumors got they left out the godmother detail. The whole school knows Gohan is the smartest student because of his test scores, with mine being just one point under his."

ChiChi comments, "Let's keep it that way."

Tala curiously asks, "Is it possible that Randy and Brock is after just one of you…If so which one of you?"

The boys stop think and look at each other then back at the parents.

KRO says "Gohan."

Gohan says "Me."

Hiamovi asks "Did you do anything to make them mad at you in the first place?"

Gohan shakes his head 'No' "When KRO and I first interacted with them it was passing period and they blocked our way and tried to use scare tactics on us by either throwing us in to a locker or flipping us over their shoulders when they failed one of them injured their wrist."

KRO adds "Videl comes in and intervenes and gets them to stop. Well they did for that day."

All the parents except Goku ask "Who's Videl?"

KRO answers "She is Hercule's daughter, and is the wrestling teams captain. She also fights crime in Satan City."

ChiChi exclaims "Her Father Lets Her Fight Crime!"

Gohan replies "She is pretty tough mom I think she could match you in a match. The only think is she is the most determined to find out everything about me and gets mad when she is the last to find out something about me. She punched me in the arm when she found out via rumors about me knowing Bulma."

Tala teases, "Sounds like she likes you."

Gohan asks, "You think so?"

KRO puts his arm around Gohan's shoulder "Mother knows so."

Hiamovi clears his throat.

Everyone turns in his direction.

He continues "It's all well and good that a girl has shown interest in Gohan, but we have gotten off topic multiple times and managed to get partially back on topic only to derail again. WE need to come up with a contingency plan. Just in case the boy's plan either doesn't work or backfires on them."

ChiChi looks at the clock and notices that it was lunchtime and says something in regards to it "Hey guys it is lunch time how about Hiamovi and Goku, you work with the boys to come up with a plan. Meanwhile, Tala and I will work on lunch."

Hiamovi remarks "That will work I'm getting famished I'm sure Goku is to."

Goku's stomach rumbles loudly then laughs, "I guess you could say that and I'm sure the boys are hungry."

Gohan and KRO nod in unison.

Goku asks seriously, "So what do you have planned Hiamovi?" He turns to Gohan "Sorry Son you know if I thought your plan was foolproof I'd let you fight your own battle, but this is a different kind of battle, this is a battle fought with tact."

Gohan nods, "I understand dad."

Hiamovi suggests, "I think we should get teacher involvement and I don't just mean Ms. Hoyer, Coach Penca, and Hercule. I mean all their teachers and the principle. I do think it would be a good idea for KRO to be in all Gohan's classes it decreases the probability of either of them being singled out."

Goku nods "True we don't want a situation where one of them reveals how strong they really are."

ChiChi and Tala come in from the kitchen with food.

Tala comments, "That is the last thing we need, but on the other hand these two might need an outlet to vent out the frustration caused by the bullies."

Goku states, "There is always training."

ChiChi objects, "No, they need to study, in order to get into a good college."

Tala comments, "The boys are smart as it is but would be in need of a physical outlet for any frustration they have. KRO gets an outlet once a month with his father, how often do you let Gohan go out and train with his dad."

Gohan remarks, "It's not that I'm frustrated with Brock and Randy I'm more annoyed with them."

Hiamovi states "But, at some point annoyance does become frustration."

Gohan says, "I can keep it under control."

Goku comments, "Like you did the other day."

Gohan admits, "I'll admit that he did get under my skin a little but I'll be more careful next time."

ChiChi comments, "I'd rather you not fight at all, well where it can be helped. That also goes for you KRO."

The two teens respond, "Yes ma'am."

Hiamovi touched back to the original topic "So do we agree on calling the school and getting their teachers involved?"

Goku asks, "When should we contact them?"

Hiamovi replies, "Tomorrow should be good they should be contacted before the After School Tournament takes place."

A/N: * Both parents names are Native American names I was hoping they would not be that hard to pronounce. I figure pronounce them as you see it.

This chapter went in a direction I DID NOT PLAN. Let me know what you think of this twist. I haven't decided on whether or not in a future chapter that Bulma finds that they are in fact part alien or she finds that they are just genetic werewolves. I'm keeping the werewolf factor for I have not planned yet a bad guy. I am also sorry about this chapter coming out late  
I took an unintended long leave of absents. I'll try to get back on the ball.


	5. Monday

A/N: To be honest I was not satisfied with that last chapter. It was unnecessarily long should have broken it into parts. Oh well what's done is done on to the next chapter.

**Monday**

KRO and Gohan arrive at school and meet up with their friends.

KRO says, "Hey I need to go to the office see you later." He walks off.

Robert asks, "Why is he going to the office?"

Gohan responds, "To get some of his classes with mine."

Sharpner remarks, "That is where Videl is and is doing."

Gohan asks, "Why is she changing classes?"

Kat replies, "She said something about being the last to find out your secrets and being fed up with it."

Gohan remarks, "Speaking of secrets, when are you going to tell how you're immortal?"

Kat answers, "When you tell me all your secrets."

Videl walks up "Not before he tells me."

Gohan gives a nervous chuckle "Unfortunately I'm going to have to be more careful when I tell you all secrets. I can't afford Brock or Randy finding anything else out on me and spreading it through school."

KRO shows up and says "I also have a secret that I can't afford Brock and Randy finding out. Gohan knows of what I speak he has seen it."

Videl snaps, "What secret do you have that can be damaging?"

KRO answers, "I will only tell you this. It involves the reason I disappear every fullmoon from school. Speaking of which, I have it arranged with Gohan to bring my school work at the end of the week."

Videl remarks, "I have noticed that you disappear every fullmoon but, that doesn't tell why."

KRO replies, "I'm not going to tell you why I disappear, too many ears can over hear it. I would also suggest that Gohan does the same and, if you're really serious about finding out seek us out at home."

Videl remarks, "I just might do that."

*Bell Rings*

**Homeroom:**

Our group walks into class and take their seats.

Ms. Amanda stops in the door and the students notice she was talking to Mr. Martin, the trigonometry teacher. Robert was in shock when he saw her kiss Mr. Martin on the cheek.

Robert leans back to talk to Gohan "Hey Gohan…"

Gohan leans back "What?"

Robert comments, "I wouldn't of pegged Ms. Amanda and Mr. Martin being a couple, they seem so different from each other."

Gohan states, "It doesn't bother me any if they are a couple or not it isn't my business."

Ms. Amanda calls for the class's attention.

The class quiets down.

Ms. Amanda says, "Today I want to have a couple of discussions the first one being 'love vs lust' and the second being 'unconditional love vs bad relationship'."

A student shouts out, "Why looking for relationship advice from your students?"

Ms. Amanda blushes, "You saw that huh. No! I'm not looking for advice. It was just a coincidence that you happened to see that in regards to today's topics."

Another student snarks off "Keep telling yourself that."

Beginning to get frustrated, Ms. Amanda says, "Alright, alright settle down and lets begin today's topics…"

The class quiets down again.

Ms. Amanda continues "By show of hands who wants to talk about the first topic?"

No one raises his or her hand

Ms. Amanda asks, "Who wants to talk about the second topic?"

Again, no one raises his or her hand.

Ms. Amanda shrugs "No one wants to talk about either topic but they are good topics. Well I do have a third topic…" she walks over to her denim bag and pulls out an orange orb and then walks back to the front of the class.

Gohan shot out of his seat and shouts "But that is a Dragonball!"

Ms. Amanda rolls the ball between her hands "How do you know this is a real Dragonball it could be a really good replica."

A student shouts at Gohan "Dragonballs aren't real they are just a children's story."

Gohan ignores the student and asks, "Can I have a look at it?"

Ms. Amanda puts the ball in one hand and waves for him to come down with the other.

Gohan jumps over the table and runs down the stairs to her side.

Ms. Amanda comments, "You sure seemed interested in this ball." She tosses it to him.

Gohan catches the orb and investigates it "This is the four star ball this is the ball that my great grandfather once held in his possession."

Ms. Amanda smirks "Tell us what you know about the Dragonballs and I let you keep it."

Gohan stops and thinks "When all seven Dragonballs are put together the mighty dragon Shenron appears. He has the power to grant the gatherer two wishes the only things Shenron can't grant are for a person to fall I love with another person and he can't kill. What he can do is from granting a pervert a pair of women's underwear to bringing back a person that was killed so the person can't be brought back if they died due to illness or old age. OH! When you have all seven Dragonballs you have to have the password."

Ms. Amanda prodded "You wouldn't know the password would you?"

Gohan instantly realized what he just did and started to think quickly "No I don't know the password but I know a few people that do."

Ms. Amanda prods some more "You wouldn't be able to tell us who would you."

Gohan says, "I do not have their permission to reveal that kind of information."

Ms. Amanda shrugs "Okay Gohan have it your way you may keep the ball. Take your seat."

The rest of the class talks about what Gohan told them about the Dragonballs most of which thinking that he was overreacting.

Gohan got to his seat between KRO and Videl puts the Dragonball in his satchel and sits, only to have a fist hit him in the back of the head.

Holding his head he darts his attention toward KRO and glares at him "What was that for?"

KRO says gritting through his teeth "What did our fathers talk to us about yesterday and I was reminding you about today before school started, about our secrets."

Gohan replies, "I know I was already kicking myself shortly after the teacher asked me about the password."

Videl says quietly "Fathers? Fathers?" then nearly shouts, "Gohan, I thought you said your father was dead over the summer."

Gohan and KRO shush her then KRO pulls out a piece of paper.

He wrote, _"Son Goku was dead he was brought back with the Dragonballs after the bonfire/camp out."_ He passes it to Videl.

Videl writes back _"So they are real. But how does Gohan know that the Ball that Ms. Smith had is real?"_

Gohan takes the paper and replies _"I have seen the Dragonballs multiple times growing up and I know the four star ball anywhere. I was named after my great grandfather. My family normally goes searching for it after the balls have been used."_

Videl asks, _"According to the stories it takes a life time to find just one ball how does your family find the balls multiple time throughout your life?"_

Gohan gets into his bag and pulls out a Dragon Radar he writes _"This is a Dragon Radar there are only six of them groups and individuals in our overall group have one."_

Videl writes, _"So you're saying I can't have one unless I'm part of your group?"_

Gohan responds _"Imagine the chaos that would ensue if every household had a Dragon Radar. It would be genocide; our group keeps an eye on the locations of each Dragonball and only gathers them when there is a great need."_

Videl asks, _"Has anyone outside your group gathered the Dragonballs successfully?"_

Gohan answers, _"Yes. My dad did everything he could to stop him but he did get his wish in the end he was defeated."_

Videl inquires, _"What did he wish for?"_

Gohan hesitantly writes, _"Immortality."_

Videl again asks, _"How do you defeat a person with immortality?"_

Gohan writes, _"That is an explanation for another day."_

Videl huffs then writes, _"Fine. You said something about great need what would qualify for great need?"_

Gohan sighs and responds, _"When a large population is killed."_

Videl make a realization then writes _"So all those people didn't come back because Cell was defeated they came back because they were wished back."_

Gohan replies, _"Yeah. Say can I ask you a question besides this one?"_

Videl shrugs and nods her head yes.

Gohan writes, _"Do you like me?"_

Videl responds _"Of course I like you, well as a friend. However I do fine you intriguing most students here are like a one chapter book with no real plot. You and KRO are like multi-chapter books with an actual plot .I feel that you have more secrets than KRO."_

Disappointedly Gohan writes _"So I'm like a book to you huh once your done figuring me out are you going to cast me to the side besides what about Kat and her secret?"_

Videl face-palms herself then writes _"Okay maybe using the book analogy was a bad idea but have you ever reread a book because it was good. As far as Kat goes I am aware that she is immortal and has held firm on not telling me why with her I need a different angle."_

Gohan sighs in relief he writes, _"I see."_

*Bell Rings*

Gohan puts the Dragon Radar back in his satchel and crumbles up the paper that he and Videl were writing on and puts that in his satchel.

Gohan, Videl, KRO, Kat, and Robert head to their next class, history.

On the way they come across Brock and Randy. As they walk by them, Brock sticks out his foot to trip Gohan. Gohan sees this and steps over his foot.

Brock shouts at Gohan "You weren't supposed to do that! You were supposed to trip and fall on your face!"

Gohan shrugs "Sorry to disappoint."

Gohan and his friends continue onto class.

**History:**

Our group takes their seats.

Videl says, "You really shouldn't have said that Gohan it will only make him madder."

Gohan responds, "He's going to be mad either way."

Videl asks, "Is it just me or did they concentrate on you more this time cause I didn't see them go after KRO this time?"

Gohan responds, "Over the weekend we concluded that they were after me so I'm not surprised."

Robert asks, "How did you conclude that?"

Gohan says, "Well I'm the smartest student in this school, I have proven to be stronger than Hercule, and sorry Videl, I'm probably the first male Videl has actively shown an interest in, and I don't have to beg for her attention."

Videl scuffs, "I've shown interest in other guys."

Gohan crosses his arms and seriously looks at her "What were you just telling me in Homeroom?"

Videl huffs "Fine you got me there. But part of why you intrigue me is the fact you did not fawn over me for being Hercule's daughter."

Gohan stately asks, "Want to know why I didn't fawn over you?"

Videl states, "Enlighten me."

Gohan says, as a matter of fact "I think he is a fall guy the real victor doesn't want the lime-light something Hercule is used to."

KRO slapped his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing since he knew the truth and the fact that Gohan said what he said.

Robert asks KRO "What's wrong with you?"

KRO responds in a squeaky voice "Nothing."

Kat really looks at him "You know something, don't you."

Gohan looks at KRO with a look that could kill "Don't say a word or I'll kill you and bring you back to clean up the mess."

Videl looks at Gohan, then at KRO, then back at Gohan and says "You know who the really beat Cell don't you?"

KRO lets slip "You could say that."

Gohan gets out of his seat lighting fast and puts KRO in a sleeper hold. KRO starts scratching at Gohan's arm.

Videl looks at his puzzled "Judging from your reaction you do know who beat Cell tell me who."

Gohan releases KRO from the hold and goes back to his seat "Yes I know who beat Cell but I'm not at liberty to tell you at least not yet there are many more things you should understand before that is revealed to you."

KRO gasps for air "You really should train with your father Gohan instead of taking all the aggression out on me."

Gohan looks at KRO "The aggression was properly placed this time."

Ms. Fritschle walks in late "Sorry I'm late class I had gotten a call from the office that someone had thrown a rock through my windshield and was talking with my insurance to have someone come out to fix it by the time school was out."

She sets her stuff down takes a deep breath and sits in her chair then says "To be quite frank I'm to stunned to teach class right now so work on any homework you may have and talk quietly amongst yourselves."

The students talk amongst themselves.

Videl says, "I had a feeling that dad didn't beat Cell but I just didn't have the proof."

Robert asks, "Why is that?"

Videl states "Cell had announced that his 'Cell Games' were going to be based off the rules of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Now if Cell was going by the rules dad would not be allowed back in he would have been eliminated. There were other possible contestants a couple I recognized from old Tournament tapes, but their names escape me…"

Gohan quickly glances at KRO, KRO puts his hands in front of him in defense shaking his head "No". Gohan turns his attention back to Videl.

Videl sees this but decided to continue "The other two contestants that went against Cell they both had glowing yellow hair I think the first one was the father to the quote unquote Delivery Boy but that is only a theory. Because honestly, what father would put his son in a battle for his life?"

Gohan pinches the bridge of his nose.

Videl asks, "You okay Gohan?"

Still pinching the bridge of his nose "Yeah just realized if given enough clues you might figure it out on your own. So with that being the case I'm going to let you figure it out on your own."

Gohan quickly glances in a random direction and then slams his head on the desk.

Robert asks "What's wrong now Gohan?"

Gohan says, "I didn't know my dad was going to be here today."

Videl asks, "How do you know your dad is here if you didn't know in the first place?"

Gohan lifts his head "Let's just say I have a sixth sense about things like that."

Videl shrugs "Whatever."

*Bell Rings*

Gohan grabs his satchel and runs out the door without waiting for anyone else.

**KGJROTC:**

Gohan walks into the class and low and behold there was his dad.

Goku says "Hey Gohan I was wondering when I would have you in class."

Gohan shrugs.

Goku asks, "What's wrong Gohan?"

Gohan replies, "I ended up revealing another secret in front of class, but I think the class thinks I was over reacting to it."

Goku responds, "I guess that is good the class didn't believe you, but what was the secret?"

Gohan opens his satchel and holds it so his dad can see inside.

Goku remarks, "A Dragonball huh? Wait your teacher had a Dragonball."

Gohan nods his head "Majority of the students thought the ball was a fake. The teacher let me have it after telling what I knew of the Dragonballs up until the point I mentioned about the password. She asked if I knew the password but I acted like I didn't know and I told her that I didn't have permission to tell who knew the password."

Goku puts his hand on Gohan's shoulder and says, "You did good son."

Gohan asks, "Why are you here dad?"

Goku crosses his arms "I'm here to talk about my battle with Demon King Piccolo."

Gohan looks at him with a raised eyebrow "You know most of these students don't believe energy is real and is nothing but a trick right."

Goku responds, "I am aware of that I'm only giving the basics of the battles."

Gohan relaxes, "That's good."

Videl, Sharpner, and KRO run into the door and search for Gohan, they find him with his dad in the adjacent room.

KRO walks up "So Gohan was right you are here Goku. How are you?"

Goku replies "Hey KRO so you have this class with Gohan huh. Say who your other two friends are?"

Gohan gestures to his and KRO's friends "This is Videl and Sharpner."

Goku teases, "So this is Videl, whom I heard so much about. Maybe you should date her Gohan."

Gohan blushes "DAD!"

Videl walks up and holds out her hand "So you're the former World Champion, Son Goku. I have to ask why didn't you return to defend your title."

Goku shakes her hand and replies "This guy had showed up out of nowhere claiming to be my brother it turned out he was evil. He kidnapped Gohan, he was four at the time, in an attempt to get me to take his side and to prove I would take his side he wanted me to kill one hundred people otherwise he was going to kill Gohan. After he took off with Gohan I joined forces with my archrival we fought him in a battle to the death eventually we beat him and got Gohan back."

Videl looks at him trying to decide if his story is true then asks Gohan "Were you actually kidnapped or is he joshing me?"

Gohan replies with convection "I was kidnapped, but I was so young I don't remember too much of what happened."

Videl starting to believe "I see."

Gohan comments "Videl I'm sure you've noticed I can't lie to save my life I dodge the question or give a half truth."

Videl puts her hands on her hips "I've noticed that."

Gohan remarks "Dad is the same way."

Videl relaxes "I understand now. Now I have a question. How strong would a person have to be in order to join forces with your arch rival?"

Goku replies, "He was so strong that he was a threat to me and my archrival. It was my understanding that 'my brother' had come across my rival whist looking for me and threatened to kill him should he stand in his way."

Videl says, "If you don't mind me asking, which rival is this?"

Goku replies, "Piccolo Jr. the last son of Demon King Piccolo."

Videl remarks "The guy that you beat and destroyed the arena with at the Twenty-Third World Martial Arts Tournament."

Gohan comments, "That would be him."

Sgt. Jacobs walks in "Class is about to start get to your seats."

Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and KRO head into class and take their seats.

Goku hangs back in the other room while roll was being called.

Goku thinks to himself_** "I see what Gohan and KRO were talking about she was the only one asking questions. I know I made the jab at maybe he should date her but I was only looking for a reaction. She could be trouble but I have a feeling that she could have handled the full truth. But I will let Gohan come to this conclusion on his own."**_

After roll was called Sgt. Jacobs and Maj. Woody call for the class's attention. The class stood at attention.

Goku walks into the room to get a good view.

Sgt. Jacobs says "Class we have a guest speaker he had defeated an evil that would have destroyed the world long before Cell and we wouldn't have lived to see an evil like Cell so let's salute this man the defeater of King Piccolo, Son, Goku."

Goku walks to the front of the class.

Maj. Woody calls for "Present arms."

The class salutes.

Goku puts his arm behind his head and laughs a little before commenting, "That isn't necessary."

Maj. Woody calls "A ease and take your seats."

The class takes their seats.

Goku relaxes.

Before Goku could get started a student had their hand raised.

Goku acknowledged them and called on them.

The student asked "Who was stronger King Piccolo or Cell?"

Goku states "Cell was millions of times stronger than King Piccolo and has been one of the most powerful opponents I have seen."

Gohan slams his head on the desk.

Seeing Gohan's reaction Videl asks "Were you at the Cell Games if so who was the real victor."

The class gasped at Videl claiming that her dad wasn't the victor.

Goku chuckled and saw that this was her attempt to trap Gohan he replied with "Yes I was there. Hercule is a fall guy since he was used to the limelight and the real victor just wants to keep their privacy."

Videl did get more evidence that Goku was at the Cell Games but needed more proof.

Goku claps his hands "I believe I am here to talk about Demon King Piccolo NOT Cell. I wouldn't mind coming back some other time to talk about Cell's Origins."

The class quieted down after Videl's claim.

Gohan lifts his head and whispers to Videl "You know that is going to be talked about throughout school."

Videl replies "It was never any secret that I questioned it. It was their fault for not knowing any better."

Goku calls out on Gohan "Gohan do you want to tell the story or are you going to let me?"

Gohan slams his head on the desk, muffled, "You can tell it dad."

Goku stops and thinks then remembers "I had to have been about fifteen when I came across King Piccolo. It was the Twenty-second World Martial Arts Tournament and I had just lost to Tien Shinhan, who is now a good friend of mine, in the final round of the tournament. My friend Krillin had gone back to get some of our stuff. Our master and I noticed he was taking longer that it should so we went looking for him. When we found him, he had been murdered, and his assailant was fleeing from the scene with something that belonged to me. My master tried to warn me not to go after him and that I'll only get myself killed."

A student raised his hand.

Goku acknowledged him.

The student asked, "Did you go after him?"

Goku replies, "Though I would not suggest any of you to do it but, YES I went after him despite the fact that I had no idea what I was getting into. The only major fighting I had outside of the tournaments was when I took down the Red Ribbon Army single-handedly but, that is another story for another time."

Another student raises her hand.

Goku motions to her.

She asks "What did they take from you?"

Goku looks at Gohan "Toss it here Gohan."

Gohan gets in his bag, pulls out the Dragonball, and tosses it to his dad.

Goku catches it and hold it out he says "It is my understanding that most of you think it is nothing more than a children's story but, but this is a Dragonball and it is very much real. This one is the four star ball. Now back to my story." He tosses the ball back to Gohan.

Gohan catches it and places it back in his bag.

Goku continues "I follow Krillin's assailant to where I ultimately meet King Piccolo and I get my butt handed to me it was so bad my friends thought I was dead because my heart had stopped for a little bit. I come to after being dropped in water, Not the best way to revive a person. Before I continue… Who has ever heard of Korin's Tower?"

A few hands rose other than Gohan's hand.

Gohan looked around and was surprised to see that Videl had raised her hand.

Goku motions for the students to put their hands down.

He continues "Well Korin's Tower is where martial artists go to get special training but you have to climb it, hand and foot. The first time I climbed it I was twelve or thirteen and got training. Sorry I got slightly sidetracked, anyways I go back to the tower to get more training. Once I get up there Korin tells me there is nothing left he could teach me, but he had lead me to where I could go to drink of something called the Ultra Divine Water."

Gohan raised his hand.

Goku remarks "Yeah Gohan."

Gohan comments, "I thought we talked about that you wasn't going to mention things like that since most students wouldn't know what you were talking about or think is fake."

Goku responds "Gohan you know this is an important key in the story that is why I didn't take it out and you also need to learn to give your classmates to benefit of the doubt they might surprise you. Take your friends for example every time they learn something about you they seemed to be more intrigued with you. You need to learn to trust people."

Gohan replies "Fine. Maybe some of our friends are right maybe you are too trusting."

Goku says sternly "Gohan let me finish the story and we'll talk about this at home."

Gohan looks at the table "Yes, sir."

Goku lightens up "So where I was… oh yeah Korin had shown me where to go to be able to drink of the Ultra Divine Water. Therefore, I go through and after several tests and I finally had the option to drink the Water. The water could kill you or make you stronger. I drink the water and I was in a lot of pain but I survived it. After the pain subsided I went after King Piccolo. I find out that he was a Kings Castle. When I get there I find my master dead, Chiaotzu dead, and Tien Shinhan was trying to fight one of King Piccolo's minions. I defeat the minion and challenge King Piccolo, I overpower him and throw him into the castle and we start fighting. During the fight King Piccolo manages to break on of my legs and then decided to use Tien as a hostage to get me to give up. I attack knowing that he will kill Tien. I thought I could just bring him back along with my master and best friend with the Dragonballs. I was distraught after King Piccolo told me he destroyed the Dragon. King Piccolo took advantage of my grief when he stopped I was left with two broken legs and a broken arm. King Piccolo started to prepare for his final attack and in that moment I took my grief and turned it to anger and I managed to launch myself at him with a punch that went literally through him. And that was how I defeated him."

A male student raises his hand.

Goku motions to him.

The student asks, "Did you kill him?"

Goku sighs, "I don't really condone killing but killing sometime becomes necessary so yes my final blow did kill him."

The class with the exception of Gohan, KRO, and Videl say "Cool!"

A student comments without being called on "That is so cool you got to kill someone without going to jail."

Goku claps his hands loudly to get the classes attention.

The class quiets down.

Goku asks, "Are there any other questions?"

Several hands pop up.

Goku calls on a female with red hair.

The redhead asks, "Do the Dragonballs work now?"

Goku smiles and replies "Yes I had found the creator of the Dragonballs and begged him to make the Dragonball work. He did, and my other friends wished for those killed by King Piccolo to be brought back to life. In fact I stayed with the creator of the Dragonballs for three years up until the twenty-third World Martial Arts Tournament."

Videl raises her hand.

Goku calls on her.

Videl comments, "We talked a little about this before class but I want to make the class aware of this…"

Goku says "Go on."

Videl continues, "Who was the guy you faced in the final round of the twenty-third WMAT?"

Goku grins at this "My final opponent was Piccolo Jr. He is King Piccolo's Reincarnation."

A lot of hands shoot up.

A male blurts out "Is he still terrorizing the Earth?"

Goku looks at Gohan "Gohan you want to answer this you know him better?"

Gohan sighs and stands, then answers, "No. He isn't after he defeated another bad guy with dad's assistants he took me in and trained me in the art of martial arts. In preparation of another threat, after he was defeated by said threat he said to me 'It's ironic, isn't it? After all my years of training to defeat your father, I go out like this trying to save you; his son.' However, that was like thirteen years ago. Now he just meditates and trains. I sometimes go to see him."

*Bell Rings*

Gohan started to gather his stuff when he felt his dad's hand on his shoulder. He stands up straight and turns around.

Gohan says "Yeah Dad."

Goku smiles "I'll let it slide but I do want you to do some training with me after you get your homework done so that part pleases your mom, handicap match you get to pick your other opponent."

Gohan looks at dad hoping he was joking but knowing better than that he picked his opponent "Piccolo. I don't know why you would ask me. I got to get to my next class see you at home dad." He started to walk away when he thought of something and came jogging back, and pulled the Dragonball from his bag. "Here Dad I think it will be safer with you."

Goku puts the ball in his pocket "Okay son. Now get to class I'll be here the rest of the day."

Gohan runs to his next class.

**Science:**

Gohan comes in and takes his seat next to KRO. Videl was sitting in the seat in front of him by Kat, and Robert was sitting by himself behind KRO.

Videl turns around and asks Gohan "What took you so long?"

Gohan replies, "I was talking to Dad."

Videl also asks, "What was your dad talking about when you commented on not talking about stuff."

Gohan responds, "He was telling me that I need to trust you."

Videl presumes "So you're going to tell me the truth about you."

Gohan sighs, "I will when I feel the time is right."

Videl folds her arm in a huff "That will be the last time you tell me that. I'm closing in on you and you know it."

KRO rushes to Gohan's rescue "Gohan doesn't want to tell you the truth yet because he doesn't want it to change your perspective of him. He also doesn't want to ruin your father's reputation."

Videl nearly shouts, "My Father's ego needs to be taken down a few pegs."

The teacher calls out "Is everything alright back there?"

Videl blushes "Yes Ma'am."

Gohan looks at her seriously, "I told you that I was going to have you figure out the truth by yourself. You already picked up the second largest piece of the puzzle in ROTC class with Dad admitting that he was at the Cell games…"

Videl interrupts "Which I plan to re-watch the DVD copy that dad has of the original Cell Game footage."

Kat interjects "Wait Gohan, Your dad was at the Cell Games."

Gohan shrugs "Dad is who Cell was after in the first place."

KRO nudges Gohan with his elbow "Are you sure you want to share that now?"

Gohan replies, "You heard Dad in ROTC, he said he wouldn't mind coming back to talk about Cell."

Videl asks, "What do you know about Cell, Gohan?"

Gohan leans back in his chair and thinks while having his arms crossed "Well all I will tell you now is he was a Bio-android created to kill dad and destroy the Earth."

KRO pulls out a paper and writes, _"I think you should test Videl, Gohan. Maybe tell her that aliens are real but don't go as far as telling her that you're half alien." _He slides the paper over to Gohan.

Gohan holds the paper under the table to read it out of Videl's view, nodded, folded it over so Videl couldn't see and wrote _"Fine I'll test her but I'm not saying it out loud thou it would be fitting since this is science class. I'll write it in a note."_ Then he passed it back to KRO.

Videl watches this and comments "You're keeping a secret right in front of me what is it?"

Gohan pulls out another piece of paper and writes something on it then folds it up as small as possible, gets up and uses the teacher's stapler sits back down and hands it to Videl. "What I have written on that paper is a test to see if you are truly ready to handle the truth about me. It plays one of the biggest parts in my world. If you CAN NOT accept that truth then I will not admit to who beat Cell even if you are correct."

Videl looks at the folded paper in her hand and asks, "Can I open it here, right now?"

Gohan responds, "You should open it at home BUT, you are not permitted to tell anyone something like that could cause riots and manhunts."

*Bell Rings*

Gohan and KRO gather their things and prepare to head to the roof to fly home with Goku.

Videl puts the folded paper in her backpack, and heads out the door.

Goku meets the boys out on the roof he asks "Fly or instant transmission?"

KRO looks at Gohan, Gohan replies "Fly."

Goku grins "Fly it is."

In addition, they took flight.

Meanwhile Videl is walking home when she gets a call on her communicator, about a bank robbery off tenth and main. She rushes to the scene.

In the sky, Gohan, KRO, and Goku see the robbery take place. Gohan says "I honestly think Videl needs help with crime fighting. I'm going to go down there and take care of it."

KRO comments "Be a good idea to go super to try to disguise you."

Gohan powers up to the first level of super sayian, and then drop down in front of the bank robbers.

Robber 1 shouts, "HEY YOU, where did you come from?"

Gohan replies "The sky." Pointing up.

The robber looks up for it to be enough of a distraction and Gohan punches him in the solar-plexus. Sending him flying into the wall of the bank knocking him out.

Robber 2 breaks out into gunfire with his nine millimeter Simi-automatic hand gun.

Gohan catches all the bullets once the gun was out of ammo he moved in and gave the robber and uppercut sending him flying into a wall as well.

A third robber came running out of the bank and headed into a four-door sedan threw the bags of money in the back seat, jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine.

Gohan turns his attention to him and uses an energy wave to flip the car over on its hood knocking out the driver.

Gohan then turns around and sees he had drew in quiet a crowd. So, before anyone could ask him anything he took flight.

Once in the sky he tells his dad, "I think we should use Instant transmission after that stunt don't want anyone to follow us."

Meanwhile, Videl was working her way through the crowd to see what the commotion was about, and sees the bank robbers had been subdued.

An old man comes up to Videl and says, "That Super Soldier was amazing he yelled at the car and it flipped right over."

Videl asks, "So where is he now?"

The old man replies, "He flew up in the sky once he realized there was a crowd."

Videl looked up and saw three figures in the sky and then they vanished. She nearly shouts "What in the world! No one can fly and simply vanish! There has to be a logical explanation to this." She turns to the old man "Old man can you describe to me the Super Soldier."

The old man thought for a brief moment "Well he had on a uniform just like yours, and he looked to be about your age, and he had glowing golden hair, thought he might be a friend of yours."

Videl replies, "All the students in ROTC have uniforms like this but I'm the only one allowed to fight in mine. I'm going to find out who it is and report them to Sargent Jacobs. But First I'm going home."

**Satan's House:**

Videl angrily throws her bag on her bed, when the phone rings on her line.

_Ring, ring_

_Ring, ring_

Videl picks up the phone and answers it.

"_Hello."_

It was Erasa.

Videl responds "Hello Erasa."

Erasa excitedly says, _"Did you see that Super Soldier he was awesome!"_

Videl bitterly responds "No! I didn't see him I got there as he left."

Erasa asks, _"What is wrong Videl?"_

Videl replies, "Some old guy told me that he was wearing a ROTC uniform. Moreover, as you know I'm the only one allowed to fight in mine."

Erasa reasoned _"Maybe he is new. On the other hand, he did not know. Our school isn't the only one doing ROTC."_

Videl nearly growls and says, "That still doesn't explain how he was able to fly and vanish into thin air."

Erasa offers a possible explanation _"Well he has magic powers how else could he catch bullets in midair, punch someone so hard they go flying into a wall, and flip a car without touching it."_

Videl puts the phone on speaker so she can change her clothes_._

Videl asks Erasa"You know I have doubted my dad…right?"

Erasa answers, _"Yeah…it is no secret he even knows you doubt him. What's up?"_

Videl sighs, "Well I met Gohan's dad today in ROTC class…"

Erasa interrupts_ "I thought Gohan said he was dead?"_

Videl asks, "Did you believe Gohan about the Dragonballs?"

Erasa admits _"Not really the ball looked fake to me. I started to doodle in my notebook after teach showed it."_

Videl runs over to the phone after pulling her shirt on. "You should have been listening you know the boy has trouble lying. Besides he and KRO both said that Son Goku was wished back with the Dragonballs."

Erasa says _"Gohan did say it was up to us if we believed him or not."_

Videl realizes "True he did say that but with everything Gohan has said I'm closer to finding out who had really beat Cell."

Erasa asks,_ "What info did you get?"_

Videl gets on her computer and pops in a DVD and replies "Goku said he was at the Cell Games. Therefore, I am going to watch the DVD again try to point him out. Gohan also said that Goku was who Cell was after."

Erasa says, _"Sounds like you have a lot of work to do, I'll let you go, talk to you later Videl."_

Videl responds "Talk to you later Erasa."

She hung up the phone.

Videl fast-forwarded the commercials on the DVD and pushed play once she got to the main menu. The camera started out paying attention to her father until the other fighters started to fly down from the air once it showed all the fighters she paused it.

She concentrated on the image before her then decided to get a notebook and pen. She got into her bag and pulled out her notebook from homeroom. In the process the note that Gohan gave her fell out so she picks it up and puts it on the bed, she continues to dig for a pen. Once she found a pen, she went back to her desk and laptop. After opening it to a clean page, she marks a line down the center. On the left side, she writes "_Cell Games_" on the right she wrote "_Super Soldier_". On both sides, she writes, "_Fly_?" and "_Magic tricks_" another thing she questioned and wrote down "_Super strength?_" and wrote that on both sides.

On the side that said "_Cell Games_", she wrote, "_Goku said he was at CG._"

Videl says to herself "Now, Goku where are you?" She concentrated on the image when she finally recognized his face. "Found you, but you have glowing yellow hair here why didn't you have it at school?" she turns her attention to the kid "You look familiar kid but I have a feeling you might be the Super Soldier and I think you're the one that beat Cell. Just where have I seen your face before?" She nearly shouted that last question.

A house cleaner with a thick accent comes in and asks "Everything alright in here, miss?"

Videl replies, "I'm okay Karla, resume your work."

Karla leaves the room.

Videl gets up to close the door then walks back to the laptop. She sits down then looks at the folded paper beside her. She sets the laptop down to her side and pulls the paper apart then finishes unfolding the paper.

She thinks to herself **"Must be important to staple it shut, because this seems excessive."**

She opens it up and reads what it says.

"_Aliens exist and live here on Earth."_

Videl rereads the note again not sure, if she should believe it. Therefore, she rips the note into tiny pieces so no one else can read it. She throws half the pieces in the trash by the bed and the other half in the trash by the desk on the other side of the room.

*Dinner Bell Rings*

Videl goes racing down the hallways and stairs to the dining room.

Hercule tells Videl "Slow down you'll hurt yourself!"

Videl takes a seat and a food server gave her, her plate.

Hercule asks "So what has been going on today Videl?"

Videl answers "Gohan's dad was in ROTC class he talked about his fight about Demon King Piccolo. After school, there was a vigilante with golden yellow hair. People say he looked to be about my age, I think he could be the same kid from the Cell Games."

Hercule asks again, "What makes you say that?"

Videl replies, "He could fly and he vanished into thin air with two other people."

Hercule laughs, "Next you'll be telling me you met someone that was at the Cell Games besides me."

Videl huffs "As matter of fact I did. Son, Goku, Gohan's dad said he was at the Cell Games He was one of the guys with golden hair even though in class he didn't, anyways he admitted that you were the fall guy for the true victor of the Cell Games. So are you going to tell me that you beat Cell or will you tell me who really beat Cell?"

Hercule sighs "Fine, I'm covering for the delivery boy, the kid in the Video footage, he is the one that beat Cell, though I can't explain how, it is still a trick to me."

Videl growls in her throat "Can't you tell me a name?"

Hercule puts his hands up in defense "I'm sorry but I don't remember his name. Cell and the first fighter only referred to him by name a few times. Besides I was too busy being injured."

Videl spats back "You mean faking an injury. You should consider yourself lucky as well as your students that Cell didn't break the rules and kill you least while he had rules."

Hercule says, "Cell had rules, then canceled them out."

Videl answered, "He did say that the Cell Games were going to be based off the WMAT."

Hercule asks, "How did you know that?"

Videl growls again "One I was eleven at the time. Two we have a copy of that broadcast."

Videl finishes her food and heads back upstairs to her room.

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter I will be starting on the next one soon. Leave a review please to let me know what you think.

I was going through old documents, noticed the original summary for this story, and realized I was completely off my mark. In the original summary Hercule was to tell Videl after the parade was over that the son of the former champion was the one to beat Cell.

So, in this last part with Hercule and Videl I kind of touched up on that.


	6. Tuesday: Sign Up Time!

A/N: Well I was more satisfied with the last chapter.

I want to know something, WHY did someone review for the prequel on this story review it on the prequel please. ALSO in response to said review I DELIBERATELY went for short and to the point for the summary on the prequel because that is what it is a "bonfire with new friends" you say "it is weak" I say "it gets the job done". I am not looking for millions of readers or reviews. Who said I was looking for a bestselling author award!

Now that, that is out of my system lets get on with the story.

**Tuesday: Sign Up Time!**

Our group was at the school when the principle was posting a notice on the wall of the school. There were many other students watching the posting with them. The notice said this…

After School Tournament

Next Friday after school

Sign up with Ms. Hoyer or

Coach Penca

Preliminary rounds will be

done next Thursday.

Good Luck!

Gohan looks at KRO with a big grin. KRO looks at him like Gohan's gone crazy.

KRO asks, "What is that look for?"

Gohan responds, "One, they when for it. Two, you'll be able to participate with it being after the fullmoon and all."

KRO sighs, "You really need to calm down I've never seen you excited for a fight… are you channeling your dad?"

Gohan calms down and shivers at the thought of acting like his dad. Then turns his attention to Videl, and asks her "Are you going to enter?"

Videl crosses her arms, sighs, motions for him to lean over.

Gohan leans over to her level

She whispers, "Dad made me the bonus round, the winner of the tournament fights me." She continues in a normal voice after shoving him away "No one is supposed to know except the teachers, dad, and me."

Gohan replies "That's cool well I guess I'll see you in the final round."

Videl glares at him for a second.

*Bell Rings*

Videl, KRO, Gohan, Sharpner, and Robert start heading to weights class when Brock and Randy step in their way.

Brock says, "Rumor has it that you two nerds came up with the After School Tournament."

KRO shrugs, "What's it to you?"

Randy adds in, "What makes you think you can make it passed the preliminaries?"

Gohan responds, "I'd say we have a fair chance"

Videl shouts "Remember, dad said you both are on suspension you are not to be picking fights!"

Brock and Randy turn around.

Brock throws over his shoulder "Whatever madam captain."

Robert says, "Is it just me or does them being on suspension not bother them."

Sharpner replies, "You too huh? That's the feeling I got."

Videl growls, "Let's just get thru class…okay."

The guys follow behind Videl as she stomped to class.

**Weights:**

Videl, Sharpner, and Robert head in to the locker rooms while Gohan and KRO wait in the weights room with the teacher since they had worn GI's to school.

They tell Ms. Hoyer that they want to enter the tournament.

Ms. Hoyer takes their names down.

Gohan walks around the room trying to determine if he should go "heavy" on the weights or not.

KRO asks, "What are you thinking about Gohan?"

Gohan says "Huh?"

KRO asks again, "What are you thinking about Gohan?"

Gohan replies "Debating if I should 'take it easy' or not."

Gohan sits down at the bench press table KRO joins him and sits on the other.

Brock and Randy come in the room and walk up to Gohan and KRO.

Gohan and KRO stand up but hold their stance.

Ms. Hoyer shouts "No Fighting!"

KRO grabs the bar with one hand and holds it to his side like a boa staff.

Brock barks at Gohan "Move! This is my equipment."

Gohan stands firm "This is school property and I got here first find something else to do."

Brock attempts to shove Gohan to the side and fails to move him.

Videl come s in the room, sees what is going on, and runs up to Ms. Hoyer.

Videl comments, "Brock and Randy are on suspension are not to be picking fights."

Ms. Hoyer replies, "That was covered in the teachers meeting. I just hope Gohan knows what he is doing. He should have just given up the equipment."

Videl responds back "I have a feeling that Gohan has faced a lot worse than Brock. From what I have pieced to together just based on what he has told me he hasn't had an easy childhood, but don't take my word for it."

Ms. Hoyer blows her whistle.

Gohan covers his ears in pain and sits on the bench.

Ms. Hoyer stops blowing the whistle and shout "Brock, Randy, pick another activity they were there first."

Brock and Randy leave to find another activity.

Videl jogs over to where Gohan and KRO are. She asks, "Are you guys alright?"

KRO answers, "I'm fine for the most part." He puts the weights bar back in the holder.

Gohan shakes his head "I think I got the ringing in my ears out, other than that I'm good."

Videl walks up to in front of Gohan and slaps him only for her hand to start hurting.

"Owe! What the…your face is hard as a rock." Videl said. She shakes her hand to get feeling back into it. "What were you thinking baiting Brock and Randy like that?" she asks.

Gohan replies, "Someone's going to have to teach him that he can't get everything his way."

Videl agrees, "I agree with you but that person doesn't have to be you."

Gohan gets up and starts to grab some weights to put on the bar. After places the weights on the bar he lays down on the bench and starts to lift the weights.

KRO also had gone around and picked up weights to put on his bar, after placing the weights he too started to lift his weights.

Videl decided to spot KRO since his weights were set at five hundred and fifty pounds in comparison to Gohan's one thousand pounds.

KRO comments "Gohan and I heard that you have help now Videl."

Videl groans "Ugh! You heard about the Super Soldier!"

Gohan adds in "From Erasa she called us last night."

Videl nearly shouts, "Erasa has your numbers but I don't."

KRO responds, "You never asked. Besides what is your take on the Super Soldier?"

Videl responds, "I have a theory but I need solid evidence but I think he is the same as the kid from the Cell Games."

Gohan nearly drops the bar on his chest out of shock, but quickly catches it.

KRO asks, "You okay Gohan?"

Gohan responds, "I'm okay just surprised that Videl came to that conclusion so quickly."

KRO asks, "Do you want the Super Soldier to help you Videl?"

Videl says, "NO! He is bothersome, I was on my way there and he beat me to it. I will uncover who he is if it is the last thing I do."

Gohan remarks, "You did say to me a while back that you did sometimes wish you had help because you were barely passing your classes."

Videl pauses "So what if I did say that, I didn't mean from another student."

KRO acts surprised, "It's another student?"

Gohan asks "How do you figure that Videl?"

Videl responds, "The people that witnessed him say he was wearing an ROTC uniform, thing is I'm the only one allowed to fight crime in uniform."

Gohan responds "I didn't know that. Did you know that KRO? You've been in the program longer than me."

KRO stops and thinks, then responds "I kind of remember something about that a lot of students complained about it, claiming favoritism."

Videl says "I didn't hear anything about that, when was this?"

KRO replies "It was my first year here I was in a different brigade than you."

Videl turns her attention to Gohan "Okay Gohan, what was up with your note?"

Gohan places the weight on the, rest then sits up, "I take it you read it?"

Videl snapped "Of course I read it, the question now is what now? What do I do with that kind of information? Are you going to just let me suspect everyone or are you going to tell me who is and who isn't?"

Gohan laughs a little "First I want you to calm down. What you are to do with it is keep it to yourself and yes I will tell you who is and who isn't."

Videl takes some of the weights off the bar to bring the weight down to two hundred fifty pounds, and then motioned for Gohan to move so she could lift.

Gohan got behind the table to spot Videl.

Videl asks "So when are you going to tell me who is and isn't human?"

Gohan responds, "NOT while your lifting."

Videl sets the bar on the rest and abruptly sits up "And why not?"

KRO sets his bar on the rest and laughs then sits up.

Videl scowls at KRO "What is so funny?"

KRO responds, "Gohan doesn't want you to drop the weights on yourself, because you most likely would if he told you while you were lifting."

Videl snaps back with "It's not like he was going to tell me he is one."

KRO responds, "You catch on quick, Videl."

Videl looks at Gohan not sure to believe that.

Gohan shrugs and says, "I'm half-blood."

Videl gives a look that says 'you've got to be kidding me' and says, "Do you honestly want me to believe that."

Gohan crosses his arms "You have your evidence, what are something about me that you have noticed in the time that you have known me, one of which happened less than ten minutes ago."

Videl stops and thinks then answered, "You can eat a lot, you can lift unimaginable weight, and when I slapped you I thought I slapped a stone wall, but that doesn't tell me you're not human. Besides if you were 'half' why do you look human?"

Gohan answers, "The race that I am a half-blood of is called a Sayian there are only two full blooded Sayians left in the entire universe."

Videl looks at him skeptically, "Alright I'll bite, which parent is the Sayian?"

Gohan relaxes "My Dad. But he was raised here as a human."

Videl plays along "What are typical attributes of a Sayian?"

Gohan blankly answers, "Super strength, hard bone structure, heightened sense of smell, a love for fighting just to name a few."

*Bell Rings*

Our trio puts up their weights.

Videl heads to the locker room, she turns around "I'm still not done with you, Gohan!" she turns back around and goes into the locker room.

KRO turns to Gohan "What have you gotten yourself into just whatever you do don't tell her that there is speculation of me being part alien."

Gohan says "Don't worry I won't not until Bulma runs her tests speaking of which are you going to go to Bulma's during the fullmoon?"

KRO says, "Yeah father and I are planning on that we talked about double teaming Vegeta in a match."

Gohan wards against it "I think you should wait a few months, he is a seasoned warrior and won't hesitate to kill you, thou on the other hand he would have to answer to dad and Bulma if he did, he's never beaten dad."

KRO pleads "But we have got to learn that technique from him."

Videl walks back in "What technique, from who?"

Gohan motions for them to start heading to their next class.

Gohan answers, "KRO is talking about Vegeta, he wants to learn a fighting technique from him and he is the other Sayian."

Videl runs the name thru her head a few times when she realized something "Vegeta is the guy living with Bulma isn't he."

Gohan sighs, "That would be him."

Videl nearly yells "Why do you want to learn a fighting technique from him he nearly killed my father!"

KRO pleads, "He has a technique that will make it easier for father and me to protect our camp."

Videl comments "Must be one halvah technique if you want to learn it."

KRO grins from ear to ear "It is."

Videl asks, "So are there any other half-Sayians or is it just you?"

**Language:**

They walk in the door of the classroom and take their seats.

Gohan replies, "There are my brother; Goten, Trunks, and myself we're the only half-bloods."

Kat, Erasa, and Angela come in and take their seats in front of them.

Erasa asks, "So what are you all talking about?"

Videl answers "Gohan's family and friends."

Erasa pouts, "That's no fun I want to talk about the Super Soldier."

Videl replies, "You're still on that if you ask me there wasn't much to look at."

Gohan thinks to himself **"Thanks a lot Videl."**

Erasa responds, "You say that only because you didn't get a good look at him with his golden blonde hair and blue eyes, he was dreamy."

Gohan thinks to himself again **"Actually they are green."**

Angela comments along with Erasa "I just love a man in uniform."

Kat says "Is there a bucket I can puke in, I think I'm going to be sick. That has been all these two can talk about is the Super Soldier."

Sharpner comes running in looking like a mess.

Videl asks, "What happened to you?"

Sharpner replies "Brock and Randy jumped me in the locker room they want me to sent you a message, Gohan."

Gohan grasps his desk in anger to the point the wood started to creek.

Sharpner continues "They told me to tell you 'Don't enter the tournament or else!'"

KRO whispers over to Gohan "But we already entered."

Gohan didn't respond.

KRO asks Sharpner "What will happen if we do?"

Sharpner replies, "They said that they will start hurting everyone you know."

Gohan gets up, walks to the front of the room, and tells Mr. Graham he was going to the restroom.

After he left the room the KRO and his friends look at the desk Gohan was sitting at, everyone except KRO was bug-eyed, because the whole side of the desk was splintered.

**Rooftop:**

Gohan was pacing back and forth on the roof when Piccolo contacted him telepathically.

Piccolo says,** "What is wrong Gohan? Why aren't you in class?"**

Gohan replies **"Can I have you and dad come here I need some advice."**

Piccolo responds **"Sure thing, Gohan."**

Moments later Goku and Piccolo show up via instant transmission.

Goku asks, "What's up son? Why did you what us to come here?"

Gohan stops pacing and answers, "Those bullies have threated one of my friends and have threatened to hurt all my friends if KRO and I enter the tournament. I'm afraid you was right dad."

Piccolo comments "Its stuff like this I don't bother with humans any more than absolutely have to."

Goku crosses his arms "This is serious. How many people are in your group?"

Gohan lists the names in his head "Eight counting myself. Thing is I can't protect them all. Most of them are on some kind of fight team like Videl is on the wrestling team, Robert and Sharpner are on the boxing team, KRO and I know martial arts, but Kat, Angela, and Erasa aren't fighters. GRR! I've never wanted to beat up a human so bad."

Piccolo states, "First Gohan you need to calm down or you'll alert Vegeta."

Gohan takes a few deep breaths and starts to calm down.

He says, "Just that we had already entered in the tournament while everyone was changing clothes in the locker room, and I have them next period in gym."

Goku sighs "Gohan I want you to go back to class I'll come up with something if it works I'll see you in your next class, okay son."

Gohan replies "Okay." He heads back to class.

After Gohan went thru the door Piccolo asks "So what is your plan?"

Goku shrugs "I'm going to do the parent thing and talk with the principle, talk about Gohan and KRO getting bullied and ask if I can observe their next class. I'll only get involved if it becomes necessary."

Piccolo asks, "Why is Gohan letting these bullies get to him so bad? From my observations humans try to hurt each other for no real reason, what makes bullying so different?"

Goku shrugs again, "I honestly can't answer that I grew up in the woods away from this and everyone that I did face wanted to kill me or worse, you know that."

Piccolo laughs and nods "See you later Goku let me know what happens in gym class." He took flight back to the lookout.

**Meanwhile, Language:**

Gohan walks back in the door and takes his seat.

KRO asks "You've been gone for a while, who were you talking to?"

Gohan responds, "Dad and Piccolo. I think dad is going to do something."

KRO asks, "Like what beat up those bullies?"

Gohan looks at his friend seriously "You know dad won't get involved in my fights unless it is necessary."

Videl tells Gohan "Look at your desk."

Gohan looks at it and shrugs "What about it?"

Sharpner nearly shouts, "You splintered the living daylights out of it!"

Mr. Graham asks, "Is everything okay back there?"

Videl answers "Were fine back here." Then she hits Sharpner on the back of the head.

KRO says, "Honestly Gohan's desk could be in worse shape."

Sharpner asks "How so?"

Gohan bluntly states "The whole desk could have been broken. I have more control over my strength than you think."

Sharpner says, "I overheard in weights class that you were talking about something called a Sayian or rather. What is it?"

Gohan groans and slams his head on the desk trying to think of something fast.

Videl saves him by saying "It's a type of fighter that specializes in many styles of fighting."

Kat does not buy it "I think that would classify them as a fighting master, besides I've never heard of a 'Sayian' before."

Gohan lifts his head, rubs his hand over his face, and says, "They aren't going to buy whatever excuse we come up with Videl."

Videl replies "But you can't just tell them what a Sayian really is you don't know if they will tell everyone else."

Gohan sighs "There is a way to describe a Sayian without saying what it really is I was going to do the same to you if KRO hadn't insisted on me testing you. You said it yourself when describing things about me."

Videl stops and thinks about it then says, "You're right."

Gohan takes a breath and lets it out "A Sayian is a person that can eat half their weight in food, has super strength, a harder than normal bone structure, has a heightened sense of smell, and is a skilled fighter just to name a few attributes."

Erasa comments, "Sounds like Hercule."

Videl glares at Erasa "But dad can't eat half his weight in food."

Angela says, "Sounds like a super human."

Kat bluntly says, "Sounds like you Gohan. So tell me what it really is in exchange I'll tell you my secret."

Videl looks at Kat "I've been trying to uncover your secret for two years and you'll give it up for Gohan's secret."

Kat shakes her head "If it is what I think it is it will be an equal exchange, sort of."

Gohan says "I don't want to say it out loud mine could cause riots."

Kat say "Mine too."

Kat pulls out a pieces of paper and writes, _"I'm descended from a cat demon she is over two thousand years old my nanna. Every fifty generations a female is born to a predominate male family and is cursed to live forever."_ She passes the paper around to let everyone see when is gets to Gohan.

Gohan takes the paper and writes _"A Sayian is a type of alien. There are Aliens living here on Earth. I am half-Sayian. My tail was part of me being Sayian, when a Sayian sees a fullmoon with while still having their tail they transform into a giant ape."_

He passed the paper around. Most of them didn't say anything.

Kat says "That is what I figured I had a hunch ever since you brought up the tail thing, because no one is really born with a working tail. Well no human is."

Sharpner asks, "Which of your parents is the Sayian?"

Gohan answers, "My dad Son, Goku."

Sharpner says, "We have an alien as a national hero. I'm sorry but I'm having a hard time believing this. I want to believe you but I can't wrap my head around it."

Gohan says "Let's put this in perspective, My dad went his entire life thinking he was human only to have someone come from space telling you you're not human."

Videl interjects "Wait your dad told us about this his brother came looking for him and used you to get to your dad."

Gohan nods "Right."

KRO tells Gohan "You should tell them your dad's Sayian name."

Gohan says "No, we here it enough from Vegeta we don't need random people calling him that too."

Sharpner says "You say aliens are living on Earth, how many?"

Gohan stops and thinks then says "Four full blooded aliens and three half-bloods that is including me."

Videl says, "Wait you said there was only two Sayians left who are the other two?"

Gohan smiles, "The other two are Nameks they are my friends Piccolo and Dende."

Videl says, "In other words the fight with Demon King Piccolo was nothing more than an alien battle on Earth."

Gohan shakes his hands in front of him in defense "Looking back at it yeah you can say that but at that time Dad thought he was human and Piccolo thought he was a demon. Piccolo Jr, didn't learn he was an alien until Vegeta showed up on Earth."

*Bell Rings*

Our group gathers there things and heads to their classes.

**Gym:**

Gohan, KRO, Videl, Sharpner, Erasa, and Angela walk in to the gym and someone talking with the Coach Penca.

Gohan and KRO along with Videl and Sharpner start walking up to the person. Erasa and Angela follow behind wondering who it was.

Gohan taps him on the shoulder and says "Hey dad."

Goku turns around "Hey Gohan, how are you feeling from earlier?"

Gohan frowns "I still want to beat him them up, teach them a lesson they would never forget."

Goku sighs "I would expect that if you were Vegeta's son but you're not your my son and I don't condone pointless fighting. I have discussed with your teacher what you'll be doing in class I will only interfere if it risks showing your real strength."

Gohan says "It's a little late for that our group knows the truth."

Goku brings him off to the side "What you talking about Gohan?"

Gohan says "I took a chance on Videl yesterday gave her a note, well while we were talking about the note Sharpner overheard me say 'Sayian' and asked me about it after I got back talking with you so now the whole group knows about it."

Goku asks, "So they know about me too huh?"

Gohan nods "Yeah, but so far there hasn't been any evidence of them telling anyone else."

They walk back to the group.

Goku says, "So you know the truth, just do us a favor don't tell anyone else we don't need a man hunt."

The group motions as if they are zipping their lips.

Goku looks over the group and notices the two females and asks "Who are you I don't think we've met." He sticks his hand out to shake.

Erasa grasps his hand and replies, "I'm Erasa, Mr. Son." In addition, she lets go.

Angela grasps his hand and says "I'm Angela, Sir." Then she let go of his hand.

Goku responds, "I'm Goku nice to meet ya."

Videl clears her throat "I think we should go change."

Goku motions for them to go change.

Goku asks Gohan "Why aren't you and KRO going to go change?"

Gohan responds "Because we wore GI's to school, that is why I left this morning wearing a GI. It's to avoid as much possible contact with Brock and Randy as possible."

Brock and Randy come out of the locker room.

Gohan says "Speaking of the devil, here they come now."

Goku turns around to look at whom his son was talking about, he sees two males both standing around six foot one with blond hair the other with brown hair, the blonde male was beefed up with a lot of muscle tone, whereas the one with brown haired male was muscular but lean build. They were both Caucasian the one with brown hair looked as if he had a well-done tan.

Goku steps to the side to watch what happens.

Brock and Randy walk up to Gohan and KRO, and gets in their faces.

Brock asks, "Did you get our message nerd?"

Randy adds in "Yeah, because you don't want anything to happen to your little friends."

Gohan replies "We have received your message. I have a message for you, hurt my friends and you'll pay thru the nose."

KRO remarks "Up till now we have only been holding back, don't expect us to hold back at the tournament."

Brock laughs, "You entered despite me telling you exactly not to enter."

Gohan corrects, "Actually your threat came too late we entered while everyone was in the locker room."

Brock laughs more "Doesn't matter now say goodbye to your friends." He then shoulder blocks Gohan's shoulder as he walked passed.

Randy shoves KRO to the side and follows Brock to the other side of the field.

Goku walks back over to Gohan who was clenching his fists, and puts his hand on his son's shoulder. He says "Well I know you can stand up to him, but I see why he bothers you so much it's his attitude reminds me of some of the bad guys we fought over the years. Here is what I can tell you they do have a slightly higher power level that your average human but NOT like Krillin, Yamcha, or Tien. But they could do some major damage to a person that isn't a fighter like your female friends." He changes the subject "While I was in the office I heard a student talking about a Super Soldier."

Gohan laughs, "That Super Soldier was me in my ROTC uniform remember."

Goku says, "I remember, but if you want to continue you should go see Bulma for a different disguise."

Gohan says, "I was planning that after school today."

Videl come running out and stops in front of Gohan "What did I miss?"

Gohan answers, "You missed Brock and Randy talking stuff."

Videl asks, "Don't tell me you told them you already entered the tournament?"

KRO replies, "That would be my fault I let it slip."

Videl hits KRO in the arm "They know that Angela, Erasa, and Kat aren't fighters they will go after them first."

Goku comments, "Videl, that is what makes them weak, I've faced countless bad guys and they always go after the weakest players in the game."

Gohan adds in "Dad is saying that they aren't unbeatable. But come time for the tournament I'm not holding back I hope I get Brock in the semi-finals."

KRO remarks "I hope I get Randy in the semi-finals as well."

Videl crosses her arms "You two seem sure of yourselves."

Goku says "You don't know them that well."

KRO says "I can't beat Gohan I've tried during training he's almost as smart as Piccolo."

Gohan looks at KRO "Piccolo still beats my butt while training he is a tactical genius. Even thou I've surpassed him in strength he still knocks me to the ground."

Goku looks up at the roof and says "I guess he came back to observe from a distance."

Gohan and KRO looks in the same direction.

Gohan says, "Guess Piccolo is more worried about me than I thought."

Videl comments, "You're saying there is someone on the roof."

Coach Penca calls out to the class "Alright everyone we will be covering martial arts again I want everyone on their best behavior we have a parent here to observe the class."

Goku waves his hand in the air.

Coach Penca continues, "So in other words NO FIGHTS this is just practice. Goku is a seasoned martial artist and former world champ, so if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask."

Students paired up Brock and Randy paired up with each other.

Videl walks up to Gohan and remarks, "You owe me a match."

Gohan replies, "Indeed I do."

Erasa and Angela pair up with each other.

KRO had been left without a partner, so he stood by Goku.

Goku asks, "What's wrong?"

KRO responds, "I have no one to practice with."

Goku comments, "I'll train with you."

Goku walks out to the field with KRO.

Goku and KRO take their stances.

Goku nods for KRO to make a move first.

KRO leads with a right fist.

Goku dodges it and says "You can do better than that."

KRO leads again with a right fist.

Goku captures it and punches KRO in the gut

KRO slides back after coming to a stop he charges Goku with a left fist.

Goku captures it and flips him over his shoulder.

KRO gets up off the ground and goes for a kick.

Goku blocks it and goes on the offensive. Goku goes for a punch.

KRO blocks the punch and goes for a punch.

Goku blocks the punch and knees KRO in the gut.

KRO backs up holding his gut takes a deep breath then charges at Goku aiming for a roundhouse kick.

Goku captures his leg.

KRO went for an enzuigiri.

The kick lands.

Goku lets go of KRO's other leg and says, "You managed to land a hit on me."

They pause for a minute.

Goku looks up and shouts "WATCH OUT!"

KRO turns around only to be double clotheslined by Brock and Randy.

Gohan and Videl stop doing what they were doing to find out what had happened.

He runs over to where his dad is, and sees KRO picking himself up.

Gohan asks, "What happened?"

Goku replies, "They blindsided KRO and gave him a double clothesline."

Gohan clenches his jaw and fists in anger.

Goku tries to calm him "You need to calm down, they want you to let them inside your head, they want you to make a mistake."

They here a shout from across the field…

"HEY GOHAN!"

The group looks in the direction of the shout and sees Brock and Randy with Erasa. Brock was holding Erasa in a full nelson.

Brock shouts, "Last chance withdraw from the tournament or the girl gets it."

Gohan takes a step towards him.

Brock applies the hold harder.

Erasa cries out in pain.

Brock shouts, "Take one more step and I'll shake her till she is unconscious."

Coach Penca shouts at Brock "Let Erasa go whatever beef you have with Gohan can be settled thru talking."

Goku tells the group "I got this.

Goku teleports to behind Brock and Randy, tap chops Brock on the side of the neck just enough to make him let go of Erasa, but not to knock him out.

Erasa runs across the field back to the group.

Randy attacks Goku with a left hook.

Goku captures it and holds him.

Brock shakes his arms to get the feeling back in his arms. After getting the feeling back, he aims with a right hook.

Goku captures his hand as well.

Brock and Randy look at each other and then attempt to punch Goku in the face thinking they had the advantage since Goku had both hands full.

Goku lets go of their hands and teleports away from them.

Brock and Randy end up punching the air.

Goku shows up back at the group.

Videl asks, "Okay how did you do that?"

Goku replies, "I'm just really fast."

Videl states, "No one is that fast."

Gohan remarks, "I can be just as fast I choose not to be around students."

Videl says, "So you're saying that if your dad hadn't stepped in you would have saved Erasa."

Gohan replies, "If I was forced to but, I wouldn't of had the control dad had, I would have knocked him out for pulling that stunt."

Videl comments, "I see."

*Bell Rings*

Everyone heads inside to go get changed.

Gohan asks his dad "So what are you going to do now?"

Goku replies, "I'm headed into the office to report what had happened and see about setting up that meeting we talked about over the weekend."

Gohan nods in agreement then says, "After school I'm going to stop by Bulma's to see about a new outfit."

Goku smiles "Then I'll see you at home son." He walks around to the front of the school.

Gohan and KRO go get their things and rush to their next class.

**Trigonometry:**

Gohan and KRO join Robert and take their seats.

Gohan comments, "I wonder if Videl will join us she did say she wanted to be in all my classes."

KRO remarks, "I doubt it, her mark in math aren't that good besides this is an advanced class."

Gohan nods "I see. Oh Robert."

Robert responds, "Yeah."

Gohan asks "Can you keep a secret?"

Robert shrugs "Sure I guess?"

Gohan pulls a paper out of his bag and says "The rest of the group knows this you're the only one that doesn't know. I'll have to fill you in on details later."

Robert holds his hand out for the paper.

Gohan hands him the paper.

Robert reads it and says, "Videl spent two years getting that and you got it out of her huh."

Gohan says, "Keep reading."

Robert reads the rests and comments "So they walk amongst us and everyone said I was crazy."

Gohan asks, "Why does everyone say you're crazy?"

Robert replies "My dad works for the government and a couple years ago he took me to a site where a battle happened with a couple aliens, and I found pieces of what could be a communications device but, that is only a theory. I don't have all the pieces dad said it looked as though someone had tried to clean it up." He looks at Gohan who looked almost like a ghost. He asks, "You okay Gohan?"

Gohan shakes his head of the memory "Yeah I'm fine just after we had gotten everyone wish back from that battle we had went and cleaned it up. I honestly thought we got everything."

Mr. Martin calls out "Gohan, KRO can you come to my desk please?"

Robert asks, "What did you do?"

Gohan and KRO shrug.

They get up and head over to Mr. Martin's desk.

Gohan says, "You wanted to see us sir."

Mr. Martin answers, "Yes, it is in regards to your test scores on the test I gave at the beginning of the school year."

KRO asks, "What about them?"

Mr. Martin replies, "Well it was under the circumstances that you both did turn the test in at the same time and you had all the same answers."

KRO accuses "You think we cheated off each other."

Mr. Martin says, "I wouldn't necessarily say it like that but, it does look like that."

KRO turns to Gohan "Great, Gohan he thinks we cheated."

Gohan pleaded "But sir, we didn't cheat I promise."

Mr. Martin remarks "There is a way to settle this. I want you both to stay after school today I'll give you two different tests and you both sit on the opposite side of the room, understood."

Gohan sighs, "I understand sir."

KRO also sighs, "Got it."

They walk back to their seats.

Robert asks, "What did he want?"

KRO just sits there and grumbles.

Gohan answers, "Mr. Martin thinks we cheated on the test and wants us to retake it after school today."

Robert comments, "That is a bummer but, I'll let Videl know so she won't wait the entire time wondering where you are."

Gohan says "Thanks Robert."

*Bell Rings*

All the students leave except Gohan and KRO. Gohan picks up his things and moves across the room from KRO.

Mr. Martin hand Gohan his test, then hands KRO his test, after taking his seat at his desk he says, "Begin."

Gohan and KRO work on their tests at a fairly quick rate after five minutes Gohan gets up and hands his test in shortly followed by KRO.

Mr. Martin looks over their tests once satisfied he dismisses them.

**Outside:**

Gohan and KRO walk out the door the only one waiting for them was Videl.

Gohan says "Hey Videl, why you waiting on us?"

Videl responds, "I wanted to know something."

Gohan replies, "Shoot."

Videl asks, "How did your dad really take out Brock and Randy?"

Gohan comments "He didn't actually take them out they were still conscious when he was done."

Videl growls, "You know what I mean."

Gohan tells her "Dad was honest when he said that he was fast."

Videl says, "Yeah but, I saw the Super Soldier disappear into thin air it was similar to what your dad did."

Gohan reasons, "It is possible I guess that he used a similar technique."

Videl shouts, "There is that word again!"

Gohan asks "What word?"

KRO suggests, "What… technique?"

Videl exclaims "YES! That one! Why Do you keep saying that?"

Gohan was confused "Because that is what they are techniques."

Videl humphs, "Well if you ask me they look like tricks."

Gohan shakes his head 'no' "That isn't right at all they are real."

KRO reminds Gohan "You still have your errand to run."

Gohan responds, "Yeah I know"

Videl asks, "What is your errand?"

Gohan quickly replies, "I have to talk to Bulma about something and I would like to do so before it gets dark."

Videl says, "Okay, you don't have to be snippy about it. I'll talk with you later then okay."

Gohan replies "That will be fine."

Videl clicks and tosses the capsule for her copter, climbs in and starts the engine.

Once they thought to coast was clear they took to the skies.

After a few moments of silence KRO asks "Are you okay?"

Gohan replies, "Why is it that I can tolerate your company better than hers, sometime she makes me feel so ridged. I don't feel that way with Erasa, Kat, or Angela."

KRO responds, "One I'm for the same sexual orientation as you, two you've never been around a lot of females before, three I think you like Videl. My reason being this, you only wanted to tell Videl about you being Sayian you didn't want to tell the rest of the group, am I right? But if you don't want to take my word for it you can always ask Bulma."

Gohan replies "But I don't know if Videl likes me in the same way, How would I know that she wouldn't just toss me to the side like an old book."

KRO asks, "Where are you getting this book reference idea?"

Gohan answers "She is the one that used it she referenced that most of the people she knows as a one chapter book with no plot and me and you as multi-chapter books. I asked her that when she was done with me was she going to cased me to the side. She had replied with 'have you ever reread a book'."

KRO grins from ear to ear "Yeah Videl likes you she just didn't say it in that many words."

They land on the front lawn at Bulma's.

Gohan asks, "Are you sure?"

They walk into the house and set their bags on the couch.

KRO responds, "Let me tell you like this… YES!"

Bulma walks up to them and give them a hug then asks, "What you guys talking about?"

KRO replies, "I'm trying to convince Gohan that a certain female friend likes him, likes him. But he is so stuck on this darn book analogy she used and is worried about losing her friendship."

Gohan explains the book analogy to Bulma.

Bulma replies, "I've reread books lots of times just because I thought there was something I missed. With her asking you if you ever reread a book was her way of telling you that she liked you. I'm starting to think that is one thing you Sayians have in common is that you miss subtle clues of someone saying or showing that they like you. I don't know how Sayian women were but if they were like us then it was amazing the Sayians procreated at all."

Vegeta comes out the Gravity room just in time to hear the last sentence and he replied, "Sayian women didn't use code to tell us that they wanted us they came straight out with it." he paused to look at whom his wife been talking to "Well if it isn't the brat and his mutt."

KRO got mad over the mutt comment and wanted to beat Vegeta up but he knew he didn't have the strength.

Vegeta laughed "Did that bother you, get used to it. You can say it's your new nickname." He turned his attention to Gohan "What was bothering you at school so bad you had to disturb my training?"

Gohan replies "Those bullies you heard us talking about at the party had threatened to start hurting my friends if we entered the student Tournament at school."

Vegeta gives him a blank stare.

Gohan continues "Thing is we had already entered the tournament by the time we got their threat."

Vegeta remarks, "I still don't see what the big fuss is about but if you ask me, if you were my son I would expect you to at least maim them."

Gohan shouts, "You know I can't do that!"

Vegeta turns around "I don't know why you're shouting I was just giving you my opinion."

He heads back into the Gravity Room.

Bulma says, "Ignore him, so have there been any more secrets reviled?"

Gohan admits, "They know almost everything I think."

Bulma crosses her arms "I guess I should be asking what ones they don't know."

Gohan replies "Me beating Cell, who the Super Soldier is, and energy usage. But Videl is clever she has connected the Super Soldier to the Cell Games she thinks that the 'kid' from the Cell Games is the same person as the Super Soldier."

Bulma asks, "Does she know that she is right?"

Gohan shakes his head "No I haven't told her, I figure that if she sees the Super Soldier and confronts him I'll admit to it then and then if she ever uncovers me as the Super Soldier she would know the truth."

Bulma says "Sounds pretty elaborate if you ask me you should just sit her down and tell her the rest of it if she knows as much as you say she knows. Wait does she know anything about Super Sayian?"

Gohan replies, "No I figured that falls under energy usage."

Bulma changes subject "Your dad was here earlier and told me you wanted a new outfit for being the Super Soldier."

Gohan says "Yeah that is why I'm here."

Bulma tosses him a watch "Put it on and push the red button."

Gohan does as told and a new outfit covered his current one. It was black and orange camouflage fatigues; shirt and pants, black army boots on the right arm it had the school badge insignia and on the left arm had the Kings Guard badge insignia, over lower part of his face was a black and orange camouflage facemask that fastened in the back of the head.

Bulma says "Go Super Sayian."

Gohan does.

KRO comments, "I was thinking black and white camouflage."

Bulma asks, "Why"

KRO responds, "Black and white wouldn't stand out that much especially against cement."

Bulma asks, "What do you think Gohan?"

Gohan looks at the outfit then thinks it over for a minute… he responds, "I think I'll go with the black and white."

Bulma says, "Just hit the blue button to disengage the outfit."

Gohan pushes the blue button and he was back his original clothing. He then tosses the watch back to Bulma.

Bulma comments "Wait here I'll be back in a jiffy."

She leaves the room.

KRO remarks, "Bulma agreed that Videl likes you so what are you going to do now?"

Gohan replies, "I don't know, seriously I don't know, all I know about her is that she is the daughter of Hercule, captain of the wrestling team, is a crime fighter, she has blue eyes…"

KRO interrupts him "That is an intimate detail to pick up."

Gohan asks, "Is what?"

KRO laughs, "The fact that you picked up that she has blue eye I didn't know that."

Gohan asks, "Why wouldn't you know that?"

KRO sighs, "I see people's auras I can't see the details like eye color Videl's aura is pinkish red making her eye color look purple to me. The only eye color I can make out is brown because though the aura it looks black unless the aura matches the person's eye color. Let's take Bulma for example I know her eye color is blue because her aura is blue."

Gohan comments, "I understand now."

Bulma walks back it "What did I miss?"

KRO says, "We were talking about Videl's eye color."

Bulma decides to be nosy "What color are her eyes?"

Gohan answers "Blue."

Bulma replies, "I think people with blue eyes are some of the smartest people."

KRO says "You're only saying that because your eyes are blue."

Bulma admits "You got me there. Here you go." She hands Gohan the watch.

Gohan puts the watch back on and activated the outfit it looked the same just it was black and white camouflage, then disengaged the outfit.

Bulma asks, "What you think?"

Gohan says, "I like it thanks."

Bulma adds in "The outfit is fire, water, and bullet proof and it doesn't stain."

Gohan remarks, "That's cool." He looks at the time "Hey we got to get going."

Gohan and KRO grab their bags and head out.

Once in the air KRO asks, "Are you going to give the outfit a test run?"

Gohan responds, "I was thinking about it."

KRO inquires, "Then what is stopping you?"

Gohan sighs, "I don't want to encounter Videl on the first run of the outfit."

KRO stops and looks down "Here you go, car stuck on train tracks with the six o'clock train coming down the way."

Gohan took the hint actived the outfit and powered up to Super Sayain level. He dropped down to where a man was pushing on the car. The man was stalky build standing at five foot with long blonde hair pulled in a braid.

The man says, "Who are you?"

Gohan replies, "I'm the Super Soldier."

The man shouts, "Can you help me with my car, my wife is inside with our two kids."

Gohan says, "Get in the car."

The man gets in the car and shuts the door. Gohan picks the car up and flies over to the other side of the tracks. As soon as he set the car down the train went flying by them.

The man gets out of the car to thank the Super Soldier but he was gone.

Gohan was in the sky with KRO and said "That was a rush, I was almost afraid I wouldn't get the car moved in time."

KRO looks at his watch "We should go."

With that, they head home.


	7. Fullmoon

A/N: Unfortunately this is another KRO chapter. I felt like I had to follow up on some of the events that conspired in chapter four.

**Fullmoon**

Gohan got back home from school.

Goku asks, "How was your day son?"

Gohan replies, "It was good."

Goku asks in a whisper "Did you fight any crime?"

Gohan also whispers "A batch of burglars trying to rob a jewelry store."

ChiChi walks in "What are you whispering about?"

Goku and Gohan quickly say "Nothing!"

ChiChi remarks "You two are up to something when I find out you both are going to get It." she thumps her cast iron skillet against her leg.

Gohan nervously comments "Really it's nothing. I got KRO's homework and wanted to know if dad wanted to come with me."

Goku expressed "I was telling him that I wanted to."

ChiChi rebukes "You better hope that is all it was." she continues calmly "Well you better get KRO his schoolwork. And don't be out all night we're having turtle tail soup and fish for supper."

Goku and Gohan head out the door.

Once the door was closed, Goku asked, "How do you want to travel Fly or Instant Transmission?"

Gohan replies, "Fly."

They take to the sky.

After a while, Goku asks, "So did you run into Videl while stopping the robbery?"

Gohan responds, "Of course I did and she tried to fight me."

Goku questioned, "Why did she try to fight you?"

Gohan replies, "She wanted to take my facemask off."

Goku inquires, "So how close did she get to pulling it off?"

Gohan answers, "She got close a couple times but I was still faster."

Goku implies, "I guessing she hasn't gotten around to asking you if you were the 'kid' from the Cell Games yet has she."

Gohan remarks "Nope! She was too busy trying to figure me out."

They land in front of KRO's house.

Gohan knocks on the door.

Hiamovi answers the door.

In the kitchen, Tala calls out "Who is it?"

Hiamovi answers, "It's the Son's."

Tala dries her hands and walks to the door to see she remarks "Goku, Gohan how you doing?"

Gohan answers, "We're doing well; I have KRO's schoolwork."

Goku suggests, "How about we go outside and train a little?"

Gohan says, "You know they can't go outside right now."

Goku bops the side of his head like he had just remembered something "That's right because of the moon. I'm going to have to remember that better it should be easy for me to remember that because we have to be indoors before night falls tonight. Say since you and KRO are going to Bulma's tonight how about I use my Instant Transmission to take you there; I can take you straight into the house."

Hiamovi responds, "Sounds like a plan to me."

KRO comes out of his room "Gohan I knew I smelled you."

Gohan attempts to smell his armpit and says, "I don't smell that bad do I?"

KRO laughs "No! I just wanted to smell you out instead of sensing you out. In other words I was using my nose instead of feeling for your energy."

Gohan looks at KRO to see if he is kidding "You know you didn't have to add the extra explanation, I knew what you meant."

KRO spots Gohan's satchel and asks, "Did you bring my schoolwork?"

Gohan replies, "Yeah I have it but I don't know if I'll give it to you."

KRO pleads, "Don't be like that man!"

Gohan reasons "Then do me a favor and sense for people's energy instead of their scent. You may be able to transform into some kind of canine doesn't mean you have to act like one all the time."

Hiamovi remarks, "Thank you! I've been telling him that for years I've been hoping if he hears it from someone else he might listen."

KRO says, "Fine I'll stop. Can I have me schoolwork now…please?"

Gohan gets into his satchel and pulls out KRO's schoolwork, then hands it to KRO.

Hiamovi expresses "KRO the thing is that when you tell a person that you smelled them It could one hurt their feelings, two make them self-conscious. Do you understand?"

KRO sighs "Yes, sir." Then he walks back to his room.

Tala says, "Aren't you being a bit harsh on him."

Hiamovi remarks, "He is going to have to learn that he can't be using his nose for everything. He is eighteen years old he should know by now that there are appropriate times to follow your nose, and inappropriate times to follow your nose. Smelling his best friend out was inappropriate, he should have sensed his energy like he had been shown."

Goku says, "We Sayians have a heightened sense of smell besides smelling for food, I had looked for a rock that my master threw into the jungle but I was a kid then."

Hiamovi remarks, "That would be an appropriate time to use your nose."

Gohan jokes, "If he wants to use his nose so much give him training exercises where he has to look for something blindfolded and all he can use are hearing and smell."

Hiamovi responds, "I know that your joking but that might be a good idea."

Goku agrees, "You never know if you might come across a bad guy that can disappear."

Hiamovi shouts across the room towards KRO's room "KRO, come here, son."

KRO comes walking out of his room with his head down thinking he was in for more punishment.

Hiamovi says, "Cheer up, son. We came up with an idea where it allows you to use your nose in appropriate situations; actually, Gohan came up with it initially. "

KRO questions "Okay? So what is it?"

Goku says, "They're training exercises."

KRO gives a questioning look at all of them.

Gohan adds on "The objective is for you to find and object only using your hearing and sense of smell because you will be blindfolded."

Goku suggests as if it were an afterthought, "You know maybe there should be a time limit."

KRO shouts "What a time limit?"

Hiamovi agrees "Why a time limit?"

Goku grins "I had a thirty minute time limit to find the rock otherwise I wouldn't eat."

Hiamovi responds, "I think a thirty minute time limit sounds good."

KRO complains, "A thirty minute time limit that's hardly any time at all and I won't have my sight to help me."

Goku remarks "That is true maybe should make the time a little longer to make up for lack of sight."

Hiamovi suggests, "How about forty-five minutes that should be plenty of time and as he gets better at searching I'll bring it back down to thirty minutes."

KRO still complains, "Adding a whole fifteen minutes still doesn't seem fair."

Hiamovi looks at the clock and says, "We should be heading over to Bulma's it's getting late."

Goku, Gohan, and Hiamovi get up from their chairs.

Hiamovi says "Come, son. We are going over to Bulma's using Goku's Instant Transmission."

KRO walks over aimlessly still upset about his new training regimen.

Goku put two fingers to his head and they disappear.

**Bulma's House:**

A few seconds later, they show up inside Bulma's living room.

Bulma jumps and shouts, "I wish you wouldn't do that Goku at least call first."

Goku replies, "I'm sorry Bulma just that it was getting late and ChiChi's going to be mad enough as it is because we're late for supper."

Bulma asks, "Well before you leave, can you tell me why you're here?"

KRO answers, "You wanted to run some tests on father and me to find out if we were part alien or not."

Bulma asks "It time for the fullmoon already?"

KRO replies, "Yes ma'am."

Bulma remarks, "Well let's get started."

Goku says, "Well Gohan and I will be heading out."

Bulma states, "I'll call when I'm done with them."

Goku replies back "Okay then see you later."

Bulma approaches Hiamovi, sticks her hand out to shake, and says, "You must be KRO's father."

Hiamovi shakes her hand and responds "Nice to meet you finally. I have heard such wonderful things from my son and the Sons. I am Hiamovi."

Bulma blushes, after she regains her composer she complements; "Well now I see where KRO gets his good looks from."

Hiamovi comments, "You think so I always thought KRO looked more like his mother." He pulls out a picture of Tala from his wallet and hands it to Bulma "This is my wife Tala."

Bulma looks at the picture then at KRO then again at Hiamovi and remarks "He has a good cross of you both he has your wife's eyebrows but he has your eyes…"

KRO interrupts "I thought we came here to run some tests, not find out which parent I look most like."

Hiamovi scorns "You know better than to interrupt, where are your manners?"

KRO says sarcastically "At home."

Hiamovi waves it off and says "Your still sore about your new training regimen."

Vegeta walks in the room to get a drink.

Hiamovi comments, "I take it he must be Vegeta, he's the one that has the technique to make us transform without the moon."

Vegeta answers, "That would be me. So you must be papa mutt."

Hiamovi grits thru his teeth "My name is Hiamovi."

Vegeta ignores him and asks, "Where is Kakarot? I sensed him not that long ago with his brat."

Bulma responds "Goku and Gohan were here yes but they had to go home maybe you can see Goku later he'll be back later to get Hiamovi and KRO. Either go to bed or go back to training."

Vegeta grumbled something about getting stronger than Kakarot and trekked back to the Gravity Room.

Bulma bats a hand in Vegeta's general direction and says "Don't mind him. The other day Vegeta called KRO a mutt as well; he told him it was his new nickname."

Hiamovi shakes his head "Well let's get started."

Bulma says, "Follow me to my lab."

They follow Bulma thru the halls in silence.

Bulma comments, "You two are quiet."

Hiamovi states, "We just want to get this done."

Bulma punches in the code for her lab, they walk in, and the door closes behind them.

Bulma asks as she gets supplies out "What do you want to start with?"

Hiamovi responds, "It doesn't really matter as long as you're able to get your data."

Bulma takes a deep breath and lets it out "Okay, how about we start with height and weight." she leads them back to the wall were the door is "Put your back and heels against the wall and stand straight."

Hiamovi does and Bulma starts to measure him.

Bulma says, "Alright I have you at six foot six inches. KRO it's your turn."

Hiamovi steps to the side and KRO takes his place. Bulma also measures him.

Bulma voiced, "I have you at six foot even, and hey you're taller than Gohan."

KRO asks, "How tall is Gohan?"

Bulma replies, "He is five foot nine inches. Now let's get on with the rest of the tests."

Bulma pulls out cotton swabs, needles, vials, blood pressure cuffs, a stethoscope, just to name a few things.

KRO cringes at the sight of all the stuff.

Bulma asks, "You okay KRO?"

KRO admits, "I'm not big on needles."

Bulma turns around and crosses her arms "Don't tell me you're going to be like Goku!"

KRO asks, "Goku doesn't like needles either?"

Bulma shakes her head "No! He is deathly afraid of medical needles he has a server case of trypanophobia. He screams and runs away at the sight of a needle."

KRO nervously laughs, "I'm not that bad I just don't like watching the needle go into my body. It just makes me feel violated or something."

Bulma sighs, "If that is all it is then let's get started."

Hiamovi suggests, "After one of us is done they go outside and transform to the wolf state while the other is getting there samples drawn. It eliminates the waiting period as much as possible."

Bulma agrees "Sounds like a good idea. The door to go outside is on the other side of the room." she pointed to a garage door "The code is two, seven, four, three, three, and seven it spells out Briefs on the number pad."

Hiamovi questions, "You're just going to trust me with this code?"

Bulma states, "Everyone in our group has that code you know so much about us that you might as well be part of the group, in fact next get together your whole family should come not just KRO."

Hiamovi was taken aback some "It is an honour to be considered for being part of your group."

Bulma asks KRO "Say KRO what do your friends know about your secrets?" She starts taking Hiamovi's blood pressure.

KRO answers, "They know I see peoples auras and that I can touch someone and make them calm down, and they know that I leave school every month at the time of the fullmoon, but they don't know why I leave during the fullmoon."

Bulma looks the reading "Hypertension I got hypertension with Vegeta and Goku because they have enlarged hearts. That could be your case." She pulls out her stethoscope, and addresses KRO "Sounds like your friends know less about you that Gohan does. Hey what is the difference between seeing someone aura and sensing their energy because Krillin thought it was the same thing." She puts her stethoscope on and holds a finger out meaning 'one minute'. After she was done she said "Sounds like an enlarged heart but I would have to do a x-ray but that can wait for another day and it doesn't have to be done around the fullmoon." She turns attention back to KRO "Go ahead." and she gets a needle and a couple of vials.

KRO responds, "A person's aura is the air that is around them and it sometime shows in different colors like for example your aura looks blue to me whereas Father's looks turquoise. Unfortunately some people will call it an energy field but I think it is still different."

Bulma had finished up with the blood draw and even doing the mouth swab and says out loud to herself "Let's see what am I forgetting I did height, blood draw, mouth swab, blood pressure." she bops herself in the forehead "Weight, temperature, and hair samples." She walks over to a drawer, pulls out two thermometers, and shakes them as she walks back. She sets them on the table then walks to the other side of the room and pulls back over a scale. Then she walks back again grabs a couple baggies and walks back to the table and sets them down. She says to them "Okay let's get your weight while I'm thinking about it."

KRO asks, "Can I go first father?"

Hiamovi nods his head 'yes'.

KRO walks up on to the scale and the bar at the top make a clank.

Bulma moves the weights on the bars and eventually gets KRO's weight. She says "Two hundred pounds even."

KRO steps down and Hiamovi gets on the scale.

Again, the bar made a clank sound.

Bulma moves the weight around and gets Hiamovi's weight she tells him "Two hundred and thirty pounds." she pauses as if in thought then said "I'm really scattered brained I need to write down your guy's height and weight to be able to put in a file." She runs again back over to her desk and pulls out a couple pieces of paper and a pen, then runs back to the table and clears a spot for her to write. "Okay what are your guys names like how do you spell them?"

Hiamovi answers first "Hiamovi Hunt, H, i, a, m, o, v, i. I'm sure you can spell Hunt."

Bulma writes it down and asks "You KRO how do you spell your name?"

KRO answers "Actually KRO is my nickname and that is spelled K, R, O but my real name is Okhmhaka* Dakotah Hunt…"

Bulma interrupts him "Sorry to interrupt but that is some name, how do you spell it?"

KRO continues, "O, k, h, m, h, a, k, a. Do you need me to spell my middle name?"

Bulma answers "Just do you spell it with an 'h' on the end or not."

KRO responds, "There is an 'h' on the end."

After writing down the last name, and nickname on KRO's paper she went back and wrote Hiamovi's height, weight, and blood pressure. Then she went back to KRO's paper and wrote his height and weight.

Bulma say "I would do it myself but I'd rather let you do it yourself, I need you to pull out a few strands of your hair"

They pull out a few strands and hold them out for Bulma. Bulma grabs the baggies and holds them open for each person.

After words, Bulma grabs the thermometers and says, "I want you to hold this under your tongue."

After about thirty seconds, Bulma checks the thermometers and writes that down.

She comments, "Both of your temperature is normal to that of a regular human." She brings her attention to Hiamovi "I'm done with you Hiamovi; actually wait just to satisfy my curiosity do you care if I time it?"

Hiamovi answers, "Sure I've been curious about how long it takes for me to transform."

Bulma looks at him "Are you going to be okay transforming in what you're wearing?"

Hiamovi replies "This is what I wear every fullmoon it's loose I always wear a vest and pants."

Bulma shrugs "You know what you're doing." She grabs a stopwatch and walks over to the door with Hiamovi then punches in the code.

Hiamovi walks out into the moon light, takes a deep breath, and releases it. He asks "Ready?"

Bulma answers with the stopwatch at the ready "Ready." She clicks the stopwatch.

Hiamovi closes his eyes and takes another deep breath, opens his eyes and they shown a bright golden brown then he slowly let that breath go. He rolls his head around on his shoulders to let out any stiff joints he pulls his hands into his chest, hair start to form all over his body. Bones start to creek as they begin to shorten or extend. His arms and legs get longer. Hiamovi flings his arms out his nails became claws. He begins to stand on the balls of his feet to form like wolf paws, his eyes become larger. His ears reposition to a higher place on his head, form like wolf ears, the hair that started to form on his body becomes wispier, and longer, a tail starts to form with long wispy hair. His face begins to lengthen and form a snout. The hair or fur as it started to look became longer and darker. His hands become to look more like paws. His tail grazed the ground as it swept back and forth. Hiamovi let out a proud howl.

Bulma clicked the stopwatch, looked at it, she reported "Five minutes."

They walk back in the room and Bulma apologies "Sorry kiddo, I wanted to time the transformation sequence."

KRO waves it off "Don't worry about it you should time mine as well because all I do know is that I take longer than father."

Bulma asks "What all do I still need to do to you?"

KRO stops and thinks then replies, "Blood draw, mouth swab, blood pressure, I think."

Bulma agrees, "You might be right, let's get this part finished."

She walks over to the table and grabs a needle and vial.

Bulma comments "The trick is to not look at it while it enters your skin. Now hold your arm out this won't take anytime at all."

KRO looks away but still flinched once the needle poked thru the skin.

Bulma remarks "That isn't so bad. You did great. I'm almost done."

Bulma pulled the vial off the needle and set it on the table after writing on the label. Then she grabbed a cotton ball and pressed it over the needle before pulling the needle out.

She motions for KRO to apply pressure on the cotton ball.

Bulma gets the blood pressure cuff and wraps it around KRO's arm.

After getting a reading, she comments "I got hypertension with you as well."

She pulls her stethoscope back out, listens to his heart, and has estimated the same thing that he also had an enlarged heart she voices "I'll have to do and x-ray on you as well."

She grabs a cotton swab and motions for KRO to open his mouth, then swabbed the inside of his cheek.

Bulma announces "All I have to do now is time your transformation and then do all this all over again but in both of your transformed states."

KRO nods in understanding and walks out the garage door.

Bulma follows him with the stopwatch.

KRO asks "Ready?"

Bulma replies "Ready."

KRO looks up at the moon.

Bulma clicks the stopwatch.

After a few minutes his eyes glow a golden brown, he brings his arms into his chest then flings his arms out his nails had become claws, his hair starts to grow passed his shoulders. Hair that is dark, long, and wispy starts grow all over his body, bones can be heard cracking as they either lengthen or shorten. He begins to stand on the balls of his feet or paws as they had started to form, his ears lengthen and move up to a higher point on either side of his head. His face starts to lengthen turning more into a snout. His eyes become larger. A tail grows from his backside with fur that is wispy, it grows to a length that brushes the ground with it. KRO then throws his head back and howls.

Bulma clicks the stopwatch and says "Eight minutes thirty seconds."

Hiamovi says with a near growl "Explains why I always have to wait on him."

Bulma suggests, "Maybe the amount of time it takes to transform decreases as one gets older."

Hiamovi nods, "This could be the case. Any how we need to get this finished we have some training to do and we have some hunting to do as well."

Bulma asks, "What do you hunt?"

KRO answers in a gruff voice, "Mainly deer, but we do hunt down wild cats, that is our big game we also hunt down rabbits, raccoon, and beaver that is our small game I like to practice on squirrels."

Bulma writes it down. Then she comments, "As long as you don't hunt humans."

Hiamovi growls, "I did once but it was for revenge."

Bulma now nearly terrified asks "Why? What happened?"

Hiamovi sits on his hunches and replies "To make a long story short a hunter killed my brother and injured my father. In return I killed him."

Bulma slightly feeling at ease "That would explain you initially being upset when Gohan told me about your reaction to us knowing about your guys transformations."

KRO clears his throat, which sounded more like a bark "We should get things going."

Bulma reacted to that is if she had completely forgotten.

Bulma asks, "Who wants to go first?"

KRO says, "I'll go first."

KRO walks over to where his height will be measured, and then stood as straight as he could.

Bulma walks over then comments "I might need a step stool." She looked over him and confirmed "Yep I'll need a step stool."

She walks over to the other side of the room and grabs a small ladder and walks back then unfolds it and climbs up on it.

She measures him and says "Seven foot four inches. You're an inch shorter than Piccolo."

KRO comments, "That was what I told Gohan, well sort of, when Gohan asked me how tall I was I told him I could probably like Piccolo in the eye."

Bulma comments, "We should get both of your heights with you on all fours well at the shoulders."

KRO plops down on all fours and stands against the wall sideways.

Bulma measures him and states "Three foot seven inches."

KRO moves out of the way and lets his father through.

Hiamovi says, "Let's get me on all fours first since I'm already there."

Bulma giggles, "True enough."

She measures him and tells him "Four foot five inches."

Hiamovi stands up on his hind legs.

Bulma climbs back onto the step stool and measures him again "Well I got eight foot one inch."

Bulma looks at them for a minute before deciding, "You know I'm going to skip blood pressure one I might get the same kind of reading and, two it will be hard with your fur."

Hiamovi and KRO nod in agreement.

Bulma gets a small pair of tweezers, "I figure it would be harder for you to pull a hair or two out in that form so sorry if this hurts."

The two wolves shrug and stand still while Bulma gets the hair samples from both of them.

The lab door opens up revealing Vegeta.

Vegeta shouts, "Woman, aren't you done with those mutts yet?"

Bulma huffs "No Vegeta, honestly if you, Goku, and Gohan still had your tails I would have been doing this kind testing on you."

Vegeta spats back "I didn't like being your lab monkey once as it is. Do you honestly think I would have trained that clown and his brat to stay under control just enough for you to run tests on our DNA while being in our great ape forms?!"

Bulma calmly replies "Yes or you would have been without that gravity room you love so much."

Vegeta growls, "If I still had my tail I wouldn't be on this mud ball of a planet!"

Bulma sets her stuff down and walks over to Vegeta, puts her arms around his neck, gives a puppy dogface, and asks, "Would you be happy, happy without me?"

Vegeta sighs and looks away "Who knows anymore. I would probably be dead somewhere."

Bulma asks, "Why did you really come down here?"

Vegeta admits, "I'm ready to go to bed."

Bulma replies, "Well I have a few more things to do, so if you can wait a little longer I'll…" she whispers in his ear her proposition.

Hiamovi tells KRO "Cover your ears son you don't need to hear this."

Vegeta walks away and closes the door.

Bulma turns around and sees Hiamovi shaking his head in embarrassment and KRO covering his ears, and surmises, "Don't tell me you heard that."

Hiamovi nods his head.

Bulma blushes "Sorry about that."

KRO uncovers his ears figuring it was safe, seeing his father talking with Bulma.

Still blushing Bulma says, "I guess that goes in the file heighten hearing, wait is it like that in your human forms or is it just your wolf forms?"

Hiamovi answers, "Just our wolf forms, I wouldn't want it to be all the time."

Bulma comments, "You wouldn't be the only ones."

Hiamovi asks, "Who else has heightened hearing?"

Bulma replies, "Piccolo and Dende they're Nameks they have heightened hearing. In fact theirs is heightened more than yours."

KRO asks, "How do you figure?"

Bulma answers, "Goku told me that Piccolo told him that he could probably hear anything in the universe."

KRO responds, "That would be amazing."

Hiamovi hits him on the back of the head and retorts, "That would be like a curse listening to other peoples conversations on this planet and others."

KRO rubs the back of his head.

Bulma says, "Speaking of hearing I'm curious." She walks over to a drawer and pulls out a small whistle.

KRO asks, "What are you doing with that whistle?"

Bulma blows the whistle and both wolves fall to the ground covering their ears even though she did not hear anything.

Bulma stops blowing the whistle and laughs.

Hiamovi and KRO look at Bulma in disgust.

Bulma says between laughs "I'm sorry but if I had warned you, you would have covered your ears beforehand, I'll write down that you also have sensitive hearing as well. Another thing you have in common with Piccolo."

Bulma writes down their heights and info about their ears.

Bulma suggests, "Let's get your weights."

KRO walks over to the scale and steps up onto it.

Bulma moves the weights around and gets his weight "Two hundred eighty pounds."

Bulma writes it down while Hiamovi steps on the scale.

Once again, Bulma moves the weights around and gets his weight "Three hundred and ten pounds."

Bulma writes that down in the file.

She gets cotton swabs and motions for the two to open their mouths, they do and she gets a swab from each of them, and then puts them in separate containers.

Then she tells them "All I got left is blood draw."

She quickly gets that done on both of them and in no time at all she was done.

Bulma says, "After I look at all the data I'll let you know in a few days whether or not your part alien. It will take me a few days so don't worry."

Hiamovi remarks, "That sounds good. I would like to get going now."

Bulma walks over to the phone and dials the Son's phone number.

**Goku pick it up "Hello?"**

Bulma answers "Hey Goku they're all done. You can come pick them up now."

**Goku responds "That's great, I'll be over after I change back into my clothes. See you in a little bit."**

Bulma acknowledges "See you Goku. Bye."

Bulma hangs up the phone.

Hiamovi asks, "Why did he change out of his clothes if he knew he would have to pick us up again?"

Bulma shrugs "I do not know."

We should wait here.

KRO asks, "How would he know to look for us in the lab?"

Hiamovi answers, "I think with his technique he has to have an energy signal to lock on to."

Goku shows up in the middle of the explanation and he quickly figured out what they were talking about, "Yeah that is the jest of it."

He startled Bulma again.

Bulma nearly shouts, "I wish there was a warning before you would show up."

Goku laughs, "And you knew I was coming this time."

Hiamovi chuckles at their interaction but, quick become serious and clears his throat. He says, "We have much training to do and we're running out of time."

Goku responds, "I'll take you to your house and you guys can go from there then I'll head home."

Hiamovi and KRO put their 'hands' on Goku's shoulders. Goku puts two fingers to his forehead and they disappear.

**The Hunt's House:**

Goku, Hiamovi, and KRO show up in the house and Tala was waiting for them by the door.

Hiamovi says to Tala, "We might not get as much hunting done."

Tala gives him a hug and replies, "I understand."

Tala lets go and goes to open the door.

Goku says "I'll see you later, bye." And he disappears.

Hiamovi and KRO plop down and all fours and dash out the door.

Tala shouts out the door after them "Be careful!"

A/N: This Chapter was going to be a lot longer but I was one; getting bored with it and two; not sure where I was going with it, so I cut it. It will however show up as a chapter later on but I don't know when at this moment so you'll just have to wait to find out if KRO and his father are part alien or not. I need to get the rest of the story moving along and not get majorly hung up on this. I need to get some interaction between Videl and the Super Solider instead of past tense stuff and I have a tournament to do. So here is your update please leave a review thank you.


	8. Thursday: The Preliminaries

A/N: Well to a point I am pleased with chapter seven I just wish the second half had not needed to be deleted. I guess that is how story-writing works you keep what works and cut what doesn't. I hope I mean REALLY hope this chapter works out well.

**Thursday: The Preliminaries **

Gohan was asleep in his bed when all the sudden he was hit by a cast iron skillet. He grabbed his head and shouts "What on Earth?!"

ChiChi shouts back "You're running late! I've been trying to wake you for the past half hour."

Gohan jumps out of bed, gets dressed, grabs his 'watch', puts on his socks and shoes, kisses his mom on the cheek and heads into the living area to get his satchel.

Goku asks, "Want me to take you to school since your running late?"

Gohan thinks on this and replies "Sure just take me to where I'm a block away from the school I'll walk from there."

Goku gets up from the table and walks over "Can do."

Gohan grabs his satchel and then places a hand on his dad's shoulder, and they disappear.

**At School:**

Sharpner was asking aloud "Where is Gohan? He is normally here by now."

KRO looks down the street, sees Gohan with Goku, and then sees Goku disappear again, while Gohan was running up the street. He quickly figures out what happened then comments, "Don't worry too much Sharpner he is on his way now."

Videl questions, "How are you so sure KRO?"

KRO points in Gohan's general direction.

Videl looks in the direction KRO was pointing and sees Gohan running up the road.

Videl inquired, "Are you like his keeper or something, how did you know he was coming?"

KRO replies, "I'm not his keeper I just know Gohan really well."

Gohan walks up and says "Hi."

KRO pulls Gohan into a bro hug.

Gohan was left a little confused "What is up KRO? You've never given me a hug before."

KRO releases the hug and admits "I've been watching other male students do it with their male friends and wanted to give it a shot. Since I didn't warn you I wanted to do it, it was slightly awkward."

Gohan asks, "Wouldn't that be a type of public display of affection?"

KRO nearly shouts, "When you put it like that you make us sound like lovers, and I am totally not gay."

Videl, Sharpner, and the rest of the group crack up laughing at KRO's reaction. Gohan was left still somewhat confused.

Robert asks Gohan "You do know what KRO means by he's not gay, right?"

Gohan responds, "He means a homosexual that finds sexual desire in the same sex. It is just that I never thought KRO was gay in the first place."

The groups nearly falls over wishing Gohan would have saw the joke in it instead of taking it literally.

Videl regains composure "Come on let's get to class."

*Bell Rings*

**Home Room:**

Videl asks Gohan "Why were you late this time?"

Gohan admits "I over slept."

Videl challenges "I don't buy it. That is your excuse every time you are running late no one over sleeps that much, one normally tries to avoid over sleeping."

Robert comments "I've noticed something Gohan well two things actually…"

Gohan responds "Okay?"

Robert continues "Well one, on days Videl comes in from crime fighting you come in saying you over slept and I haven't seen you use your truck either."

Erasa asks "What are you insinuating Robert?"

Robert retorts, "I wasn't insinuating anything just commenting on something I noticed."

Videl capitalizes on it "It sounded like you were insinuating that Gohan was the Super Solider."

Robert cringes "I didn't say that you did."

Angela pipes in "How can Gohan be the Super Soldier his hair isn't the right color."

Videl replies "Gohan's dad admitted that he was at the Cell Games and when I was reviewing the footage he had blonde hair there even thou when we last saw him he didn't."

Gohan asks, "Do I get a say in this?"

Videl, Angela, and Erasa shout "NO!"

Ms. Amanda calls out "Is everything alright up there?"

Videl replies "Yeah were just discussing who the Super Soldier might be."

Ms. Amanda replies "Just keep it down okay."

Videl responds, "Okay."

KRO passes Gohan a note.

Gohan opens it, it read "_Vdl hs y pggd nd dsnt vn knw t._"(Videl has you pegged and doesn't even know it)

Gohan replied, "_Sh ds nd sh dsnt. Sh s stll nsr._"(She does and she doesn't. She is still unsure.) and hands it back to KRO.

Videl snatches the note and tries to read it but couldn't make heads or tails of it so she demands "What does this say?"

Gohan and KRO keep their mouths shut.

Sharpner comments, "Why worry about what a couple of bookworms talk about, besides it probably nothing important."

Videl disagrees "If it wasn't important then why is it in CODE!"

Sharpner remarks, "You didn't say it was in code."

Videl retorts "Why else would I ask then what the note says."

KRO snatches the paper back and admits, "We were talking about you claiming Gohan was the Super Soldier."

Videl rips the paper back from KRO and remarks, "He does have some incriminating evidence against him, he is late when I'm late, and he disappears from class when I get called out to fight crime."

Gohan asks again "Do I get a say in this?"

Videl again shouts "No!"

Gohan sighs.

KRO responds, "And why can't he have a say in this we are talking about him after all. I personally think that everything that happens are just coincidences."

Videl retorts, "Want to know what I think, you two know who the Super Soldier really is and you just won't fess up."

KRO challenges, "What makes you think we know who the Super Soldier really is?"

Videl countered, "You're the only one that knows everything about him one hundred percent he has probably shown you things that humans can't normally do."

Gohan gets up and goes to the front to talk to the teacher, after that he left the room.

KRO retaliated "Now look what you've done. You could have at least given him a chance to defend himself in your accusation but you didn't even do that. Anyways you know just about everything about him."

Videl calms down "The key words there are 'just about' you still know more than me I want to know what you know."

KRO retorts "Now you're just asking for the icing on the cake. There isn't much left to learn about him seriously the whole group knows pretty much all the major details of him. Why can't you just let him be, and I really think you should apologize to him."

Videl sighs, "He could be anywhere in this school I wouldn't begin to know where to look for him."

KRO suggests, "You could try the roof that is his favorite place to go to be alone."

Videl gets up and goes down to talk to the teacher then she leaves the room.

*The Roof*

Videl opens the door to the roof landing and walks outside she walks around and calls out "Gohan, Gohan, where are you?"

Gohan groans loudly from the upper roof where the door was and says, "Leave me alone."

Videl calls up to him "Can you come down I got to say something to you."

Gohan stands up and then jumps down in front of her "What?"

Videl places her hands behind her back and begins to rock on her feet from heel to toe and back again while looking down at the floor.

Gohan crosses his arms, looks at her irritated like, and remarks, "You have my attention. What do you have to say?"

Videl continues to pause but slowly looks up at him.

Gohan goes to turn around.

Videl quickly grasps his wrist and says, "Wait! ... I'm not good at this…"

Gohan turns back around "Then what is it?"

Still holding his wrist, she continues, "I want to apologize for not letting you defend yourself back in class."

Gohan responds, "It wasn't just once but twice you wouldn't let me defend myself."

Videl pulls him into a hug, rests her forehead on his chest, and says, "I'm sorry really I am."

Gohan sighs, "I haven't said anything but something has been bothering me…"

Videl looks up at him "What?"

Gohan gently shoves her away "Ever since I told you I was part alien you have been quiet harsh with me. Almost to the point you didn't like me anymore."

Videl shakes her head "That isn't true I do like you, a lot, really!"

Gohan walks over to the edge and takes a seat.

Videl follows him and sits beside him.

Gohan sighs, "I was beginning to think I was unwanted."

Videl looks down at the ground "I want you with me, I mean the group. I want you to stay with the group."

Gohan ignores her slip up for the time being and says "Then STOP treating me differently from everyone else I happen to be part alien so what, everyone else treats me the same way. Why is it so hard for you?"

Videl blushes and responds, "It isn't because you are part alien it is because you are you."

Gohan asks, "What do you mean by because I am me?"

Videl gets up and begins to leave "Forget I said anything."

Gohan gets up and quickly grasps her wrist "You might as well finish what you started, so tell me what you mean."

Videl's heart quickens pace as she battles her emotions and debates whether or not to tell him. She slowly turns around to face him and looks into his eyes then quickly looks away.

Gohan pulls her into a hug and says, "Look I like you a lot and, I know that you like me but I want to hear it in your own words."

Videl nods her head in his chest then pushes away slowly and slowly states, "You're the only guy that I've ever wanted to know one hundred percent everything about, and granted I am curious about KRO's secret but I don't have a deep desire to know it. I don't know, something about you just draws me in and that scares me, in turn I don't know how to act around you. On one hand you are the kindest and sweetest guy I know on the other there is something about you that tells me that you could be the fiercest competitor that I may ever know and for some reason that scares me."

Gohan lets go of her and asks, "What told you or should I say, gave that way?"

Videl replies, "The look in your eyes when Brock had Erasa held captive. Something tells me you wanted to kill him."

Gohan reassures her "I am extremely protective of those I care for and call friends to put into prospective if my enemy will go as far as killing I will go that far to kill him."

Videl backs away a couple steps and asks, "Have you ever killed a human?"

Gohan responds "No. But Brock and Randy have pushed me so far as to want to at least maim them. That is why I want to beat him in the semi-finals of the tournament."

Videl surmises, "So you and KRO are that good."

Gohan seriously looks at Videl "I was forced into martial arts at the age of four a lot younger than most kids but I was a natural at it of course at that time I also fought with my fear because most opponents were four times my size."

The door opens up abruptly revealing KRO holding three bags. KRO shouts "Hey passing period is almost over and we REALLY need to get to class."

Videl and Gohan grab their bags from him and hurry down the stairs to their class.

**History:**

KRO, Videl, and Gohan come running in the class mere seconds before the bell rings and takes their seats.

Kat asks, "So, where were they KRO?"

KRO replies "On the roof like I thought."

Kat asks Videl "So did you apologize?"

Videl looks down at her desk "Yeah I did."

Robert asks, "So, why didn't you return to class Gohan?"

Gohan responds, "I needed to cool down."

Robert presses "And it took you the rest of the class period to cool off?"

Gohan crosses his arms and states "Like I told Videl 'I was beginning to think I was unwanted'. To be bluntly honest I'm still a bit miffed at Angela and Erasa?"

Kat gently asks, "Are you still mad at them because they denied you to be able to defend yourself?"

Gohan replies bluntly "Yes."

KRO realizes "Shoot! We won't have them in anymore classes today we have them in language and gym tomorrow."

Videl and Kat pull out their cell phones and send quick texts to Angela and Erasa. A minute later they get replies back.

Videl says, "Erasa said she was planning on watching Gohan and KRO in the preliminary round after school today."

Kat also says, "Angela pretty much said the same thing."

Robert asks the girls "Do they know that Gohan is mad at them?"

Kat looks at Videl then at Gohan "I don't think they do, should we message them to let them know?"

Gohan sighs "Don't bother with it, they will try to apologize via text if you do. I want to hear it from them. I'll just have to approach them about it."

KRO asks him "How are you going to do that?"

Gohan replies "I'm going to tell them like it is, simple as that, I'm not going to sugar coat it. I'm going to tell them that I'm mad at them and why I'm mad at them."

Robert pesters Gohan and Videl, "It didn't take the rest of class to give and get an apology what else did you talk about?"

Kat baks at Robert, "I can't believe you! You're as bad as Angela and Erasa wanting to know everyone's business. It isn't your place to know everything that goes on between people."

Robert crosses his arms "So, you're telling me you aren't the slight bit curious as to what happened on the roof."

Kat admits, "Well yeah I'm curious but I wasn't going to hustle them for details."

Gohan and Videl blush and KRO catches it.

KRO patronizes "You guys admitted something to each other didn't you?"

Gohan and Videl keep quiet.

Kat asks, "What do you mean KRO? I should say what are you talking about?"

KRO laughs, "These two have been dancing circles around each other all week and I have been hearing it from both of them after school."

Kat says, "Wait a minute, I thought Erasa was her best friend why is she talking to you when you're clearly Gohan's best friend."

KRO looks at Kat seriously "You know Erasa can't keep secrets especially about who likes who, she would have spread it across school that Videl liked Gohan, in turn making Gohan public enemy number one."

Kat asks "Wouldn't she know that you would tell Gohan that she liked him?"

KRO responds "OH she made me swear under pain of death that I would not tell Gohan and I didn't. Trust me there were plenty of times I wanted to tell him, but I still kept my word."

Trying to make sense of all this Robert says, "So you're saying that Gohan likes Videl and Videl likes Gohan."

KRO replies, "Yes that is exactly what I'm saying."

Kat and Robert turn to Gohan and Videl and asks them "Is this true?"

They look down and say as the same time "Yeah."

KRO teases "See you're already acting like a couple."

Videl retorts while blushing "WE haven't decided on that yet!"

Kat remarks "Well it's already in the air that you like each other you just have to decide to act on it or not."

KRO gets up from his seat and tells Videl "You can have my seat by Gohan."

Videl blushes even harder and says quietly "That isn't necessary KRO."

KRO sits back down and remarks, "I honestly think you two would be the most powerful couple in school with you both being children of World Champions and all."

Videl attentively asks, "You think so?"

KRO responds, "I know so, Videl you're the strongest female in school and Gohan is the strongest male in school."

Gohan and Videl look at each other and ask at the same time "Do you want to be my Girlfriend/Boyfriend?"

They pause and Gohan motions for Videl to go first.

Videl asks again "Do you want to be my boyfriend, Gohan?"

Gohan chuckles, "Sure I will."

Videl looks at KRO, Kat, and Robert "Don't tell Erasa she will eat me alive if she found out."

Gohan states, "She is going to find out eventually even if we don't tell her. Her reaction could be worse by waiting to tell her."

Videl crosses her arms "Just that she will spread it across school and then my dad will find out, OH MY GOD DAD WILL FIND OUT! I have to tell dad, and he only said that I could date someone stronger than him or if I found the kid that beat Cell."

KRO was trying extremely hard not to laugh so hard in fact; he was turning red in the face.

Kat asks "Are you okay KRO?"

KRO shakes his head 'No'.

Gohan grabs KRO, leads him to the front of the class, and asks the teacher "Can we step outside for a minute?"

Ms. Fritschle responds, "Just for a little bit, you have a habit of not returning to class."

Gohan nods and leads KRO out the door. As soon as the door was closed he pushed KRO against the wall.

Irritated Gohan says "Breath damn it."

KRO goes to breath and breaks out into a fit of giggles.

Gohan sighs and places his hands on his waist while he waits for the giggle fit to pass.

After a few minutes, the giggles start to die down.

KRO says between giggles "What… are you going… to do… when Videl finds out… you're the Super Soldier and… the kid that beat Cell?"

Gohan replies "Being in a relationship with her complicates everything else I'm doing because now she will expect me to tell her the rest of my secrets, and now I feel obligated to tell her like I owe her that much."

KRO remarks "So just like that, you are going to tell her. I thought you were going to let her figure it out for herself."

Gohan places his hands on his friend's shoulders and replies "She did figure out that I was the Super Soldier, she figured out the kid from the Cell Games was the Super Soldier, she figured it all out on her own, I just never confirmed it for her."

KRO asks "So when are you going to tell her?"

Gohan replies "After the preliminary rounds. What I want you to do is keep anyone from following us. So are we cool?"

KRO responds, "Yeah we're cool."

The two walk back into class and take their seats.

Videl asks, "Is that seat swaps still available KRO?"

KRO grabs his stuff and gets up Videl switches seats with him.

Gohan gets out a piece of paper and writes on it.

He wrote, "_Can you meet me on the roof after the preliminaries?_" He passed it to Videl.

Videl looks at it confused and replied with "_Why?_"

Gohan wrote, "_To give you the answers you have been looking for, as far as who the Super Soldier is, who the Delivery Boy is… _"

Videl replies with "_Like I've said before I think the Delivery Boy and the Super Soldier are one in the same._"

Gohan comments back "_What If I told you, you were right in the fact that they are one in the same._"

Videl looks at Gohan long and hard then she writes "_Tell the truth, I was right when I accused you of being the Super Soldier. The only way you would know that they were one in the same is if you were told that by him or you are him._"

KRO comments on this "Looks like they are having a serious conversation."

Kat seconds it "No kidding, would you know what they are talking about?"

Gohan replies "_That was what I wanted to show you on the roof, because I figure you wouldn't believe me if I told you on paper._"

KRO responds "Probably something he wanted to wait until after the preliminaries but ended up telling her on paper."

Videl asks "_Can't you just tell me anyways? You can show me the proof later._"

Robert asks, "So what is he telling her?"

Gohan responds, "_I'm the Super Soldier and I was the one that beat Cell._"

KRO replies, "Secrets, the rest of them, the ones that Videl has been hounding him about."

Videl asks "_How? How do you change your hair from black to blonde?_"

Kat asks KRO "Can you tell us those secrets?"

Gohan replies, "_It is a transformation called Super Saiyan only Saiyans can transform into a Super Saiyan if they are powerful enough._"

KRO shakes his head "No, I'm still sworn not to tell any of his secrets. Besides I think he would rather keep these secrets between him and Videl. To be honest the alien secret he was only planning to tell Videl only. The only reason everyone else found out was because Sharpner overheard us talking about it."

*Bell Rings*

Videl stuffs the paper into her bag along with her pen.

Gohan gathers up his stuff and follows Videl out the door KRO quickly follows them.

As they walk through the hallway, they pass by Brock and Randy who does not try anything for some reason.

**KGJROTC:**

Our trio sits down besides Sharpner and he noticed that they sat in a different order.

Sharpner asks, "What is going on, it is normally Videl, KRO, and Gohan not KRO, Gohan, and Videl?"

KRO responds, "I'll tell you if you promise not to tell Erasa."

Sharpner bites "Okay I won't tell her. So what is it?"

KRO grins, "Guess who is a couple now."

Sharpner laughs a little "No wander you told me not to tell Erasa, she would have it thru school before school was out. Though I will admit I am kind of jealous I've been trying to get with Videl myself but she kept shoving me off so I gave up." Then he thought of something "What about the rest of his secrets?"

Gohan replies, "I told her already."

Sharpner asks, "So are you going to tell the rest of the group what they are?"

Gohan responds, "I don't think so it could be heartbreaking for some of you."

In half-real half-fake shock, Videl says, "Oh my god, it would be heartbreaking for Erasa and Angela if they found out who the Super Solider really is."

Sharpner says, "Sounds like you found out who the Super Soldier was between first hour and last hour. Because I know, you were hounding Gohan pretty hard in first hour accusing him of being the Super Soldier. So what changed?"

Videl thinks quickly and replies, "I have a strong lead in which they might be."

Sharpner presses "Like whom?"

Videl tries to think on her feet not wanting to tell him that she was right in accusing Gohan and quickly answers, "The Super Soldier is the Delivery Boy from the Cell Games."

Sharpner does not buy it "You have told me that theory before, try again Videl."

Gohan adds it "Actually she is right the Delivery Boy and the Super Soldier are one in the same."

Sharpner challenges him "How would you know, unless you were him."

Gohan give him a look that said 'bingo'.

Sharpner shakes his head "You're lying. I mean if you are telling the truth, then why did you get mad in first hour I mean so mad to leave the room?"

Gohan replied, "I was mad because I was denied the chance to defend myself not once but twice by Videl it was the last straw with everything that had gone on this week with her treating me differently."

Sharpner comments back "I had noticed that she had been treating you differently, but how did you go from that to being a couple?"

Videl responds, "We talked it out and admitted our feeling to each other."

Sharpner remarks, "That still doesn't explain why you had been treating Gohan differently from the rest of us."

Videl answers, "Remember when we told you about Brock holding Erasa captive?"

Sharpner replies, "Yeah what about it Videl?"

Videl finishes "When he had her captive Gohan had a look in his eye that he was ready to kill him. I think he would have done some major damage to Brock if his dad hadn't interfered."

Sharpner asks, "Are you serious?"

Gohan replies in a serious tone, "Knocking him out would have been easy."

Sharpner tests him "How easy?"

Gohan answers "Faster than you can blink."

Sharpner responds, "That is scary, but then again you're not like most people."

Gohan shrugs, "But I do know some fast humans."

Sharpner comments "Anyways with all kidding aside, who is the Super Soldier? If you say Gohan again I just won't believe you."

KRO responds with "I guess you won't believe us."

Sharpner retorts, "Wait! You know who it is?"

KRO responds, "I've known the whole time, who it was."

Sharpner asks, "Who is it?"

KRO points to Gohan.

Sharpner groans "Not you too. You actually believe Gohan is the Super Soldier."

KRO grins, "I was the one to suggest going Super Saiyan when he went to help on that first day, oops."

Gohan gives KRO an annoyed glare then says "Way to go KRO."

KRO shrinks back, "Sorry, that wasn't my place."

Videl remarks "Wait you were one of the people with the Super Soldier, when he was first sighted."

KRO answers cautiously "Yeah."

Videl turns to Gohan "Who was the other person with you and KRO?"

Gohan answers "My dad."

Videl states, "We'll talk more about this later."

Gohan asks, "So, When are you going to tell your dad you're in a relationship?"

Videl replies "During the preliminaries."

Gohan remembers, "That's right I almost forgot."

KRO asks, "Almost forgot what?"

Videl replies, "It is a surprise for the tournament."

Gohan comments "Speaking of tournament; didn't you notice that Brock and Randy didn't make a move as we walked past them?"

Videl responds, "I did notice that I thought it was the strangest thing, thought for sure they would try something."

KRO remarks, "I bet they are hoping to eliminate us in the preliminary round that is why they didn't try anything."

Videl asks, "Are you two going to change after school? Because remember you're really not supposed to fight in uniform."

Gohan and KRO look down at their uniforms and then look at her.

Gohan responds, "I brought a GI to change into."

KRO also responds, "I brought one too."

Gohan comments, "For tomorrow I'm going to ask if Dad will let me fight in one of his GIs."

Videl asks, "Like the blue and orange one he wore here at school?"

Gohan nods, "That is the one."

KRO asks, "Why do you want to dress like your dad, I would think you would dress in a dark purple one?"

Gohan responds, "You're talking about the one similar to Piccolo's GI, I had out grown wanting to be like Piccolo, I still look up to him but he is like a uncle, besides I hope by wearing dad's colors it would bring me luck in winning the tournament."

KRO give him a look "Like you need luck."

*Bell Rings*

**Science:**

KRO, Gohan, and Videl take their seats with Kat and Robert.

Kat looks at the trio and asks, "Okay, What happened?"

Videl answers "I let it slip that Erasa and Angela would be heartbroken once they found out who the Super Soldier was to Sharpner but, he didn't believe us when we told him who it was."

Kat looks at her and says, "Let me get this straight, you know who it is wouldn't tell us, ended up telling Sharpner who in turn doesn't believe you and so now you're going to tell us to see if we believe you."

Gohan replies "Exactly."

Kat asks, "So, who is it?"

Videl replies, "He is sitting next to me." implying Gohan.

Kat looks at Gohan and remarks, "Why did you get mad at her then? If she was right the whole time you could have just confirmed her suspicions."

Gohan looks at her with one eyebrow raised "We covered this with Sharpner as well. Videl had denied me to be able to defend myself not once but twice if you remember correctly you could say it was the straw that broke the camel's back, because with how Videl had been treating me all week I had, had it."

Kat looks at him as if she were clueless, "What do you mean how Videl has been treating you I didn't notice anything."

Robert chimes in "You mean you didn't notice Videl acting like he was a threat and a danger to the rest of us?"

Kat responds, "No I didn't. I didn't realize there was anything wrong."

Videl tells her "It all started when Brock had Erasa captive…"

Kat remarks, "I remember you telling us about that, Gohan's dad saved her."

Videl continues, "Right, just that while that was going on I looked at Gohan and he had a look in his eye that told me he would have killed Brock for doing that."

Kat trying to make sense of it remarks "So because of a look in his eye or on his face you treat him differently."

Videl looks at her desk and admits "Yeah." She looks up and nearly shouts "I was scared, scared of what he is and can be capable of, I felt I was looking death in the face, I freaked, I panicked, I didn't know how to approach him, especially since I liked him."

The teacher calls out "Everything okay back there?"

Kat answers, "Yeah we're fine back here." then turns to Videl "Calm down Videl, it is in the past now."

Videl responds, "I've never been that scared before."

Gohan places a hand on her back "What makes me different from the bad guys I have faced as I grew up, is that they brought death without a second thought, I would give it a second thought and have given it a second thought. If you want to know what it is like having a Saiyan as a companion you should talk to Mom and Bulma they would be happy to tell you what it is like to be married to one thou they could be similar but still very different aspects."

Videl gives him an annoyed look "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Gohan stumbles over himself "What I mean is they can give you insight as to what it is like being with one."

Videl lightens up on him "As long as that is what you meant. Speaking of which, when are you planning on telling your family you have a girlfriend."

Gohan rubs his nose and gives a mischievous grin "After the tournament."

KRO laughs inwardly knowing where Gohan was going with this.

Videl asks "Why?"

Still grinning Gohan says "Let's just say lighting has struck twice in my family per say."

Videl asks KRO "Do you know what he is talking about?"

KRO nods his head 'yes'.

Videl turns back to Gohan "Explain."

Gohan sighs, "I would have loved to tell you after the tournament but I'll tell you anyways."

Videl crosses her arms "Well?"

Gohan takes a deep breath and releases it "Okay you and mom have fathers that are respected for one thing or another. Mom faced Dad in the quarter finals of the twenty-third WMAT, and we will be most likely facing each other in the After School Tournament and that is why I said lighting has struck twice."

Videl admits, "That would have made more sense if you told me after the tournament."

Robert remarks "Aren't you being severely over confident Gohan."

Videl asks, "You're not going to use any of your special abilities are you?"

Gohan tilts his head slightly to the side "You mean my powers? No I'm fighting humans I shouldn't need them I will be strictly using martial arts."

*Bell Rings*

Our group gathers their things and head out to the football field where the preliminaries are being held and tomorrow the tournament.

When they got out there, a tournament style ring had been constructed in the middle of the field.

Kat comments, "That explains why all Gym activities have actually been in the gym, this week."

Gohan asks, "Did you know anything about this Videl?"

Videl answers, "Yeah dad said something about 'You can't have a tournament without a proper ring' or something like that. Therefore, he footed the bill to get one built. I think he is too excited about it."

KRO comments, "This takes it far past what Gohan and I were thinking when we proposed the idea in the first place. I was thinking of using the wrestling ring/mat or boxing ring."

Videl replies, "That was what I thought you had in mind and told him but he said 'For promising young martial artist you need the proper amount of space.' I couldn't talk him out of it."

KRO remarks, "But, that ring is huge!"

Videl sighs, "It is the same size as the old WMAT ring used in the Twenty-Third World Martial Arts Tournament before it was destroyed. The current WMAT ring is twice this size. So yeah Gohan talk about your lighting."

Gohan chuckles at this, "No kidding."

They meet up with Erasa, Angela, and Sharpner.

Erasa and Angela come up to Gohan.

Erasa says, "Angela and I got to talking and we realized we were in error during first hour."

Gohan crosses his arms and listens to them.

Angela adds in, "Like Videl we should had also apologized."

Gohan says, "For…"

They say at the same time "Sorry for not letting you defend yourself."

Gohan comments, "At least I didn't have to say anything to you, I accept your apology."

KRO puts his hand on Gohan's shoulder and remarks "We need to get checked it."

Gohan replies, "Right we should get going and then get changed."

He gives Videl a hug and a peck on the cheek then says, "See you later."

Gohan and KRO run off.

As soon as they were out of ear shot Erasa asks "Okay Videl, What was that all about? That was a complete one-eighty from how you have been treating him this week."

Angela chastises her as well "Is there something you're not telling us Videl?"

Videl blushes a deep red.

Sharpner crosses his arms and bluntly tells them "Gohan and Videl are a couple now."

Videl glares at him as if she wanted to beat him up.

Erasa asks, "Is this true Videl? If it is that is big news."

Videl sighs and admits, "It's true, Gohan and I are a couple."

Feeling hurt Erasa asks, "Why didn't you tell me you liked him?"

Bitterly Videl replies, "Because if I told you, you would have spread it across school, and you know that Gohan has enough trouble with Brock and Randy he doesn't need the whole school after him."

Erasa puts her phone down and sighs "You know I'm the editor of the school newspaper and that I'm also always looking for a story. But if you want to keep it to yourself I'll respect your wishes."

Videl sighs with relief "Thanks Erasa."

Erasa remarks "I'm only doing it because you're my friend, but once you find out who the Super Soldier is I want you to tell me so I can put it in the newspaper."

Videl gives a nervous chuckle, "About that…heh… I don't think our friend would like that."

Angela exclaims, "You know who it is!"

Videl gives a wary glance "I'm afraid you would be heartbroken if you found out who it is since I know you both have a crush on the Super Soldier."

Erasa asks "What are you saying Videl?"

Videl think for a moment then says, "The Super Soldier is in a relationship."

Erasa shrugs "Okay with who?"

Videl responds "With me."

Confused Erasa asks, "Are you dating both Gohan and The Super Soldier?"

Kat groans, "NO! Gohan is the Super Soldier that is what she is saying gets it thru your skulls. Gohan told her because they had gotten into a relationship with each other and he was no longer going to be able to keep anymore secrets from her."

Erasa asks, "Is this also true Videl?"

Videl sighs, "Yes this is also true."

Angela asks, "Did he show you proof that he was."

Videl admits, "He was going to show me proof after the preliminaries."

Erasa grumbles, "Two big stories and I can't even print them."

Videl says "Sorry Erasa."

Erasa lightens up "Don't sweat it there will be other big stories to print, speaking of which I need to go talk to the competitors."

Most of the group goes to sit in the bleachers and Videl goes to go talk with her dad.

Hercules says, "There you are Videl. Have you been eyeing the competition?"

Videl replies, "Not really daddy, I only have an interest in four competitors."

Hercule asks "Oh, Which four?"

Videl answers, "Gohan, KRO, Brock, and Randy."

Hercule asks "Why those four?"

Videl replies, "Well Brock and Randy are our two hardest hitting wrestlers on the team, KRO is a skilled Martial artist and was able to go toe to toe with Goku a former champion and is my friend, Gohan is also a skilled Martial artist, is the son of the former champ and he is my boyfriend."

Hercule replies "You make a very good argument. Wait, Boyfriend! You know you're not allowed to date unless they are stronger than me, or the one that beat Cell."

Videl argues "He's both! He has lifted more weight than you have and he is the kid from the Cell Games."

Gohan come up from behind her wearing a dark purple GI and blue sash and places his hand on her shoulder.

Videl jumps at the sudden contact and turns to see whom it is, finding it was Gohan.

Videl says, "Hey Gohan, are you signed in?"

Gohan replies "Yep, signed in and ready to go. How are things on your end?"

Videl sighs, "Well he knows we're dating…"

Hercule interrupts "I need proof that you are the kid from the Cell games, something that only he would know."

Gohan crosses his arms and thinks then he replied with, "You threw Android Sixteen's head to mine and Cell's feet. How is that for proof?"

Hercule says, "That was probably on the footage."

Videl points out, "Well Cell did say his name, Gohan."

Gohan think for a moment then says, "What to know what Android Sixteen told me after you threw his head toward us?"

Hercule responds, "Okay I'll bite, what did he say to the Delivery Boy?"

Gohan replies, "He told me to 'Let it go' those were his last words before Cell stepped on his head."

Hercule pauses then remarks, "I'm going to need more solid evidence to prove you're the kid."

Videl brings up "Well he was going to show me how he becomes the Super Soldier after the preliminaries was done."

Hercule retorts, "He is the Super Soldier too!"

*A loud buzzer rings out*

Gohan give Videl a hug and says, "Got to go."

Gohan leaves and climbs up into the arena and takes his place by KRO.

On the microphone the principal announces, "Staff and Students may I have your attention please."

The crowd quiets down to listen.

The principal continues, "The preliminaries are about to start. Now thirty students have signed up for the tournament but we only have sixteen spots. Also most of the staff has voted that the two students that came up with the tournament get an automatic spot…"

Videl turns to her dad "WHAT?! Is this true?"

Hercule sighs, "I had voted against it but most of the teachers thought it was fair that they get a bye."

Videl remarks, "By doing that Gohan and KRO will have large targets on their heads and all the other competitors will be after them."

Hercule crosses his arms "That was why I voted against it we aren't doing this the exact same way as the WMAT, if we were then it would make sense to give them a bye but we are doing this differently."

The crowd has a mixed reaction some of the crowd cheered the decision others booed it. Some people started to throw balls of paper in the ring.

The principal calls out on the mic "Quiet! And settle down!"

The crowd starts to calm back down.

The principal continues once more "Now, as I was saying, the staff has voted to give the two students automatic spots and those students are Gohan Son and Okhmhaka Hunt, front and center you two."

KRO looks at Gohan "He called me by my real name; no one calls me that here."

Gohan shrugs "Well we should go up."

They walk up to where the principal is to find out what he wanted.

The principal says, "I want you to tell everyone why you wanted to do a tournament." And holds out the microphone.

Videl sighs, "This is not going to help them at all."

KRO grabs the mic and says "Hi I'm Okhmhaka but everyone calls me KRO. My friend Gohan and I came up with the tournament because we wanted to see about beating a couple of bullies at their own game. Over time it became more than that we wanted to prove that we were more than just nerds or geeks and wanted to show off our skills as martial artist." He turns to Gohan away from the mic "You want to add anything?"

Gohan shakes his head 'No'.

KRO hands the microphone back to the principal.

The principal says "And there you have it, the reason why we are having the tournament. You two can step down."

Gohan and KRO step down out of the arena and go join up with Videl and her Dad.

The principal continues on, "The rules of the tournament will be the same as the ones in the World Martial Arts Tournament. No killing, No Weapons, No hitting/kicking below the belt, No poking your opponent in the eyes, These are not allowed and are punishable by detention, suspension, or jail time an added rule is you cannot severely maim your opponent that too can be punished by suspension or jail time. You lose the match by falling out of the ring, Forfeit meaning your give up, you get knocked out and do not get to your feet by the ten count. However if both competitors get knocked out and doesn't get their feet by a ten count then it is a draw. I would like to announce that because the Tournament will be a distraction, school has been canceled for tomorrow so the tournament will be held during school hours, with that being said invite your family to watch the tournament."

There was a loud cheer from the students in the bleachers.

Videl comments, "I don't know if that works in your favor or not Gohan."

Gohan responds, "I just wonder what they would pick as a prize for the winner because I highly doubt it will be a cash prize."

KRO seconds the statement "I wonder that myself."

The crowd dies down and the principal once again continues "Now as for prizes the winner will get a trophy, unlimited hall passes, a signed poster of Hercule, and a hundred zeni gift card to use at any store. The runner up will get unlimited hall passes, a SATAN baseball cap signed by Hercule, and a fifty zeni gift card to use at any store. Those will be the only two places to receive prizes."

The crowd clapped about the prizes that will be handed out.

Hercule comments "The school only has enough money to give prizes to two people unlike the World Martial Arts Tournament were the prize is given to the top four places."

Videl asks, "Whose idea was it to have signed merchandise by you?"

Hercule responds, "The principal asked for it as a favor I didn't know he planned to use it as part of the prizes."

Videl asks Gohan and KRO "So what is your plan since you both got automatic spots? Are you going to watch the preliminaries or are you going to leave and find out who made it tomorrow?"

KRO responds, "The only ones I'm interested in who will make it are Brock and Randy the rest I could really care less about. What about you Gohan?"

Gohan replies, "I'm with you KRO I just want to know if Brock and Randy will make it." He sighs, "To be honest I'm glad school is canceled for tomorrow."

KRO comments, "You know your mom will be absolutely livid when you tell her that school is canceled."

Gohan retorts, "You don't have to tell me, I know."

Videl asks, "Why would your mom be that mad about classes being canceled for the tournament?"

Gohan was about to answer when KRO blurted out "Cause his mom is a stickler for him to study twenty-four-seven. She would prefer him to spend all his time studying, on top of that despite being a good martial artist herself she does not approve of him fighting and never has. She doesn't even know he has been he has been crime fighting with you but his dad knows…ACK!"

Gohan hit him on the back of the head to shut him up.

Gohan says "Do you ever quit KRO? There was a better way to give that kind of information and in fewer words."

Videl calmly says, "Then tell me in your words as to why your mom would be mad."

Gohan sighs "Mom would rather me use my brain than use my fists. She didn't want me to turn out like dad, be going out to save the world or universe all the time and be without an education."

Videl reiterates, "So, your dad, Goku, never went to school."

Gohan nods "Well not like school where we learn math, language, science, and history. He went to Master Roshi to learn martial arts and as he grew up went to other masters to learn their arts."

Videl crosses her arms "I see so all your dad knows is fighting."

Hercule surmises, "So he isn't too bright, so I could have a good chance of beating him in a match."

Offended Gohan responds, "Dad is an excellent fighter in and out of the ring, and has mastered a lot of different fighting styles. I just said he wasn't book smart."

Hercule grunts "You mean tricks he knows lots of tricks."

Gohan growls under his breath "Those 'tricks' were once recognized fighting styles before you were champion. Just because you don't understand how it was done, don't give it a bad name. Anyone can learn how to do them as long as you know who to ask."

Hopefully Videl asks, "Can anyone learn those techniques? And it isn't just an alien thing?"

Gohan looks at her and calms down "Yeah you can learn, I taught KRO. Good chunk of my dad's friends are human in fact, his best friend is human and he can use many of the same techniques that I use. Why?"

Videl gets a look of determination in her eye "I want to fly. Not in a plane, a jet copter, or flying car but by myself."

Gohan grins, "Sure I'll teach you."

Videl refrains from jumping for joy but does so in her mind.

KRO taps Gohan on the shoulder.

Gohan responds, "What?"

KRO says, "Looks like they are starting the preliminaries."

Gohan replies, "I guess I'll watch for now."

Videl retorts, "What do you mean 'for now'?"

Gohan answers, "I told you the only matches I'm interested in are Brock and Randy's matches."

Ms. Hoyer was standing in the arena and announces, "The preliminary matches will begin shortly. Preliminary matches will have two minute time limits if the match goes over that the winner will be determined by points. Now for the first match, can I have Bob and Luke come to the arena?"

The two students walk into the arena and take their fighting stances.

Ms. Hoyer climbs out of the arena and then gives the signal to start.

The two students attack each other.

Videl clears her throat to get Gohan's attention.

Gohan asks "What?"

Videl tells him "I should warn you that Erasa knows."

The match ends quickly with Bob winning with a give up.

Ms. Hoyer calls out "Next match is Michael and Billy."

Those students climb into the arena and take their stances.

They get the signal and they start.

Gohan asks, "Erasa knows what?"

Slightly irritated Videl answers, "Everything, she knows we're a couple and that you're the Super Soldier."

Gohan calmly asks, "How did she take it?"

Videl calms down and thinks about it then responds, "A little surprised a little not surprised, a little hurt, but cool with it." Then she asked, "How are you taking this calmly?"

Gohan responds, "She was bound to find out eventually that we are dating and she would have found out at some point that I was the Super Soldier."

Videl asks, "Aren't you worried that she might tell the school?"

Gohan grins, "I'm sure you found a way to convince her not to tell. Granted everyone in school will find out we're a couple thru rumors, but the only thing I didn't want the school knowing right away was me being the Super Soldier."

Billy wins by ring out.

Ms. Hoyer calls out "Next match is Brock and Quentin."

Brock and Quentin walk into the arena.

Brock spots Gohan on the sidelines with Videl and Hercule.

Gohan is looking at Brock watching to see what he does.

Brock and Quentin get the signal.

Brock points at Gohan, and then starts running at Quentin.

As he got closer to Quentin, he held his arm out and clotheslined him.

Quentin flipped in the air and came down hard on the concrete knocking him out.

He was out cold he did not respond to the ten counts.

Hercule walks over to the judges and says, "That should be a disqualification for unnecessary roughness. That would pass if it was the WMAT but this is a school function."

The judges talk about it and vote.

Hercule walks over to where Gohan, Videl, and KRO are.

Videl asks, "So what are they doing?"

Hercule responds, "They are going to vote on whether or not Brock goes on to the tournament."

Ms. Hoyer announces, "The judges have voted that Brock will be going on to the tournament."

KRO exclaims "WHAT?! I thought he would be out of it for sure for pulling a stunt like that."

Feeling competitive Gohan remarks, "I'm kind of glad they let him in because that means that I would have a chance to beat him in the tournament."

Ms. Hoyer announces, "Next match is John and Mark."

Those students walk into the arena and take their stances.

They get the signal and they start.

Videl asks, "Aren't you scared of him Gohan you just saw what he did to that kid."

Gohan looks at her calmly "No not really, I have faced a lot worse than him. I'm also not going to feed into his antics."

Mark won by ring out.

Ms. Hoyer announces, "Next match is Shaggy and Steve."

The students walk into the arena and take their fighting stances.

They get the signal and they start fighting.

Videl says "You could at least act concerned."

Gohan responds, "I didn't say I wasn't concerned. I am concerned about the other competitors Brock will come across before we face off. Because I have a feeling that all his matches will be like the one we just saw."

Videl asks, "What makes you say that?"

Gohan crosses his arms and states "Brock is one of those competitors that will do anything and everything to prove that he is the best."

Videl sighs and admits, "During practice he has been saying 'I'll be number one once I beat Son Gohan. Then you'll be mine Satan'." Videl shivers at the thought of being Brock's girlfriend.

Gohan asks "What does he mean by you'll be his?"

Videl answers, "Every guy in school knows dad's rule that they have to be stronger than him in order to date me so most of the sports guys have been training to become stronger than Dad…"

Hercule interrupts "Some of the guys on the wrestling team have almost become as strong as me, Brock was one of them. When I heard a rumor going around the school about a kid lifting more than me I became suspicious, I was surprised to find out it was you and not Brock or any other student involved in sports."

Shaggy won by having more points since the match lasted the entire two minutes.

Ms. Hoyer announces, "Next match is Timothy and Jax."

The students walk into the arena and take their fighting stances.

They get the signal and they start fighting

Hercule asks Gohan "What is it you do differently that made you so strong?"

Gohan places a hand behind his head and laughs a little "Well… at home I don't have weights to lift so I wear weighted clothing, lift rocks and boulders, do martial arts, swim, climbing mountains, run, walk and it just comes naturally."

Hercule presses, "Just how does it come naturally?"

Gohan gives a nervous chuckle "I don't know what I can say it's in the blood."

Videl asks, "Why are you so hard on Gohan, daddy?"

Hercule points out "Earlier something was said about something being alien, and I want to know what was meant by that."

Videl shrugs "He really should know Gohan he is my father after all."

Gohan cross his arms "What if he tells everyone, because everyone will believe him since he is the world champ and supposed defeater of Cell. How can I trust him to keep it secret?"

Videl asks, "How did you know to tell me and trust me with the truth?"

KRO comments, "That was my doing I pushed him into doing it."

Jax won by way of ten count his opponent didn't respond to the ten count.

Ms. Hoyer calls out "Next match is Tanaka and Xavier."

The students walk in to the arena and take their stances.

They get the signal and they start fighting.

Hercule asks, "What are you talking about?"

Gohan replies, "I'm trying to decide if I can trust you with it or not because my family and friends can't deal with a 'man' hunt."

Hercule responds "If it needs to be kept secret I can keep it secret because I can keep secrets fine. Besides you could always blackmail me with the Cell victory."

Videl says, "Wait, you believe him in that he was the kid from the Cell Games."

Hercule remarks, "After standing here watching you guys talk and talking with him myself I got all the proof I need besides his eyes are unique whether they be onyx or green."

Gohan comments, "I didn't realize you were being that observant before the Cell Games started."

Hercule walks up to Gohan and whispers in his ear "The only reason I was at the Cell Game was because I was obligated to go being the WMAT champion, I was scared to death of all you guys and Cell. But don't tell anyone that." He steps away.

Gohan assumes "So it was all an act, or ruse for your fans so you wouldn't be labeled a coward."

Hercule says proudly "Exactly."

Gohan shrugs, "I guess I can tell you."

Hercule say "Lay it on me kid."

Gohan bluntly says, "Alright, I'm half alien."

Hercule says, "Let me guess, your dad Goku is the alien."

Gohan looks at him confused and then asks "Yeah, How did you know?"

Hercule states, "I have the footage of past tournaments and in two of them he has a tail and in one he transformed into a giant monkey."

Gohan give a nervous laugh "I guess that would be a dead giveaway that he wasn't human."

Tanaka won by ring out at just under the two-minute warning.

Ms. Hoyer calls out "Next match is Hal and Fred."

The signal was given and they started to fight.

Hercule also points out "The guy living with Bulma looks a lot like one of the aliens that came to our planet roughly thirteen years ago and he was at the Cell Games."

Gohan admits, "That would be him unfortunately."

Fred won by ring out.

Ms. Hoyer announces the next match "Can I have Arron and Sheldon come to the arena?"

The two students come walking up to the arena.`

Arron was a bit unnerved but took his stance.

Sheldon took is stance though it be a bit feminine.

They hear the signal.

Arron shouts "You're gay aren't you! I refuse to fight a gay. I don't want to catch his gayness. I'd rather forfeit than fight a gay."

Sheldon won by forfeit.

Ms. Hoyer calls the next match "Randy and Mathew are next."

The students walk into the arena.

Randy glanced at KRO and Gohan as he walked by.

Gohan and KRO turn their attention to the match.

The signal sounds and they start.

Mathew runs towards Randy.

Randy clotheslines him, and Mathew falls to the ground.

Randy taunts towards KRO and Gohan.

Mathew partially gets up and leg sweeps Randy's feet out from under him.

Randy catches himself and gets back up off the ground.

Videl comments "Mathew is also on the wrestling team so this should be a good match."

Mathew goes to clothesline Randy.

Randy ducks under it, and Mathew runs past.

Mathew turns back around and charges at him again.

Randy scoop slams Mathew in to the concrete.

Randy points at KRO and Gohan.

The judge starts to count to ten.

Mathew gets up on the five count.

He charges at Randy.

They grapple each other.

They start shoving on each other.

Randy over powers him with a headlock and flipped him over.

Randy keeps the hold on him turning it into a rear chokehold.

Mathew scratches at his arm trying to pull him off.

Randy applies the hold even tighter all the while looking at Gohan and KRO.

Mathew passes out from lack of oxygen.

Randy gets up and continues to glare at Gohan and KRO.

The chokehold had been applied for longer than the two minutes.

Randy won by having the most points.

Randy walked out of the arena.

Ms. Hoyer calls out "Next match is Joe and Jerrod."

Those students walk out to the arena and take their stances.

The signal was given and they start fighting.

Gohan comments, "Well, I have an idea of what Brock and Randy are capable of."

Videl asks, "What are you going to do now? Because after this match there is only three more matches."

Gohan shrugs "I was thinking about heading out I know what I wanted to know. If you want to stay you can just meet me on the roof, okay." He gave her a peck on the cheek and walked off.

Videl was a little stunned for a few seconds at the fact he did not want to watch the rest of the matches. Then shook it off and figured that she should have expected it. Then it donned on to her and she nearly shouts, "How am I to get to the roof if the doors are locked! Moron!" she takes off running after him.

Hercule calls after her "Where are you going?"

Videl shouts back "I'm going after Gohan!"

Hercule says to himself "I have a feeling she will be chasing after him for the rest of her life."

Videl caught up to Gohan as he was about to fly up to the roof.

She shouts, "Wait!"

Gohan looks in the direction where the shout came from and was a bit surprised to see Videl.

Videl stops beside him and catches her breath.

After about a minute Videl asks, "How are you expecting me to get to the roof if the doors are locked?"

Gohan gives her clueless look "That didn't occur to me Videl I thought they would keep the doors unlocked in case anyone needed to use the restrooms or needed a drink. Besides I thought you would have had your dad open the doors for you."

Videl remarks, "I didn't think about that, besides you wanted to meet with me by myself If I asked Daddy he would have wanted to come. So what are you going to do now, Mr. Super Soldier?"

Gohan grins a mischievous grin "This."

Videl asks, "What are you doing?"

He stoops down to wrap his arm around her waist and places her arm around his neck.

Gohan says "Hang on tight, I don't want to drop you."

Videl grabs on tighter unsure why she has too they were on the ground.

Gohan slowly takes to the air.

Videl starts to freak out some "What in the world? We're in the air!"

Gohan just grins at this "Yep, you said you wanted to fly."

He lands on the roof and lets her go.

She lands on her feet, but ends up crouching down to recover from the sensation of weightlessness. After a minute, she stands back up.

Videl asks, "Is that what it is like to fly?"

Gohan shrugs his shoulders "More or less. But that was a slow speed."

Videl remarks "You mean you can fly faster than that! How fast can you fly?"

Gohan thinks then responds, "I can make to from my house to here in less than fifteen minutes in my base form, at Super Saiyan I can make it here in less than five minutes, at Super Saiyan two in under a minute."

Videl comments, "That is fast it would take me an hour to get to your place in my jet copter."

Gohan remarks, "Besides the whole flying thing I thought you wanted to see how I become the Super Soldier."

As if she forgot Videl responds, "That was right, I did. So how do you do it?"

Gohan says, "First I go Super Saiyan…" He powers up to the first level of Super Saiyan.

Videl watches in awe as his hair turns blonde and his eyes turn green.

Gohan asks, "What do you think Videl?"

Videl stammers "You, you look the same."

Gohan looks at himself and asks, "What do you mean the same."

Videl reiterates, "I mean the same as you did in the Cell Games, with your hair, your eyes, and your outfit. The only things that are different are that you're taller and older."

Gohan looks at his outfit and chuckles inwardly "I guess you might be right. Now how I become the Super Soldier is I push this button here…" he indicates the red button on his watch. He presses the button and the camouflage outfit of black and white materializes on him.

Videl's jaw drops and asks, "How did you come by a watch like that Gohan?"

Gohan removes the facemask and answers, "Bulma made it for me."

He was about to put the facemask back on when Videl said "Wait. I want to do something first."

Gohan asks "What?"

Videl approaches him with a partially innocent look.

Gohan asks nervously, "What are you doing Videl?"

Videl places her hands on his shoulders, gets on her tippy toes, and kisses him on the lips.

Gohan turns a bright red because he was unsure what to do.

Videl pulls back and giggles at him, "Gohan you need to relax."

Gohan places a hand behind his head and scratches nervously "Sorry, just I never have done that before and I'm having trouble relaxing because I'm so nervous. It was easier to give you a kiss on the cheek because that is all I ever saw Dad give Mom, anything more than that was done behind closed doors."

Videl gives him sympathy "Alright we'll take it slow at least keep it down to a minimum."

Videl's communicator went off "Darn it! I was hoping for a day off." She answers it "Yeah, What is going on Chief?"

The Chief says, "We have a fire off of twenty-ninth and central with people trapped in the building, we could use the Super Soldier's help."

Gohan looks in the direction of twenty-ninth and central and sees the smoke in the horizon. He says, "The smoke can be seen from here."

The Chief asks, "Is he with you?"

Videl answers, "Yeah he is."

The Chief remarks, "I'm not going to ask how or why, but we need you both, asap."

Videl turns off the communicator and turns to Gohan "You heard the man they need us both."

Videl pulls out her jet copter capsule and un-capsulized it.

Gohan says "I'll go after the people trapped inside you help the fire department find a way to neutralize the flames. After I get the people out I'll help you."

Videl replies, "Let's do that." She hops into the copter and starts it up.

Gohan puts his facemask back on and takes to the air.

Videl heads out.

Gohan follows alongside her as they got closer he pulls on ahead of her.

A man jumps out a window.

Gohan picks up speed to be able to catch him.

Gohan says "Gotcha." He caught the man. He gently brings him to the ground.

The man desperately shouts, "My wife and child are still in there!"

Gohan locates the window he jumped out of and heads for it.

Once inside he mentally thanked Bulma for the facemask, and then went searching for the woman and child.

In the next room, he heard an ear-splitting scream he figured it was the child.

Meanwhile Videl landed on the roof of the building where she found several people and children waiting on rescue.

Videl shouts, "Let me get you out of here!"

A man shouts back "Take the children first the rest of us can wait!"

Videl shouts, "Make it quick." She opens the door to her copter so the children can climb aboard.

After they were aboard Videl took to the air and headed to the ground below.

With Gohan located the child she was with the woman. The woman had wrapped herself around the child to protect her.

Gohan spreads his energy out to push back some of the flames and makes his way to the woman and child.

He says, "I'm here to help get you out of here." He looks around and notices there are no windows in this room and figures that he will just have to go the way he came in "Come with me and stick close."

The woman hands him the child and she holds onto his shoulder.

Videl had gone back up to the roof to get the adults that were trapped up there.

She got them loaded up and started to head back to the ground.

Once on the ground she helped everyone get off.

Then suddenly she saw a blast come out of the wall where a window was creating a big hole.

She saw Gohan with a woman and child in his arms.

She saw Gohan say something to her and she grabbed on tight around his neck.

Gohan took to the air before gently bring them down to where the man was.

Videl runs up to Gohan and says "I didn't get a chance to look for a way to neutralize the flames there were people trapped on the roof so I had to do that instead."

Gohan replies, "That's fine Videl, you did what you could. I'll take a look." He took off for the roof.

On the roof, Gohan looks around for anything helpful and sees a huge water tank on the left hand side of the roof.

Gohan rips off the top covering and throws it on the roof he then picks up the water tank. He takes to the air once he thought he was high enough he dumped the water on to the building.

Videl felt a few drops of water hit her face she looks up to see where it came from and as she did she saw a bunch of water was spilling over the edges of the roof.

She climbed back onto her copter and took to the air.

Gohan was setting the water tank back down when he saw Videl's copter come in to view.

Videl landed on the roof and jumped out to talk to Gohan.

She approaches him "Gees! That had to have weighed several tons, and you must have lifted it like it was nothing."

Gohan scratched the back of his head and say "Yeah it was fairly easy to lift."

Videl remarks "Come on we need to debrief the Chief."

She hops back into her copter and takes to the air.

Gohan walks over to the edge and more or less 'jumps' off.

Once on the ground Videl and Gohan meet up with the Chief.

The chief says "Good job. It is nice to meet you officially Mr. Super Soldier." He sticks his hand out to shake.

Gohan shrugs and grasps his hand gently.

The Chief discreetly asks, "There isn't a way I would be able to see who you really are is there, behind that facemask."

Videl jumps to his rescue "I've been trying to find out who he was, and was doing when you called us sir. He won't give up that information."

Believing her story, the Chief asks, "Where did all that water come from coming over the roof?"

Gohan answers despite his voice being muffled by the facemask "There was a water tank on the roof I more or less ripped it open and dumped the water onto the building."

The Chief asked Videl "Can you confirm this?"

Videl replies, "When I had gone up to the roof just a minute ago he was setting the water tank back down on the roof."

The Chief wrote it down and then said, "Alright besides that how was that blast created?"

Gohan responds, "I did that, it wasn't due to the fire."

The chief wrote that down as well and said, "Okay you're free to go, the both of you."

Videl went back to her copter and Gohan took to the air.

Gohan said, "See you later."

He headed back to the school.

Videl notices this and after she got her copter running, she headed back to the school.

At the school, KRO was on the roof waiting for Gohan with his bag.

Gohan lands and acknowledged him "Hey KRO! What's up?"

KRO responds, "Not much. I want to know what you and Videl ran off to do."

Gohan de-materializes the Super Soldier outfit and powered down to his regular form.

Videl lands her copter on the roof not far from them and jumps out.

Videl says, "I was hoping to catch you before you changed back but that is ok there is always another time."

KRO tosses Gohan his bag and asks "Why did you want to catch him before he changed back?"

Gohan catches his bag.

Videl places her hands behind her back and replies "I wanted to see how it works, I saw how he changes in to the Super Soldier and I wanted to see how he changed back."

Gohan walks over to her and hugs her then places his hand on her shoulders, and says "It works the same way just in the opposite direction." He shows her his watch "I press the blue button to disengage the outfit. I just power down out of the Super Saiyan form."

Videl responds "I guess I understand, I guess I'm just a little lost when it come to terms like powering up or powering down."

Gohan hugs her again "It will be explained better when we get around to teaching you how to fly."

Videl pulls out of the hug and asks, "How did you do that blast that you said you did while saving those people."

Gohan replies, "It was an energy blast." He forms one in his hand then dissipates it.

Videl remarks, "That's energy. Where does it come from?"

Gohan responds, "Energy comes from the body."

Videl surmises, "I can't do things like that unless I have the energy."

KRO jumps in to help explain, "Everybody has energy Videl, you use energy to move every day."

Goku shows up in the middle of them.

Videl freaks out "On My Gosh! Where did you come from?"

Goku turns around and says "From home."

Gohan tries to calm her "Videl dad has a technique called the Instant Transmission it allows him to travel from one place to another at light speed." Gohan turns his attention to his dad "Why are you here Dad?"

Goku responds "Where do I start well your mom is mad that you're late getting home and KRO's parents are over wondering where he was."

Gohan asks aloud "Why? What time is it?" He looks at his watch and sees the time "Oh wow time did fly." He turns attention to Videl "We really need to get going."

Videl gives him a hug and says "You be careful on your way home."

Gohan replies "You be careful too"

Videl hops in to her jet copter and takes off.

Goku asks, "So how did you want to go home?"

Gohan responds, "We better go by Instant Transmission Mom is mad enough."

***The Son's House***

After they appear in the house Gohan and KRO get bombarded by upset parents.

All the parents except Goku were asking "Where were you? Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you? Why are you late?"

Gohan says, "I'm fine. I'll let you know. I'll tell you."

KRO also says, "I'm okay. I was with Gohan most of the time."

Tala asks "What do you mean 'most of the time'?"

KRO responds, "I'd rather let Gohan explain."

Everyone's attention turned to Gohan.

Gohan shoots KRO a look that could kill.

KRO just shrugs his shoulders.

Gohan takes a deep breath and explains, "They had the preliminary rounds today after school…"

Hiamovi comments, "That explains why KRO packed a GI before going to school. So the faculty went for the After School Tournament."

Gohan continues, "Yeah and the principle said that school was called off for the tournament tomorrow believing that it would be too much of a distraction so the tournament will go on during school hours."

KRO jumped in "In the preliminaries the faculty voted that since Gohan and I came up with the idea of the After School Tournament we got byes so we got excused from having to compete in the preliminaries."

Gohan inwardly growls, "I thought you wanted me to explain."

KRO refrained from laughing, "Explain away."

Gohan continues once more, "Yeah they gave us automatic ins to the tournament. Instead of leaving we stayed to watch to see if Brock and Randy make it in…"

Goku asks, "Did they make it in?"

Gohan replies "Yeah they did."

ChiChi asks, "What else did you do?"

Gohan sighs, "I might as well come clean I've been helping Videl fight Crime in Satan City that is why I have been late coming home and I have missed some of my classes."

ChiChi shouts, "I should have knew that after you told me that she was fighting crime you were going to start helping her. Does she know you help her?"

Gohan chuckles inwardly "She does now, for a while she didn't know it was me."

ChiChi suspiciously asks, "What do you mean she didn't know it was you."

Gohan sets his bag down and takes a few steps back and remarks "Because of this."

He powers up to Super Saiyan and pushes the button on his watch making the outfit materialize.

Angrily ChiChi says, "You must have gotten that from Bulma, so who else knew you were fighting crime?"

Gohan pushes the other button on the watch to de-materialize the outfit and powered down to his regular form. He then admits, "Dad knows he was with me the first time I helped out."

ChiChi glares at Goku "It is behavior like this that won't get him into a good school. With you encouraging this it won't look good to any colleges or universities with him skipping classes or leaving school early or arriving to classes late."

Gohan remarks, "Actually I'm passing all my classes."

ChiChi threatens, "You better be."

Gohan says, "Since classes are canceled the principle said we can invite family to watch the tournament."

Goten walks up to ChiChi and tugs on her dress.

ChiChi asks "Yes, what do you want Goten?"

Goten replies "I'm hungry can I have something to eat?"

ChiChi responds, "We'll be eating in a little while, can you wait?"

Goten replies, "Nu uh."

ChiChi sighs, "You can have ONE apple. I don't want you to completely spoil your dinner."

Goten grins happily and responds, "Thanks mom." He runs off to get an apple.

ChiChi brings her attention back to the conversation "What is this about classes being canceled."

Gohan reiterates, "The principle thought the Tournament would be a distraction for everyone so classes were canceled for the day and the tournament is held during school hours. I thought I just told you this."

Hiamovi comments, "The idea of a tournament would be distracting and there would be fights amongst competitors to try to take the competition out. Since you two got byes you would be major targets." Hiamovi had a sudden thought "I would not be surprised if the principle used this as a way to keep fights down in the school."

Gohan says, "I was hoping this would be a one-time deal."

Hiamovi responds "It would depend on how well this one goes. Don't put too much thought into it I'm just surmising it as a possibility."

ChiChi mentions "Hiamovi is right the fights would be a distraction from your studies so I suppose classes being canceled is a good thing."

Tala asks, "If you want us there what time should we be there?"

KRO answers, "Seven-Thirty is when classes start normally."

Goku adds in "Don't worry about how we all get there we can go by Instant Transmission."

Gohan says, "Hey dad, I wanted to know if I could were one of your GIs for the tournament tomorrow."

Goku tugs on his shirt "Like this one?"

Gohan nods "Yeah I was hoping it would bring me luck in the tournament."

Goku replies, "I don't see why not, sure you can wear one."

ChiChi announces, "I've made enough food so Hiamovi your family can eat over here tonight."

ChiChi puts the last dish on the table and takes a seat.

Everyone else started to take a seat.

Goku, Gohan, and Goten wait while everyone else gets food then they get food.

Everything was silent except the sounds of eating when Goku asks Gohan "Has anything else been revealed?"

Gohan swallows his bite and answers, "Well Videl knows everything now and she has told me that she wants to learn how to fly."

KRO jabs Gohan in the ribs with his elbow and teases, "That's not the only thing Gohan."

Gohan shoulder shoves him back and says, "I wanted to wait until tomorrow to tell them that."

ChiChi voices, "Tell us what?"

Gohan sighs deeply and responds, "I wanted to wait until after the tournament to tell you but since KRO brought it up I'll tell you." He sighs again then continues, "Videl is my girlfriend now."

Tala asks "How long has she been your girlfriend?"

Gohan answers "Since today."

With an eyebrow raised ChiChi asks, "When did you come to this decision?"

Gohan looks at KRO and says, "I think I'll let KRO explain part of it since he wanted to play matchmaker."

KRO sets his silverware down and says "I got tired of hearing from both Gohan and Videl complaining about the other and I have been hearing about it for the past week. This morning Videl was accusing Gohan of being the Super Soldier and twice she did not let him defend himself. Gohan got mad and left the classroom, I told Videl that she should go apologize and that she would most likely find him on the roof. Gohan…"

Gohan continues the story, "Videl came up to the roof and it taken a while to get out of her that she was there to apologize, but she did. Then we got to talking and we had eventually admitted that we had feeling for the other…"

Hiamovi interrupts "Sorry to interrupt but I'm curious since she was right about you being the Super Soldier, why did you get mad?"

Gohan answers, "She had been treating me differently ever since the incident with Brock and her not letting me defend myself was the straw that broke the camel's back." He continues, "I think I'll let KRO tell the next part."

KRO elaborates more on the story "So I get them from the roof and we head to the next class. In class they were both very quiet and wouldn't tell Robert, Kat, or myself what happened on the roof. I surmise that they had admitted their feelings to each other and voiced that thought. They both turn red. Kat and Robert ask me what I'm talking about and I tell them how Gohan and Videl have been going around in circles around each other. We meaning Kat, Robert, and I convince them that they could be the strongest couple in school with Gohan being the strongest male and Videl being the strongest female AT school and that they were both kids of WMAT Champs. So after a little bit of peer pressure they decide to be boyfriend girlfriend."

ChiChi says, "I just hope she isn't a hussy."

Gohan remarks, "I've told you she is a martial artist and could match you. From what KRO has told be about her she comes from a well off family."

ChiChi asks "Do you plan to marry her?"

Gohan has a hard time swallowing his bite "I don't know we just got together. I did tell her that you and Bulma could tell her what it is like being with a Saiyan."

ChiChi gets up from the table and says, "Speaking of Bulma I'm going to call her to find out if she wants to come to the tournament tomorrow."

Hiamovi comments, "It is interesting that Videl wants to learn how to fly since her dad is always saying that all you do is tricks."

Gohan remarks, "I did get on Hercule about calling our fighting style tricks. I told him just because he didn't understand it doesn't mean he can give it a bad name."

Hiamovi remarks, "That might look bad on his reputation."

Gohan states, "Actually a lot of people know that Videl didn't believe her dad beat Cell."

Hiamovi comments, "Sounds like she was a conspiracy theorist against her dad."

Gohan responds, "No one would take her word for it since she had no proof that he didn't."

ChiChi returns and sits back in her seat and say "Bulma said that she would love to come and she is making Vegeta come as well."

A/N: Well this chapter ended up being extremely long I hope you enjoyed it. It has taken me a while to work on this chapter. To be honest the "Big Reveal" was not what I originally planned the Original plan was described by Gohan in a previous chapter. I ended up doing what Bulma suggested him to do. Oh, wells…that was just how the story flowed. Give a review please.


	9. Friday: The Tournament

A/N: Chapter Eight was crazy long and this one could be just as long I don't know have to wait and see. I just hope I have a good follow up.

**Friday: The Tournament**

Gohan slips on the orange shirt over the blue undershirt. Then he pulled on boots like the ones his dad wears.

Goku walks into the room and remarks, "You look great Gohan, in fact you can keep that set."

Gohan looks up at his dad and says "Are you sure? I just wanted to barrow it."

Goku places his hands behind his head "I'm sure, you deserve it after all these years after being in battles you shouldn't have had to see."

Gohan comments, "Sounds like you regret having me involved in some of the battles."

Goku puts his arms down, leans against the doorframe, and looks at his son seriously "Well I do and I don't. Despite you being my son I also found a strong ally in you especially against Cell, but it were also during the battle with Cell, Piccolo heavily pointed out that you were just a kid and that you had no real business fighting my fights."

Gohan stands up and remarks, "I really had no idea that that kind of conversation was going on while I was facing him. Well I'm ready to go."

Goku lightens up "I'm ready too just waiting on your mom and brother."

*Doorbell*

Gohan says, "I got it."

KRO was at the door with his parents.

KRO comments, "You look just like your dad Gohan."

Gohan responds, "You think so." Then he asks, "Do you think Videl will like it?"

KRO replies, "I'm sure she will."

Goten tugs on Gohan's pant leg and says, "I'm ready big brother."

Gohan picks up Goten, puts him on his shoulder, and leads the Hunts inside.

ChiChi says, "Before we go we should lock the door."

Gohan hands Goten to his dad and goes back to lock the door.

Everyone links up and they disappear.

***At School***

Videl was looking around for Gohan and KRO. When they appeared right in front of her, she was so startled she fell on her rear.

Gohan helps her up and comments "I see you cut your hair I like it."

Videl grumbles a little "Dad suggested it incase Brock or Randy makes it to the final round. He said Brock and Randy have a history of pulling hair. I really hoped you would like it. I see that you could pass as your dad's twin."

Gohan asks, "What do you think Videl?"

Videl responds "You look good." She turns her attention to Goku "Hey Goku."

Goku responds "Yeah Videl?"

Videl comments "Gohan told me that you and ChiChi fought in the Twenty-Third WMAT."

ChiChi butted in "Goku and I have been together since we were kids. What does this have to do with that?"

Videl retorts, "I only brought it up because Gohan was hoping that he would get a chance to face me in the Bonus Round. I think you're just upset because Gohan had a girlfriend now, Oops."

Gohan places a hand on her shoulder "It's okay they found out last night, KRO forced my hand."

Sharpner and the rest of the group show up looking for Videl.

Erasa nearly shouts, "There you are. We have been looking for you."

Videl asks, "Why were you looking for me? You knew I was out looking for Gohan."

Kat says, "Actually your dad wanted to be able to talk with Gohan in private so we figured that in order to find Gohan we should look for you."

Gohan shrugs "If Hercule wants to talk to me in private I guess I'll go talk to him."

He gives Videl a hug and peck on the cheek. He felt out Hercule's energy and went to him.

Gohan felt Hercules energy on the roof checked to make sure no one was looking and took flight.

*On the roof*

Gohan landed and said, "You wanted to talk, Sir."

Hercule turns around "I hear this is your favorite place here at school."

Gohan gives an uneasy look "This is true Sir but I don't think that is why we are here."

Hercule walks up to him and says "Don't you dare hurt her, I don't know how but if you were to ever hurt her by god I will find a way to get you back."

Gohan replies, "I don't ever plan to hurt anyone, especially Videl."

Hercule presses, "Will you protect her?"

Gohan responds, "If it comes down to it, with my life."

Hercule circles him "You don't realize how important find you was to her."

Gohan asks, "If you don't mind me asking, what are you talking about?"

Hercule responds "Ever since I came back from the Cell Games she has been hounding me for your name and details about you. She was sure that you were the true victor. Since she had no proof, no one believed her. Therefore, finding you was her life mission she questioned countless guys that to her looked suspicious. It wasn't until you came to the school she started to zero in on you she even told me that she thought you were IT after initially meeting you during the summer."

Gohan comments "That explains why she was so hard on me and even more so after the Super Soldier thing. Somewhere along the way she developed feelings for me."

Hercule states, "I think she has had a thing for the Delivery Boy ever since the Cell Games"

Gohan asks "Are we done here I don't want to leave Videl with my mom for too long. She is as over protective of me as you are of Videl."

Hercule replies, "Yeah we're done here." He sticks his hand out to shake.

Gohan grasps his hand and shakes it.

Hercule says, "Good luck in the tournament."

Gohan lets go and take to the air and says "Thanks."

*With friends*

Gohan places a hand on Videl's shoulder.

Videl turns around and asks "What did Daddy want?"

Gohan says "Oh he was just saying that he would find a way to hurt me if I was to hurt you."

Videl crosses her arms "I got the same speech from your mom thou your dad was trying to keep her from saying anything. Oh Bulma, KRO's parents, and your mom went with the kids to get seats and your dad and Vegeta went to go find some food. That Vegeta guy seemed awfully grumpy like he didn't want to be here or something."

Gohan laughs, "That is because he doesn't want to be here, he would rather be training."

Videl bops herself on the head "We need to go get checked in. KRO went to get checked in after you left."

They run to the check in by the ring and got checked in.

They put checks by their names.

Gohan was looking thru the list to see who is checked in or not when he heard a voice behind him shout "Move, Son."

Gohan and Videl turn around and move to the side.

Brock and Randy take turns getting signed in.

Brock turns to them and says, "I can't wait to beat you Son, cause then I can have all of Videl's attention on me."

Gohan instinctively wraps an arm around Videl.

Brock sees this and comments "Oh what's this? Is there something you're not telling us Madam Captain?"

Videl stands there defiantly "I don't think it's any of your business to know what goes on in my private life."

Brock leans over and gets in her face "You see if it involves him it is my business."

Hercule comes onto the scene and shouts "Alright break it up!"

Brock stands up and turns around "Oh, hey coach."

Hercules puts his hands on his waist "Don't 'oh, hey coach' me. What is going on here?"

Brock says "Nothing… just sizing up the competition." He ruffles Videl's hair.

Hercule retorts "Sizing up the competition my foot, you're just here to cause trouble for Videl and Gohan. Get out of here and leave them alone until you are to face each other in the Tournament."

Brock starts to leave turns back around and remarks menacingly "Oh by the way, nice hair cut Videl." He turns around runs to catch up to Randy.

Hercule asks, "You okay you two?"

Gohan replies, "Yeah we're okay now, there was a point I wanted to punch him, saying anything involving me is his business, give me a break."

Hercule comments "I'm just glad you're okay. Oh Gohan I just want to let you know that you can have a parent more or less hang out with you while your wait your turn. If you see KRO let him know that too."

Gohan replies "Will do."

Gohan feels out for KRO's energy and sees it is coming from the school.

Gohan gently squeezes Videl's shoulder and says, "Let's go into the school."

Videl asks "Why?"

Gohan replies, "That is where we will find KRO."

Videl remarks, "I think I'll just take your word for it right now."

Gohan asks "What, you don't believe me?"

Videl replies "Yeah I don't believe you how can you be so sure that KRO is in the school."

Gohan grins "Because I was searching out KRO's energy, it would be easier to explain after you start using energy. Searching for someone's energy goes far beyond using your eyes and ears to find someone; it also tells me how strong an opponent is."

Videl asks, "Is that how KRO knew you were on the roof yesterday?"

Gohan scratches his head "Possibly, but it is also my favorite place to go to be alone."

Videl remarks "One last question, Is that how you were able to come help fight even though we didn't have the same class period that period?"

Defeated Gohan says, "Yes that is how."

Taking his word for it, Videl remarks "Then show me how you go about sensing energy."

Gohan grins "Alright then come on."

Videl grabs his hand and they head into the school doors. They go down a hall then turn left down another hall. Then they turn right into the cafeteria and see KRO with Goku, Vegeta and Hiamovi.

Videl shocked says, "You were right he was in the school."

Goku turns around and shouts across the cafeteria "Hey we were just talking about you. KRO asked why you didn't think about inviting Piccolo? I can go get him if you want."

Gohan replies "Then I would have to choose, I ran into Hercule and he said I could have one parent hangout with me while I wait my turn."

Hiamovi says, "I can sit with Tala and Piccolo can be KRO's adult supervision."

KRO asks, "Are you sure father you wouldn't be upset with sitting with mother."

Hiamovi sighs, "I just said that I would be okay sitting with your mother, besides Piccolo sounds like he has more fighting experience that I do and would be able to give you better pointers."

While they were talking, Videl approaches Vegeta and says "Hello."

Vegeta rolls his eyes and sighs, "Leave me alone."

Videl gives him an annoyed look, walks back to Gohan, and grabs his arm.

Gohan asks, "You okay?"

Videl replies, "I just tried to say 'Hi' to Sir Grumps A Lot."

Gohan remarks "Oh Vegeta, Don't worry about him he barely gives me the time of day and I beat Cell."

Vegeta retorts, "You only got lucky if I hadn't thrown that last shot in to distract him the whole world would be gone, so that victory wasn't just yours."

Videl asks, "What is he talking about?"

Gohan scratches his head "Well even though it was my blast that killed Cell all our friends even the ones that said they wouldn't fight started to throw energy blasts at Cell, well that was what Piccolo told me, I passed out after the fight was over so the win itself is still kind of hazy."

Goku asks, "So do you want me to go get Piccolo?"

Gohan replies "Sure."

Goku stands up and moves away from the table, places two fingers on his forehead and then vanished.

Videl walks over to where Goku was previously standing and waves her hands over the spot and nearly shouts "He's gone. I've only seen him appear like earlier this morning when you guys showed up right in front of me. Where did he go?"

Gohan replies "The lookout. That is where Piccolo and Dende stay."

Videl asks, "And they are the other aliens you told me about?"

Gohan answers, "Yeah they are."

Goku reappears with Piccolo behind Gohan.

Gohan turns around and says "Hey Piccolo glad you could make it."

Piccolo responds, "Yeah this should be interesting." He notices Videl "You must be Hercule's girl?"

Videl walks up to him and sticks her hand out to shake "That would be me, Gohan was just telling me about you."

Piccolo turns his head in the direction of the door and says, "They are buzzing some loud buzzer out there."

Videl looks at her watch and nearly shouts "Yikes it's time to go they are going to start soon."

The rest of the group as well as other people in the cafeteria get up from their chairs and throw their food containers away.

*Outside*

Vegeta and Hiamovi went to go sit down in the bleachers with their wives.

Gohan, Videl, Goku, KRO, and Piccolo walk over to a large tent without walls was pitched.

The principal came out into the arena with the mic and said "Ladies and Gentlemen, family and friends. We are about to start the drawings for match order."

Hercule comes over and nearly freaks out.

Videl says "What is wrong?"

Hercule whispers to Videl "It's another of the guys from the Cell Games."

Videl replies in a normal voice "I know, Gohan knows him, his name is Piccolo. In fact I'm willing to bet Gohan knows all the guys that was on the footage."

Hercule calms down and says "Okay as long as you know."

The principal announces, "The first person to draw a number is…Fred."

A skinny brown haired white boy comes up to draw a number and he drew the number Three. Therefore, they write his name on the chart under the Three.

The principal calls for the next name, which is Randy.

Randy come up from and draws his number, he draws Sixteen so they write his name under the number Sixteen.

The principal calls for the next student, which was Mark.

Mark was a gothic looking white kid with dark pants and dark tank top and shoulder length black hair, he drew the number Five, so his name was written under the number Five.

Gohan comments, "So far so good no matches yet and we know where Randy is."

The principal calls for Joe.

Joe wore glass and was wearing jeans and a sports jersey he drew the number Twelve, so they wrote his name under Twelve.

The principal announces, "Can I have Jordan."

Jordan come up he was black he wore jean shorts and a tank top he drew the number Six his name was written under the number Six.

KRO comments, "Well we have our first match up."

The principal calls for Brock.

Brock come up from behind Gohan and shoulder blocks him as he walked by.

Gohan growled underneath his breath as Brock walked up to go draw his number.

Brock drew the number Seven, they wrote his name under the Seven on the chart.

The principal calls for Sheldon.

Sheldon goes waltzing into the arena, he was wearing a green superhero shirt and jeans he draws Fourteen so they wrote his name under the Fourteen.

The principal calls for Gohan.

Gohan shakes his arms out and says "Well here goes nothing." He walks into the arena and draws a number He draws the number Two so his name was written down under the Two.

The principal called for the next student, which was KRO.

KRO turns to Gohan "Guess it is my turn to draw, just hope I don't have to face you in the first round."

He goes to the arena and draws his number he drew Ten so his name was placed under the Ten spot.

The principal announces "Shaggy."

Shaggy had light brown hair that was shaggy and wore a red shirt with blue pants. He pulled the number Thirteen so his name was place under the Thirteen.

The principal calls for Anthony.

Anthony was a black kid with dreadlocks wearing a white shirt and jeans he drew the number Four so his name was written under the Four.

The principal announces "Floyd."

Floyd comes into the arena wearing a collared shirt and jeans looking more ready for school than a fight, he draws the number Eight so his name was written under the Eight.

Gohan comments, "Well we know who Brock's first victim will be."

Videl replies, "No kidding he's in my math class he won't last long against Brock."

The principal calls on the microphone "Hang on everyone we have just four more names. The next name is Jax."

Jax came into the arena and he had on a dark blue GI and had red and blue spiked hair he drew the number One so his name was written under the One.

Gohan comments "I know now who my opponent is."

The principal calls for Bob.

Bob was another black kid with dreads and he wore a black fighting uniform he drew the number Fifteen so they wrote his name under the Fifteen spot.

The principal calls for Tanaka.

Tanka was an Asian kid that had spikey black hair and wore a black GI he drew the number Eleven so they wrote his name under the Eleven.

The principal announces, "The last student is Billy."

Billy had a crew cut and wore a white Martial Arts uniform with a black belt he drew the number Nine they placed his name under the number Nine.

KRO comments, "Well here is my first opponent."

Now the principal announces "There you have it we have our Eight matches the

First match is Jax VS Gohan.

Second match is Fred VS Anthony.

Third match is Mark VS Jordon.

Fourth match is Brock VS Floyd.

Fifth match is Billy VS KRO.

Sixth match is Tanaka VS Joe.

Seventh match is Shaggy VS Sheldon.

And the Eighth match is Bob VS Randy."

Videl looks at the chart and is shocked to see what she sees.

Gohan asks her "Are you okay Videl?"

Videl replies "Are you a clairvoyant too Gohan? Because if you and KRO win all your matches and Brock and Randy win all their matches you guys will meet them in the semifinals. You have been saying that, that is where you wanted to beat them."

Gohan responds, "No I'm not a clairvoyant I'm just good at guessing."

Videl give him an uncertain look "There was more to it than guessing wasn't there."

Gohan scratches his head "You can say that."

Videl asks "Then what is it?"

Gohan shrugs "I told you already that by reading a person's energy I can tell how strong they are."

Videl asks, "Who is the strongest in the competition?"

Gohan feels out the different competitors and then tells her "Well besides you, KRO, and myself Brock and Randy are the strongest in the competition."

Videl asks, "In order from strongest to weakest what order would everyone be?"

Gohan answers, "Well it would be me, then KRO, You, Brock, and then Randy."

The principal announces, "Now let's go back over the rules of the tournament. The rules of the tournament will be the same as the ones in the World Martial Arts Tournament. No killing, No Weapons, No hitting/kicking below the belt, No poking your opponent in the eyes, These are not allowed and are punishable by detention, suspension, or jail time an added rule is you cannot severely maim your opponent that too can be punished by suspension or jail time. You lose the match by falling out of the ring, Forfeit meaning your give up, you get knocked out and do not get to your feet by the ten count. However if both competitors get knocked out and doesn't get their feet by a ten count then it is a draw. However in the final match and there is a draw the first one up saying 'I am the champion' will be declared the winner."

Piccolo comments, "It is a good idea to have that added rule about maiming your opponent."

Goku seconds it "No kidding."

KRO says, "In the preliminaries Brock nearly took this kids head off with a clothesline."

Gohan remarks, "I hope he can stick to the rules, he almost got disqualified yesterday."

Uncertain Videl responds, "I don't know when we have wrestling matches he finds a way bend the rules."

The WMAT announcer approaches the group.

Goku says "Hey Mr. Alonsa! What are you doing here?"

Mr. Alonsa replies "Hercule invited me figured I would get a kick out of watching some high schoolers fight for a school championship. Why are you here Goku?"

Goku gestures to Gohan "This is my eldest son Gohan he is in the first match."

Mr. Alonsa turns to Gohan "Good luck on making it to the finals"

The principal continues, "I also want to reveal to you today that the winner gets to go onto a bonus round with Videl Satan."

Mr. Alonsa says to Hercule "You didn't tell me you were going to have a bonus round honestly the winner should have had the chance to go against you with you being the Champ and all."

Hercule defends his decision "Videl is the strongest fighter on the wrestling team and she fights crime here in the city, I would like to see anyone get passed Videl."

The principal continues some more "I would like to get our first match under way so let's Bring up Jax and Gohan."

Gohan gives Videl a hug, kiss on the forehead, and says, "See you in a little bit."

He waves to the rest of the group as he heads to the arena.

Mr. Alonsa asks the parents "Are they a couple? If they are that is Champion material right there."

Highly annoyed Videl asks, "Why is everyone trying to get us married? WE just got together YESTERDAY!"

Gohan takes his stance and Jax takes his.

The buzzer sounds.

Gohan motions for Jax to take the first move.

Jax charges Gohan with a right fist and he aims it for the stomach.

Gohan blocked the hit with his hand and uses an open palm and pushes Jax back but he accidentally used too much strength so Jax went flying. Gohan says to himself "Oops. Too hard."

Jax manages to get himself stopped before the edge of the ring

Gohan charges Jax with a right hook.

Jax attempts to block it and started to slide backwards.

Gohan continues to push Jax back.

In a desperate attempt Jax goes to knee Gohan in the gut.

Gohan blocks it and gives Jax and upper cut knocking him out of the ring.

The principal announces "The winner by way of ring out…Gohan!"

The crowd cheers.

The principal announces, "Next up we have Fred and Anthony."

They take their stances and fight.

Gohan returns to the group.

Goku remarks, "That first hit was a bit too hard at least he was able to catch himself and make it a semi-interesting fight."

Gohan scratches his head "Yeah I know I realized that after he went flying across the ring."

Piccolo suggests, "How about you feel out the opponent's energy before you fight. This goes for you to KRO. That way you won't make the same mistake."

Videl asks, "You mean him going flying like that was an accident?"

Gohan replies "Yeah I didn't mean for it to happen. It was supposed to be a light tap but I guess I needed to make it lighter."

Videl nearly shouts, "That was a light tap!" She looks at Gohan, KRO, Goku, and Piccolo and asks, "Just how strong are you guys?"

KRO says, "I don't know about me, but those three…" he looks at Gohan and asks, "May I?"

Gohan says, "You're no longer under the no telling rule when it comes to Videl."

KRO continues, "Those three and Vegeta have the ability and power to destroy planets each. But they have chosen to use their power to defend us and the universe."

Videl looks at him unsure how to respond, "I can't seem to fathom a person having that much power."

The principal announces, "The winner by way of ring out…Anthony!"

The crowd cheers.

The principal announces, "The next match is Mark and Jordan."

The students walk into the arena and take their stances and fight.

Hercule asks Goku "What caused you to turn into a giant monkey in that one tournament?"

Goku replies, "One I had my tail, and Two there was a fullmoon."

Hercule remarks, "In other words you having a tail under the fullmoon made you turn into a monkey."

Goku says, "Right, but the correct term would be a Great Ape."

Videl asks Gohan "You said you used to have a tail when you were younger did you ever change into a Great Ape?"

Gohan scratches his head "You would have to ask Dad and Piccolo they would know."

Videl looks towards Goku and Piccolo.

Goku and Piccolo reply, "Yes, he has."

Piccolo responds "Once under my supervision."

Goku responds "And once while we were fighting Vegeta. So I guess that make twice."

Hercule asks "So do either one of you still have your tail?"

Goku responds "No we don't and we don't risk them growing back by avoiding going outside on the night of the fullmoon."

Videl has a sudden thought "What was the chance of two people that have a thing about the full moon meeting ever happening, yet it did?"

KRO asks, "What are you talking about Videl?"

Videl replies, "You don't come to school at all with the fullmoon and Gohan avoids going out at night on the fullmoon. KRO are you part sayain like Gohan and transform into a Great ape too? "

KRO cracks up laughing, so hard in fact, he was almost on the ground.

Gohan says, "Here we go again."

Videl asks, "What did I say?"

Gohan replies "That was a good deduction but not the right one. But you were close."

Videl remarks, "Can you tell me? Surely he told you why."

Gohan gives her a side hug and says "He has told me, but I'd rather let him tell you."

KRO stands back up still throwing out giggles.

Gohan asks, "Are you good now?"

A couple of more giggles KRO replies "Yeah I'm good now."

Gohan asks, "Are you going to tell her?"

KRO sighs, "Yeah I'll tell her." He turns his attention to Videl. "My father and I come from a long line of people that can change into a wolf under the fullmoon. There is speculation that we are descended from an alien race called a Sirus and Bulma is researching that." He turns his attention back to Gohan "I meant to tell you this morning that Bulma called us yesterday says she has the results in and will be meeting us this weekend."

Gohan says, "That is good news."

The principal announces "The winner by way of ring out…Mark."

The crowd cheers.

The principal announces, "Next match is Brock and Floyd."

Brock and Floyd take there stances.

Gohan comments "Her we go I just hope it isn't a repeat of yesterday."

The buzzer sounds.

Brock goes for the attack charging Floyd.

Floyd grapples Brock.

Brock grabs Floyds head and places it under his arm.

Brock hooks him arm around the neck and falls backwards.

Floyd hits his head and is knocked out.

Brock stands up and waits for the ten count.

Ms. Hoyer starts the count "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…KO!"

Goku comments, "Looks like he will use the stone arena to his advantage."

Videl also comments, "That is to be expected from our hardest hitting player on the team."

An ambulance worker helps Floyd out of the arena.

Gohan says, "I just hope not all his matches go that way."

Videl remarks, "I'm afraid they will."

The principal announces, "It is time for the next match Billy and KRO."

KRO says, "Here I go." He starts out to the arena.

Gohan shouts after him "Watch your strength!"

KRO just waves it off saying "Yeah, yeah, I got it."

Gohan crosses his arms out of frustration and growls under his breath.

Videl surmises, "He's not going to listen is he?"

Gohan says, "Let's just watch and see."

KRO and Billy take their stances in the arena.

The buzzer sounds.

KRO motions for Billy to make the first move.

Billy shakes his head 'No'.

They charge each other.

They meet in the middle and KRO gets the first hit, which was an uppercut. The hit sent Billy flying back across the ring.

Billy lands on the floor several feet from the edge of the ring, he does a nip-up to get back on his feet.

KRO charges him.

Billy charges KRO once again.

They grapple and KRO starts to push Billy back.

Billy manages to stop KRO from pushing him back a few feet from the edge and starts to push KRO back.

KRO breaks the grapple and gives a strong punch to the gut on Billy, sending him flying out of the ring.

The principal announces "The winner by way of ring out…KRO."

The crowd cheers.

Gohan shakes his head at KRO.

KRO retorts "What? I did no different than what you did in your match."

Gohan says with an eyebrow raised "But what I did was an accident, you did it deliberately."

KRO interjects "But, the crowd doesn't know you did it by accident."

Videl remarks, "He does have a point there Gohan I didn't know it was an accident until the match was over and something was said about it."

The principal announces, "Next match is Tanaka and Joe."

Tanaka and Joe take their stances in the arena.

The buzzer sounds.

They charge each other and fight.

Videl asks Gohan "Who were the other fighters at the Cell Games with you and your dad and Piccolo?"

Gohan replies, "Well there was Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Vegeta, and this might sound weird but Trunks from the Future."

Videl says, "I met Trunks earlier, was it him?"

Gohan replies "An older Trunks the same age as I am now but from twenty years in the future the Trunks you met wasn't even a thought when he first showed up the second time he showed up little Trunks was just a baby."

Videl comments "Sounds like this is a complicated story and a long one."

Gohan sighs, "It is and it incorporates where Cell came from."

Videl surmises, "Maybe I can come over this weekend and you can tell me."

Gohan chuckled a little "To get a full picture your best bet would be talking with our adult supervision." He gestured to his dad and Piccolo.

Videl asked "Why?"

Gohan says, "Dad talked with Future Trunks and Piccolo talked with Cell when he was going around absorbing people. If I was to tell you, you would get the version of how I understood it."

Videl says, "I wouldn't mind hearing your version."

Gohan replies, "Okay, I figure it should be okay for you to come over this weekend."

The principal announces, "The winner by way of KO…Joe!"

The crowd cheers.

The principal announces, "The next match is Shaggy and Sheldon."

Shaggy and Sheldon take their stances.

The buzzer goes off.

They charge each other.

Sheldon slaps Shaggy on the chest.

They look at each other in a startled fashion.

Sheldon says, "You didn't fall down."

Shaggy asks, "Was I supposed to?"

Sheldon replies, "Why, yes."

Shaggy responds, "I didn't know I was supposed to fall down."

Sheldon remarks "Never mind I give up."

Shaggy shrugs his shoulders in bewilderment.

The principal announces "The winner by way of Forfeit…Shaggy!"

The crowd applauded.

The principal announces, "Next match is Bob and Randy."

KRO comments "The last match before the quarterfinals."

Gohan also comments "Let's just see if he will make it or not."

Bob and Randy take their stances.

The buzzer goes off.

Randy charges Bob.

Bob dodges Randy.

Randy stops, turns around and charges Bob once more.

Bob goes to dodge again.

Randy catches him and knocks him down with a clothesline.

Bob gets up on to his feet.

Randy sneaks behind him and gets him into a sleeper hold.

Bob struggles and scratches at his arm and tries to pull himself free.

Randy applies the hold even harder.

Bob stomps down on Randy's foot.

Randy loosens the hold due to the distraction.

Bob breaks free and turns around.

Bob goes for a roundhouse kick.

Randy catches it.

Bob goes for an enzuigiri.

Randy was knocked over.

Bob regains composer and prepares for retaliation.

Randy gets up and then tackles Bob bringing him to the ground.

Randy starts punching Bob in the head repeatedly.

Bob desperately fights back.

Randy gets up off Bob and kicks him in the head.

Bob slowly sits up.

Randy pulls Bob up, slides back behind him, and puts him in a sleeper hold once more.

Bob panics and tries to fight out of it.

Randy applies the hold harder.

Bob continues to fight to get out of it.

Randy continues applying the hold.

Bob stops moving after a while.

Randy casts Bob to the side like a ragdoll.

Ms. Hoyer starts the count, "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…KO!"

The principal announces "The winner by way of KO…Randy!"

The crowd cheers.

A couple ambulance workers come in the arena to carry Bob out.

The principal announces, "We are going to take a thirty minute break before we start the quarter finals."

Gohan remarks, "I guess that means we can wonder around for a while."

Mr. Alonsa comments to Hercule "A break between rounds huh? I'm surprised you never asked that at the WMAT."

Hercule points out "THAT wasn't my idea that was the principal's idea as a way to make the fights fairer. I tried to tell him that is was pointless to give them a break because the person that won the first match will still have more time to rest."

Goku jumps in the conversation "I think giving the students a break between the rounds does sound like a good idea since they are kids."

Hercule retorts, "In the Junior Division of the WMAT there isn't breaks for the kids fifteen and under."

Gohan and KRO wonder over to the stands with Videl.

Bulma comments "You two did great out there."

Videl boasts, "I think they could be unstoppable."

Hiamovi scorns, "You really need to watch your strength KRO."

KRO retorts, "It was no different than what Gohan did."

Hiamovi replies, "What he did was an accident, what you did was on purpose."

KRO asks, "You mean you could tell the difference?"

Hiamovi responds, "Yes I could tell."

KRO asks again, "How could you tell?"

Hiamovi replies, "By the expression on your faces."

KRO hunches his shoulders "Oh I see."

Vegeta retorts "I don't know why you're doing this tournament. Gohan is going to win followed by Little Mutt."

Videl asks KRO "Who is Little Mutt?"

KRO sighs, "He is referring to me."

Videl again asks, "Why does he call you that?"

KRO places his hands in his pockets and replies, "Because I transform into a wolf."

Once more Videl asks, "How does he know you transform into a wolf."

KRO replies, "He watched me transform."

Videl was about to asks another question when KRO interrupted her.

KRO says, "Before you ask he used that technique I was telling you about, the technique allowed me to transform without the fullmoon."

Videl has a bewildered look on her face; in fact, she was lost.

Gohan places his hand on her shoulder and says, "The technique imitates the light from the fullmoon and can be used during the day or during the night."

Starting to look a little less lost, Videl remarks, "I guess that make since, so this is the same technique he wants to learn from Vegeta."

KRO nearly jumps for joy "Eureka, By George I think she's got it."

Bulma remarks, "Hey you two, if you prove Vegeta right I'll throw a party at my place I'll invite everyone."

Gohan remarks, "But we already had a huge get to gather for me starting school I think you just like throwing parties."

Bulma comments, "I'm surprised you guys didn't invite the whole crew to the event. I'm sure Krillin would have loved to watch you two fight."

Gohan responds "But the tournament has already started."

Bulma retorts "We're taking a break before the quarterfinals go ask your dad to go get Krillin surely he is bored to death on that little island."

Gohan gives up arguing with Bulma "Fine I'll go talk with him."

Gohan walks over to where his dad was, and Videl tagged along.

Goku was still talking with Hercule and Mr. Alonsa.

Gohan waited for a break so he would not be rude.

Videl wasn't that patient and said "Daddy, can we talk to Goku for a minute."

Hercule replied "Sure you can."

Goku turns to them and says, "You wanted to talk to me about something."

Gohan sighs and responds, "Bulma wanted me to ask you if you could get Krillin because she thinks he would have enjoyed watching the fights and she said that if KRO and I win the tournament she is going to throw another party."

Goku replies, "A party sounds great even if it has been a several weeks. I can see if Krillin wants to watch the matches."

Videl asks "Hey Goku can I go with you?"

Goku replies, "Sure you can Videl. Just hold on to me by placing a hand on my back, shoulder, arm pretty much as long as your touching me or touching someone that is touching me you can travel with me."

Goku takes a few steps back from the group.

Videl stand beside him and places her hand on his shoulder.

Goku asks, "You ready Videl?"

Videl replies, "Yes, I am Goku."

Goku places two fingers to his head and vanishes.

Hercule freaks out "What kind of trick is that and where is my daughter?"

Gohan laughs in spite of himself "Videl is fine she traveled with my dad to a small island in the middle of the ocean to pick up a friend."

Hercule shouts "To the ocean! But that is thousands of miles away from here."

Piccolo calls for Gohan attention.

Gohan says "Yeah Piccolo."

Piccolo remarks, "Now that you're in a relationship you are going to have to be more on guard especially with those bullies you have been dealing with. If you win does not mean they will stop trying to hurt you I have a feeling that they will try even harder to hurt you and KRO."

Gohan asks, "Are you suggesting I forfeit the match?"

Piccolo replies "No I'm not I'm just telling you, you are going to have to be more careful."

Gohan makes since of it "I see I'll try to keep my guard up from now on."

Goku comes back with Videl, Krillin and his family.

Eighteen and Marron go to sit with Bulma and ChiChi and their kids.

Gohan asks Hercule "Is it okay Krillin hangs out with us."

Hercule says, "Just because I like you sure he can."

Videl chastises, "That almost sounds mean dad."

Hercule responds, "Well I do like him he's a good kid."

Videl tells Gohan "I'm going to go chat with your mom and Bulma see if they can give me any of those tips you were telling me about."

Gohan nods and give her a hug.

Videl jogs off to the stands.

KRO comes back over.

Krillin teases "So how long have you two been dating."

Gohan answers seriously "We got together yesterday. She didn't say anything when she got there?"

Shocked Krillin says, "I was just teasing and no she just introduced me as herself didn't say anything about being your girlfriend."

Gohan asks, "I wonder why she didn't say anything."

KRO shrugs "Maybe she forgot, not on purpose mind you but just because you guys did just get together yesterday and is still new to both of you."

Gohan also shrugs "I guess you're right."

Krillin asks, "So what are we waiting on?"

Gohan responds, "Our principal thought it would be a good idea to take a break between rounds."

Krillin remarks, "That is stupid. The idea of no breaks is so the fights will not be fair. If I were you I'd tell the principal that you were ready to go."

Gohan responds, "Well I am in the first match."

Krillin responds, "All the more reason to say 'Hey I'm ready to fight'."

Gohan replies, "I'll do that."

Videl shows up and she had a look like she was glad to get away.

Gohan asks, "You okay Videl?"

Exasperated Videl responds, "DON'T EVER HAVE ME GET ADVICE FROM YOUR MOM AND BULMA!"

Gohan chuckles a couple times and asks "Why? What happened?"

Videl calms down "They gave me too much information."

Gohan asks "Like what?"

Videl motions for him to lean in.

Gohan leans in.

Videl whispers what ChiChi and Bulma told her in his ear.

Gohan shoots straight up and nearly shouts "What the… they said that!"

Videl just happened to look up at Piccolo and noticed him turning red.

Videl asks "What up with you Piccolo?"

Piccolo responds "That was something I didn't want to know about Saiyans. I respect them as fellow warriors but I didn't need to know that."

Videl remarks, "You mean you heard that!"

KRO responds, "Bulma told me this Piccolo and Dende have acute hearing they can hear things from far distances."

Videl asks, "Is that why he heard the buzzer this morning and we didn't?"

Piccolo responds "Yes."

Gohan says, "Well I'm going to go talk with the principal about the match."

Videl replies, "Okay, good luck."

Gohan walks up to the principal and sees his opponent also talking with the principal.

Anthony nearly shouts "I'm ready to fight I'm tired of waiting."

The principal remarks "No we are waiting I'm not sure if your opponent is ready to fight."

Gohan walks up and says, "I'm ready to fight and I'm tired of waiting myself."

The principal puts his foot down "My answer is still 'No' I want these matches to be a fair as possible."

Gohan looks around "It looks like people are getting restless we need to do something and quickly, people came for a Tournament so you need to put on a Tournament."

The principal looks around "Fine, but we wait five more minutes."

Gohan and Anthony leave and go back to their parents under the tent.

Goku asks, "What did he say?"

Gohan answers, "We are stuck waiting five more minutes."

Krillin comments, "At least we didn't have to wait for the whole time."

Mr. Alonsa asks "Hercule was the tournament your idea?"

Hercule replied "I wish it was but no. It was Gohan and KRO's idea they brought the idea to me and I brought it to the faculty."

Mr. Alonsa asks Gohan and KRO "Why did you want to do a tournament?"

KRO answers before Gohan can "We were being bullied by the top two wrestlers on the wrestling team."

Mr. Alonsa remarks, "I see and are they participating today?"

Gohan responds, "Yes they are."

Mr. Alonsa asks "May I ask who?"

Gohan responds, "Brock and Randy."

Mr. Alonsa comments, "They look like tough competitors but if you're like your dad I'm sure you will come out on top."

The principal walks into the arena and announces, "The two students in the first match have informed me that they are ready to go and from now on between rounds we will only have ten minute breaks."

Gohan comments, "At least it isn't thirty minutes or longer."

Krillin also comments, "He should have gotten rid of the breaks in the first place."

Hercule agrees, "I agree with you little man."

Krillin growls under his breath "The name is Krillin."

The principal continues, "I want our next competitors to come up, come on up Gohan and Anthony."

Gohan gives Videl a hug and kiss on the cheek then heads to the arena.

Krillin remarks "That's it?! If it was me with Eighteen I would have kissed her on the lips at least."

Videl says, "I tried that while he was in his Super Saiyan form he turns ten shades of red and he looks so innocent. He claims that is all he sees Goku and ChiChi do."

Krillin asks Goku "Surely ChiChi has taught him about the birds and the bees."

Goku was confused "Birds? Bees? What do you mean?"

Piccolo clears his throat "U-hem, let's just watch the match."

Videl sighs, "Thank you! Why do you guys keep trying to pair us for life we just got together?"

Gohan climbs into the arena along with Anthony.

They take their stances.

The buzzer sounds.

Gohan motions for Anthony to take the first move.

Anthony shakes his head 'No' and motions for Gohan to make the first move.

Gohan charges Anthony.

They grapple each other.

Anthony punches Gohan in the stomach then an upper cut.

Gohan jumped back and charged with a right fist to the jaw.

Anthony goes reeling and takes a few steps back.

Anthony regains composer and says, "Is that all you're going to give me? I know you have more strength than that. Now come at me!"

Gohan stands with his arms to his side "I could really hurt you so I need to watch my strength."

Anthony approaches him "Let's make a deal throw me out of the ring from here to send a message to Brock and I can have your signed Hercule item when you win, because you don't look like one of his fans despite being friends with his daughter."

Gohan asks, "How did you know I was after Brock?"

Anthony positions himself a few steps in front of Gohan "Everyone knows that is who your after now give me your best shot."

Gohan positions himself as if he would do a Kamehameha "I'll check on you after the match." He brings his hands forward again as if he was doing the Kamehameha and pressed his palms against his chest shouting "Hi-yah!"

Anthony was ready for the blow and went flying out of the ring from the middle of the ring.

The crowd was silent.

KRO shouts "And I got reprimanded for pulling a stunt like that."

Piccolo informs KRO "The other kid asked him to do it to send a message to Brock."

The principal announces "The winner by way of ring out…Gohan!"

Gohan absent mindedly flies out of the arena to go check on Anthony and lands beside him.

Anthony holds a hand out.

Gohan helps him onto his feet and asks, "Are you okay?"

Anthony gets on his feet and coughs a little "Just a little winded. Did you know you were flying literally just a little bit ago?"

Gohan place his other hand behind his head "Oops! I just go in to much of a hurry to pay attention to what I was doing."

Anthony says, "Well if you wanted to keep that under wraps it isn't anymore the whole school saw you, but if you ask me I think it is cool you can fly."

Gohan asks again "So you okay?"

Anthony nods his head 'yes' "Yeah I'm good now."

Anthony takes Gohan's hand and raises it.

The crowd cheers.

Gohan walked with Anthony to his parent and then rejoined his group.

Krillin asks, "What was that about before you pushed him out of the ring?"

Gohan shrugs, "He was willing to be beat by letting me use him to send a message to Brock, I never had any real intention of sending Brock a message I figured if that is what the kid wanted to do I'll do it."

The principal announces, "Next match is Mark and Brock."

Brock and Mark walk into the arena and take their stances.

The buzzer sounds.

They charge each other Brock sticks his arm out and gives Mark a clothesline.

Mark flips over Brock's arm and lands on the arena floor.

Brock raises his hands in victory.

KRO comments, "Just like the preliminaries."

Videl remarks, "No kidding."

Goku says, "I don't think so that kid is still kicking."

Mark sits up and gets to his feet, he attacks Brock from behind with a double fist and hits him in the back of the head.

Brock grabs his head in pain and turns around.

Mark goes for a punch in the gut.

Brock blocks the punch and takes Mark down.

Mark falls to the floor.

Brock sits on Mark's chest and starts punching him in the head.

Mark grabs ahold of Brock's legs and pulls him off.

Mark gets to his feet and kicks Brock in the kidneys.

Brock gets to his feet and charges Mark.

They grapple.

Brock pushes Mark's head under his arm, wraps his arm around Mark's neck, and falls backward.

Mark hits his head and is knocked out.

Ms. Hoyer counts "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…KO!"

Videl comments "Mark tried hard but was that kick to the kidneys about? Sure it would hurt but still."

Gohan surmises, "Maybe it has something to do with what Anthony told me."

KRO asks, "What else did he tell you?"

Gohan answers, "He said everyone knows that I'm after Brock."

The principal announces, "The winner by way of KO…Brock!"

The crowd cheers.

Anthony walks over.

Gohan says "Hey Anthony."

Anthony replies, "Hey Gohan, I hope Mark did enough damage to Brock for you."

Gohan asks, "What do you mean?"

Anthony responds, "I stopped Mark before he went up and told him to try to deal as much damage to Brock before his match with Gohan."

Gohan asks, "Why is everyone for me all the sudden?"

Anthony responds, "Half the people that entered were being bullied by Brock and we think you can stop it."

Goku walks over and places a hand on Anthony's shoulder and remarks, "I'm afraid the opposite will happen and that with him losing he will lash out harder."

The principal announces, "The next match is KRO and Joe."

KRO pops his knuckles and says "Looks as if I'm up again."

KRO fist bumps Gohan and Anthony then headed to the arena.

He climbs in the arena with Joe.

They take their stances.

The buzzer sounds.

They charge each other.

KRO punched Joe in the jaw.

Joe goes flying back and KRO makes chase.

Joe manages to stop himself.

KRO goes to punch him again.

Joe blocks it and punches KRO in the gut.

KRO retaliates with a roundhouse kick.

Joe goes flying once again.

KRO chases once more.

Joe stops himself short of the edge of the ring.

KRO says, "I need this win. Sorry." He punches Joe in the stomach sending him flying out of the ring.

The principal announces "The winner by way of ring out…KRO!"

The crowd cheers.

KRO comes back to the group.

Anthony remarks, "So let me guess you're after Randy."

KRO responds, "Sure am I have a bit of a score to settle with him, I'd love to get my hands on Brock but he has given Gohan more trouble than he has me."

Anthony asks, "Even though I should go sit in the stands since I lost I want to know if I can hang out with you guys."

Hercule says, "Sure, kid these are the best seats anyways."

Anthony replies "Thanks just let me tell my dad."

He runs off.

Videl asks, "Why are you so likeable Gohan?"

Krillin answers, "For the same reason most of Goku's rivals became his friend he is pure hearted."

Videl remarks "Seriously?!"

Goku and Gohan both chuckle.

Videl asks, "You've never had an evil thought?"

Gohan replies "Not that I can think of."

The principal announces, "Next match Shaggy and Randy."

Anthony returns.

Randy and Shaggy enter the arena and take their stances.

The buzzer goes off.

They charge each other and grapple

Randy pushes Shaggy's head under his arm, wraps his arm around his neck and fell back ward.

Shaggy hit his head.

Randy gets up and Shaggy starts to get back up.

Randy soccer kicks Shaggy in the head knocking him out.

Ms. Hoyer starts the count "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…KO!"

The Principal announces, "The winner by KO…Randy!"

The crowd cheers.

KRO comments "Looks like Randy wanted to end the match quickly."

The principal continues, "We will be taking a ten minute break."

Anthony asks, "So who is everyone with you Gohan?"

Gohan gestures to each person "My dad Goku, My mentor and friend Piccolo, and our friend Krillin."

Anthony was in awe "I read about you two in a book called the History of the World Martial Arts Tournament. They claimed you used magic or something but after seeing Gohan fly I don't know what to think."

Goku remarks, "The only thing I will say is that it isn't magic, but it is real."

Anthony replies, "I still think it is cool how the arena was destroyed."

Goku responds, "That fight took everything out of both of us."

Still in awe, Anthony says "Whoa."

Krillin asks Anthony "So what did you want in exchange for throwing the fight?"

Anthony responds, "I just wanted to have the signed Hercule item, I commented to Gohan that he didn't look like one of Hercules fans despite being friends with his daughter."

Hercule shrugs at the comment knowing he cannot really say anything.

Videl asks Anthony "Why did you want to hang out with us? Surely you have friends you could hang with."

Anthony replies, "My 'friends' decided to ditch today and do other things since school was canceled and they have been not really wanting to hang out with me since I am being bullied by Brock."

KRO asks, "Why is he bullying you?"

Anthony responds, "Because I'm a minority and I'm fairly smart, not on par with you and Gohan but I'm in the slightly above average percentile."

Krillin remarks "I still don't see that as a reason to bully someone, I was bullied when I was younger and was a practicing monk I was bullied by the other monks because I was smaller and weaker than the others so I ran away to learn martial arts."

Anthony nods his head in agreement then turns his attention to Gohan "You know Gohan I don't think I would want to fly like you I'm afraid of heights."

Videl asks, "When did he catch you flying?"

Gohan responds, "When I went to check up on him after the match I got in too much of a rush to watch what I was doing."

As if she remembered, Videl remarks "That's right I was wondering why you were flying, Wait, that means the whole school saw you, you know that people are going to start drawing conclusions right."

Gohan says, "I don't know people might still say that my hair color is wrong."

Videl shrugs "Guess we'll find out Monday."

Anthony asks, "Draw what conclusions?"

Videl sighs, "I was referring to people thinking he might be the Super Soldier."

Anthony replies, "That didn't even occur to me but now that you say something it could be a possibility thou I never seen the Super Soldier I was out sick that day he was first spotted, besides I live in the suburbs not in the inner city where all the crime is."

The principal announces, "It is time to start the semifinal matches, first match Gohan and Brock."

Gohan kisses Videl on the cheek after giving her a hug then said "Wish me luck."

Goku states, "Even though he may deserve it he isn't worth going to jail over so don't hurt him to bad."

Gohan replies "Right. Well here I go."

Gohan climbs into the ring Brock was already there waiting for him.

They take their stances.

Brock boasts, "First thing I'm going to do to Videl when I win is touch her anywhere I want."

Gohan growls and then shouts back "She isn't a prize to be won!"

The buzzer sounds.

Gohan attacks first.

They grapple Brock pushes Gohan's head under his arm.

Gohan reverses it with a back body drop, Brock land on his back.

Gohan does a nip up to get to his feet.

Brock gets to his feet and tackles Gohan.

Gohan elbows Brock square between the shoulder blades hard enough Brock falls to the ground.

Brock gets back up and punches Gohan square in the face.

Gohan was not fazed by it.

Brock shakes his hand out because it was in pain.

Videl comments, "Yeah hitting him in the face hurts like all get out."

Brock attacks Gohan.

They grapple again.

Brock grabs Gohan's leg and manages to knock Gohan over.

Gohan lands on his back.

Brock goes to get on top of him.

Gohan puts his feet up and flips Brock over.

Brock lands on his back.

Gohan does a nip up once again to get up.

Brock slowly gets up from all the back blows and drops.

Gohan takes his stance.

Brock catches a second wind and charges Gohan.

Gohan prepares for the attack.

Brock tackles Gohan and attempts to take him down again.

Gohan grabs Brock by the waist flips him over and slams him on his back.

Brock had been knocked out.

Ms. Hoyer makes the count "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…KO!"

The crowd cheered.

The principal announces "By way of KO…Gohan!"

The crowd cheered even harder.

Gohan runs out of the arena and gives Videl a huge hug telling her "You are not a prize to be won."

Videl asks, "I know but what is this all about?"

Gohan replies, "He said that when he won he was going to touch you wherever he wanted."

Videl retorts "Ewe! I don't want him touching Me." she visibly shivers at the thought.

Hercule shouts, "If that kid thinks he can have his way with my daughter he has another thing coming! I'm going to take him off the team I can't afford him trying to touch Videl during practice."

Videl agrees, "I second that motion dad."

Brock slowly gets up and starts to walk out he shouts "I'll get you next time Son!"

Anthony remarks "Sounds to me he is going to start focusing all his energy on Gohan in a way that might be good news for the rest of us that he bullies but bad news for Gohan."

Goku comments "Didn't I say he might lash out harder once he lost."

Anthony shrugs "Yeah you did. I guess it is just a matter of when."

The principal announces "The next match KRO and Randy!"

KRO stretches out and says, "Now I get my revenge."

Piccolo reminds him "Stay within the rules he isn't worth being severely punished for."

KRO nods "Right, I'll do my best."

He gives a mock salute to the group and heads to the arena.

KRO climbs it and Randy was ready and waiting.

KRO takes his stance.

The buzzer sounds.

Randy charges KRO and goes for a clothesline.

KRO doges the clothesline and prepares for Randy's next attack.

Randy charges KRO once more and this time is running with a fist.

KRO catches the fist, goes around behind Randy and wraps his arms around his torso and suplexes him.

Randy lands on his feet.

KRO spins around and kicks Randy with a roundhouse kick.

Randy goes flying across the arena.

KRO makes chase.

Randy stops himself about a quarter of the way to the edge.

KRO goes to follow up with a right fist.

Randy catches it and pushes KRO back.

KRO takes a few steps back then charges with an upper cut.

Randy goes flying out of the ring.

The principal announces, "By way of ring out…KRO!"

The crowd cheers.

KRO jumps out of the ring and rejoins the group.

The principal walks over and asks, "So are you two ready to go or do you want to take a ten minute break."

Gohan and KRO look at each other and shrug.

Gohan says, "I'm fine with either."

KRO replies "Same here."

The principal remarks, "We'll take a ten minute break then."

The principal announces, "We will be taking a ten minute break."

Sharpner, Erasa, Angela, Kat, and Robert come over.

Sharpner remarks, "You were telling the truth that you were the Super Soldier sorry I ever doubted you."

Angela asks, "How do you turn your hair yellow and your eyes blue?"

Gohan says, "I'd rather not say right now, maybe later."

Anthony nearly shouts "I thought there would only be speculation you didn't say he was the Super Soldier!"

Erasa asks, "Who are you?"

Anthony responds, "The name is Anthony." He sticks his hand out to shake.

Erasa takes his hand and shakes it "Nice to meet you Anthony."

Erasa has a sudden thought "Anthony can hang out with us during school."

Gohan asks, "What have you heard about me through school rumors?"

Anthony stops and thinks, "Well you lifted more that Hercule, you're the smartest kid in school, you're related to the Ox Kingdom and you know Bulma Briefs from today I learned that you can fly and just now you're the Super Soldier. Oh, there was another rumor that Videl thought the Super Soldier was the same as the kid at the Cell Games. That is all I know. Now I'm curious why all the secrecy?"

Videl answers, "Let's just say he is special."

Anthony asks "How special?"

Goku says "You guys need to be careful how many people you tell because you never know who might tell."

Anthony asks, "Are you guys like some kind of secret society or something, because that sounds cool."

Krillin responds "Yes and no, some people in our group are far different than the rest of us and some of us are like the rest of the world. But we all like our privacy and don't want unwanted people hunting us down."

Anthony says "I see so I would have to keep a lot of stuff I know about you a secret?"

Gohan says "There is one MAJOR detail that you would have to keep secret because what you know now is public knowledge now. Except for the Super Soldier thing it isn't completely public Knowledge yet, only my friends and family know that I am."

Anthony nods and then changes the subject "Want to know what I always thought would be cool?"

Gohan shrugs "I don't know what?"

Anthony responds, "To meet an alien find out what their life is like."

KRO struggles to keep from laughing.

Gohan shouts "Don't you start KRO!"

KRO falls over laughing.

Anthony asks "Why is he laughing? I was being serious I really think it would be cool to meet an alien."

Krillin also starts to chuckle but in spite himself.

The principal announces, "It is time for our final match between Gohan and KRO."

Gohan groans, "Not now, ten minutes can't be up yet."

Videl replies "Well straighten this out after the match."

Gohan gives her a hug and replies "Right." He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Gohan walks into the arena.

KRO follows after him but is still laughing his head off.

Gohan asks, "Are you done yet, seriously every time something ironic is said you bust out laughing."

KRO calms down, takes his stance, and says, "I can't help it that I found it hilarious."

Gohan takes his stance and remarks "I didn't find that funny, humorous yes, but not laugh out loud hilarious. Besides, aren't we going to find out whether or not you are descended from an alien? So you have no room to laugh."

The buzzer sounds.

Gohan motions for KRO to make the first move.

KRO starts out with an upper cut.

Gohan dodges it and knees KRO in the gut sending him flying.

KRO stops himself and charges Gohan once again.

Gohan leapfrogs over KRO.

KRO turns around and goes to attack Gohan once again.

Gohan turns around, dodges, and taunts him "You're predictable KRO!"

KRO responds "Oh yeah" he sneaks up on Gohan and puts him in a sleeper hold.

Gohan manages to power out of the sleeper hold.

KRO jumps back.

Gohan turns around and gives KRO an uppercut.

KRO goes flying but he stops himself just short of the edge of the ring.

Gohan charges KRO with a right fist.

As Gohan was closing in KRO quickly contemplated, then decided to take to the air.

Gohan stopped, looked up, and shouts, "You think you're safe up there!"

KRO shrugs "Depends if you are willing to come up here."

Gohan responds, "You always try to escape thru the air."

KRO asks, "What are you going to do about it?"

Gohan responds, "This." He teleports above KRO and punches him in the side of the jaw.

KRO goes flying out of the ring and hits the ground hard.

The crowd was silent and waited for KRO to get up.

Gohan drops down into the ring walks over and shouts at KRO "I didn't hit you that hard get up!"

KRO gets up out of the small crater and rubs the side of his face. He walks over to the edge of the ring "It still hurts."

The principal announces, "The winner of the Tournament…Gohan!"

KRO climbs back in the arena, takes Gohan's hand and raises it in victory.

The crowd cheers.

The principal asks Gohan "Do you want to take a twenty minute break before the Bonus Round?"

Gohan nods and says "Sure."

The principal announces, "We will be taking a twenty minute break before the Bonus Round."

Gohan and KRO walk back to the group.

Videl asks, "Wasn't that last move a bit excessive?"

Goku remarks, "That is how it always ends when those two train together."

Anthony asks, "This is off topic, but are you two a couple?"

Videl sighs "Yeah we are why do you ask?"

Anthony responds, "Well before the last couple matches he has given you a hug and a kiss."

Videl shrugs and nods.

Anthony asks, "Are you going to tell me why KRO was laughing so hard about?"

Gohan looks at his dad and Piccolo "We might as well tell him or he going to bugs us until we do."

Piccolo says, "This is the last person you tell you can't be adding any more people to your group you understand and he has to swear not to tell like the rest of them."

Gohan replies, "Yes, sir I understand."

Not quite catching what was going on Anthony asks, "So what does he mean?"

Gohan paraphrases "We can tell you or I should say I can tell you but you like the rest of my friends had to swear not to tell that even goes for your parents you can't tell them."

Anthony shrugs "I come from a broken family anyways I hardly tell my parents anything so you don't have to worry there. It's live with dad during the week and live with mom over the weekend and summer in West City."

Gohan asks, "So do you swear not to tell?"

Anthony holds his right hand up as if he was in court "I swear not to tell a living soul."

Gohan sighs, "The reason KRO was laughing was he found your statement ironic."

Anthony still not getting it asks "Ironic how?"

Gohan shoves his hands in his pockets and replies "Well you already have multiple times."

Anthony looks around the group "Okay you're going to have to tell me who."

Krillin pops off "Piccolo should have been your first guess he has green skin after all."

Anthony looks at Piccolo and nods then remarks, "I was afraid to say anything but I actually have most of my classes with you guys. In one class I forget which something was said about a Saiyan I tried to ignore the conversation but it sounded interesting but then you guys got real quiet so I didn't hear what a Saiyan was."

Gohan chuckles "I was afraid of that, but I didn't say what a Saiyan was out loud in case someone was listening I wrote down what it was on paper."

Anthony gives Gohan a look like it all made sense now then asks, "So what is a Saiyan?"

Gohan replies "A Saiyan is an alien and my dad is a full blooded Saiyan me I'm just a half-blood."

Anthony asks. "So you're a hybrid of what Saiyan and human?"

Gohan nods his head 'yes'.

Anthony nearly shouts, "This is the coolest thing ever!"

Videl walks up to Gohan "So how are we going to do this?"

Gohan asks, "Do what?"

Videl says "The match we got five minutes left of the break."

Gohan replies "Oh right, well I guess I could block most of your hits and hit you as few times as possible because I don't want to accidently hurt you and then have your dad after me."

Hercule remarks "Don't worry about me this is a tournament she is liable to get a few bumps and bruises."

They both shrug and nod.

Videl suggests, "How about we only use half of the arena make it a bit of a challenge."

Gohan replies, "Sounds interesting"

Videl says, "I'm not expecting to win against you, Gohan."

The principal announces "We will be having our Bonus Round. The winner Son, Gohan will be going against Satan City's crime fighting lass Videl Satan."

Gohan and Videl climb into the arena.

Gohan kisses Videl's hand.

They take their stances.

Kat asks, "Was that Gohan publicly showing that he and Videl are an item?"

Krillin was doubtful "No, I think he was just being polite that was how his mom raised him."

Kat retorts, "I've never seen a guy do that before."

The buzzer sounds.

Videl takes the first move and goes for a kick to the arm.

Gohan blocks it as he said he would.

Gohan goes for a punch to the stomach.

Videl slides back some.

Videl charges and sidekicks Gohan in the stomach.

Gohan slides back a couple of feet.

Videl jumps back and charges Gohan once more.

She jumps up and press her body against him.

Gohan falls backwards.

Videl starts punching Gohan in the chest.

Sharpner retorts, "Videl is getting more moves off on Gohan that most of his opponents put together."

Piccolo corrects, "He is letting her get the moves off to make for an interesting match for the crowd they are actually talking to each other and planning each move."

Gohan throws Videl off.

Videl flips in the air and lands on her feet.

Gohan does a nip up to get to his feet. Then he turns around.

Gohan motions for Videl to come at him.

Videl charges at him with a left fist, the fist connects to Gohan's chest.

Gohan gives her a visual cue to keep going.

Videl starts punching him in the chest repeatedly.

With each punch Gohan took a step back.

They were nearing the edge of the arena.

Gohan pulls a switch-a-roo by trading places with Videl.

Videl was now near the edge.

Videl nods.

Gohan pushes Videl out of the arena.

The principal announces "The winner by ring out…Gohan."

Gohan jumps down and helps Videl up off the ground.

Videl says, "You didn't have to make me look good you know."

The principal announces "In ten minutes we'll be handing out prizes."

Gohan kisses her on the forehead "I didn't want to discourage the faith the people of Satan City have in you."

Videl crosses her arms "Do you think anyone suspects that the match was planned out to look like that."

Gohan replies, "I think that my family would suspect."

They rejoin the group.

Sharpner asks, "Why would you plan a match like that?"

Videl asks, "How did you know?"

Robert replies "Piccolo told us that you guys were talking and planning each move."

Gohan remarks, "I see."

Sharpner retorts, "That still doesn't explain why you did it."

Hercule jumps in "It's just an exhibition match anyway it shouldn't matter why they planned it out. An exhibition match isn't to be taken seriously anyhow."

Videl comments, "I wouldn't want to fight Gohan seriously anyways."

Robert asks "Why?"

Videl blurts out "Because he could kill me if he was being serious about fighting me."

Sharpner says, "Yesterday you said that Videl was right in her claim of the Super Soldier is the same as the kid from the Cell Games, is that true?"

Gohan replies, "You should know by now that I have trouble with lying."

Sharpner responds, "I know, just I can't believe I've been going to school with the Delivery Boy."

Gohan states, "I never really heard the term 'delivery boy' in reference to the Cell Game until after I started to go to school here."

Anthony asks, "You're the delivery boy and had never heard the nickname until now."

Gohan asks, "How did I get dubbed the delivery boy?"

Hercule answers, "The news caster thought you were going to take Cell's order and go out for food, we didn't think that your group would actually send in a kid to fight Cell."

Robert asks, "So what really happened at the Cell Games?"

Videl asks, "Can I tell them Gohan?"

Gohan shrugs "I guess."

Videl says, "Gohan is the true victor of the Cell Games, but we have to keep that a secret as well."

The principal announces "It is time to hand out prizes. Can I have Gohan and KRO come up?"

Gohan says, "Got to go." He gives Videl a hug and kiss on the forehead.

Gohan and KRO climb in the arena once more.

Ms. Hoyer and another teacher come into the arena with a small table.

The principal announces "Both students get unlimited hall passes for the rest of the school year. The runner up gets a signed SATAN baseball cap and a Fifty zeni gift card to use at any store…"

The crowd applauds.

The principal continues, "The winner gets a trophy, a signed Hercule poster, and a Hundred Zeni gift card to use at any store."

The crowd applauds.

Ms. Hoyer hands them their prizes.

Gohan and KRO hold their prizes up.

The crowd cheers.

The principal announces, "This concludes the After School Tournament."

Gohan and KRO jump out of the arena and walk over to the group.

Gohan hands Anthony the poster of Hercule.

Anthony says, "Oh thanks But if you really want it just because you can."

Gohan replies "That okay you can have it we agreed on it, besides if down the road Videl and I do get married it would be weird to have a poster of your father in law in your room. But that is in an unforeseen future."

Anthony responds "Yeah that would be weird, thanks for the poster."

Eighteen, ChiChi, Bulma, and the kids show up with Vegeta, Hiamovi, and Tala.

Goku greets them "Hey!"

Hercule sees Vegeta and hides behind Piccolo.

Piccolo takes a step to the side and tells him "We won't hurt you unless you provoke us."

Hercule somewhat relaxes "Does that include him?" gesturing to Vegeta.

Piccolo states "Just stay out of his way."

Bulma says "Great show like I promised I will throw a party at my place. Gohan all your friends are invited to come as well."

Bulma counts Gohan and all his friends and counts nine in total.

Gohan asks, "Why are you counting us including me?"

Bulma smiles "Nothing really besides you'll find out tomorrow."

Hercule says, "We should start heading out they are going to want to start cleaning up the area."

The group all starts out and head to the front of the school.

Videl feels her wrist and her communicator was off.

Videl says, "I need to go back I lost my communicator."

Gohan asks, "Want me to come with you to help look for it?"

Videl shakes her head 'no' "That's okay I'll catch up to you later."

She gives Gohan a hug and he give her a kiss on the forehead.

Videl runs back to the football field where the arena is.

The group was still standing at the front of the school talking about the party Bulma was planning when Gohan started to get worried.

Goku asks, "Are you okay Gohan?"

Gohan bounces on the balls of his feet "Yeah just worried about Videl she should have been back by now."

Goku suggests, "Feel out her energy to find out if she is okay or not I do that with your mom every so often."

Gohan feels out her energy and becomes more worried.

Goku asks "What 's wrong?"

Gohan says "Her energy signal is elevated I afraid she could be in danger."

Goku says, "You run on a head I'll explain to everyone what is going on."

Gohan runs to the football field.

*Football Field*

Gohan gets to the football field and sees Videl captured by Brock.

Gohan take a step and shouts "Let her go!"

Brock shouts back "Take another step and I'll snap her pretty little neck."

Gohan shouts "There is no chance in that I'm much fast than you are"

Brock shouts, "I doubt it you had your dad intervene last time as you stood idly by are you going to do the same this time?"

Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin are amongst the first ones to show up followed by Gohan's Friends and Hercule.

Hercule shouts at Brock "If you don't let my daughter go, from here on out you will be kicked off the team!"

Brock shouts "You see coach I've been watching these two today and did you know they were a couple?"

Hercule replies, "I already knew that and he has my blessing."

Brock shouts, "How could you allow Videl to date a nerd?"

Hercule verifies, "He is stronger than me by far which was the requirement."

Brock shouts "It doesn't matter I'm taking Videl as mine!" He forces a kiss on Videl's mouth tongue and all.

Gohan snaps into Super Saiyan, leaps in the arena, tears Brock away from Videl tackle him to the ground and goes to punch him in the face.

Videl shouts "He isn't worth it Gohan, he is only a fool for thinking he can take you!"

Gohan punches the ground next to Brocks head leaving a small crater the size of his fist.

Gohan gets up off him and says, "That was only a warning shot Leave Videl Alone!"

Gohan walks over to Videl and hugs her with a great deal of emotion angry at what Brock did, angry that he let her go off alone, happy that she was safe now and didn't want her to leave his arms.

Hercule walks up to them and clears his throat.

Gohan looks up at Hercule and lets him see Videl.

Hercule asks "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Videl replies, "He did some when he pulled me into the arena, so just a few scrapes on my back."

Hercule asks, "Did you find your communicator?"

Videl answers "Yeah he jumped me after I got done putting it on. So I think he was watching me to make sure Gohan wouldn't show up."

The rest of Gohan and Videl's friends climb into the arena.

Angela says, "Your eyes are green not blue like I thought."

Anthony says, "What do you call this change Gohan and is it permanent?"

KRO takes a sniff and says, "I think you scared Brock pretty bad Gohan."

Gohan asks, "What make you say that?"

KRO laughs, "He messed himself bad."

Gohan brings his attention back to Anthony "This is called Super Saiyan." He powers down to his base form "And no it's not permanent."

Brock begins to stir and sit up.

Once he saw Gohan, he got up and ran out of the arena and out of the football field.

Gohan laughs along with the rest of the group.

Hercule says, "We all should be getting home, I'll make sure Videl makes it to that party tomorrow."

Eighteen picks up Marron and takes to the air.

Krillin says, "Bye, see you tomorrow." then, takes to the air after her.

Piccolo takes to the air and heads back to the lookout.

The teenagers all say their goodbyes and take their separate ways.

Vegeta and Trunks take to the air.

Bulma says "Bye." She heads out as well.

Hercule and Videl say "Goodbye."

Before they left Gohan gave Videl a hug and kiss on the cheek.

All that was left was Gohan and his family and KRO and his parents.

They all link up and they all disappear.

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter it was a killer to write since I don't do fight scenes very well and I wrote a lot of them (13). I also have trouble translating emotion into words so the whole thing with Brock holding Videl captive worked out better in my head than what I got written down so if Gohan didn't sound angry enough just blame my poor writing skills. Please leave a review let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	10. Another Party

A/N: Chapter Nine was a killer as far as writing, I hope this one won't be.

**Another Party**

Gohan was outside training when KRO came over.

KRO asks "So when are you heading over to Bulma's?"

Gohan replies, "After mom gets done with the dishes from lunch."

KRO asks, "Is it okay my parents and I head up before you guys?"

Gohan says, "It should be fine. Now I have a question. Why did you come all this way to ask when you could have called?"

KRO replies "I did call your dad said you were out training so I said that I would just come down."

Gohan remarks, "I see. Well do you want to train with me or are you heading back?"

KRO laughs, "Naw, I'm still hurting from that beating you gave me yesterday; I'm going to head back."

Gohan also laughs, "Okay see you later."

KRO takes to the air and leaves.

Gohan walks back to the house and goes inside.

Gohan asks ChiChi "Is there anything I can do to help out?"

ChiChi replies, "No I got it son, Goku said that KRO was on his way down to talk to you about something."

Gohan responds, "I just talked with KRO and he is on his way back home."

Chichi asks, "What did he want?"

Gohan replies, "Oh, he just wanted to know if it would be okay for his family to head over to Bulma's without us."

ChiChi asks, "Did you say it would be okay?"

Gohan shrugs "Well yeah, I said it was okay."

ChiChi responds "Okay then no harm done. Why aren't you still training? I figured you would train since I gave you a break from studying."

Gohan replies, "I got to thinking about yesterday with Brock holding Videl captive after the stunt he pulled last week with Erasa."

ChiChi says "Sounds like something you should talk to you father about he's playing with Goten in his room."

Gohan responds, "Okay I'll go talk to him."

Gohan walks towards Goten's room and knocks on the open door.

Goku and Goten look up and say "Hey Gohan."

Gohan replies "Hey. Um dad can we talk about something maybe outside?"

Goku says "Sure thing" he turns his attention to Goten "Finish building the tower I'll be back in a little bit."

Goten replies "Okay daddy."

Goku gets up and walks over to the door. He gestures for Gohan to lead the way.

Gohan heads outside.

Goku closes the door and asks, "What did you want to talk about?"

Gohan says, "Well the incident with Brock yesterday I've never felt that kind of anger before. I mean if Videl hadn't said anything to stop me I probably would have killed him."

Goku replies, "You would have killed him being at Super Saiyan Two if she hadn't said anything."

Gohan nearly shouts, "I was at the second level?"

Goku nods "Before I could say anything to you to keep you calm you had snapped to the second level and was on top of him I'm surprised Videl got thru to you."

Gohan says, "Is it logical for me to feel that much anger since we had just got together."

Goku replies, "Well there could be a few possible reasons either we Saiyan men are over protective of our women, Videl is your destined life partner, or both of those reasons."

Gohan shove his hands in his pockets "Do you really think she could be my life partner?"

Goku says, "Time will only tell but what do your feelings tell you?"

Gohan thinks for a while and says, "I want her to be, I care for her more than the rest of my friends." He pauses for a little bit "Hercule told me something about Videl when I went to talk to him in private. He told me Videl was looking for me ever since the Cell Games ended because she was sure I was the true victor."

Goku responds, "That is interesting, my suggestion would be to hang on to her."

ChiChi comes out with Goten and says, "We're ready to go how about you two."

Goku looks at Gohan as if questioning him.

Gohan nods.

Goku replies "Yeah were ready."

ChiChi calls nimbus for herself.

Gohan, Goten, and Goku take to the air.

As soon as nimbus got there, they all left.

*Bulma's*

Goku and his family walk in and are greeted by their friends.

Gohan looks around and sees that Sharpner and Anthony made it along with Robert.

He goes over to talk with them.

Sharpner says "Hey how you doing?"

Gohan sighs, "I'm still upset about Brock well kissing Videl and holding her captive."

Anthony replies "Dude if another guy kissed my girl I would have flipped just like you did just without my hair changing color."

Gohan says, "By the way I told you wrong yesterday I thought I was at the first level of Super Saiyan but dad told me earlier before we came over that I was actually at the second level of Super Saiyan."

Sharpner asks, "Would you have killed Brock for doing it?"

Gohan replies, "I would have if Videl hadn't of said anything."

*Doorbell rings*

Bulma shouts "These teenagers ringing the doorbell no one in our group rings the doorbell."

Bulma answers the door.

It was Videl, Kat, Erasa, and Angela.

Bulma tells them "Come in, you don't need to ring the doorbell."

The girls work their way thru the small crowd to the guys.

Videl gives Gohan a hug.

Gohan hugs her back and kisses her on the forehead.

Videl also give him a kiss on the cheek.

Erasa gives Sharpner a hug.

Videl says, "That is new what's up?"

Erasa replies, "We were talking during the tournament and realized that we liked each other."

Gohan says "That's awesome you two."

KRO shows up and asks, "What's awesome?"

Sharpner says, "We had just told everyone that Erasa and I are a couple now."

KRO responds, "That is awesome."

Bulma came up to them and says "Great you're all here I want you to come with me."

KRO asks "Why?"

Bulma smiles "Have something to give you kids."

The teens shrug and follow Bulma.

They were going down a hall when Kats asks, "Just exactly where are we going?"

KRO grins, "We're going to the lab."

Bulma asks "Gohan do you want to do the honors?"

Gohan sighs, walks up to the keypad, and punches in the code.

Erasa asks, "You know the code Gohan?"

Bulma responds, "I'd hope so he is my godson after all and he sometimes comes over to tinker."

Anthony retorts, "I just thought he knew you!"

Bulma asks, "You're new to the group aren't you?"

Anthony responds, "Yes Ma'am."

Bulma asks, "What do you know?"

Anthony answers, "I know Gohan is half alien, he is the Super Soldier, He beat Cell, He knows you, he's the smartest kid in school, his dad is an alien called a Saiyan, and he has alien friends."

Bulma replies, "You know the basics I'll give you that, but the rest of you need to fill him in on other things."

The group responds "Yes Ma'am."

The door opens and they all walk in.

Bulma walks over to a table and says "Welcome to my personal lab."

Gohan and KRO stand there as all the other teens wonder around.

Bulma laughs in spite herself at their reactions to the lab "Never gets old."

After letting, the teens look around Bulma places two fingers in her mouth and whistles.

Gohan and KRO cover their ears.

The teens look in Bulma's direction.

Bulma says "Come over here to the table I have something for you."

All nine teens walk over to the table.

The teens see that there are watches and bracelets sitting on the table.

Unimpressed Sharpner states, "They look like regular watches and bracelets."

Videl agrees, "I was getting ready to say the same thing."

Bulma laughs, "Because that is the idea so they won't draw attention." Points to two watches "These two are Gohan and Videl's watches they have a communicator to the police and Gohan's houses the mechanism that allows him to change into the Super Soldier uniform." She points to the rest of them "Videl's along with the rest of the watches and bracelets will signal Gohan's watch if you're in danger you activate it by giving the keyword Saiyaman."

Gohan questions "Saiyaman? Sounds like something I would come up with like a super hero name or rather."

Bulma responds "That is why I picked it is because it does sound like something you would come up with."

KRO asks, "How did you come up with that, Saiyaman?"

Bulma responds, "By combining the words Saiyan and Human."

KRO give a look that said 'oh' "Gotcha that makes sense."

Bulma says, "Since I also know that most of you are also fighters, all the watches will show the location of another watch or bracelet that has activated the signal but Gohan's watch will be signaled first."

Videl asks "Why have them we all have most of our classes with Gohan?"

Angela says, "Speak for yourself, Erasa and I only have three classes with everyone."

Kat also says "I only have four classes with everyone."

Videl asks Anthony "What classes do you have with us?"

Anthony responds "The only class I don't have is third hour I have world geography I think you guys have history."

Erasa remarks, "I have world geography that period."

Angela stated, "I have home make that hour."

Sharpner shrugs "Wood work for me."

KRO comments, "I don't see you as an axe wielding person."

Gohan responds with a raised eyebrow "KRO, you're thinking lumberjack it is different from wood work."

Videl asks, "What if Gohan is the one in danger what would he do?"

Bulma replies "Well Gohan's opponent would have to be very powerful stronger than him even. That would call for getting the rest of the gang involved because that person or thing could destroy the world."

Videl also asks, "What if it was a group of regular humans and they sneak up on Gohan?"

Bulma responds, "It shouldn't happen as long as Gohan has his guard up."

Videl challenges, "Let's say he didn't have his guard up…"

Gohan jumps in "Okay enough 'What If' scenarios involving me, I can take care of myself." He turns to Bulma "What is the key word for deactivating the signal?"

Bulma replies, "It's still Saiyaman but it has to be said by you."

Gohan nods "I see."

Kat picks up one of the bracelets and holds it in her hand still being skeptical "How do you know that they work?"

Bulma responds, "Because I have tested them."

Kat asks, "How did you turn it off if it can only be turned off by Gohan?"

Bulma laughs, "I have the override keywords."

Kat give her a weird look "Which is?"

Bulma answers "Blue Haired Genius."

Gohan shakes his head and says "Figures."

Gohan takes off his current watch, places it on the table, picks up the new watch, and fastens it onto his wrist.

Videl does the same of trading her old communicator for the new one.

The rest of the teens follow suit.

Kat, Erasa, and Angela put on bracelets and the remaining guys put on watches.

Bulma says, "Now let's get out of here and get back to the party."

The teens follow Bulma back to the door, she punches in the code, and they leave the lab.

Upon returning, they were stopped by Master Roshi.

Master Roshi says "Howdy. How are you?"

Sharpner asks "Dude who is the old man?"

Master Roshi responds, "Watch who you are calling 'old man', I am Master Roshi teacher of the Turtle Fighting Style creator of the Kamehameha Wave."

Being skeptical Videl says, "I read about Master Roshi he lived over three hundred years ago. So there is no way you can be him besides you look too old and frail to be a martial arts master."

KRO says, "I had to fight him a few weeks ago I barely go three hits off on him so he is defiantly a martial arts master."

Robert declared, "Okay but that doesn't say that he is Master Roshi."

Master Roshi pulls out his wallet, then pulls out his ID and shows it to them "Here is my ID."

Videl takes the ID and studies it for a couple minutes then hands it back "Well I see it but I still don't believe it."

Gohan reassures, "He really is Master Roshi"

Erasa asks, "What is a Kamehameha Wave?"

Master Roshi grins, "Well Gohan here can tell you that."

All Gohan's friends besides KRO look at Gohan all at the same time.

Gohan swallows and replies, "Well, the Kamehameha Wave is a powerful KI blast."

Angela asks, "What is KI?"

Gohan responds, "KI is energy."

Kat asks, "What does the Kamehameha Wave look like?"

Master Roshi responds, "It would be too dangerous to demonstrate it here in the city."

Gohan says, "Well dad and I could demonstrate in the air by one of us firing the blast and the other either blocks it or reflects it into space."

Master Roshi shakes his head 'no' "No I want them to be able to get a good look at it and be able to grasp how strong it can be."

Bulma suggests, "We can all travel to your place."

Master Roshi freaks "Just so my house can get flooded again, Krillin is always flooding the house when he practices the Kamehameha Wave. No offense to Gohan or Goku but if they were to do a Kamehameha Wave they would send my house out to sea."

Bulma says, "Maybe the guys know a few places."

Gohan says, "I have an idea but I would have to ask Dad and Vegeta if they were okay with revisiting an old battle ground."

Bulma asks, "Which one are you thinking of, there are several battle grounds?"

Gohan crosses his arms "I was thinking of Gizard Wasteland the rocky area Dad and Vegeta fought at when Vegeta first came to Earth."

Bulma responds "How about you go asks them and I will get everyone's attention."

Gohan gives Videl a hug and goes looking for his dad and Vegeta.

Bulma gets up on a chair and announces, "Can I have everyone's attention please…"

Everyone gets quiet and looks in her direction.

She continues, "I am planning a field trip for all of us, Gohan's friends were curious about what an energy attack looks like. So I was thinking that we could put on a show for them."

Some of the Z fighters shrugged and nodded whereas others groan out of frustration.

Gohan found his dad and Vegeta sitting at a table together and was kind of surprised that they were having a civil conversation. He clears his throat to get their attention.

Vegeta snaps "What do you want brat?"

Goku asks, "What's up Gohan?"

Gohan takes a deep breath and lets it out "I was wondering for the location for our 'fieldtrip' if it would be okay for it to be Gizard Wasteland where you two fought."

Goku responds, "That would be a good area for the exercise."

Vegeta also responds, "I honestly don't know why that woman volunteers us to do things but I don't see why we can't go to the battle ground."

Gohan says "Thanks I let Bulma know."

He leaves and goes to where Bulma is.

He approaches Bulma and says, "Dad and Vegeta said it was ok."

Bulma grins, "That is awesome."

Bulma asks Videl "Did you bring your jet copter, and how many people can you carry in it?"

Videl answers, "I always carry my jet copter and I can carry nine people in it not counting me."

Bulma responds, "I can carry all the other 'non fliers' in one of my vehicles."

Videl replies "Sounds like that would work."

Bulma announces, "Hey everybody, we have a location which we will follow Goku and Vegeta to and those that don't fly will ride in a vehicle."

Everybody nods in agreement.

Bulma heads outside and everyone follows her.

Videl pulls out her jet copter capsule out and de-capsulized it.

Bulma pulls out a capsule clicks the button, and de-capsulized it revealing a van like plane.

Bulma opens the back door.

Krillin was talking with Eighteen, he asks "You're not going to fly babe?"

Eighteen give him a look "Someone has to keep an eye on the baby."

Krillin replies "Oh, okay then."

Videl over hears this conversation and asks Gohan "Who all can fly in your group?"

Gohan responds "Pretty much all the fighters."

Videl asks, "What were you planning to do?"

Gohan replies, "Oh me, I was planning to fly with Dad."

Videl responds "I understand." She turns to KRO "Let me guess you're going to fly to."

KRO boasts, "Of course I am, I enjoy flying."

Videl remarks, "Well I guess I'll see you at the site."

Videl climbs into her jet copter along with Sharpner, Anthony, Robert, Erasa, Kat, and Angela.

After everyone was loaded into the vehicles, and vehicles started Bulma gave the signal.

Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan take to the air followed by the rest of the fighters.

Once in they were in the air the vehicles took to the air.

They all took off.

(With Videl)

Sharpner notices the pattern that the Z fighters were flying in and mentions, "They look as if they fly by rank or something."

Videl asks, "What do you mean?"

Sharpner points out "Well Goku is flying more ahead of Gohan and Vegeta, Gohan and Vegeta are probably around the same power level but Vegeta still flies slightly more ahead of Gohan and they are the main fighters being of Saiyan blood…"

Anthony retorts "Your telling me that Vegeta is a Saiyan?!"

Sharpner responds "Yes he is, try to keep up you might learn a few things. Now in the next row you have Piccolo who is a Namek and he flies more ahead of Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha who are all humans following them are KRO, Goten, and Trunks. As we know, KRO is human but Goten and Trunks are half Saiyans like Gohan. I figure they fly in the back since they haven't earned a place because they haven't been involved in any actual fighting."

(Meanwhile with Gohan)

Krillin asks, "Hey Gohan, Do you think you'll have any more trouble out of that Brock kid since you nearly took his head off?"

Gohan responds, "I don't know, I hope not. To be honest I think I will still have trouble."

Tien asks, "What happened?"

Krillin informs him "Yesterday, Gohan and KRO had that tournament at their school. Gohan and KRO come in first and second place as predicted. After the tournament for some reason Videl had to go back to the arena to get something, anyways Brock, the kid that has been bullying Gohan, takes Videl hostage, words are exchanged even Hercule tried to negotiate, he's Videl's dad if you remember him from the Cell Games, negotiations fail and Brock kisses Videl. Gohan snaps to Super Saiyan Two and takes him down if Videl hadn't said anything Gohan would have killed him."

Tien asks "Why would have he killed the kid?"

Krillin replies "Videl is Gohan's girlfriend."

Gohan says, "Thing is I was too mad to realize I was powered up to the second level."

Vegeta criticizes "If I were you I would have made an example of him to anyone that touches my woman without my permission. Like when your woman's father decided to look at my woman through our windows."

Gohan surmises, "Let me guess the only reason Hercule is alive is because Bulma told you not to kill him."

Vegeta baks, "Of course the woman told me not to kill him."

Gohan says, "That is the thing if Videl hadn't said anything I would have killed him."

Vegeta asks, "Do you know why that is?"

Gohan responds "No what?"

Vegeta replies "She is your life partner. How dull are you?"

Gohan complains, "I'm not dull."

Vegeta shouts, "If you weren't dull then you would have realized that on your own!"

Vegeta take off on ahead of the group.

The rest of the Z fighters pick up speed.

(With Videl)

Videl says "They just picked up speed I wonder if we're getting close."

She pulls her jet copter into a higher gear.

*Gizard Wasteland*

The Z fighters all land, Bulma and Videl land their vehicles.

Everyone unloaded the vehicles.

Goku asks Bulma "I know you want us to show them what an energy attack looks like but what specifically were you looking for?"

Bulma replies, "Well I was thinking a regular basic attack and your signature move."

Goku reciprocates "Okay I'll let everyone know."

Bulma turns to Eighteen and asks, "Eighteen, are you going to join them in the demonstration I'll watch Marron for you."

Eighteen shrugs "I guess since you ask so nicely." She hands Bulma Marron and goes to join her husband.

Erasa asks, "Why is her name Eighteen?"

Bulma answers "She was an android or cyborg originally created to kill Goku."

Kat asks, "If she was created to kill Goku then why does she hang with all of you?"

Bulma responds, "She is married to Goku's best friend, Krillin and had this little girl with him."

Videl remarks, "She started out human didn't she."

Bulma smiles "Bingo you hit that on the nose."

Bulma turns her attention to the Z fighters "Who is willing to demonstrate a basic energy attack?"

Goten and Trunks Raise their hands and say at the same time "We can do it!"

Anthony exclaims, "No way can a couple of kids do it!"

KRO remarks "Don't doubt these kids they can do everything the adults do."

Bulma says, "Go ahead you two show these teenagers what your made of."

Goten and Trunks move to the front of the group.

The take a stance hold their hands out and aim at a spire of rock.

A yellow-orange ball of light came out of their hands, shot out, and hit the spire of rock.

There were two overlapping craters in the side of the spire.

Robert asks, "So that is a regular energy attack?"

Gohan responds, "That is what a basic attack looks like."

Master Roshi comes up and remarks, "Before these guys show you their signature moves, let me show these kids how the Kamehameha Wave is supposed to look."

Bulma didn't argue.

Master Roshi takes off his shirt and takes his stance.

Sharpner asks, "Why did the old man take his shirt off?"

Bulma tells him "Shh! Just watch."

Master Roshi powered up he gained a lot of muscle mass and grew in size.

Master Roshi makes an arm sweeping motion "Ka…"

Another arm sweeping motion "Me…"

Another arm sweeping motion "Ha…"

He pulls his hands to the right side cupped together "Me…"

He thrusts his hands forward aiming for the spire of rock in front of him shouting "HA!"

A blue light came from his hands and hurls thru the air hitting the spire and destroying it.

Master Roshi powers down, puts his shirt back on, and remarks, "That is my Kamehameha Wave."

Bulma affectionately calls to Vegeta "Vegeta dear, do you want to demonstrate your attack before Goku demonstrates his version of the Kamehameha Wave?"

Vegeta baks, "Why should I? It's not like I'm teaching them the attack."

Bulma bribes him "I'll give you three days uninterrupted training, I'll only bug you for meals."

Vegeta rises in the air "As long as I get to come to meals when I feel like it."

Bulma replies "Deal."

Everyone looks up in wonder as to what attack Vegeta would demonstrate.

Vegeta takes his stance, he brings up his hands up near his ear and powers up.

A purple aura starts to surround Vegeta as a purple ball of light begins to form in his hands.

He thrusts his hands forward towards another spire of rock shouting "Galick Gun!" the attack completely destroyed the spire.

Vegeta drops down to rejoin the group.

Anthony exclaims, "That was an awesome move!"

Videl says, "I'm curious as to the other version of the Kamehameha Wave."

Bulma turns to Goku and Gohan "Goku, Gohan you're up."

Goku and Gohan move to the front of the group.

They take their stances with their hands cupped together to their right side.

They start to power up.

Goten jumps in taking the same stance as his dad and brother.

Goten quickly powers up.

The three Son men start the chant.

They chant "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…"

They thrust their hands forward aiming at a spire of rock shouting "HA!"

The spire of rock is destroyed followed by several more spires of rock.

Sharpner exclaims, "Dude, that little kid was able to use the same attack as Goku and Gohan!"

KRO laughs "I'd hope so he is Gohan's little brother after all."

Krillin remarks "I suppose Eighteen and I will go next."

Krillin whispers in Eighteen's ear which attack to do.

Eighteen and Krillin take their stance in front of the group with their right hands raised above their heads and palms facing upward.

They power up and a large yellow disc appears in each of their hands.

They throw the disks toward a spire of rock shouting "Destructo Disk!"

The spire of rock was cut in two.

Anthony comments, "That was cool."

Sharpner says "Just like a table saw."

Piccolo walks up "I'll go next."

He takes his place in front of the group and takes his stance.

Piccolo brings his first two fingers to his forehead and powers up.

Videl comments, "He's not going to disappear is he."

Gohan smiles "No, he's not, he is just powering up for his attack."

Electricity can be seen around the tips of his fingers as well as a yellow and purple aura.

Piccolo flings his fingers forward shouting "Special Beam Cannon!" a beam with a spiral around it shot out toward the remains of the spire Krillin and Eighteen destroyed and drilled a hole clear thru it.

Robert remarks, "That's one way to kill someone."

Piccolo smirks "I have killed with that move."

Robert asks, "Who did you kill?"

Still smirking Piccolo replies, "You should ask Goku that question."

Robert walks over to Goku and asks, "Who did Piccolo kill with that move?"

Goku smiles and laughs "Me and my brother Raditz."

Sharpner exclaims "I thought Cell killed you!?"

Goku smiles "He did I've been killed twice, first by Piccolo, second by Cell, both times I sacrificed myself."

Robert asks "Then how are you alive?"

Goku says "The Dragonballs."

Gohan remarks "I would have sworn I told you guys that."

Videl comments "I think you only told me and KRO already knew."

Robert asks, "So that Dragonball Ms. Amanda had was real?"

Gohan nods his head 'yes'

Tien walks up "I guess I'll go next."

Bulma replies "Alright then."

Tien take to the air above the remains of the spire.

Tien positions his hands in a triangle form at chest level.

Tien powers up, then shouts "TRI-BEAM!"

A yellow beam shot down and destroyed the spire leaving a large hole in the ground.

Angela comments "My word that is a big hole."

Videl observed, "I notice that the hole is rectangular in shape."

Gohan tells her "Don't try to figure that one out I never could understand it myself."

Videl replies, "Okay, because I was about to ask you."

KRO comments "You mean with all your smarts that is something that has stumped you."

Gohan give him a look "Don't talk like you figured it out."

KRO grins.

Gohan retorts, "Okay smarty pants, what is your explanation of a rectangle hole?"

Tien comments, "I've got to hear this."

KRO clears his throat because he realized everyone was watching him, he explains "All his fingers touch except his pinkies and that creates an opening at the top of the triangle thus leaving room for a rectangular shape."

Tien chuckles "Nice try kid but all my fingers including pinkies touch." He holds his hand in position as if he were to perform the move again. "Come here and look for yourself."

KRO walks over and looks at Tien's hand placement and comments "Well darn there goes my theory."

Tien puts his hands down "Like I said nice try."

Chiaotzu walks up "I'll go next Tien."

Tien smiles "Okay Chiaotzu."

Chiaotzu takes his place in front of the group and hovers a few feet above the ground.

Chiaotzu powers up, holds his right arm out, and points out with his index finger towards a spire of rock.

Chiaotzu shouts "Dodon Ray!" a yellow beam shot from his finger and destroyed the rock spire.

Most of the teens exclaim "Whoa!"

Master Roshi comments "The Dodon Ray is the signature attack of the Crane School where Tien and Chiaotzu learned martial arts. The Dodon Ray is stronger that a regular Kamehameha Wave."

Anthony asks, "Can we see a duel?"

Master Roshi retorts "A duel! What kind of duel?"

Anthony shrugs "How about an energy attack duel."

Gohan tries to reason "That could be catastrophic. Most of us could destroy the planet with one energy blast."

Anthony raises an eyebrow "Then have to duel between the weaker members of the group because surly you're all not at the same power level."

Gohan sighs, "I still think it is a bad idea."

Vegeta scoffs "Why not do a duel we all have control of our powers well except for the kids they still need more training as well as your mutt friend. I know you have been helping him master energy attacks."

Videl asks KRO "Can you do energy attacks?"

KRO shrugs and kicks at the dirt "Yeah but I'm mediocre at it, I can do a basic energy attack fine because you just point and shoot, but something like the Kamehameha Wave I'm still shaky on, I mean Goten has better control than I do."

Sharpner retorts, "Wait Videl, you knew who Vegeta meant when he referred to him as mutt!"

Videl answers, "Yeah I knew, it's just a mean nickname that Vegeta gave him."

Sharpner asks KRO "So, how did you get a nickname like that?"

KRO looks at him seriously and remarks "I do not wish to disclose that information at this time."

Sharpner looks at Videl and Gohan "You guys know what it is don't you."

Gohan says "You remember that rule that KRO couldn't tell you guys any of my secrets? Well that same rule applies for KRO and his secrets just reverse the only thing is Videl is involved and she isn't permitted to tell unless given permission by KRO to tell."

Sharpner crosses his arms "Speaking of rules is KRO still bound by that rule or is he free to tell the rest of us stuff about you?"

Gohan replies, "He can tell you stuff since you guys know the major stuff."

KRO remarks, "I thought it was just Videl I could tell things."

Gohan responds, "I told you that before we ended up telling the rest of the group."

KRO replies, "Oh I see, so I can tell them stuff like the time you were kidnapped by Garlic Jr.'s henchmen because you had the Dragonball on your hat."

Gohan sighs, "Yes stuff like that."

Videl says, "I thought you were kidnapped by your uncle, Raditz."

Gohan sighs once more "I was technically kidnapped three times first time was by Garlic Jr.'s henchmen, the second time was by Raditz, and the third time by Piccolo."

Anthony remarks "Gees Gohan you got kidnapped a lot as a kid."

Gohan remarks, "I guess so, but I want to get back on topic."

Sharpner asks "Which topic we've covered a few in this discussion?"

Gohan replies, "Whether or not we will do an energy duel."

Sharpner reminds, "Well you're the one that thought it would be a bad idea."

Gohan sighs, "But Vegeta did make a valid point. Let's put it up to a vote amongst you guys, only KRO doesn't get a vote and I don't get to vote because we have an idea how strong each person is."

KRO objects, "That's not fair Gohan."

Gohan grins, "To bad, besides I know whom you would pick."

Videl says, "I'll vote first I want to see you and your dad at Super Saiyan."

Anthony exclaims, "Your dad can go Super Saiyan!"

Gohan replies nonchalantly "Yeah he was the first one to go Super Saiyan."

Anthony asks, "Who else can go Super Saiyan?"

Gohan nonchalantly responds, "Vegeta and you know I can."

Goten and Trunks shout, "We can too!"

Gohan responds "Maybe with some training because I was the youngest Super Saiyan ever."

Goku says, "You're still a bit young Goten."

Vegeta remarks "If you're telling the truth son prove it."

Goten and Trunks take their stances and power up.

Their eyes turn green and their hair turns blonde.

There was a chorus of "I can't believe it." and "What in the world."

Gohan nearly falls on his butt and asks "Goten when did this happen?"

Goten shrugs "Ever since I can remember."

Vegeta asks "Trunks out of the two of you who is stronger?"

Trunks responded, "I am since I'm older but just by a little bit."

Vegeta retorts, "Just a little bit huh, we'll have to fix that."

Erasa says, "I want to see everyone that can go Super Saiyan in their Super Sayian forms if that is okay."

Gohan shrugs "Okay I guess." He quickly powers up to the Super Saiyan form.

Goku also quickly powers up to the Super Saiyan form.

Vegeta spats "Why should I?"

Erasa says "To be honest I want to take a picture of it I think it would be cool. But first I want to say that no one will see the pictures I live alone and I do my own prints. I'll give anyone a copy if they want one."

Videl huffs "I just think it is because you're a journalist and you want to take pictures of everything you see. I think it would be a bad idea in case someone else did get ahold of your pictures."

Erasa remarks, "They actually look a bit different than they do in their regular forms and it's not like I requested Gohan to be in his Super Soldier outfit so no one would recognize them."

Videl shakes her head "Wrong they would be recognized from the Cell Games footage especially Goku because he is in the same outfit he fought Cell in. Vegeta would or would not be recognized because the only thing he's missing is the armor."

Vegeta comments "Brat your woman is observant."

Gohan laughs "No she has watched the footage of the Cell Games that much to the point she has it memorized."

Piccolo comments, "I have to agree with Videl in that it could potentially be a bad idea."

Tien agrees, "I also agree that it would be a bad idea."

Bulma says "What if she printed the pictures off at my place and left the copies there for anyone that wanted one. You know I'm always taking pictures."

Goku remarks, "I guess that could work."

Erasa asks, "Does that mean I can take a picture or a few?"

Gohan shrugs "I guess so."

Erasa jumps up and down "Thank you, thank you, thank you. This is going to be so cool." She pulls her camera out of her purse.

Vegeta states, "I still don't see why I have to do what this female says."

Erasa says, "I understand if you're afraid of taking your picture you don't have to I just thought it would be cool to have all the Super Saiyans in a picture together."

Vegeta retorts, "Afraid? Afraid! I am not afraid of having my picture taken I just don't like the idea of being in the same picture as that clown." He powers up to Super Saiyan.

Erasa asks, "Who are you calling a clown?"

Goku replies, "He is referring to me, if he's not calling me that he calling me by my Saiyan name."

Kat remarks, "I thought Goku was your name."

Goku smiles "No, it is my earth name, the name I prefer to go by."

Videl asks, "So what is your Saiyan name?"

Vegeta answers, "Kakarot is this fool's real name."

Angela giggles, "Sounds like carrot."

Erasa says, "Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks, can you group up with the kids in front?"

They group up and Erasa takes the picture. Erasa looks at it and says "Thank you."

Sharpner remarks, "I want to see Goku and Vegeta in an energy blast duel because they are full blooded at Super Saiyan."

Gohan exclaims "Are you serious?!"

Sharpner replies, "I'm totally serious I think that match would be radical."

Robert says, "I kind of want to see you, Gohan against Piccolo."

Gohan rambles off "Okay so far Videl wants to see me against my dad at Super Saiyan, Sharpner wants to see dad and Vegeta at Super Saiyan, and Robert wants to see me against Piccolo."

Erasa says, "I want to see the kids go at it at Super Sayain I think they will do the least damage."

KRO cracks up.

Gohan asks, "What is so funny?"

Between laughs, KRO says, "She thinks that because they are kids they wouldn't do much damage."

Gohan just shakes his head.

Angela says, "I want to see Tien and Yamcha duel because I think they are handsome."

Tien and Yamcha blush.

Kat says, "I two want to see Tien and Yamcha duel but not for the same reason as Angela I'm curious as to which one of them is stronger."

Anthony says "I want to see Goku and Vegeta duel also because they are full blooded Saiyans."

Gohan figures it up in his head **"One for me and dad, two for dad and Vegeta, one for me and Piccolo, two for Tien and Yamcha, one for the kids."** He says aloud "We have a tie of a match between dad and Vegeta, and a match between Tien and Yamcha. Okay KRO you can be the tie breaker."

KRO grins from ear to ear and says "Goku versus Vegeta."

Gohan retorts, "Figures I knew that was what you would pick."

KRO remarks, "If you were going to be sore about it you should have been the tie breaker."

Gohan responds, "I'm not sore, I'm exasperated. Anyways you didn't say in which form."

KRO thinks for a second "In their base form like how they first fought."

Gohan remarks, "Figures that was what you were going for."

Vegeta laughs, "Why not indulge the mutt you know I've been dying to get my hands on Kakarot."

Gohan reminds, "It's just an energy duel."

Vegeta grins "It does not matter I shall finally prove stronger than Kakarot."

Goku laughs, as he stretches "Don't bet on that Vegeta."

Vegeta taunts, "While you have been helping your boy deal with school stuff I have been training."

Goku grins, "I have been training as well, don't think that I have been slaking. Now, how about we do this right. " He points to a rock spire "I'll be up there and you in the air."

Vegeta retorts, "I suppose you want to use the same attacks as when we first faced each other as well."

Still grinning Goku says, "Wouldn't have it any other way." He continues to stretch.

Vegeta countered, "As long as you don't use that blasted Kaio-ken attack!"

Goku looks at him cheerfully "I shouldn't need it this time around."

Sharpner asks Gohan "What's Kaio-ken?"

Gohan sighs, "Well the way dad told me is that it is surge of energy, where your power and strength, speed, hearing and sight dramatically improve. Dad referred to it as a super self. The only drawback is that it can only be sustained for a short period of time so you have to conflict as much damage as possible as quickly as possible. But I'm paraphrasing."

Goku praises "Very good Gohan that is exactly what the Kaio-ken is I'm surprised you remembered that but I haven't needed any use of the move since I ascended to Super Saiyan."

Sharpner says, "I see so Super Saiyan is more effective than the Kaio-ken."

Goku responds, "It not that it is ineffective it just that Super Saiyan is stronger than Kaio-ken, but the Kaio-ken can still be effective if you're in a tight spot."

Goku asks "We're to do this in our base forms right?"

Gohan replies "Right."

Goku conveyed, "I guess that means we need to power down Vegeta."

Vegeta retorts, "I heard the boy I'm not deaf. Quite frankly I don't understand why we're taking orders from the boy."

Gohan looks at him with a scowl "They're not orders no one is making you participate."

Kat asks, "Why does he have such a high and mighty attitude?"

Gohan sighs and powers down "That is because he is the Prince of the Saiyans."

Kat looks at Vegeta "He's a prince? Sure he has the looks and the muscle but I wouldn't have pegged him for royalty."

Vegeta points at Kat "You girl, with the cat ears, mind your tongue."

Bulma yells at Vegeta "Leave the girl alone!"

Vegeta crosses his arms and huffs at Bulma then powers down out of Super Saiyan.

Goku also power down along with the kids.

Goku seriously says, "Let's do this Vegeta."

Vegeta smirks "I'll lead."

They both take to the air.

Goku lands on a spire of rock and Vegeta stays in the air.

Videl says to Gohan "I want to get a good view."

Gohan responds, "Okay just put your arms around my neck." He stoops down so she can do so.

Videl puts her arms around his neck.

Gohan wraps his arm around her waist and takes to the air then lands on a nearby spire.

Goku take his stance with his hands cupped to the right side.

Vegeta takes his stance with his hand pulled back to the left side by his ear.

They power up their attacks a purple aura around Vegeta and a blue aura around Goku. A purple energy sphere appeared in Vegeta's hand and a blue energy sphere appeared in Goku's hands.

Goku starts chanting "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…"

Vegeta shouts "Galick Gun!" as he thrusts his hands forward as the energy sphere hurled towards Goku.

Goku thrusts his hands forward shouting "HA!" the blue energy blast hurled toward Vegeta.

The two energy attacks collide and instantly Goku's attack starts to overpower Vegeta's attack.

Vegeta puts more energy into the attack and it begins to overtake Goku's attack.

Goku pours more energy into the attack and it evens out becoming a stalemate.

Videl asks "Who is stronger your dad or Vegeta?"

Gohan responds, "Dad is and that has always pissed Vegeta off."

Vegeta pours more energy in to the attack once again overpowering Goku's attack.

Goku shouts "HA!" huge surge of energy was poured in to the move and completely over powered Vegeta's attack, and it rushes towards Vegeta.

Vegeta doges the attack, flies down to Goku, grabs his shirt, and shouts "Were you trying to kill me?"

Goku grins "I knew you would move out of the way, besides why would I try to kill you now when I could have let Krillin do it all those years ago."

Vegeta lets go of Goku's shirt and proceeded to punch Goku in the gut.

Goku thou in pain laughs it off.

Goku and Vegeta rejoin the group.

Gohan wraps his arm around Videl's waist and rejoins the group.

Anthony says "That was beyond awesome it was stellar!"

Sharpner gives Anthony a look.

Anthony responds "What? I'm trying not to cuss."

Sharpner just shakes his head.

Bulma suggestively asks, "Well do you want to call the party to an end here or do you want to all want to head back to Capsule Corp and then leave?"

Eighteen walks up to Bulma.

Bulma hands Marron back to her.

Most of the group wanted to call the end of the party there.

Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Piccolo bid farewell and take to the air and leave.

Krillin bids farewell to the group and he take to the air with Eighteen and Marron then they leave.

Videl had a look of indecisiveness.

Gohan place his hands on her shoulders and asks, "What's wrong Videl?"

Videl looks up at him "I want to go with you but I should make sure our friends get back to the city."

Bulma smiles "I'll make sure they make it home you go ahead and go with Gohan."

Videl says hopefully "You sure?"

Still smiling Bulma replies, "Yes I'm sure."

Videl smiles and says "Thank you."

Bulma waves it off and says, "Oh hey you two I forgot to say this earlier but your watches can communicate with each other besides the police it's like in case you get separated and needed to find out if the other was okay."

Videl asks, "Wouldn't that make the GPS function useless then?"

Bulma shakes her head "Not necessarily."

Videl suspects something was up about the watches that Bulma wasn't saying but let it slide she figured she would find out eventually.

Sharpner, Erasa, Robert, Angela, Robert, and Kat climb aboard Bulma's plane followed by Bulma.

Vegeta and Trunks take to the air and leave.

Bulma starts the engine and then takes off.

After Bulma was gone, Gohan says, "I think I'll ride with Videl back to the city in her jet copter, I want to talk with her about a few things in private."

ChiChi remarks, "You just talk and make sure she gets home safe no funny business!"

Goku grabs ChiChi says "Good luck." Grins as everyone else places a hand on Goku with his other hand he places two fingers to his forehead and they all disappear.

Gohan pulls Videl into a tight embrace, takes a deep breath in and slowly exhales.

Videl was confused and asked "Are you okay Gohan?"

Gohan nods his head and replies "Yeah I'm okay I'm just glad you're still safe."

Videl chuckles "I'm probably safest with you. But tell me what is this all about?"

Gohan grins, "I'll tell you in a little bit but first I really want to kiss you."

Videl blushes "Okay." She stands on her toes.

Gohan leans in and kisses her.

The kiss was soft and gentle but not quick like a peck there was a shade of yearning in the kiss as if asking for more.

They broke away.

Videl had to take a breath of air and asked, "Why did you want to kiss me all the sudden?"

Gohan looks off into the distance and responds, "I don't know if you would understand."

Videl remarks, "I'm sure you could help me understand."

Gohan says, "I'll try but let's first get going it's going to be late in Satan City."

Videl says, "Okay let's go."

They climb into Videl's jet copter and take off.

Videl asks, "Which way do we go?"

Gohan points in a direction "We go that way, southeast."

Videl replies "Gotcha."

Videl heads southeast.

After about an hour of silence Videl asks "What has been up with you? You have been tense around everyone, then you turn around once we were alone you pull me into a hug and kiss me not that I didn't mind it, I just want to know if you're okay."

Gohan look at her and replies, "Yeah I'm okay now."

Videl pleads, "Then would you mind explaining a few things."

Gohan responds, "I don't know where to start with I've been running everything thru my mind."

Videl says "How about the hardest one first, why did you decide to kiss me?"

Gohan sighs, "It was a Saiyan pride thing."

Videl asks, "What do you mean?"

Gohan sighs again "I was reclaiming you as mine, I would have done so after I saved you but I didn't feel comfortable enough to do so in front of everyone."

Videl remarks, "It makes it sound as if I was property to be reclaimed."

Gohan clicks his tongue against his teeth "I had a feeling you would see it like that but you're not property you're my life partner, well that is what Dad and Vegeta think."

Videl asks, "What is a life partner?"

Gohan leans back in his chair "You know how some animals pair for life it's kind of like that."

Videl asks, "Let me guess it's another Saiyan thing."

Gohan nods "Yeah it is."

Videl asks, "How do you know I'm your life partner?"

Gohan looks at her "The fact that you got thru to me while I was in a berserker state, by the way dad told me I was at the second level of Super Saiyan."

Doubtfully Videl remarks "Surely if it was anyone else like your dad you wouldn't of hurt Brock."

Gohan says seriously, "If you were anyone else that was captured I would have had more control with you captured and him kissing you I lost that control I was looking to kill him."

Videl shrugs "It was just a kiss and a very sloppy one at that. I don't see how that merits killing him."

Gohan scratches at his head "I'm really trying to not make it sound like you're property."

Videl says calmly "Then explain it how it was explained to you."

Gohan takes a deep breath and says, "It wasn't just because of the kiss it is because he violated someone that belonged to me."

Starting to understand Videl says, "So 'reclaiming' me was about repairing your pride and restoring my honor."

Gohan looks at her as if he realized something and responds, "It is exactly like that."

Videl expresses "Elaborate more on this life partner stuff."

Gohan tries to convey "It is a bond that when it is normally between to Saiyans they are aware of the others position like during battle, but with us being in school it really isn't needed. But a scenario I can give you is that if you and all our friends were captured I would save you first because I would be more concerned about your safety over theirs."

Videl stated, "That seems to be unfair to our friends but that would make sense."

Gohan scratches at the side of his face "Also we Saiyan men are overprotective of our women."

Videl laughs "I picked up that much after dad was thrashed by Vegeta and you tackling down Brock. Now explain to me why you were so tense today."

Gohan replies, "I was still angry about Brock holding you captive and kissing you, and I hadn't reclaimed you yet."

Videl reassures "Well I'm safe now and you reclaimed me, are you good now?"

Gohan nods "Yeah I'm good I kind of feel anew."

Videl smiles "That's good." She pauses and starts to frown "Do you think we will still have trouble with Brock?"

Gohan frowns and replies, "I'm afraid we will still hear from him I wouldn't be surprised if he tries something on Monday."

Videl was shocked and realized "What if he tries to reveal you as the Super Soldier on Monday? You did tackle him as a Super Saiyan second level or not to him the hair looks the same."

Gohan looks into the distance "I've already counted on that. The only thing I don't know is how he will reveal me."

Videl sighs "I'm going to change subject because talking about Brock stresses me out. You said Piccolo kidnapped you, can you tell me about it?"

Gohan laughs a little "Yeah I can tell you. Let's see I was four at the time well first I need to back up. Dad and Piccolo were fighting Raditz and I was in Raditz space pod. I heard my dad's screams of pain and in my anger I broke out of the space pod and head-butted Raditz off dad. That was what Dad and Piccolo told me because shortly after that I passed out. While I was out Piccolo and Dad defeat Raditz at the cost of Dad's life. Anyways Piccolo sensed how much power I had in the short burst of energy and decided to train me. Mind you I am still out I got woken up by being dropped in water. Piccolo tells me he was going to train me what he didn't say was that he was going to leave me to survive on my own of six months and then actually train me for the following six months."

Videl asks, "What was he training you for?"

Gohan answers "The arrival of Vegeta and Nappa."

Videl looks in the distance and says "I see Satan City in the distance."

Gohan nods "I figured we would be seeing it soon."

Videl asks "Can I ask you a question actually a couple questions?"

Gohan jokes "Besides that one?"

Videl gives him a look and replies "Yes besides that one."

Gohan says, "Ask away."

Videl asks, "When would a good time be to come over to learn how to fly?"

Gohan replies "Well, you can come over tomorrow in the morning and we can start working on it."

Videl responds, "Okay and my next question is kind of selfish."

Gohan asks, "What is it?"

Videl shyly says "I know we said we would take it slow but I really enjoyed that kiss and was wondering if it was a one-time deal or would there be others like it?"

Gohan chuckles "I would only kiss you like that if I was sure no one was looking or no one was around."

Videl looks down somewhat disappointed and replies, "I understand."

Gohan looks at her and studies her face and noticed that she looked saddened and thought of something quickly "Videl does the roof of your house have security cameras?"

Videl looks at him oddly trying to figure out where he was going with this "No just the doors and windows. Why?"

Gohan grins, "You'll just have to trust me."

Videl looks at him with a raised eyebrow "Trust you huh?"

Gohan smiles "Yep."

Videl asks, "Are you going to tell me what you're thinking?"

Gohan's smile gets bigger "Nope, well I'll only tell you that you'll like it."

Videl gets frustrated and huffs "You're being impossible."

Gohan laughs.

They fly the rest of the way to Satan City in silence.

Sometime later Videl lands her jet copter in the driveway.

They hop out and Videl asks "Okay Gohan what are you up to?"

Gohan looks around wraps his arm around Videl and take her to the roof of the house.

Videl says, "We're on the roof now what?"

Gohan whispers "This." He gently places his hand under her chin and slowly pulls her up as he leaned into her. He captures her lips, Videl gets pulled into the kiss and she wraps her arms around Gohan as he wrapped his arms around her they kiss like that for about a minute.

(Meanwhile)

Hercule looks out the window and sees Videl's jet copter.

He storms outside looking for Videl shouting "Videl, Videl where are you?"

(With Gohan and Videl)

Gohan groans out of frustration and breaks the kiss.

Videl asks, "Are you okay?"

Gohan looks down at Hercule "Yeah I'll be okay" he throws on a smile "I'm always okay. Let's go."

Videl sees that the smile is a fake one and wonders what was bothering him be decided it was best not to ask at this time.

Gohan wraps his arm around Videl and 'jumps' from the roof landing behind Hercule.

Videl clears her throat and says "I'm right here with Gohan."

Hercule turns around and says "Young man I don't care if you did beat Cell don't be keeping my daughter out so late."

Gohan responds, "Let me explain sir the whole party had relocated to Gizard Wasteland to demonstrate different energy attacks."

Hercule looks at him with a raised eyebrow "That is still no excuse."

Gohan sighs "I'll do better next time."

Hercule breaks into a laugh "Relax kid I'm just giving you a hard time."

Gohan and Videl's watches go off.

The Chief comes on their communicators "_Videl we need you and the Super Soldier, someone with a flame torch is setting stores on fire in the downtown area._"

Gohan powers up to Super Saiyan and materializes his Super Soldier outfit he removes the facemask "Videl I'll take care of it, it's too dangerous for you my outfit is fireproof."

Videl kisses him on the cheek and says, "Be careful Gohan."

Gohan replaces the facemask "I will be." Then he takes to the air and heads downtown.

Videl pushes the button on her communicator "Go… I mean the Super Soldier is on his way he figures it is too dangerous for me to go."

The Chief replies, "_We'll be on the lookout for him._"

Videl climbs into her jet copter and starts the engine.

Hercule asks, "Where do you think you're going?"

Videl replies, "What do you think, to make sure he doesn't get hurt." And then she takes off.

Hercule says to himself "She will definitely be chasing after him for the rest of her life."

Gohan lands in the middle of downtown and scans the area for the arsonist. Then there in the middle of fleeing people he spots him wearing a white shirt and khakis setting a shop on fire.

Gohan removes the facemask and shouts "STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" then replaces the facemask.

The arsonist turns around and aims the flame torch at Gohan.

Gohan throws a small energy blast at the flame torch causing it to explode.

The arsonist starts to run away.

Gohan easily caught up to him and blocked his way.

The arsonist tries to run elsewhere but Gohan blocks him at every turn.

Videl lands her jet copter and gets out she shouts, "Stop toying with him. Are you going to knock him out or what?"

Gohan grabs the arsonist shoulder and give him a small chop to the neck knocking him out.

The police Chief drives up, gets out, and asks, "Is this our guy?"

Gohan gives a curt nod and hands over the suspect.

As the Chief put the arsonist in the car, he speculates, "So I assume you found out who he is because I think you almost called him by name over the communicator."

Gohan glances at Videl with concern.

Videl admits " That was a slip of the tongue earlier…Actually I knew who he was when you asked about it last time only reason I fibbed was because I had just found out before you called us. But it is up to him if he wants to reveal himself to you."

Gohan looks at the Chief "I'll tell you as long as you keep it to yourself and don't tell the rest of the force."

The Chief turns off his radio "I'm on radio silence."

Gohan removes the facemask to show his face.

The Chief reacts "Why you're around Videl's age. What's your name son?"

Gohan replies, "My name is Gohan sir but will you continue to refer to me as the Super Soldier."

The Chief responds, "Will do."

Gohan places the facemask back on.

The police Chief turns his radio back on.

The Chief asks, "How can we get ahold of you?"

Gohan hold his wrist up and say, "Bulma Briefs made me a communicator on the same frequency as Videl's communicator and we are in all the same classes."

The Chief responds, "Okay, well you kids need to get home its dark."

Videl bids farewell, jumps into her jet copter, and takes off back home.

Gohan takes to the air and follows after her.

After Videl lands in the driveway Gohan lands beside her.

Videl pushes the button to put her copter in its capsule.

Gohan powers down and de-materializes his outfit.

Videl asks, "Why were you toying with the arsonist?"

Gohan looks at the ground and shrugs "I don't know seemed like a good idea at the time."

Videl gets close to him and looks up into his eyes and asks "What else is going on with you? I've never seen you toy with the bad guys before."

Gohan just looks away.

Videl pleads "All I'm asking is you let me in." she wraps her arms around him in a hug.

Gohan reciprocates the gesture and hugs her back.

Goku shows up via Instant Transmission and says, "Hey Gohan ChiChi is worried about you I tried to tell her you're fine but she insisted on me fetching you."

Videl takes a step back and says "Goku maybe you can explain a few things for me."

Goku scratches the back of his head "I can try my best."

Videl remarks "Gohan hasn't been himself today even to the point that he was toying with a bad guy today after we got back into the city. I've never seen him toy with anyone before."

Goku puts his arm down "I've seen him toy with someone before so I'm not surprised."

Videl puts her hands on her hips "Who did he toy with?"

Goku looks at her seriously "He toyed with Cell."

Videl nods "I see."

Goku asks, "Did he reclaim you?"

Videl replies "Yeah he did he claimed he felt better but then he seemed grumpy…after dad came out looking for me."

Goku inquires, "What were you doing at the time if I may ask?"

Videl blushes ten shades of red "We were kissing on the roof."

Goku asks, "What kind of kiss was it because he could have been trying to reclaim you again because it was possible he thought you weren't fully reclaimed."

Videl thinks about it for a time "I think it was the same kind of kiss he gave me at Gizard Wasteland." She turns to Gohan "Were you trying to reclaim me again Gohan?"

Gohan nods slowly.

Videl asks, "Is that was what was bothering you and why you were toying with the bad guy?"

Gohan nods and looks off in the distance.

Videl asks, "Was it my fault that is didn't fully work?"

Goku shakes his head "No it's not your fault it was the delivery." He turn his attention to Gohan "I know you want to take it slow but maybe you should use the same kind if kiss that was used to steal her honor."

Gohan snaps his head in the direction of his father wide eyed like he didn't want to do that.

Goku says sternly "It might be the only way because it is too early in your relationship to do the other way of reclaiming her."

Gohan sighs and looks at the ground.

Videl asks, "How will I know it worked?"

Goku replies "You'll feel a surge of energy go thru you. It will raise your power some to make you stronger. In turn it will raise his some making him stronger."

Videl responds, "Earlier I did feel something but I didn't know what it was."

Goku smiles and suggests, "How about I go inside and distract Hercule while you guys 'kiss'."

Gohan quickly grabs Videl around the waist, lifts her up, and goes to the roof.

Goku walks over to the door and rings the doorbell.

Hercule open the door and says, "Oh hey Goku what brings you here?"

Goku asks "Mind if I come in?"

Hercule replies "Sure come in."

Goku walks in, and Hercule closes the door.

Goku finds a chair and takes a seat.

Hercule says "Make yourself comfortable. I think the kids are off fighting crime right now."

Goku just nods and replies, "I see."

Hercule asks, "Did you know your boy was fighting crime here in the city?"

Goku responds, "I did know that I was with him when he made his debut appearance."

Hercule asks "Would you like a drink? Scotch, Whiskey, Sake?"

Goku laughs, "I don't drink Alcohol and besides I'm not thirsty."

Hercule asks again, "What brings you here Goku?"

Goku replies, "I'm just here to fetch Gohan ChiChi is really worried about him."

Hercule chuckles "So she sends you to go get him."

Goku remarks "Yeah."

Goku glances up at the ceiling.

Hercule looks up, sees nothing, and asks "What you looking at?"

Goku turns his attention back to Hercule "Nothing really"

Hercule asks, "Did you know Videl wants to learn how to fly?"

Goku responds, "I did know that and I'm leaving it up to Gohan to teach her."

Hercule looks at his watch and remarks, "It shouldn't take that long to catch an arsonist."

Goku asks with a raised eyebrow "An arsonist huh?"

Hercule says "Yeah the Chief called on their communicators about an arsonist setting fires to shops and stores downtown. Gohan told Videl that he would take care of it and insinuated that she stay put but not long after he left she went chasing after him. I swear that girl will be chasing that boy for the rest of her life."

Goku chuckles "She probably will be but what can we say they are young."

Hercule looks at his watch again "I don't like this I'm going to check on them."

Goku gets up and tries to reassure him "I'm sure they are okay Gohan would make sure nothing happens to Videl."

Hercule retorts, "You may not worry about your son but I worry about my little girl."

Hercule opens the door and finds Gohan and Videl standing there.

Gohan says "Hey I was about to ring the doorbell."

Hercule pulls Videl into a hug "Are you alright Videl?"

Videl gasps for air "Yeah never been better."

Hercule tells Gohan "Hey son your dad is here to fetch you."

Gohan looks at him questionably "Dad's here? Oh Dad's here."

Hercule asks, "Did you get knocked in the head or something?"

Gohan replies "No just tired."

Goku walks up to the door just behind Hercule and asked seriously "How are you Videl?"

Videl realizes what Goku is asking and replies, "I feel like I could get caught up on all my homework and train for a couple hours without stop other than that I feel great."

Goku smiles and chuckles a little.

Hercule looks at Goku then Videl feeling he just missed something.

Goku asks seriously, "Gohan how are you?"

Gohan responds "I feel good not as tense as I was earlier today."

Goku smiles "That's good to hear. Well we should get going say goodbye Gohan."

Videl walks back over to Gohan.

Gohan pulls her into an embrace and kisses her on the cheek then says, "See you tomorrow Videl."

Hercule asks, "What is going on tomorrow?"

Videl turns around "Gohan is going to start teaching me to fly."

Hercule responds, "Right…flying lessons."

Goku walks to the door and out and says as he turns Gohan around "Well it was nice talking to you Hercule and it was nice seeing you Videl see you tomorrow."

Hercule responds, "It was nice talking with you Goku." And he closes the door.

Goku and Gohan walk out as far as the sidewalk before they take to the air.

Goku asks "Why did you decide to toy around with the arsonist?"

Gohan sighs "I was in a bad mood and I was taking it out on him I probably would have kept toying with him if Videl hadn't of shown up and told me to knock him out already."

Goku remarks "Wish you had listened to me that well when I told you to stop toying with Cell."

Gohan groans out of frustration "Your still going to give me a hard time about that I learned my lesson on toying with opponents strong enough to destroy earth. Just that this was different I was doing it to just be doing it because I knew I could toy with him with Cell I wanted to make him suffer I told you that."

Goku conveyed, "I know son but no matter how strong or weak an opponent is you shouldn't toy with them because while you're toying around with them they could be planning a way to beat you that is what gets Vegeta in trouble at times, he will toy with an opponent because he's arrogant."

Gohan looks at the ground rushing passed him and says "Okay."

Goku looks at Gohan "How about some late night training since you are feeling better?"

Gohan agrees, "Okay sounds good."

Goku asks, "Why didn't you reclaim Videl shortly after you saved her? I'm just curious."

Gohan laughs, "I didn't want to do it in front of everybody. I never see you kiss mom except on the cheek and that was what I was thinking about doing with Videl only actually kiss her when we are by ourselves."

Goku chuckles, "That was what I figured."

Gohan asks, "At the party when I approached you and Vegeta, what were you talking about?"

Goku responds, "We were talking about you and why you hadn't reclaimed Videl yet."

Gohan sighs "I see. I meant to ask you how did you know I was planning to reclaim Videl after the party."

Goku stops midair and crosses his arms.

Gohan stops and backs up abet surprised at his dad's sudden stop.

Goku tells Gohan "I was able to read you, as soon as Bulma said something about a 'fieldtrip' I knew you would use that to your advantage that was why I told you 'Good luck'."

Gohan responds "I should have figured you knew what was going on. Wait did Vegeta know what I was planning?"

Goku replies, "He picked on your intentions as well but he didn't really care."

Goku starts to fly again as well does Gohan.

They fly the rest of the way in silence.

They land and they were greeted by ChiChi waiting outside the door.

Chichi asks, "Did he reclaim her?"

Goku says, "I'll let Gohan answer that."

Gohan responds "Yeah it took three tries but I restored her honor."

ChiChi smiled "That's good you look better too. You look more relaxed."

Gohan replies, "Thanks mom I do feel better."

ChiChi asks, "Where were they Goku?"

Goku responds, "They were at Videl's house."

ChiChi gasps "Do you think Hercule suspects anything?"

Goku reassures her "I don't think so he did catch me looking at the ceiling for a split second when I noticed their energy raise but other than that I don't think he suspects because when we left Gohan did his usual of just giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek."

Gohan asks, "Is it okay if dad and I do some training?"

ChiChi asks, "Are you caught up on your homework?"

Gohan replies, "I'm caught up on it I'm actually ahead."

ChiChi responds "Then I guess you can go train."

Gohan smiles "Thanks mom."

Goku and Gohan take to the air and fly off to go train.

A/N: I'm surprised I got this done when I did considering I was busy all month long. Let me know what you think. I know many Fanfics refer to it as "mates" but to me it sounds to animalistic that was why I went for "life partner". Well For those of you in the USA Happy Thanksgiving.


	11. Flying for Results

A/N: I kind of made Gohan a little moody in that last chapter I hope I can turn that around in this chapter.

Flying for Results

Videl lands her copter in the front yard on the Son's Residence then puts it in its capsule.

She walks up to the door and knocks on it.

ChiChi opens the door and says "Why hello Videl what bring you here so early in the morning?"

Videl answers, "Gohan said I could come over in the morning so I can learn how to fly."

ChiChi looks in the direction of Gohan's room and responds, "He must have forgot. Why don't you come in?"

ChiChi opens the door for her.

Videl walks in and looks around.

ChiChi asks, "Is everything okay?"

Videl nods and replies "Yeah it just a lot different than home."

ChiChi asks, "Do you want something to drink?"

Videl replies, "I'll take tea please."

ChiChi pours them both tea.

ChiChi says "Goku told me your place was pretty big about how many rooms does it have?"

Videl thinks for a while "I don't know I would have to guess fifty."

ChiChi nearly shouts "Fifty that is a small village!"

They hear rustling around in Gohan's room.

ChiChi whispers "Stay quiet let's see if he will notice you here."

Videl nods in agreement.

Gohan comes out of his room in blue boxers scratching his head dragging a few clothing items behind him. He tiredly calls out "Mom I'm going to take a shower before Videl gets here."

ChiChi refrains from laughing and responds "Okay Gohan."

Gohan looks in her direction gives a tired smile and goes in the bathroom.

Videl snickers "He is definitely tired."

Gohan quickly opens the door looks out the bathroom sees Videl.

Videl does a little wave.

Gohan turns ten shades of red slams the door and shouts "DAMN IT!"

Videl cracks up laughing and says, "I think he's awake."

ChiChi agrees "Yeah he's awake now."

Videl asks, "Why was he so tired?"

ChiChi explained, "He and Goku did some late night training. And Goku still got up at the crack of dawn to do more training."

Videl remarks, "I see. Is that where Goku is now?"

ChiChi says, "No by now Goku should be showing up with a large fish for lunch."

Like clockwork, Goku shouts from the outside "Hey ChiChi I think this one could top being the largest fish I caught!"

ChiChi and Videl walk out the door to see the fish.

Videl exclaims, "That is even larger than the ones Gohan caught over the summer!"

ChiChi observes the fish "Yeah Goku I think it could be."

Goku notices Videl "Hey Videl. What's up?"

Videl replies, "I'm waiting on Gohan to get out of the shower."

Gohan comes out the door and asks "Mom, Why didn't you tell me Videl was sitting right there beside you?"

ChiChi answers, "I thought you would have noticed her or sensed her before coming out of your room in your boxers."

Gohan looks at Videl "I guess you caught me with my guard down."

Videl responds, "I can't expect you to have your guard up when you're that tired."

Gohan sighs, "I also wasn't planning on you seeing me almost nude until much later in our relationship."

Videl says, "It's okay we don't have to tell anybody."

Gohan asks, "How are you Videl?"

Videl replies, "I'm doing fine thank you. How are you?"

Gohan responds, "Still feeling embarrassed but other than that I'm good."

Videl asks "So where are we going to go?"

Gohan replies "How about the lake because Mom will be preparing the fish out here with Dad and I don't want any distractions, because you'll need to be able to concentrate."

Videl nods "Okay. But how would I get there?"

Gohan smiles "I'll carry you."

Videl gives him a wary look.

Gohan grins and scoops her up princess style then they take off for the lake.

Videl says, "I'm looking forward to being able to fly under my own power so you wouldn't have to carry me all the time."

Gohan responds, "I don't mind carrying you."

Videl replies, "I know that but I'm an independent woman."

Gohan lands and sets her down on her feet.

Videl says, "I know you told me the lake but my mind for some reason was thinking a different lake than the one we did the bonfire at."

Gohan replies, "This is the only lake on our property."

Videl realized something "Honestly Gohan that wasn't the first time I saw you without a shirt."

Gohan asks, "What are you talking about Videl?"

Videl grins, "You changed into swim trunks to go fishing."

Gohan remembers, "That's right. Just that this time I was in my underwear there is a difference there."

Videl takes a seat by the water "If I am your life partner then you should get used to me. I know that we agreed to take it slow but we should expect the unexpected. Like me seeing you in your underwear."

Gohan takes a seat in front of her "I wasn't expecting you to some over so early I was thinking late morning when I said for you to come over in the morning."

Videl laughs, "You should have specified that."

Gohan scratches the back of his head "I guess so. Anyway were going to start out by bring out your energy. I want you to sit like this." He sits cross-legged with his hands just below chest level. "Also for this you'll need to relax and focus on your energy until you feel like something is pulling then you just bring it out."

He did it as he was talking and had a clear yellow orb in his hands.

Videl moves in closer and looks at it in wonder.

Videl asks, "Is that your energy Gohan?"

Gohan lets it dissipate chuckles and replies "Yeah that was my energy."

Videl sits back down, crosses her legs, places her hands just below chest level, and says, "I think I can do this."

Gohan reminds, "Remember you need to be relaxed and focused."

Videl says "Right."

Videl sits there trying to bring out her energy after about ten minutes she was starting to get tense. Gohan noticed her hands shaking.

Gohan leans in and gives her a kiss.

Videl shakily asks, "What am I doing wrong? I really want to learn this."

Gohan says, "You still need to relax." He thought of something "You know how you felt your energy when I reclaimed you."

Videl nods her head 'yes'

Gohan continues, "Look for that feeling."

Videl wipes her eyes on her glove and tries to calm herself.

Videl takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out.

Gohan asks, "Are you okay now?"

Videl nods and replies, "I'm okay now."

Gohan says, "Let's try again and like I said you need to relax and I told you what to focus on."

Videl sits back up and once again places her hands back into position.

Videl takes another breath and lets it out. She then starts to concentrate on pulling her energy out. After a few minutes, a clear yellow orb starts to appear in her hands.

Gohan whispers "Videl you did it."

Videl opens her eyes, looks, and sees the orb in her hands then she collapses letting the orb dissipate.

Gohan catches her and asks, "Are you okay?"

Videl replies, "Yeah I'm just surprised that it took so much out of me."

Gohan says, "It was easier for you since I gave you an idea of what to look for and that you have been doing Martial Arts." He gives her another kiss.

(Meanwhile at the Son House)

KRO flies down and sees Goku and ChiChi working on a fish.

He lands and asks, "Hey is Gohan home?"

Goku and ChiChi respond "Hey KRO."

ChiChi continues "No he isn't. He is teaching Videl how to fly."

KRO asks "How is Gohan today? He was awfully tense yesterday."

Goku replies, "He's a lot better now, he's back to himself."

KRO asks, "Do you know what was bothering him?"

Goku give a half-truth "He was still bothered by Brock kissing Videl?"

KRO asks, "So how is he feeling better?"

Goku gives another half-truth "I gave him an opportunity to be able to spend some time alone with Videl and we did some training."

KRO scratches his head "I feel like I'm missing something. Oh well I'll go look for Gohan."

He takes to the air.

ChiChi calls after him "I don't know if he wants to be bothered."

KRO waves it off and goes searching for Gohan.

He finds Gohan with Videl and sees them kissing.

KRO snickers and pulls up a weak energy blast **"This will get his attention"** and he throws it down at Gohan's back.

(With Gohan and Videl)

Gohan was still kissing Videl when he felt an energy blast hit him. He jumps up and stands over Videl in a protective manner with an energy blast ready to fire. He shouts, "Show yourself I'll fight you!"

KRO lands laughing his head off.

Gohan lets the energy blast dissipate and he flies over and tackles KRO to the ground.

KRO shouts, "Okay, Okay I'm sorry get off!"

Gohan gets a hand full of dirt and throws it in KRO's face after he got up. Then he walked back over to help Videl up.

Videl asks, "Why are you here KRO?"

KRO responds, "Well I wanted to remind Gohan that Bulma was going to be coming over this afternoon to give us the results of our DNA tests."

Videl asks, "Why did you do a DNA test?"

KRO grins, "I told you this, Vegeta claims that we were descended from an alien called a Sirius. Bulma doubted it some and wanted to put that claim to the test. So during the last fullmoon we went to Capsule Corp."

Videl asks, "How did you get there if you don't get out during the fullmoon?"

Gohan responds, "Dad took them over using Instant Transmission."

Videl nods "I see."

Gohan crosses his arms "So what was the sneak attack for when you could have just said 'Hey'."

KRO laughs, "I wondered how you would react; besides your dad said you were feeling better. To me you still seem tense."

Gohan looks at him seriously "Well I just had someone attack me with an energy blast while I was kissing my girlfriend."

KRO asks, "Why were you so tense yesterday?"

Gohan says, "Because I was still mad about Brock capturing Videl?"

KRO remarks, "Your dad sounded like he wasn't telling me something when he said you got to feeling better after spending some time alone with Videl and getting some training in."

Gohan responds, "Dad figured you didn't need to know what goes on between me and Videl."

Videl remarks, "I don't see why we couldn't tell him. It's not like we had sex or anything."

Gohan looks at her and asks, "Are you sure?"

Videl nods "Yeah I'm sure I'm okay with telling him this topic."

Gohan disclosed, "I reclaimed Videl, KRO."

KRO looked a bit confused "What do you mean by reclaim?"

Gohan sighs, "To restore honor."

KRO asks, "How did you restore her honor?"

Videl replies, "By kissing me."

KRO not getting it says, "He kisses you all the time."

Gohan responds "Never mind KRO you're not getting it."

Realizing what Gohan and Videl was saying remarks "Oh that kind of kiss. Kind of like the one I caught you doing."

Videl laughs "Yes KRO that kind of kiss."

Gohan grumbles, "More like the one you interrupted."

KRO laughs, "You should have had your guard up enough that I wouldn't have been able to sneak up on you."

Gohan grumbles some more "I would have if I expected you to come down."

KRO asks, "What's wrong Gohan?"

Gohan sighs, "I'm trying to teach Videl about her energy and trying to teach her how to fly. Say could you go back and go get my truck?"

KRO looks at him with an eyebrow raised "Why do you want your truck and where is it?"

Gohan says, "I'll drive it over to your place. It should be in the side table by the front door or in my desk in my room."

KRO responds "Okay."

KRO takes to the air and off towards the Son house.

Videl asks, "Why did you ask him to get your truck?"

Gohan smiles "I wanted to get him out of our hair so we can get back to your training."

Videl asks again "How fast do you think he'll find it?"

Gohan pulls a capsule out of his pocket grinning, "He won't find it."

Videl crosses her arms "Gohan that's mean."

Gohan retorts "Not as mean as throwing an energy blast at me while we were kissing."

Videl asks "Do you treat each other this way all the time when were not in school?"

Gohan shrugs "Sometimes."

Videl shakes her head in disbelief.

Gohan puts his hands up and shrugs "What?"

Videl still shaking her head replies "Come on lets work on getting me in the air?"

Gohan leads her away from the water and more on to the grass.

Gohan says "In order to fly you need to push your energy underneath you. Again it would help if you're relaxed and focused."

Videl replies "Gotcha."

Videl stands there for a while trying her best and was starting to get tense again.

Gohan suggests, "Let's take a small break."

Videl relaxes and replies "Okay."

Shortly after KRO shows back up and says "Gohan I looked everywhere I could not find your truck. Is it possible you left it at school?"

Gohan laughs and pulls the capsule out of his pocket.

KRO charges at Gohan.

Gohan quickly pockets the capsule and takes to the air.

KRO follows him into the air.

Videl was watching the ground underneath them and noticed that the grass lay on its side shortly before they took off and thought to herself, **"He wasn't kidding when he said to put my energy underneath me"**. She decided to try again.

Gohan stopped midair and looked down at Videl. He thought, **"She isn't giving up is she."**

KRO also stops and looks at Videl and says, "She is determined isn't she."

Gohan responds, "Yeah she is."

Gohan decides to land and walk over to Videl.

KRO lands and follows him.

Not long after Gohan got to Videl, she was beginning to hover in the air.

Gohan says excitedly "You're doing it Videl!"

Videl retorts, "I'm trying to concentrate Gohan."

Gohan quickly says "Oops sorry."

Videl hovers for a little bit more before landing. She says, "That takes a lot out of me."

KRO remarks, "It will at first. Honestly I think you picked it up faster than I did."

Videl asks, "How many tries did it take you to learn how to fly?"

KRO scratches his head "I lost count actually I wasn't counting."

Gohan replies, "It took him about five tries just to hover. How did you figure it out so fast?"

Videl responds, "I noticed that the grass would lie on its side when you took off from the ground."

Gohan replies "That is one way to think about it. So do you think you're ready to try again?"

Videl takes a deep breath and responds, "Yeah I'm ready."

Gohan says, "I want you to follow me if you can."

Videl gives a quick nod.

Gohan hovers just above the ground.

Videl follows by hovering above the ground.

Gohan lifts himself higher into the air.

Videl shakily gets herself higher.

Gohan holds position to make sure she has it.

Videl nods to let him know she was good.

Gohan says, "These might be a little tricky but they are the basic movements in the air."

Videl nods again.

As they were going through the movements, Goku comes walking up.

He asks KRO "How is she doing?"

KRO responds, "She is doing better than me when you and Gohan were teaching me."

Goku asks "How so?"

KRO replies, "She got to hovering after two tries."

Goku exclaims, "That is good!"

KRO asks, "Why are you here Goku?"

Goku responds, "Oh I'm here to tell Gohan and Videl that lunch was ready."

KRO exclaims, "Its lunch time already I should have been home!"

KRO flies up to Gohan and says "Hey your dad is here he said it was lunch time and I need to get home I'll notify you when Bulma is there I'll use the watch."

Gohan responds "Okay. I don't think the watch should be used like that."

KRO was gone before he got the last part out.

Gohan turns to Videl "Hey ready to eat?"

They land and walk over to where Goku was waiting.

Goku asks Videl "So did you work up an appetite?"

Videl responds "A good one for me but probably nothing compared to how much you or Gohan could eat."

Goku asks, "So do you think you could fly to the house it's less than one kilometer."

Videl replies, "I can try."

Gohan reassures her "There is nothing to worry about we'll be right there with you."

Videl remarks, "Earlier you were more or less flying on your stomach how would I do that?"

Gohan lifts up into the air and does a few "tricks" he says "You put your energy both under you which is the part facing downward and behind you to propel you so if you're on your stomach you put your energy under your stomach and behind your feet. You did it earlier when we were moving back and forth and side to side."

Videl nods her head in understanding and slowly brings herself to a hovering position then slowly brings herself to a horizontal position.

Goku takes to the air on Videl's left while Gohan positioned himself on her right.

Gohan says, "Watch the terrain and raise and lower yourself accordingly."

Videl responds "Right."

They take off.

As they were, flying Videl became more confident and started to fly a little faster so Gohan and Goku picked up more speed as well.

Before long, they were back at the Son's House.

Goku and Gohan land Videl saw how they landed and did the same thing.

ChiChi was setting the last dish on the table outside.

Videl looks at the table and exclaims, "You made all that on your own!"

ChiChi chuckles "I did."

Videl says, "At home in order to make that much food we would have a chef and three cooks."

ChiChi remarks, "This is enough food to feed three Saiyans now take a seat and grab some food before they dig in."

Videl takes a seat and grabs some food.

ChiChi grabbed her plate and gave the guys the signal so they could eat.

Videl comments, "I don't think I could get used to it with how much they eat."

ChiChi tells her "You will with time."

Videl remarks, "Over the summer I wondered why Gohan decided to catch a fish and then waited until everyone got food. I quickly figured out why he waited after I saw how much food he grabbed but I still don't know why the fish."

Gohan swallowed his bite and remarks, "Do you really want to know why?"

Videl responds, "Yes I would like to know why."

Gohan grins "You didn't buy enough food and I knew you wouldn't that was why I tried to give you money for the store."

Videl remarks, "Well if you had been honest with me from the start I probably would have bought more food."

Gohan countered, "I wasn't sure if I could trust you guys because I had just met you."

Videl countered back "You were quick to trust KRO."

Gohan chuckles "Actually he called me out about not being fully human."

Videl was suddenly lost "What are you talking about?"

Gohan answers, "You know that he can see people's Auras."

Videl responds "Yeah what about it?"

Gohan replies, "Well he caught me alone and asked me about it and told me that my aura looked different from someone that was human."

Videl replies, "I see so that was what you two were talking about in the truck?"

Gohan responds, "That's right."

Videl comments, "In turn KRO was interested in you and sought you out after the bonfire."

Gohan smile "Correct again."

Videl tells him "KRO said something about being able to sense energy did he learn that from you? Because he never said anything about it until after we started to learn about your powers."

Gohan chuckles "Actually he has always been able to sense energy I helped him hone it better, I'm surprised he kept it a secret from you guys that long."

Videl says, "That was a delicious meal ChiChi."

She gets up and stretches a bit.

Gohan and Goku get up.

Goku says, "Nothing beats your cooking ChiChi."

Gohan says, "That was a good meal mom."

Goten gets up, hugs ChiChi, and says "Thanks Mom."

Videl asks "Do you need any help bring in stuff?"

ChiChi smiles "No I got it you're a guest."

Videl says "Okay then."

Gohan walks over to Videl and gestures for her to come with him.

Reluctantly she goes with him.

Videl remarks, "I feel bad about not helping."

Gohan responds "Don't worry about it. Come on lets work on your speed."

Goku and Goten walk up. Goku asks, "Can we join in."

Gohan says, "We can play tag but you can't fly to fast because we are working on Videl's speed."

Goten jumps up and down "Sounds like fun can I be it?"

Gohan replies, "Yeah you can start us out with you being it." As a second thought, "Energy blasts are not allowed in this game."

Videl retorts, "You've played with energy blasts?"

Gohan responds, "It is to work on dodging and blocking energy blast."

Videl shakes her head in disbelief.

Goku and Goten head back to the lake.

Gohan and Videl follow them.

Once they got there, Goku tells them "I just got through telling Goten not to go after Videl first and to go for either me or you, Gohan."

Gohan responds, "Okay just so Videl gets the idea of how we play tag in mind."

Videl defends herself "I kind of get it instead of it being on the ground it is in the air. I also figured you're not just working on my speed but my maneuverability as well."

Goku grins, "Can't get anything by you can we?"

Videl responds "Not always. Come on let's get started."

They all rise higher in the air Goten was in the middle he closed his eyes and turned around a couple times. Then he stops, opens his eyes and charges after Videl.

Videl rises higher in the air Goten makes chase he started to close in on Videl she picks up more speed and flies passed Goku. Goten starts chasing after Goku.

Goku stopped turned around and as Goten was closing in Goku did a little wave and used his Instant Transmission. Goku popped up beside Gohan.

Goten shouted "Dad that's cheating."

Gohan says, "I didn't say it wasn't allowed."

Goten whines "It should be."

Gohan states, "You'll never know when you'll come across a villain that is faster than you." He whispers to Goku "Probably should keep it down to a minimum dad, because it is unfair to us that you can disappear in an instant."

Goku smiles "Okay Gohan."

Gohan says, "Let's get this game going again."

Goten looks to see who is closer and sees that Videl is the closest. He chases after her Videl tries to fly away but Goten tags her ankle shouting, "Tag Videl's it."

Videl turns around and chases after Goten, Goten flies toward Gohan and Goku. Goten quickly changes direction and flies upward. Videl was still charging forward Goku and Gohan spit in different directions Goku went to the right and Gohan went to the left. Videl started to go after Gohan. Gohan started to fly upward and Videl still followed after Gohan go to a certain height he 'stood' there and waited for Videl to catch up as soon as she was in tagging range Gohan flipped backwards into a nosedive.

Videl growled out of frustration. She follows suit. Gohan waited for her down by the ground.

Once Videl got to the ground, she landed and took a seat.

Gohan asks, "Are you okay?"

Videl wipes her forehead with her glove "Yeah just a little winded. Help me up please." She sticks her hand out to be helped up.

Gohan helps her up to her feet.

Videl grins, "Now you're it."

Gohan laughs "Yep you got me aren't you deceptive."

Videl grins "Maybe just a little bit."

Gohan made sure Videl was okay and then he took off.

Gohan went after Goku, Goku went high in the air Gohan chased after him and was closing in. Goku fell into a spiraling nosedive Gohan also went into a nosedive but used his energy to move himself faster.

As they neared the ground, Gohan pulled his legs under him.

They were less than fifty feet from the ground when Goku uses his Instant Transmission Gohan lands on the ground leaving a crater.

Videl shouts, "Are you alright Gohan?"

Goku shows up behind Videl.

Goku says, "He should be fine but you might want to move."

Videl says questionably "Move?"

Goku shouts "Move now!"

Videl moves to the side several steps.

Gohan came flying out of the dust and tackles Goku.

Gohan gets up and announces, "Dad's it."

Videl asks, "How did you know he was behind me?"

Gohan responds, "I sensed his energy after he used the Instant Transmission Goten and I have to sense him out to find out where he is because it could take too long to use our eyes."

Videl says, "Seems like being able to sense someone's energy comes in handy during a fight."

Gohan agrees, "It can be."

Videl asks, "Could you teach me sometime?"

Gohan responds, "I was planning on it."

Goku grins, "Let's get back to playing."

Gohan and Videl take to the air to put as much space between them and Goku. Goku looks to see who was closest and sees Goten distracted by a butterfly. Goku grins and goes after Goten.

Gohan sees this and warns Goten "Watch out Goten Dad's on your tail!"

Goten looks around and sees his dad after him and he takes off. Goku follows him. Goten keeps looking behind him to make sure Goku was still there. Then Goku used his Instant Transmission. Goten stops in midair, looks around Goten floated backwards, and ran right into Goku.

Goku places his hands on Goten's shoulders and said "Tag you're it Goten."

Gohan's watch beeps followed by Videl's watch beeping.

They look at their watches and sure enough, KRO activated his watch.

Gohan says, "Hey dad we need to get going KRO is getting the results of his and his dad's tests."

Goku responds, "Okay you and Videl head over, your mom and I will be over later with Goten." He turns to Goten "Come on Goten."

Goten runs over and Goku picks him up bids farewell then uses Instant Transmission back home.

Gohan pulls his truck capsule out and sets it off.

Videl asks "Why are we taking the truck? Wouldn't flying be faster?"

Gohan says, "Flying would be faster but I figure you would need a break." He opened the door to the passenger side for Videl.

Videl walks over to the open door and asks, "Well how far is KRO's place." She climbs in.

Gohan closes the door walks around and gets in on the driver's side he replies "It's just under eight miles north from the lake seven miles from the house you would have passed by it on the way from Satan City." He starts the engine and heads out.

Videl remarks, "I guess I'm not ready for long distance."

Gohan responds "It not that you're not ready for long distance it's because you're not confident enough to fly long distance. When Dad and I were teaching KRO for his long distance he practiced flying from his place to my place, but since you live in the city we need to figure out a way for you to practice your long distance."

Videl says "I live about five miles from the school, I could fly to school every day since I figure that is how you and KRO come to school."

Gohan chuckles "Yeah that is how I've been getting to school except on that day you were accusing me of being the Super Soldier I really did over sleep that day and Dad brought me to school using his Instant Transmission."

Videl asks, "Have you ever thought about asking your dad to teach you the Instant Transmission?"

Gohan stop and thinks then replies, "No I haven't besides I think it would be awfully difficult to learn."

Videl responds, "I see."

They ride in silence for a little while.

Gohan asks, "Are you okay?"

Videl looks at him kind of confused and answers "Yeah I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

Gohan sighs "Well when I asked 'Are you okay' I meant are you okay with everything I mean you didn't ask to be my life partner and I want expecting to find my life partner right off the bat I thought it would take a few times."

Videl thinks for a moment and replies "I'm okay with everything I wasn't expecting anything to be normal with you because quite frankly you're anything but normal and that is what I love about you. Do you regret pulling me into your world?"

Gohan chuckles "You more or less stormed the doors and let yourself in but no I don't regret letting you into my world I just wasn't expecting this. I mean I care for you more than I can put into words I love everything about you, I love you."

Videl smiles "I Love you to."

Gohan stops the truck and looks at her "What did you say?"

Videl says, "You said 'I love you' and I replied back with 'I love you to'."

Gohan looks are her confused "I didn't even realize I said, 'I love you'."

Gohan resumes driving.

Gohan says, "Even though I didn't realize I said 'I love you' I did mean it."

Videl smiles "I know not sure how I know but I know."

Gohan chuckles "That is the bond we share it not only helps us know where the other is but we also know the others feelings."

Videl looks at him "I see."

Gohan continues, "The bond becomes stronger the longer we are together. With mom and dad, dad knows if mom is in danger or not dad knew something was not right when Garlic Jr.'s henchmen attacked mom and Grandpa looking for the Dragonball."

Videl asks, "Wasn't your dad there?"

Gohan shakes his head "No he was out fishing."

Videl remarks, "Speaking of fishing does your dad fish the same way you do?"

Gohan responds, "He does that is where I learned it though there was one time we fished using fishing rods."

Videl asks, "When was this?"

Gohan replies "Oh this was during the days counting down to the Cell Games." "KRO's camp is just ahead."

Videl looks out the windshield and remarks "They're capsule homes."

Gohan says "When KRO told me camp I was expecting tents. But the largest Capsule home is KRO's family's home."

They pull up to the Capsule house, Gohan turns the engine off and they climb out.

They approached the door and was about to ring to doorbell when KRO opened the door.

KRO says "You're here! Ah but first…" he hold his wrist up "Can you please deactivate it, it is letting off a high pitch pinging sound and it is driving me nuts!"

Gohan crosses his arms "I don't know if I should maybe I'll wait awhile."

Hiamovi shouts across the room "Gohan will you turn off that blasted watch?"

Gohan says "Saiyaman." "I didn't realize it bothered you as well Hiamovi I was having a little too much fun and KRO's expense."

Hiamovi comes to the door "Clearly."

Videl hold her hand out "Hi I'm Videl I didn't get a chance to introduce myself at Bulma's party."

Hiamovi takes her hand and shakes it "I figured out who you were with how close you stuck to Gohan."

Videl gives a quizzical look "You knew?"

Hiamovi replies, "My dear, KRO tells us everything that goes on in your group."

Gohan asks "Is Bulma here?"

Hiamovi and KRO let them in.

Hiamovi closes the door "We got off the phone with her not long ago."

Tala walks in from the kitchen and says "Hey Gohan when did you get here?"

Gohan says, "Just now KRO summoned me with our new locater devices, did the pinging bother you?"

Tala replies, "I heard it, it just doesn't bother me as much as it bothers Hiamovi and KRO."

Gohan nods in understanding.

Tala approaches Videl "You must be Videl I'm Tala, KRO's mother."

Videl holds her hand out to shake "Hello, Yeah I'm Videl."

Tala shakes her hand then let's go she says "I think I have something that might fit you come with me."

Videl looks at Gohan and shrugs her shoulders.

Gohan also shrugs his shoulders.

After they were out of sight, Gohan asks, "What just happened?"

Hiamovi laughs, "Your parents told us that they believed Videl to be your life partner so Tala took it upon herself to give Videl a gift, I have a gift for you as well."

Gohan remarks, "That isn't necessary besides what about KRO when he finds his partner?"

Hiamovi responds, "Your parents also said it wasn't necessary but Tala and I insisted. We will have gifts for KRO and his mate when he finds her. This should provide inspiration to find said mate KRO."

KRO kicks at the floor "I don't really have any interest in any of the females in our group besides Erasa is now with Sharpener that only leaves Kat and Angela. I thought I could have a shot with Kat that is until I found out she was part Cat Demon, canines and felines don't mix well. Besides she told us that she was immortal I'd hate to get with her knowing that she would out live me."

Hiamovi pulls out a hand made longbow with a quiver of arrows he says "Here we go the perfect hunting bow, the bow is made too taut for me to pull so I figure with your strength you should be able to pull it." he hands the bow to him.

Gohan takes the bow, observes it, and tests it out.

Hiamovi checked his hand placement and gave him the okay.

(Meanwhile with Videl and Tala)

Tala guides Videl to a clothing trunk and says, "Take a seat."

Videl sits on the trunk and asks, "Why do you want to give me something?"

Tala replies "Gohan's parents believe you're his life partner. So do you feel it your guys bond?"

Videl pauses for a moment and replies "I feel it I can tell that Gohan is just as confused as I am."

Tala says "That is good Hiamovi and I have something similar but we refer to each other as mates. The concept is still very much the same. Ah here we go this should fit you."

She pulled out a white deerskin dress ornamented with shells and turquoise beads.

Tala expresses "Here try it on. I'll step out of the room."

Tala hands her the dress and steps out of the room.

Videl looks at the dress and figures it was just a slip on dress. Therefore, she undresses and pulls the dress on. After she got the dress on it came down to her knees, she noticed that it was a bit snug. She walked around the room and found she had no trouble walking she even decided to hover a little bit and had no trouble there. She puts her feet back on the floor. She came across a wall mirror and decided to check herself out. The first thing she noticed is that is it made her chest more noticeable and her curves more defined.

Tala knocks at the door.

Videl responds, "Come in."

Tala walked in saw her and exclaims "It fits you perfectly! Here take those shoes off."

Tala went searching through the closet until she found a pair of white knee high moccasin boots.

Tala says, "Here try these on."

Videl takes off her shoes and tries on the boots.

Videl was surprised that they fit and that they breathed.

Tala suggests, "How about you go show Gohan."

Videl blushes "I couldn't I feel almost naked in this. It is too different from what I normally wear."

Tala states, "I could have given you a sexy outfit?"

Videl blushes ten times redder and responds "NO! Thank you this outfit is plenty it's just I don't normally wear dresses the closest thing to a skirt I'll wear is a skort."

Tala says, "Sometimes you have to dress up for them."

Videl asks, "I don't have to stay out long do I?"

Tala reassures her "Just long enough for him to get a good look at you."

Videl takes a deep breath and says, "Okay I'm ready."

Tala opens the door. Then they walk out.

(With Gohan)

Gohan was still testing the bow when he sensed Videl come out of the backroom and looked in that direction.

Videl came around the corner and saw that Gohan was looking at her and ducked back behind the corner.

Gohan sets the bow down and gets up.

He walks over to where she was hiding and says "It just me Videl." and places his hands on her shoulders.

Videl turns around and begins to find her courage "It's not that I just don't normally wear dresses." She slowly turns around.

Gohan watches as she turns around and remarks, "You look beautiful Videl."

Videl asks, "You really think so?"

Gohan responds, "I know so"

Goku, ChiChi, and Goten show up.

Goten goes out the door to go play with the camp children.

Gohan remarks to Videl "You've got to show mom and dad."

Videl shakes her head 'no' in objection.

Gohan asks "Please for me?" he kisses her on the cheek. Then he looks at her as if pleading.

Videl looks into his eyes and sighs "Alright I'll show them."

Gohan gets behind her and gives her a gentle nudge.

Videl walks out glancing back at Gohan.

Gohan smiles and nods for her to go on.

Videl gathers up her courage and hails Goku and ChiChi "Hey."

Goku and ChiChi look in Videl's direction.

Chichi remarks, "You look lovely."

Goku says, "You do look nice Videl."

Videl blushes and asks Gohan "Can I go get changed back into my clothes?"

Gohan laughs "Yeah you can go change."

Videl gives him a hug and then leaves back for the backroom.

ChiChi asks, "Why was she in such a hurry to change?"

Gohan responds, "She doesn't normally wear dresses."

ChiChi surmises, "You know I wouldn't be surprised if she felt naked in that dress with how tight forming it is."

(With Videl)

Videl closed the door and thought to herself **"I can finally take this dress off."** She stopped and then realized something **"It was nice to be looked upon for something else other than fighting."** She takes the dress off and folds it up neatly. She then takes off the boots and lays them over the dress. She quickly puts on her shirt and capris then pulls on her boots then finally pulls her gloves back on.

There was a knock on the door.

Videl responds, "Come in."

Tala walks in and says, "I have a storage capsule you can put the dress in."

Videl nods and responds "Okay."

Tal rummages around in a drawer and pulls out a capsule.

Tala clicks the capsule and tosses it on the floor.

A small storage box appeared.

Tala picks up the box and says "You can put the dress in this." She opens the box.

Videl picks up the dress and boots and places them in the box.

Tala places the lid back on and presses the button to return it to the capsule form.

Once it became a capsule Tala handed it to Videl.

Videl pockets the capsule and responds "Thank you."

They turn to head out the door.

(With Gohan)

Goku asks, "What did you get Gohan?"

Gohan picks up the longbow and Quiver of arrows and responds, "This is what Hiamovi gave me he says it drawn to taut for him to pull and figured I would be able to pull it." He hands it Goku.

Goku holds the bow and gently tugs on the string.

Gohan says, "Hiamovi also referred to it as the perfect hunting bow."

Goku hands the bow back and responds, "The most we hunt for is fish."

ChiChi says, "Tala has been teaching me how to skin deer and other animals."

Gohan replies, "I would have to get some good practice before I would be any good for hunting."

Gohan looks again in the direction of the backroom and sees Videl come out and head to the door. He sets his bow down and follows her.

Videl got into her pocket, pulled out her jet copter capsule, and sets it off.

Gohan came up behind her and asked "What going on?"

Videl shows him the storage capsule climbs in her jet copter and says, "I'm putting the dress in my jet copter so I won't forget it."

She pushes the button to revert it back into its capsule.

Once it was in its capsule, she put it back into her pocket.

Gohan walks up to her and embraces her.

Shortly after a small two passenger jet plane lands beside Gohan's truck.

Videl and Gohan shade their eyes to be able to see who it was.

After the door opens, they found out it was Bulma.

Bulma calls out "Hey you two can you help me with these papers?"

Gohan and Videl respond "Sure."

They walk over and Bulma hands them each a stack of folders and papers.

Gohan asks "Is all this on them?"

Bulma replies, "It is."

Bulma walks up to the door and rings the doorbell.

Hiamovi answers the door "Hello Bulma come in."

Bulma walks in and says, "I found me a couple helpers outside."

Gohan rolls his eyes and sets the paperwork down on the table.

Videl sets her pile down on the table beside Gohan's pile.

Bulma asks, "Do you have something to drink?"

Tala says, "I have tea."

Bulma says, "I'll take that."

Tala pours Bulma some tea and hands it to her.

Bulma takes a sip and exclaims "Wow! That is different. What kind is it?"

Tala says "It's Dandelion Tea. It's the only tea Hiamovi will drink and it's homemade."

Bulma looks at her glass and responds, "Well I've tried stranger when my mom was dieting."

ChiChi asks "How is your mom doing? I didn't get a chance to talk to her yesterday."

Bulma responds "She is fine. Did Gohan reclaim Videl? Vegeta was telling me about it."

Gohan replies, "Yeah I reclaimed her."

Hiamovi clears his throat and asks, "What are the results of the tests?"

Bulma had a look like she wasn't sure what he was talking about and asks "Results?" then she remembered "Oh the results yeah." She took a drink of her tea and she searched though the papers. She pulls out a few papers and says, "I found some very compelling data it seems with each new generation the gene that allows you to transform becomes more prominent, but with each new generation abilities get lost."

Hiamovi asks, "What do you mean?"

Bulma answers, "You Hiamovi have the ability to use energy naturally. KRO on the other hand had to learn from someone else to use energy. The markers in KRO's DNA for energy usage were not natural, yours were. I think that is why you are able to reflect an energy blast."

KRO asks "What about me seeing people's auras?"

Bulma answers "That also showed up it appears as a recessive gene in your dad but as a dominate gene in you that is why you see the auras and your dad doesn't. Now as far as the transformations go the sequence of the transformation will vary from person to person because I had noticed fluctuations of the order you both transform."

Hiamovi presses "But the question is, are we alien like your spouse says we are?"

Bulma sighs, "There was evidence of non-human DNA, but with you and KRO so far removed from the original parent that your DNA was mostly human, like ninety percent human. Therefore, you guys are for the most part are human. I'd say within the next generation if not the one after that the alien DNA will be for lack of better terms will be 'bred out'."

KRO comments, "Well it was a nice thought, to be part alien."

Bulma tries to cheer him up "Don't be so down on yourself there is a chance that there could be a whole planet of Sirus' and maybe if you ask nicely Goku could find out where they are. However, you are also not alone in this. Goku and Vegeta are the only Sayians left the same thing will eventually happen to that race."

KRO looks at her in shock, as if he didn't think about that at all. He had looked at Goku and Gohan and thought about how privileged he was to meet someone that was a full-blooded alien and his best friend was half alien it never occurred to him that it would not last.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

He felt someone tapping on his shoulder, it snapped him out of his stupor he looks around to see who was tapping him, and it was Goku.

Goku asks, "You okay KRO?"

KRO nods, "Yeah, I guess you could say I had a life shock."

Goku questions, "A life shock huh?"

KRO nods again, "It hit me like a ton of bricks that your race will someday come to an end."

Goku replies, "The only person that knows that the most is Vegeta and between you and me I think that is why he is angry so much. The idea now is to live in the here and now don't worry about the future it will happen when it happens."

KRO cheers up "I should consider myself fortunate that I got to meet the last remaining Sayians when I did."

Bulma takes a sip of her tea and says, "That's the spirit kiddo, just need to think positive."

Videl asks, "What is the purpose of the tests."

Bulma blushes "Actually the tests I have run on KRO and his father as well as everyone in our group was in a way self-serving. I wanted to know the effects of energy usage on the body from a scientific point of view."

Videl asks cautiously "When you say everyone does that include Gohan?"

Gohan says "Yeah I volunteered because I was also curious about how energy affected the body."

Bulma says "One thing I've noticed is that with Saiyans full blooded or not the markers for energy usage show up naturally because the Saiyan genes are dominate. Well that shows in the Half Saiyans. What I'm curious about is how the genes will show themselves when you and Gohan get married and have kids."

Videl asks, "What do you mean?"

Bulma takes a drink of her tea and tells her "What children you have will be quarter Saiyan."

Videl realized what KRO meant by 'life shock' but she didn't show that she was shocked she replies "I see."

KRO comes over to Bulma with his watch and says "Bulma can you do something about the pinging sound it makes when it's activated."

Bulma asks, "It makes a pinging sound?" she activates it by saying "Saiyaman" she hears the pinging sound and then says "Blue Haired Genius". She pulls a handy pack of small screwdrivers out removes the back and gets to work. She says "It's not supposed to do that. I have to ask, when was it activated."

KRO admits, "I used it to let Gohan know to come over after father got off the phone with you."

Bulma tells him "You know the watch is not to be used like that only for emergencies."

Gohan says, "I tried to tell him that before he flew off but he was gone before I could get it out."

Bulma closes up the watch flips it over and says "Saiyaman" listened then said "Blue Haired Genius". Then she handed the watch to KRO "There no pinging." She turned to Videl "Let me check your watch to make sure it doesn't ping."

Videl takes off her watch and hands it to Bulma.

Bulma takes it and activates it then listens to it and finds there is no pinging she then deactivates it. She hands the watch back to Videl. She asks Gohan "Is your watch fine?"

Gohan looks at his watch and says "It beeps when a watch is activated and shows up on the screen just fine."

Bulma responds "That's good." She takes a sip of her tea.

KRO growls in agitation and says "Gohan can you please recant the training regimen you and Goku set up for me?"

Gohan responds "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you how you were doing with it?"

Videl asks, "What are you two talking about?"

Gohan responds "KRO has a good sense of smell and he has sniffed me out instead of sensed my energy and I was offended by it."

Videl remarks, "So you set up a training regimen to what?"

KRO responds, "To use my nose in a productive manor."

Gohan asks, "What is your best time?"

KRO replies "An hour and a half while still running into things."

Videl asks, "Why were you running into things?"

KRO responds, "I was blindfolded."

Videl exclaims "Blindfolded! Now I really want to know the circumstances of this training regimen."

KRO sighs, "The object of the task was to find an object with only my hearing and sense of smell to aide me, and I had to do it in forty-five minutes."

Videl turns to Gohan "Something like that seems impossible why come up with something like that when it obviously couldn't be done. Change it up so to where it can actually be done."

Gohan looks into her eyes and sigh "Alright. Besides I came up with it when I was mad at him."

Goku suggests, "We could have the blindfold removed."

Hiamovi adds in "Then we drop the time limit down to thirty minutes."

KRO remarks, "I can do that."

Gohan says "But on occasion do some sparring while being blindfolded that way you can use both sense of smell and energy sensing."

KRO pauses and then says, "I think I can do that."

Videl remarks, "I knew you would figure out something."

Bulma looks at her watch "I really should get going these are your copies of the results my copies are at home." She finishes her tea. She then says "Oh Gohan can I talk with you in private?"

Gohan gives a look and replies "Okay?"

Gohan follows her out the door.

Once the door was shut, Bulma says, "If for some reason you are concerned about the location of one of your friends you can activate the watch and locate where they are."

Gohan asks, "How would I do that?"

Bulma responds, "Did you notice that each watch and bracelet was a different color except yours and Videl's watch?"

Gohan replies, "I did notice that."

Bulma says, "You activate the feature by saying 'track watch/bracelet…'and the color."

Gohan nods in understanding.

The door opens up revealing Videl.

Videl says, "Hey Gohan your parents said were going to eat supper here with KRO's family."

Gohan responds, "Okay that sounds great."

They wave bye to Bulma and she takes off.

Videl grabs Gohan's hand and says "Come on I want to practice flying some more."

Gohan responds, "We should let them know that is what we are planning to do."

They walk back in and Gohan grabs the bow and quiver of arrows.

Videl notifies the adults "Were going outside so I can practice flying some more."

Goku replies, "I'll come get you when supper is ready."

KRO shouts "Wait I'll come with you."

Gohan sighs "Alright."

The teens walk out the door to go outside.

KRO asks, "What are we going to do?"

Gohan replies "First I'm putting the bow and arrows in the truck. Then we are accompanying Videl as she practices her flying."

KRO give a deadpan look "Oh okay I thought you would also do other things besides flying."

Gohan looks at him questioning "Like what?"

KRO shrugs "Like show her how to do energy blasts or sense energy."

Gohan responds, "I was planning on doing that but only after she's got flying down, one thing at a time."

Videl chimes in "You could teach me how to sense energy now."

Gohan says, "That would be best if we had dad and Goten along with KRO. Because if it was just KRO and I you would be able to locate where I was because of the bond and you would be… wait it probably would be best to start you out sensing for one person."

They take to the air and begin to fly away from the camp.

Goten quickly catches up and asks, "Where are you going Gohan?"

Gohan replies, "We're going with Videl so she can practice flying for a while."

Goten looks down "Oh okay. Say, Gohan I'm getting hungry when are we leaving?"

Gohan responds, "We're eating supper here with KRO and his family."

Goten look back up hopeful "Okay Gohan."

Goten flies off to go play with the kids some more.

The teens fly off to a grassy area that wasn't far from the camp.

Gohan asks "Videl do you know how to swim?"

Videl responds "Yeah I know how to swim Daddy made sure I learned how to swim. Why?"

Gohan laughs, "I just wanted to tell you that if you didn't you would be able to by using your energy to propel yourself through the water."

Videl asks as she does a flip thru the air "Why, is that how you swim?"

Gohan retorts "No! Well not always only when I need to catch a fish that is a little faster than expected, other than that I'll swim like everyone else."

KRO asks, "Do you have a swimsuit Videl?"

Gohan growls, "What are you getting at KRO?"

KRO gets defensive "Nothing! I just wanted to know if she owned a swimsuit."

Videl responds, "I don't have one I've needed to get one but I refuse to get one with Erasa she'll make me get a two piece."

Gohan sympathizes "I don't care what kind of swimsuit you wear. Just don't do what dad does."

Videl asks, "Do I really want to know?"

Gohan responds "Not really."

KRO asks, "What does Goku do?"

Gohan responds, "He swims in the nude."

Videl reacts "Yep I didn't want to know that."

KRO reacts differently "I didn't want that image in my head, ack!"

Videl does a few flips and twirls around in the air she asks, "So what is the plan after supper Gohan?"

Gohan reclines back as he floats in the air "I was going to make sure you got home okay."

Videl flies up to him and kisses him on the cheek "You don't need to do that I'll be fine on my own."

Gohan turns towards her "I know but it will keep me from worrying about you. You've been using your energy all day today and you're going to be exhausted by the end of the day."

KRO shouts, "Will you guys get a room!"

Gohan turns around, 'stands up', and says "You're the one that wanted to come with us. Besides, we are just talking not making out. I wouldn't make out with Videl in front of you anyways."

KRO remarks "I noticed that in public you only kiss her on the cheek or forehead. When I did that sneak attack this morning that was the first time I've seen you guys actually kiss come to think of it."

Gohan says, "If I had known you were coming over you wouldn't have saw that kiss."

KRO asks, "Why is that?"

Gohan asks, "Do you ever see my parents kiss outside of on the cheek or on the forehead?"

KRO responds, "No, I have not, now that you say something. What does that have to do with you?"

Videl flies up to him and remarks "He's following his parents lead."

KRO nods "I see."

Videl goes back to flying around.

Gohan gets to thinking about something more particularly about the situation with Brock.

Videl senses that he was thinking about something and flew over to him she asked, "What's wrong Gohan?"

Gohan sighs, "I was thinking about the situation with Brock I know he is going to reveal me as the Super Soldier but I don't know how."

KRO asks "What about Brock?"

Videl responds, "We're sure Brock is going to reveal Gohan tomorrow as the Super Soldier."

KRO boasts "I wouldn't worry about him you scared him pretty bad."

Gohan remarks "No he's had two days to come up with something."

KRO asks "What makes you sure he will reveal you as the Super Soldier?"

Gohan look at him thinking KRO has to be joking and says, "I attacked him while being Super Saiyan and at the second level no doubt."

KRO gives a look as if he didn't realize that.

Gohan crosses his arms and thinks about it hard.

Videl rubs his back trying to sooth him then thinks of something "How about we beat him to the punch."

Gohan gives her wary look and asks, "What are you talking about?"

Videl reiterates, "We don't let him have the gratification of revealing you."

Gohan asks, "How would we do that?"

Videl asks, "Did you forget? Erasa is the editor of the school newspaper and also works part time for Orange Star Times as a photographer."

Gohan scratches the back of his head "Yeah I did forget that."

Videl pulls out her phone and turns it on. She saw that she have several messages from Erasa, most of which wanting to know if Videl wanted to hang out with her and Sharpner.

Videl jokes, "Maybe we should go on a double date with Erasa and Sharpner."

Gohan responds seriously "Why not. Why do you bring it up?"

Videl answers, "Erasa sent me a text wanting to know if I wanted to hang out with her and Sharpner today. I'm going to send her a text wanting to know if she is up for a phone interview. Is that okay?"

Gohan responds, "That is fine."

As soon as the text was sent, they got a phone call.

Videl answers "Hello." She puts it on speakerphone.

Erasa asks, _"Hey you two what's up?"_

Videl replies, "We think Brock will try to reveal Gohan as the Super Soldier tomorrow and we want to beat him to the punch."

Erasa remarks _"So you decided to give me the story I wanted to get. So how are we going to do it meaning what is the angle of the story?"_

Gohan responds, "I'm pretty much being forced to reveal myself."

Erasa comments, _"I see. First question as the Super Soldier: Where are you from? Are you from Earth?"_

Gohan grins, "I am from Earth I live in the mountains."

Erasa asks, _"Where do your magic powers come from?"_

Gohan tries to keep from chuckling "They're not magic powers. It is energy it comes from my body."

Erasa asks, _"You said you live in the mountains, then why do you defend our city?"_

Gohan answers, "Because I'm a student and I have a strong sense of justice."

Erasa chuckles at that and responds _"This question is for Videl; Do you think the Super Soldier is bothersome and should go back home?"_

Gohan, Videl, and KRO laugh at that one.

Videl answers "I did at first and for a while I did want him to go away but after I found out who he was we started to work together just recently we caught an arsonist."

Erasa comments, _"This is off the record do you want anything said about your relationship?"_

Gohan and Videl look at each other and nod in agreement

Gohan says "Sure."

Erasa states _"Okay back on the record; this question is also for Videl, How did you find out who the Super Soldier was?"_

Videl says, "I found out when I got into a relationship with his everyday identity."

Erasa comments _"This question is for the Super Soldier; What is your real identity?"_

Gohan answers, "My real identity is Son, Gohan. Erasa this is off the record but you should put something to the effect of me changing my hair from blonde to black and removing the facemask and I think you should put in some surprise like you didn't know since we do hang out."

Erasa remarks, _"How about something like this? 'The Super Soldier changes his hair from blonde to black and removes his facemask to reveal his face' and something like 'Gohan! I hang out with you here at school I even have some classes with you!' How's that for surprised?"_

Gohan grins "Perfect."

Erasa says, _"It's completely unethical to rig an interview like this since I knew the truth to start with. Okay I feel like I should have another question for you Gohan."_ She pauses for a while she thought of a question _"Okay I got it this question is for Gohan; Why did you decide to fight crime?"_

Gohan laughs, "Like I said I have a strong sense of justice but really started it was a robbery I was on my way home with my father and a friend when we saw it. Videl had not got there so I figured I would help her out. I just didn't realize she would get mad about it."

Erasa asks, _"Why did you decide to reveal yourself to Videl as the Super Soldier? Why not keep it a secret and continue to fight crime anyways?"_

Gohan responds "I decided to tell Videl because she had been collecting evidence as to whom the Super Soldier was and it was pointing to me she kept hounding me trying to get it out of me. After we entered a relationship, I realized I would have a hard time keeping up the rouse. What didn't help before was that every time we would go out to fight crime after the criminal was apprehended she would start fighting me trying to remove my facemask."

Erasa laughs, _"I think that is all the questions I have for the both of you. I think I'll title this 'The Super Soldier Revealed'."_

Gohan says, "Okay Erasa, I want to see it before you print it in the paper."

Erasa responds, _"Okay I'll do that."_

Goku flies up and greets them "Hey who you talking to?"

Videl responds, "Were talking to Erasa."

Goku says "Hello Erasa. How are you?"

Erasa responds _"Hello Mr. Son I am doing fine just working on a big story."_

Goku asks, "What is it about?"

Erasa responds, _"Gohan thinks Brock is going to try to reveal him as the Super Soldier so Gohan and Videl decided to do an interview and reveal himself so Brock wouldn't get the gratification of revealing him."_

Goku thinks about it "You could be right in he might reveal you but you could also be wrong just be prepared for the after math of either result. Well would you mind letting them go Erasa it's time to eat."

Erasa says _"It's time to eat here as well it was nice talking with you Mr. Son and Gohan, Videl, and KRO I'll see you at school. Bye."_

Videl, Gohan, KRO, and Goku all say "Bye."

Videl ends the call and pockets her phone.

Gohan asks, "About how long have we been hovering here?"

Videl looks at her watch and says "About two hours why?"

Gohan kisses her on the cheek "You've been hovering for two hours building up stamina. On top of that you were doing it while thinking about other things."

Goku says "Come on lets go eat."

Goku and the teens all fly back.

They walk in and take a seat.

Tala says, "Grab a plate and grab some food before the guys do."

Videl grabs some food and starts eating. She watches as the guys grab food and comments "KRO I don't think I've ever seen you eat that much food."

KRO laughs "This how much I eat here at home in public I'm more reserved, But the day after a fullmoon Father and I can eat as much as Goku and Gohan."

Videl asks, "Why is that?"

Hiamovi responds, "Our transformations take a lot of our energy. So the following day we have to consume more food in order to replace it."

Videl takes a drink and replies, "I see."

The group eats in silence.

Goku says, "Gohan is planning to reveal himself as the Super Soldier."

Hiamovi, ChiChi, and Tala shout "What? Why?"

Gohan swallows his bite "I think Brock will reveal me as the Super Soldier and I want to beat him to the punch so he wouldn't have the gratification of doing it himself."

Hiamovi asks, "How were you planning on doing this?"

Gohan responds, "Videl and I did a phone interview with Erasa, because she is the editor of the school newspaper."

Hiamovi gives him a concerned look "Have you considered that he could just be making you sweat it out and that he could be planning nothing, since you know that he knows that you're the Super Soldier?"

Gohan replies, "I didn't think of that." He turns to Videl "Can you send a text to Erasa saying not to publish it until we have gotten a feel for the air at school and heard some of the rumors?"

Videl pulls out her phone and sends Erasa the message.

Erasa responded.

Videl says, "Erasa says okay she can do that."

Gohan responds "Great."

KRO asks "What are we going to do now? Surely we will be hearing about how the Super Soldier attacked a student because I did see some on lookers during that scuffle."

Gohan reiterates, "We're going to wait it out, like a bad storm."

KRO grumbles, "I hate waiting."

Goku asks, "During the interview was anything majorly revealed besides your identity?"

Gohan responds "There was a question about where my 'magic powers' come from and I corrected her by saying that it was energy and it came from my body. There was also a question wanting to know if I'm from Earth and I replied that I was."

Goku remarks, "Eh it could be worse."

Videl sends Erasa a text asking her something.

Erasa sent her reply.

Videl says, "I just asked Erasa if she had deliberately left out asking about the transformation and she had replied that she left it out on purpose figuring Gohan wouldn't permit something like that being revealed."

Videl gets a text. She looks at it and gasps.

Gohan asks "What?"

Videl responds "Erasa told me that she meant to tell us earlier that while she was out with Sharpner in the city they heard rumors that Super Soldier could be a student. Maybe you shouldn't have told the Chief who you were."

Gohan replies, "I think it has to do with people seeing me fly and me tackling Brock at Super Saiyan Two."

Videl gets up, takes her plate to the kitchen, and says, "That was a good meal."

Tala responds, "Thank you. Glad you enjoyed it."

Videl asks, "Do you need any help with dishes?"

Tala gets up and replies, "Between ChiChi and I we should get it but thanks for asking."

Videl remarks, "I just feel bad to not help out."

ChiChi also gets up and says, "Its high volume work. Are you sure?"

Videl responds, "I don't mind."

The males all get up from the table.

Hiamovi gives Tala a kiss and Goku gives ChiChi a kiss on the cheek

Gohan also gives Videl a kiss on the cheek and asks, "Are you sure about helping out you don't have to."

Videl responds, "I'm sure about helping."

Gohan nods in understanding. He turns to Hiamovi "Do you have anything I can aim at to practice the bow and arrow?"

Hiamovi replies, "I have a couple of deer targets you can practice with."

Gohan responds "Okay."

The guys walk outside, Hiamovi gathers up the deer and carries them two hundred yards away from the camp.

Gohan gets into his truck and pulls out the longbow and quiver of arrows. Then he flies over to where Hiamovi is with the targets.

He lands and remarks, "When you said deer I was not expecting them to actually look like deer."

Hiamovi responds, "Of course they would look like real deer I made them myself using deerskin and wood."

Gohan straps the quiver on with the quiver on his back and the strap going across his chest. He pulls an arrow out of the quiver and sets it in the bow.

Hiamovi jogs over, checks his placement, and gave permission to proceed.

Hiamovi looked in the direction of the targets and shouts "Okhmhaka Dakotah! Move this instant!"

KRO got out of his daze and took to the air to get out of the way.

Gohan fired the arrow and it the deer just outside of the marked target range.

Hiamovi tells Gohan "Not bad for a first shot I wouldn't have been surprise if you would have hit it dead center."

Gohan asks, "What do you mean?"

Hiamovi responds, "You have to aim when you use an energy attack don't you."

Gohan looks at him confused "Yeah but this is different."

Hiamovi smiles "No it isn't make the bow and arrow an extension of yourself."

Gohan sees what he is saying and responds, "I think I get it now."

Gohan pulls out another arrow, sets it in the bow, pulls it back, takes aim, and lets it fly. The arrow hits dead center.

KRO lands beside them.

Hiamovi turns to him "What were you thinking son? Standing in firing range you could have been severely injured."

KRO looks off in the distance "I was just thinking about stuff."

Hiamovi chastises, "Well don't be doing it in firing range."

(With Videl, Tala, and ChiChi)

They were working on dishes when ChiChi asks Videl "What do you think of Gohan?"

Videl came out of her daze and replies "What I think of Gohan well I noticed that he is generous, kind, and helpful but that isn't what you're looking for. Huh what do I think of Gohan? Well he's always there when I need him and when I thought I didn't need him he's there quite frankly it had bothered me but now it has grown on me. I had prided myself as an independent woman. Ever since I met him, life has not been the same. When Erasa introduced me to him over the summer I thought he was a regular guy until I saw his truck that left me to wonder who he really was."

ChiChi chuckles "I was like you Goku had a knack of showing up when I needed help I was also pretty independent but I always enjoyed his company while we were on an adventure."

Videl retorts "It's not that I didn't enjoy his company what infuriated me was that before I found out it was him I would fight the Super Soldier because I felt he was homing in on my thing which was fighting crime. But after I found out I was grateful because we had two instances dealing with fire and he was able to do some of the more dangerous stuff."

ChiChi exclaims "Fire! He didn't tell me anything about fire."

Videl explains "The first instance was a building being on fire he went into the building and saved a female and her child then he picked up a fifty thousand gallon water tank ripped it open and emptied it out on the burning building. The second instance we got a call about an arsonist he insisted on going himself because he told me his outfit was fireproof. Well I follow him and see that he had captured the criminal and shortly afterwards, he knocked him out. Then we turned him over to the Chief."

ChiChi shakes her head "Just like his dad always heading into danger."

Videl asks, "How did you and Goku meet?"

ChiChi thinks about it then responds, "Well it was happenstance He was looking for something that daddy had and I had been out looking for Master Roshi. Well Goku found dad and Dad was worried about me so he sent Goku out to find me. Needless to say Goku finds me we go to Master Roshi's find out the item I wanted from him he had thrown out but Master Roshi agrees to accompany us back to our castle."

Videl asks, "What was Goku looking for?"

ChiChi responds, "Surely Gohan has told you about it but Goku was looking for the Dragonballs."

Videl remembers, "That's right, our teacher had had the Four Star ball Gohan said his great grandfather held it in his possession."

ChiChi smiles "I'm sure Goku knows better now but he told me that before he met Bulma He thought that the glow of the Dragonball was his grandfather talking to him or communicating with him."

Videl responds, "You mean you guys didn't always know what Dragonballs were either?"

ChiChi replies "Nope not until some of us met Bulma."

Videl deduces "So Goku meeting Bulma was the catalyst of everyone meeting everyone."

ChiChi remarks, "It was the catalyst of Goku going out and having his adventures."

Videl replied, "I see."

Tala announces, "We're done with the dishes thanks for the help."

Videl dries her hands and notifies them "I'm going to go out and see what Gohan is doing."

She looks at her watch to see what time it was and sees that she should be getting back home. She takes advantage of the bond and feels out where Gohan is, so she heads outside. She finds him about fifty yards from the camp. She stands there watching him fire arrows in wonder.

Videl waited until after he finished firing the arrow and approached him "Hey Gohan we're done with dishes."

Gohan lowers the bow turns to face her "Oh hey Videl I was just practicing the bow and arrow."

Videl remarks, "I see that we just finished the dishes."

Gohan replies "That's good so what do you want to do now?"

Videl answers, "Well I was thinking that I should be getting home."

Gohan responds, "Let me collect my arrows then I'll take you home."

Videl replies "Oh Okay."

Gohan flies over to the deer target and pulls out his arrows. He places them back into the quiver then says, "Come on lets head back to the truck I'll drive you."

Videl questions "You know driving will take three hours right?"

Gohan replies, "I know."

Videl lets out a yawn "I could take my jet copter it would be faster."

Gohan remarks "And risk you falling out of the sky due to falling asleep I don't mind driving you."

Videl yawns again "Okay I'll call dad let him know you're driving me home." She stopped and thought about what she just said but shook it off. She pulled out her phone and dialed.

"_Hello?"_

Videl says "May I speak to me dad please?"

"_One moment please."_

Videl expresses "Thank you."

Hercule picks up _"Videl, Videl are you alright I've been worried about you."_

Videl replies "I'm fine. Hey Gohan is going to drive me back home in his truck."

Hercule asks, _"Is there anything wrong with your jet copter?"_

Videl responds "No its working fine."

Hercule says, _"Let me talk to him."_

Videl holds her phone out to Gohan "Dad wants to talk to you."

Gohan asks "He does? Why?"

Videl shrugs her shoulders "How should I know he just said he wants to talk to you."

Gohan takes the phone "Hello Hercule, how are you this evening?"

Hercule responds _"I'm doing fine. Listen; JUST bring her home no funny business."_

Gohan replies, "I wasn't planning anything only to bring her home safely."

Hercule's response _"Good better keep it that way, now hand the phone back to Videl."_

Gohan hands the phone back to Videl.

Videl asks, "Is everything okay?"

Hercule responds_ "Yeah everything is okay, just having a little heart to heart. See you when you get home."_

Videl says, "Okay see you later daddy."

She ends the phone call.

Videl climbs in the truck and closes the door.

Gohan starts the engine and heads out.

Videl asks, "What did dad talk to you about?"

Gohan replies, "He sounded like he was trying to threaten me again because he was warding me off of any funny business. We haven't reached that point of our relationship nor are we even close to that point. Don't get me wrong I do find you attractive."

Videl's curiosity was peaked so she asked, "You find me attractive in what way personality, physically, or sexually?"

Gohan swallows hard takes a deep breath and lets it out he responds "Can I pick all of the above?"

Videl gives a mock laugh "I knew it even thou your part alien you still think like a regular male."

Gohan asked, "Can I be on the level with you?"

Videl responds "What 'on the level'? I don't think I've ever heard you say that before, but yeah you can level with me."

Gohan levels with her "I kept it well hidden earlier but if there was a time I was glad to be part human it was when I saw you in that dress."

Videl asks, "Are you serious?"

Gohan responds, "I'm totally serious that was why I was asking you if you swim the urge was almost passed when KRO asked if you had a swimsuit."

Videl concludes, "That is why you changed the topic to your dad swimming in the nude isn't it."

Gohan replies "Right, that is why."

Videl asks, "Now can I level with you?"

Gohan answers "Yeah."

Videl tells him "Because I was freaking out about being seen in the dress Tala told me that she could have given me a sexy outfit."

Gohan responds, "Several things would have happened if she had, one mom would have been really mad, two your dad would have been mad, and three I wouldn't have had any control."

Videl replies, "Makes me glad she didn't give me the sexy outfit."

Gohan sighs, "No kidding."

_**THUNK…**_

Gohan nearly shouts "What on earth? It sounded like it came from the truck bed."

Gohan slows down and pulls over. They get out and look in the truck bed.

KRO sits up and remarks "Never try to land on a moving vehicle ouch."

Gohan asks, "What are you doing here KRO?"

KRO looks off to the side "I was bored at home and figured I would catch up to you guys."

Gohan sighs, "Well get in the cab you can't ride in the bed inside city limits."

KRO jumps out of the bed and gets in the back of the cab.

Gohan and Videl climb back in.

They ride in silence for some time.

Gohan sighs and turns on some music.

Videl comments, "Hey it's that song you sang-a-long with what is it called again?"

Gohan replies, "It's called 'I Don't Want This Night to End'."

Videl recalls "Yeah I had asked you what your favorite song was and you said it was this one. I see that it is playing off a cd this time instead of the radio."

Gohan responds, "Yeah Yamcha came over with it over the summer."

Videl remarks, "I see."

They ride the rest of the way to Satan City listening to the radio.

By the time Gohan had pulled into the driveway Videl had fallen asleep in her seat.

Gohan taps Videl on the shoulder.

Videl starts to stir and sleepily asks "Huh?"

Gohan says just above a whisper "Your home."

Videl rubs her eyes and yawns "Okay."

She unfastens her seatbelt and gets out of the truck.

Gohan quickly jumps out of the truck to walk with her.

Videl stumbles a few times but regains her footing.

Gohan guides her to the front door. Then he rings the doorbell.

A servant answers the door.

Gohan gently nudges Videl forward and says, "Make sure she makes it to bed she is awfully tired."

Videl turns around and gives Gohan a hug.

He hugs her back and kisses her on the forehead.

Videl heads back to the door.

The servant says, "I'll make sure she makes it to her room Mr.…"

Gohan says "No Mr. it's just Gohan."

The servant replies, "I'll make sure she makes it to her room Mr. Gohan."

Gohan sighs, "Okay Goodnight."

The servant responds "Goodnight." Then closes the door.

Gohan walks back over to the truck and sees KRO standing outside leaning up against it.

KRO asks, "Can we fly?"

Gohan responds "I was planning to fly back home." He puts the truck back into its capsule.

KRO takes to the air.

Gohan pockets the capsule and takes to the air.

Gohan asks "What has been bothering you today KRO?"

KRO looks away "Nothing."

Gohan stops.

KRO stops.

Gohan states, "There is something bothering you I really want to know what it is."

KRO slumps his shoulders and replies "I was really hoping today would be a bro day."

Gohan asks "Bro day? What do you mean?"

KRO motions for them to start flying.

Gohan starts flying.

KRO answers him "What I mean by a bro day is I was hoping it would be just you and me so this morning I was a bit ticked off when I found out you were teaching Videl how to fly."

Gohan asks, "Are you jealous of Videl?"

KRO shakes his head "No I'm more or less jealous of you."

Gohan retorts "Me? Why?"

KRO sighs, "I was also after Videl like Sharpner and every other male in our school. You do realize Videl was the most sought out female in the school."

Gohan remarks, "I kind of got the gist of it. But what does that have to do with me?"

KRO exclaims "Dude! You scooped her up without even trying; everyone was training to become as strong as or stronger than Hercule to become even dateable."

Gohan responds, "I told you over the summer I could lift a lot."

KRO replies, "Honestly I didn't believe you until I saw you lift those weights in weights class."

Gohan remarks, "I see."

They fly in silence until they get to KRO's camp.

KRO says, "I'll see you tomorrow Gohan."

Gohan replies, "See you tomorrow."

KRO lands and walks into the house.

Gohan continues to fly to his house.

He lands and walks in.

ChiChi asks, "Did you get her home safe?"

Gohan responds "Yeah. We had a surprise drop in by KRO."

ChiChi remarks, "You did?"

Gohan sighs "Yeah he flew up to the truck and landed in the truck bed."

ChiChi exclaims, "That could be dangerous landing on a moving vehicle!"

Gohan remarks, "It startled me."

ChiChi responds, "I bet it did."

Gohan tells her "I'm going to bed I'm tired."

ChiChi replies "Okay Gohan Goodnight."

Gohan goes into his room and closes the door.

A/N: Well this is the fastest I've gotten a chapter done I think got it finished within a week and one day. I'm not sure why I decided to make KRO jealous of Gohan I guess It mad for a good angle. Let me know what you think.


	12. The Reveal

A/N: Thanks for the review. I know I have a lot of OC's. My initial plan was to slowly work them out but with how my story is going, I am not sure where it will go.

**The Reveal**

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

_Smack! _

The alarm clock goes flying off the end table.

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

Videl grumbles, she says tiredly "Why won't you shut off?"

She gets out from under the covers and looks for the alarm clock.

She finds the alarm clock on the floor, picks it up, and turns it off.

Videl says to herself aloud "Well now that I'm up I might as well get around."

She sets the alarm clock back on the end table and gets up.

Videl puts on her ROTC uniform, puts her shoes on, and brushes thru her hair.

Videl thought to herself **"Was I dreaming it or can I fly?"**

She puts her energy underneath her and she rose off the floor. Videl did a happy dance there in the air. She drops back down and walks out of her room.

She passes a couple servants and she says "Good Morning."

The servants reply "Good Morning Miss Videl."

She heads down the stairs to the dining room.

Hercule was sitting at the head of the table reading the paper while eating a T-bone steak and eggs.

Videl gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Hercule remarks, "You're in a good mood."

Videl exclaims, "Of course I am, I can fly now."

Hercule asks, "When am I going to see an article written by Erasa?"

Videl takes a seat and replies, "She is only a photographer. They don't usually allow room for photographers to write stories just take pictures."

Hercule acknowledged, "I see. Well I have read some of her articles in your school newspaper and they are excellent reads I believe she would do well as a reporter."

A servant hands Videl her food. He takes off the cover to reveal pancakes, yogurt, and orange juice.

Videl starts eating her food.

Hercule continues to read the paper.

Videl swallows her bite and says, "Erasa may or may not publish another story we're going to wait to see how the air is as far as rumors."

Hercule asks, "Why would she wait?"

Videl replies "Gohan is planning to reveal himself so Brock won't have the gratification."

Hercule regards "Brock would be the kind to reveal ones secrets."

Videl gets up after finishing her orange juice.

Videl gives Hercule a kiss on the other cheek and says, "See you at school daddy."

Hercule replies "Alright Videl, be safe."

Videl grabs her backpack, jet copter capsule, and heads out the door.

Once outside she contemplated "Either way I'll be flying but I really should practice flying so I can get really good at it."

She pockets the capsule takes to the air.

(At School)

Videl lands outside of the school with her friends.

Erasa exclaims, "You flew just like Gohan and KRO!"

Videl remarks, "That was what I was learning while I was at Gohan's."

Erasa says, "I see"

Videl scans the area.

Angela says, "If you're looking for Gohan he hasn't made it yet. None of the guys have made it."

Videl turns her attention back to Angela "I think I'll walk around and listen to the rumors. I'll know when Gohan gets here."

Kat was confused and asked, "You will, how?"

Videl walks off and says, "I just will."

As Videl walks away, Kat surmises, "How do you figure she would know when Gohan gets here?"

Erasa expresses "I haven't a clue."

Sharpner walks up "What's up?"

Erasa gave him a hug and he hugs her back.

Kat responds, "I'm puzzled about something."

Sharpner asks "About what?"

Kat replies "Videl claims she will know when Gohan will get here."

Sharpner thinks about it "Maybe Gohan told her approximately what time he will be here."

Kat responds, "I didn't think about that she made it sound like she had a sixth sense about Gohan."

Sharpner retorts "She has always had a sixth sense about him she figured out that he was the Super Soldier."

Erasa agrees, "Well that's true."

Anthony and Robert walk up

They both say, "What's going on?"

Angela says, "We're just talking about Videl."

Robert looks around "Speaking of Videl where is she?"

Erasa explains, "She went to listen to the rumors". She motions for everyone to get close. She continues, "Gohan and Videl did a phone interview yesterday where he reveals himself as the Super Soldier."

Anthony exclaims "What Why?"

Erasa explains some more "He believes Brock will try to reveal him and he doesn't want to give him the gratification of doing so."

Anthony calms down "I see I was afraid it was because of me finding out he was the Super Soldier."

Erasa shook her head "No it wasn't because of you. That wouldn't make any sense."

Gohan and KRO land and at the same time, Videl showed back up.

Videl approached Gohan and gave him a hug.

Gohan hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead.

Videl tells them "Well I've been listening for rumors and a lot of them are saying Gohan is the Super Soldier. So revealing yourself will only confirm the rumors but I haven't run into Brock so I don't know what he has planned."

"SON!"

Gohan remarks, "Here we go."

The group turns around and Gohan walks up to where he was in front.

Gohan asks "What do you want Brock?"

Brock growled, "I have just received word that I have been kicked off the team."

Videl shouts, "Serves you right for holding me captive!"

Gohan holds his hand out in front of her and calmly say to her "Not helping Videl."

Gohan turns his attention to Brock "She is right thou. If you had let her go when you were told, you would still be on the team. You were also given plenty of warnings that if you had continued on this path you would be kicked off the team."

He turns to Erasa "Go with Sharpner and publish the article."

Erasa takes Sharpner's hand and they go into the school.

Brock goes after them, but Gohan blocks him.

Brock growls, "I'm going to make your life a living hell."

Gohan remarks, "As long as you leave my friends out of it."

Brock says "No promises."

Brock turns around and leaves.

Gohan walks back over to where everyone is he had a concerned look on his face.

Videl asks, "Are you okay?"

Gohan hugs her and replies, "I will be."

Videl asks again "What did he say to you?"

Gohan responds, "He said he was going to make my life a living hell. I told him as long as he left my friends out of it. However, he said no promises. So I'm afraid he might involve everyone it's one thing to mess with me a whole another thing to involve my friends"

KRO remarks, "I would think you would know better by now Gohan."

Gohan asks, "What do you mean?"

KRO replies, "That bad guys don't play fair. Who's ever heard of a bad guy that played fair?"

Gohan sighs, "Just that this is a bad guy I can't fight, well not without consequence."

Videl says "Come on let's get to class."

**Homeroom:**

Gohan, Videl, Anthony, Robert, Angela, and Kat join Erasa and Sharpner.

Erasa holds the paper out and says, "Here you have the first copy. I didn't get a chance to let you review the article before Brock showed up."

Gohan reads the article and comments, "That was good now how would the rest of the school take it?"

Ms. Amanda goes to the door and she was handed a stack of papers then she passes them out.

Gohan takes a deep breath and says, "Here we go."

Everyone in the class was quiet while reading the paper then there was a resounding "WHAT?!" in the classroom.

All the other students turned towards Gohan.

Gohan smiles and waves.

A student raises his hand.

Ms. Amanda acknowledges him "Yes?"

The student says, "I want to see proof that Gohan is the Super Soldier."

The rest of the class resounds with a "Yeah!"

Ms. Amanda replies, "I'll let him decide if he wants to show you proof."

Gohan gets up decided to fly down the stairs and goes to the front of the class.

He says, "So you want proof."

The class resounds again with a "Yeah!"

Gohan powers up to Super Saiyan then presses the button on his watch to materialize the outfit.

The classes' reaction was "Whoa!"

A student raises her hand.

Ms. Amanda notices and responds, "You have a question."

The student replies "Can we ask him questions?"

Ms. Amanda's response "That is up to him."

Gohan takes off the facemask and responds "I'll answer a few questions but at my discretion."

A male raises his hand.

Gohan acknowledged him.

The male asks, "How long have you had powers?"

Gohan thinks about it and tries to come up with an answer that wasn't incriminating and replies simply "Ever since I can remember."

A female raises her hand.

Gohan calls on her.

She asks, "What is your eye color when you're like that?"

Gohan chuckles "Green"

A male blurts out "How do you change your hair from black to blonde? And what do you call it?"

Gohan gives a small glare.

Videl comments, "I knew this would be asked I wonder how he'll answer it."

Gohan thinks about it and replies, "It is called a transformation and it is one of my powers."

Ms. Amanda asks, "Gohan how long have you been able to transform like this?"

Gohan chuckles "I actually don't wish to answer that at this time maybe later."

Ms. Amanda acknowledges, "I understand."

Gohan says, "I'll answer one more question I want to get back to my school work."

A female raises her hand.

Gohan calls on her.

She asks, "How long have you and Videl been a couple?"

Gohan blushes a little and responds "Not long, just since the day of the preliminaries."

Ms. Amanda says, "Okay that was the last question."

Gohan powers down and de-materialized his outfit.

He then walks back up the stairs and takes his seat.

Videl says, "I'm surprised you answered that question in regards to how you change your hair."

Gohan remarks, "That was the best I could come up with. Besides it's not far from the truth it is a transformation and it is part of my power."

Videl shrugs "True I just never really thought of that."

Anthony asks, "Why didn't you answer Ms. Smith's question? Whereas you had answered the question in regards to how long you've had powers."

Gohan responds, "I didn't answer it because I had a feeling it would lead to other questions I didn't want to answer. I answered the other question with a semi-vague answer I wasn't going to say I was born with them because then that would label me as a freak."

Anthony remarks, "Okay I understand."

Videl asks, "Why did you blush when asked about how long we've been together?"

Gohan looks down and twiddles his fingers "I wasn't expecting the question. I should have thou since we did cover it in the interview."

Erasa gasps.

The whole group asks "What?"

Erasa says, "Don't be surprised if some of the other reporters for the school newspaper bombard you wanting an exclusive interview about your relationship."

Videl retorts, "I'll only do an interview with you Erasa because you know what questions to avoid."

Gohan agrees, "I agree with Videl you know which questions to avoid those other reporters don't."

Erasa expresses "The only reason I avoid those questions is because I know you."

"_**Ms. Smith…"**_

Ms. Amanda responds "Yes?"

"_**Could you send Gohan Son to the office?"**_

Gohan asks, "Why do they need me in the office? Wait…"

Ms. Amanda replies "Will do."

"_**Thank you"**_

Gohan get up, hugs Videl, kisses her on the cheek, and grabs his bag he says, "See you in next class."

Videl nods in understanding.

Gohan heads down the stairs and out the door.

**The office:**

The secretary says, "The principal will see you in his office go on ahead." She points him in the direction of the office.

Gohan grips his bag tighter and heads into the principal's office.

Once he walked in, he saw Brock with a grin thinking that he has won.

The principal says, "Take a seat son. Do you know why you're here?"

Gohan takes a seat and responds, "Well since Brock is here I have an idea, because he threatened me with making my life hell this morning."

The principal gives a side-glance at Brock and says, "I see. Anyways you are here because he claimed you attacked him on Friday after the tournament for no reason. Do you care to tell me your side of the story?"

Gohan sighs, "I'll admit I attacked him but there was a reason he was holding Videl Satan captive. I also had witnesses my family and friends were there including Mr. Satan."

The principal asks, "So if I was to call Hercule he would back up your story?"

Gohan replies, "He should."

The principal picks up the phone and calls Hercule's room. He puts it on speakerphone.

"_Hello?"_

The principal says, "Hello Hercule, I have Gohan and Brock here in regards to an incident that happened on Friday after the tournament. Brock claims he was attacked for no reason…"

Hercule interrupts_ "NO Reason Gohan tackled him because he held my daughter captive and he kissed her against her will. When he kissed her Gohan attacked him and was about to knock him out but when Videl said something Gohan stopped and got up."_

The principal asks Gohan "Is that how it happened?"

Gohan nods and says, "Yes sir."

The principal asks Hercule "Why would Gohan attack Brock in the first place."

Hercule responds, _"Gohan is currently dating Videl and is the only male student allowed to do so, Brock has been bullying Gohan and has been severely jealous of Gohan. He has been doing everything he can to make Gohan's life harder I kicked him off the wrestling team after he had held Videl captive."_

The principal asks the boys "Is this also true?"

Brock just looks away upset that his plan didn't work.

Gohan nods again.

The principal says, "Well Hercule thanks for helping to clear this up."

Hercule replies, _"It was no problem."_

The principal turns the speakerphone off and remarks "Okay boys sounds to me you two need a cooling off period and since Brock is the one that causes the most trouble and the fact that I don't tolerate bullying I'm giving you four weeks out of school suspension…"

Brock snaps his head forward and interrupts "But what about Gohan he's been skipping classes to play super hero?"

The principal says, "I read the school paper I'm well aware of it I'll deal with him in a little bit. Right now I want you to call your parent or guardian." He turns the phone around so Brock could call.

Brock picks up the receiver and dials.

Brock says "Hello mom." He pauses "No I'm not hurt. Look mom I'm in the principal's office".

The principal motions "Let me talk to her."

Brock hands him the phone.

The principal says, "Ma'am I'd hate to inform you of this but the school doesn't tolerate bullying and Brock has been caught bullying other students so he has been put on four weeks out of school suspension." He pauses "I understand that this comes as a major inconvenience for you but rules are rules and he has broken the rules." he pauses "Alright so his father will come get him." He pauses "I understand, I to hope this will teach him a lesson. Nice talking to you, bye." He turns the phone back around and hangs up the receiver.

The principal turns to Brock "Your mom said that your father will come get you I want you to wait in the main office for your father."

Brock sighs, slumps him shoulders, and walked out the door.

The principal waited until Brock closed the door and says "Now Gohan, I don't appreciate you skipping your classes…" he looks up Gohan's grades on the computer. "But I see that your grades aren't affected by your chosen extracurricular activity."

Gohan says, "I know I also broke the rules so I'll take my punishment."

The principal remarks "Don't be so hard on yourself lad you won't have as a severe of punishment as Brock had. Wait you're the one that won the tournament aren't you."

Gohan replies, "Yes sir I did. My friend came in as runner up."

The principal grins, "You're also the one that came up with the tournament."

Gohan gave a wary look "Yes sir my friend and I came up with the idea."

The principal leans up onto his desk and asks, "Why come up with something you knew you would win?"

Gohan chuckles "We didn't think about that possibility when we came up with it we just wanted to beat Brock and Randy at their own game."

The principal laughs, "That is too perfect. Know what let's make a deal you serve one days detention and I'll send an email to your teachers to allow you to leave to go fight crime. But here are the conditions to be able to continue to fight crime you need to keep your grades at least at a C+ average or higher if it gets below that you can't go out to fight crime. Do you understand because I'll be keeping an eye on your grades just like Videl's?"

Gohan smiles excitedly "I understand sir. Do you mind if I call home?"

The principal turns the phone around.

Gohan gets up and dials.

Gohan says "Hello Dad." he pauses "Tell mom I'm not injured or hurt in any way" he pauses "Well I'm sort of in trouble I have to serve one days detention for skipping classes, but the principal will continue to let me fight crime as long as I keep my grades at least at a C+ average." He pauses "I'll take that deal over what Brock got but I'll tell you about it when I get home." He pauses "Okay love you dad bye."

Gohan hung up the phone.

The principal asks "You good?"

Gohan replies, "Yeah I'm good."

The principal hands him a slip of paper "Go to this room after school today."

Gohan looks at the paper "Room twenty three huh, okay I'll be there."

Gohan walked out of the principal's office walked passed Brock he struggled to keep from smiling and walked out the door.

Once he was in the hall he jumped up and down shouting "YES!" he was so happy in fact he was elated. He whistled a happy tune back to class.

**History:**

Gohan gives Videl a hug and kiss on the cheek once he took a seat it was all he could do to keep from giggling.

KRO asks, "Okay what happen? What put you in such a good mood?"

Gohan loses it and starts laughing.

KRO says, "What is it what is funny?"

Gohan calms down "It was all I could do to keep from laughing in Brocks face as I left the office."

Videl remarks, "If It involves Brock it has to be good."

Robert exclaims, "The suspense is killing me what happened?"

Gohan explains, "I went up to the office and they told me I was wanted in the principal's office, so I walk in and there is Brock grinning like the cat ate the canary. He was trying to get me in trouble for attacking him on Friday after the tournament. He claimed I attacked him for no reason; I tell my side of the story and told him that Hercule was there. The principal calls up Hercule, and Hercule validates my side of the story. This makes Brock mad Hercule also informs the principal that Brock has been bully me and the reason he has been bullying me." He stops and grins from ear to ear.

KRO motions with his hands to continue.

Gohan struggles not to laugh calms himself and says, "The principal tells him that he does not tolerate bullying and gives him four weeks out of school suspension starting today."

The group struggles not to bust out laughing.

Robert remarks, "There is something else to this story."

Gohan sighs, "Well Brock's last attempt to get me in trouble was, ratting me out on the fact I've been skipping classes. The principal said that he had read the paper and would talk to me about it after that he sent Brock out the door to wait for his dad to pick him up."

Videl asks, "Did you get in trouble?"

Gohan replies, "Well yes and no, he remembered that I was the tournament winner then he realized I was one of the ones that came up with it in the first place. So we talked about that for a little bit and he struck up a deal he told me I can fight crime as long as I keep my grades at or above C+ average and serve one days detention."

KRO chuckled "So pretty much you got a slap on the wrist."

Gohan smiles "Pretty much but I told the principal that I would take my punishment since I know I broke the rules by skipping class. He said that he would be watching my grades."

Videl says, "Yeah he watches my grades as well quite frankly I'm surprised he still lets me fight crime."

KRO jokes, "Maybe he's afraid of your dad."

Videl retorts, "Dad's not that bad."

*Bell Rings*

The group gathers their things and heads to their next class.

**KGJROTC:**

Videl, Gohan, and KRO join Sharpner and Anthony, who had switched seats with another student.

Anthony asks, "What happened at the office?"

Videl says, "It's funny."

Sharpner's response "Now I'm interested."

Gohan takes his seat and explains, "Turns out the reason I was called to the office was because Brock was trying to get me in trouble for attacking him on Friday after the tournament. I tell my side of the story and mention that Hercule was there. The principal calls Hercule and he verifies my side of the story and some added information, Brock gets mad about this. In his last ditch effort to get me in trouble he tries to rat me out on me skipping classes. The principal said that he was aware of that fact and would talk to me; he gives Brock four weeks of out of school suspension for bullying. As far as me skipping the classes the principal told me that I can fight crime on these conditions, one I serve one days detention, and two I keep my grades at or above C+ average."

Sharpner chuckles "Sounds like he didn't plan his plan thru enough but yeah that is funny. Hey one days detention isn't bad you could have gotten worse."

Gohan responds "Yeah no kidding"

Anthony exclaims, "It is going to be nice to not deal with Brock for four weeks!"

KRO expresses "No freaking joke."

Videl asks, "What room are you to do detention in Gohan?"

Gohan responds "Huh? Oh." He rummages thru his satchel pulls out the slip the principal gave him and replies "Room twenty three, why?"

Videl sighs, "That was what I was afraid of."

Gohan asks, "Why, who is in room twenty three?"

Videl replies, "That is Dad's room."

Gohan gives a nervous chuckle "I wonder if he could have a conversation with me without trying to threaten me."

Sharpner asks, "What is up with you only kissing Videl on the forehead or cheek?"

Gohan chuckles "That is all I see my parents do and had decided to do the same."

Anthony asks, "So have you actually kissed Videl or are you just taking it slow?"

Videl answers, "We've kissed just not in the company of others."

KRO says, "I caught them kissing yesterday and I threw an energy blast at them hitting Gohan in the back."

Sharpner asks, "Why would you do that? Don't they hurt?"

KRO responds, "It wasn't a strong one it was only strong enough to the point it wouldn't fizzle out before it got to him."

Gohan remarks, "You still could have said 'hey' that would have gotten my attention just fine."

KRO laughs, "But the reaction I got was worth it."

Sharpner asks, "What were you doing at Gohan's, Videl?"

Videl looks at him as if he asked a stupid question and replies "One to hang out with my boyfriend and two to learn how to fly."

Sharpner asks, "Why would you want to learn how to fly? You have your jet copter."

Videl expresses "There isn't anything like the wind in your face and the wind going thru your hair the feeling of weightlessness is exhilarating."

Sharpner remarks "Sound like you managed to learn how to fly."

Videl says proudly "I did I flew to school this morning."

Gohan comments, "She picked it up pretty fast too."

Anthony asks, "Gohan with you being part alien was there anything that would have identified you as alien?"

Gohan responds, "The others already know this but I was born with a tail but it was removed when I was young."

Anthony also asks, "Why was it removed?"

Gohan sighs, "I would transform into a great ape in other words a giant monkey."

Sharpner says, "I don't think I've heard you talk about that before."

Videl comments, "I think the only people in our group that knew that was KRO and myself we talked about it during either the preliminaries or during the tournament."

Sharpner asks, "What else was talked about without the rest of the group?"

Videl stops and thinks, "We talked about a lot of things. Let's see we talked about his dad, him being the Super Soldier, we talked about him being the Delivery Boy, and other stuff."

Anthony says, "Honestly I thought the reporter continuing calling him the Delivery Boy after he started to fight was stupid."

Videl says, "No one knew they were going to send a kid in to fight." She turns to Gohan "Did you know you were going to fight?"

Gohan shakes his head "No I had no clue I was as surprised as the rest of the world. All I knew was before we left mom tried to make dad promise that I would not fight and dad made us leave before promising. That should have been my clue there but I just followed dad like he wanted."

Sharpner asks, "What was the hardest thing about the fight?"

Gohan replies, "The fight itself was hard but," he sighs and looks in the distance "I would have to say watching Dad sacrifice himself due to my foolishness."

He stops and thinks about how he had foolishly let his dad take Cell to another place before he blew up.

Gohan felt someone shaking him.

He shakes the memory from his thoughts and turns to who was shaking him and sees it was Videl.

Gohan asks "Yeah?"

Videl smiles "Are you okay?"

Gohan smiles weakly "I will be I just don't like thinking about it probably one of the few things I do regret."

KRO says, "I think this is the first time I've heard the circumstances of how your dad died when it got brought up over the summer you just said Cell killed him."

Gohan remarks, "I think I'm going to put my head down for a little bit."

Videl replies "Okay Gohan." She rubs his back to comfort him.

Anthony asks, "So what are we going to talk about now?"

Videl says, "I don't feel like talking either, you guys can talk."

KRO asks, "How are the sports teams this year?"

Sharpner replies, "So far the Boxing team is undefeated. I don't know what is going to happen to the wrestling team since there hardest hitting player is kicked off the team and on Four weeks out of school suspension."

Anthony remarks "No kidding but he had to be kicked off he went too far when he captured Videl and to topped it off by kissing her."

Gohan sits up and comments, "That wasn't the only thing. During the tournament he said that once he had beaten me he was going to touch Videl where ever he wanted."

KRO remembers, "I do remember you saying that I forgot about it."

Videl comments "Daddy said he would kick him off then because he can't afford Brock touching me during practice."

Gohan mentions "Hercule also told the principal that I was the only male student allowed to date you, Videl."

Videl expresses "Least daddy is willing to admit that to someone else which is kind of surprising."

Anthony asks "What was the point for whatever guy you dated has to be stronger that your dad? I might be the only male that chose not to train to get beefed up."

Gohan puts his head back down, Videl makes sure he was okay, then answered, "It's because dad wants me to have someone that can protect me and he figures a big strong male will do that. Quite frankly I have seen some cowardly males that were strong while fighting crime."

Anthony asks, "Do you think Gohan will protect you?"

Videl responds, "Of course he will he's helped protect the planet. But I don't expect him to save me all the time I can protect myself."

Anthony chuckles "Like you did on Friday?"

Videl looks at him agitatedly "He caught me with my guard down; he snuck up onto me and pulled me into the arena almost by my hair!"

Anthony back off "Okay, okay, I was only teasing."

Videl growls "That better be all it was." She holds her fist up.

Anthony puts his hands together as if he was praying, "I'm sorry, forgive me."

Videl waves him off figuring he was not worth it. She goes back to checking on Gohan.

KRO asks, "How is the football team doing?"

Sharpner replies, "The way I hear it they could go to the championships, so they are doing pretty good. The baseball team leaves something to be desired thou."

KRO remarks, "So the baseball team isn't doing well?"

Sharpner baks "Not doing well is a compliment they are doing down right lousy. They are on a losing streak."

Anthony mentions, "It's just a rumor but I heard that because the most listed fighting style on the tournament registration was martial arts they are thinking about making a martial arts club, but don't read too much into it like I said it was just a rumor."

*Bell Rings*

Our group gathers their things and heads to their last class.

**Science:**

Gohan, Videl, KRO, Anthony take their seat with Kat and Robert.

Kat observers Gohan's expression and asks, "What happened? Earlier you seemed like nothing could rain on your parade."

Gohan puts his head down and does not respond.

Videl answers "A depressing topic got brought up."

Robert asks, "What was the topic about?"

Videl looks at Gohan as if asking if she should or not.

Gohan shrugs and nods.

Videl places her hand on his back turns back and says, "We talked about the circumstances that led to his dad's death during the Cell Games."

Kat responds, "I see."

Miss Hamilton announces "Pop quiz you're going to be tested on the life cycle of plants."

She hands out the tests.

After she sits down, she declares, "I want no talking for the remainder of the class period."

Gohan sat up and started to take the test.

KRO looks over at Gohan and thinks, **"I wonder how fast Gohan will finish since he's not in a good mood."**

Kat starts work on her test.

Robert looks down at his test and groans in frustration.

Anthony scratches his head and begins his test.

Videl looks at Gohan and worries about him wondering if he really is okay.

Gohan looks up and sees that Videl is looking at him he glances at her paper and sees that she has not started he motions for her to start.

Videl looks at him then looks at her paper realizes she has not started gives him the 'okay' sign and starts on her test.

The whole class was silent except for the occasional cough or sneeze.

Gohan gets up and hands his paper in then takes his seat and puts his head down.

A few minutes later KRO turns his paper in then takes his seat.

Miss Hamilton asks, "Gohan can you come here please you're not in trouble."

Gohan gets up and goes to Miss Hamilton's desk.

Miss Hamilton asks, "Gohan are you okay? You don't seem like your usual self."

Gohan shoves his hands in his pockets and says "Yeah I'm okay just having trouble shaking this down feeling."

Miss Hamilton suggests, "Care to tell me about it."

Gohan responds, "We were talking about a depressing topic last class period."

Miss Hamilton replies, "I see will I hope you get to feeling better."

Gohan goes back to his seat and puts his head down.

Several other students go up to turn their papers in.

Robert goes to turn his paper in followed by Anthony.

KRO pulls out a piece of paper and writes, _"I hope you cheer up soon Gohan."_ and passes it to Gohan.

Gohan replies _"I'll be okay I'll bounce back." _He passes it to KRO.

KRO writes, _"I don't think I've seen you down like this before."_ He passes it back to Gohan.

Gohan sighs and responds, _"I'll be okay KRO!"_ He passes it back to KRO.

KRO looks at the paper and sighs.

KRO sticks the paper back into his bag and puts his head down.

After some time Videl goes to turn her paper in followed by Kat.

Videl taps Gohan on the shoulder.

Gohan looks at her.

Videl gives the sign for 'I love you'.

Gohan smiles and he also gives the sigh 'I love you' followed by holding up two fingers.

Videl quietly chuckles.

Gohan smiles at this.

Videl smiles back.

Gohan pulls out a piece of paper and writes _"I'm starting to feel better I guess I just needed a positive reminder. I need to stop dwelling on how Dad died and remember that he is alive again and with us."_ He passes it to Videl.

Videl responds, _"I'm glad you're feeling better. I don't want to bring you back down again but I do have a question."_ She hands the paper to Gohan.

Gohan replies _"I'll answer it."_ he passes it back to Videl.

Videl asks _"Earlier you referred to it as foolishness but was that in reference to you toying with Cell?"_ she passes it back to Gohan.

Gohan responds, _"Yes it was. I shouldn't be surprised that you would pick that up but I kind of am surprised."_ He passes it back to Videl.

Videl asks, _"Does KRO know you toyed with Cell?" _she passes it to Gohan.

Gohan replies, _"I had talked very tactfully about the fight with Cell when I told KRO. The only reason you know about it is because dad told you otherwise I would have told you a tactful version as well."_ He hands the paper back to Videl.

KRO hands him a paper it says, _"Look like you're feeling better what cheered you up?"_

Gohan replies _"Videl cheered me up with a positive reminder."_ He hands the paper back to KRO.

Videl hands him her paper, her response _"Someday I would like to hear a candid version of what happen during the Cell games after the camera went out."_

Gohan replies, _"Okay I'll do that." _He hands the paper back to Videl.

KRO hands him his paper _"What kind of positive reminder? What are you and Videl talking about?"_

Gohan replies, _"She reminded me that she loved me and we were talking about Cell."_ Gohan hands it back to KRO.

Videl hands him her paper _"What did KRO want? I notice your talking with him as well. Should be getting confusing trying to keep track of two conversations at the same time."_

Gohan responds, _"He noticed that I was feeling better and wanted to know what we were talking about. In other words, he was being nosey."_ He hands the paper back to Videl.

KRO hands him his paper _"Why are you talking about Cell that is what got you down in the first place. I don't get it Gohan I think there is something else going on between you and Videl and you're not telling us what that is It's like your letting Videl get to you and I don't know if that is a good thing or bad thing."_

Gohan chuckles inwardly _"KRO she is my life partner of course it seems like she is getting to me but that is only because you're jealous."_ He hands the paper back to KRO.

Videl hands him the paper _"Why is he being nosey all the sudden?"_

Gohan grins and replies, _"He is jealous, he told he that he was jealous because I 'scooped' you up with little to no effort. But don't tell him I told you."_ He hands the paper back to Videl.

Miss Hamilton announces, "Okay everyone has turned in their papers talk quietly and I stress quietly amongst yourselves."

KRO remarks, "It has got to be more than that Gohan what is really going on between you and Videl."

Videl replies, "There isn't anything going on between us other than we are a couple."

Anthony says, "KRO is on to something. Last class period before you all got there Sharpner was telling me that the girls thought Videl was acting strange."

Videl retorts "I wasn't acting strange I told them what I was going to do and that was listen to the rumors what in that counts as strange?"

Anthony remarks "That wasn't it, it was what you said when you left saying that you'll know when Gohan got here."

Videl shrugs "So what so strange about it?"

Kat exclaims, "That's right I told Sharpner about it and he thought that you and Gohan had talked about when he would get here on the phone the night before and that was how you would know when Gohan would be here."

KRO points out "You did show up when we did."

Kat remarks "Sharpner also said that Videl has a sixth sense about Gohan."

Videl defends herself "I don't have a sixth sense about Gohan…wait…never mind."

Kat jumps on it "No tell what were you going to say?"

Videl looks at Gohan as if asking for help.

Gohan responds, "Well you're the one that brought it up."

Videl whispers, "Not on purpose. I didn't mean to mention anything about the bond."

Gohan asks, "Want me to explain it?"

Exasperated Videl replies "Please!"

Gohan sighs "Alright."

Kat asks, "What is this 'bond'?"

Gohan replies, "It is mainly a Saiyan thing but it has transferred over to human life partners. It allows the other to know how the other feels and where they are located. That is how Videl would know when I got here to school. If you have noticed Videl has been giving me attention when I wasn't feeling good."

KRO comments, "That sounds similar to what goes on between my parents' maybe it has something to do with mine and dad's heritage. Moreover, before anyone asks No I am not part Saiyan like Gohan. To be part Saiyan would have been immensely cool."

Kat says, "You make it sound like you would rather be part Saiyan than what you're really part of, so what is that part?"

KRO quickly runs his previous statement thru his mind and replies, "I'm human what make you think I'm part anything."

Kat says, "The comment about your heritage is what gave you away what is in your heritage?"

KRO clams up.

Kat smiles and says, "If you don't tell I'll use one of my secret powers on you and then I will tell the rest of the group what that secret is."

KRO challenges, "You wouldn't dare Kat."

Kat starts to get up "I so would dare."

Videl asks, "What are you going to do to him Kat?"

Kat replies, "I'm only going to kiss him." She gives a wicked smile.

Robert comments, "I think there is more to this kiss than she lets on."

Anthony remarks, "Whatever she has in store for KRO I'm just glad it's not me."

Gohan says, "KRO you might as well give up I know you wanted to keep it a secret but if you don't tell it, Kat will surely blow it out of the water and then some."

KRO gives in "Fine I'll tell you."

Kat says in fake disappointment, "Darn I like using that power."

KRO says, "I'm mostly human like ninety percent human the other ten percent is from my ancestor who was an alien called a Sirus. With me having Sirus blood my father and I can transform into wolves under the fullmoon."

Robert asks, "Is that why you don't come to school during the fullmoon?"

Anthony remarks "Wait he doesn't come to school deliberately once a month."

KRO gives a slightly annoyed glare and responds, "Yes I deliberately don't come to school for one day every month sometimes twice a month. Yes that is why I don't come to school because the moon can sometime be seen during the day."

Videl looks at KRO and Gohan really wanting to say something.

Gohan sighs, "I know what you're going to say might as well say it."

Videl nearly blurts out "It was something I had realized that both Gohan and KRO have something about the fullmoon."

The rest of the group shrugs.

Videl says "They both transform. If Gohan had his tail, he would transform into a giant ape and KRO transforms in to a wolf. What would those chances be?"

Kat remembers, "I remember now we found that out when I exchanged my secret in regards to his secret."

Anthony asks, "What secret was that?"

Kat replies "It was what a Saiyan was in exchange for telling my secret which was me being part cat demon."

Anthony asks, "Is that why you have cat ears on your head?"

Kat responds "Yes."

Anthony asks, "Are they real?"

Kat answers "Yes."

Anthony asks, "Can I touch them?"

Kat hisses "No."

Anthony recoils "Okay you don't have to get an attitude about it I was only asking."

Kat rants, "Every single day I have other students asking to touch my ears, I have small children asking to touch my ears, I have mothers of infants asking if their child can touch my ears. Yes, my ears are real but that does not mean they are there to be touched by other people. I'm going to be dealing with this for the rest of my life."

Gohan asks, "I thought you said you were immortal?"

Kat responds "I am I was only using it as an expression when I said 'for the rest of my life'. But I'll tell you what Gohan if those Dragonballs of yours are real I'm wishing to be mortal."

Gohan says, "I could arrange that."

Videl remarks, "If you go searching for the Dragonballs Gohan I want to go with you."

Gohan replies "I only have four left to find we have the one star ball, the seven star ball, and the four star ball."

Videl says, "I see so there are seven of them."

Gohan looks confused "Yeah I told the class that when I got the four star ball from Ms. Amanda."

Videl responds, "Yeah I know it's just that I had momentarily forgotten."

Gohan nods in understanding.

KRO remarks "Wait… Kat, why didn't you ever threaten Gohan? You know threaten him with using your powers to find out what his secrets are."

Kat responds, "There wasn't any need. No offense Gohan you pretty much willingly gave up your secrets."

Gohan replies, "None taken. I think it is my mentality, I wanted to make friends and I figured if they found out my secrets I would not freak about it even though some people would think I would freak."

Kat replies, "It all makes since now."

*Bell Rings*

Everyone gathers their things and heads out the door.

Videl caught up with Gohan in the hallway.

Videl says, "Hey let me show you where Dad's room is."

Gohan replies, "I could have found it on my own."

Videl responds, "I know but I insist."

Gohan sighs and lets her take him to the room.

Videl leads him down two different hallways then down a flight of stairs then another hallway when she turns in to a room.

Gohan looks up above the door and sure enough, it said twenty-three.

Gohan walks in and sees that it only consisted of chairs, a teacher's desk, and a mat with a large circle nearly boarding it and a small line in the middle.

Hercule walks up and heavily pats Gohan on the back and says, "You're going to be spending the next hour with me." Then he starts laughing.

Gohan goes to sit down.

Videl asks "Daddy can I sit in with you and Gohan?"

Hercule stops laughing thinks about it and replies seriously, "Any other time I would let you Videl but I wanted to take this opportunity to talk with Gohan, man to man."

Videl huffs "Alright just don't try to kill him." She walks out the door.

Gohan sit in his chair and twiddles his fingers.

Hercule takes a seat and says "Bring your chair up here I'm not going to bite you."

Gohan brings his chair up to the desk and asks, "Will any other students be showing up?"

Hercule replies, "Nope it's just you." Then he puts emphasis "Yeah just you and me. How does that sound?"

Gohan replies nervously "Quite frankly it makes me nervous."

Gohan looks around the room again aimlessly and asks, "What do you teach here at the school?"

Hercule replies, "I teach martial arts."

Gohan nods "I see."

Hercule suggests, "Let's arm wrestle."

Gohan looks at him confused "Arm wrestle?"

Hercule asks, "You know what arm wrestling is don't you?"

Gohan replies "Yeah I arm wrestle with dad and my brother all the time sometimes with Piccolo if I can get him in the mood to do so."

Hercule states "I want to arm wrestle you."

Gohan shrugs "Alright but I'll let you win because I wouldn't take it seriously."

Hercule puts his arm up on the desk "Come on lets arm wrestle."

Gohan takes off is ROTC jacket and rolls up the sleeve. Then he puts his arm up and grasps Hercule's hand.

Hercule says "On my count one…two…three."

Gohan fake struggles for a little bit then as he said let Hercule win.

Hercule looks at him "Alright you said you'd let me win but this time I want you to be serious about it."

Gohan sighs "Alright."

They put their arms up and grasp hands again.

Hercule gives the count "One…two…three."

Gohan slams Hercule's hand down on the desk with ease. However, he did not slam it so hard it hurt Hercule.

Hercule laughs, "You beat me good so you're definitely strong."

Gohan looks at him seriously "What are you getting at Hercule?"

Hercule stops laughing and gets serious "When I said that I believed you it was because that is what Videl wanted to hear from me but I still want to see the proof, proof that you are the kid."

Gohan sighs and transforms into Super Saiyan while he sat there and asks, "Do you want me to show you proof that I'm the Super Soldier while I'm at it?"

Hercule replies, "That isn't necessary this is all the proof I need you can go to normal or whatever you call it."

Gohan comments, "I could stay like this all day really. Dad and I stayed in Super Saiyan state for the entire time leading up to the Cell Games."

Hercule asks, "Isn't that bad for your health?"

Gohan shakes his head "No not really."

Hercule leans in and asks, "Do you care for Videl?"

Gohan replies, "I do sir a lot."

Hercule asks, "How would you care for her?"

Gohan replies, "If we get into a fight with a bad guy that is over Videl's head I would make sure she was out of the way and somewhere safe."

Hercule asks, "Will you protect her?"

Gohan responds, "I've answered this before and I said I would protect her with my life if it came down to it."

Hercule says, "I know I was just seeing if you would give the same answer." Then he asks, "What do you think of Videl?"

Gohan replies "I think she will keep me grounded and at the same time on my toes. I also think she will keep me balanced. Other than that she is smart she sometimes surprises me."

Gohan looks out the window and sees that it is dark. He checks his watch and comments "It's not time for it to get dark."

At that time, Videl come barging in and shouts, "There is a Giant Wolf in the middle of the city and it's destroying the buildings."

Hercule remarks, "Well you have been here for the whole hour."

Videl looks at Gohan and asks, "Why are you in your Super Saiyan form?"

Gohan rolls his sleeve down, puts his ROTC jacket back on, and says, "I was showing your dad proof."

Videl almost orders, "Change into your Super Soldier outfit KRO needs your help he's already fighting it."

Gohan does not say anything except grabs his bag and heads out the door. He lifts into the air.

Videl follows him and lifts into the air.

They fly thru the hallways.

While flying Gohan switches into his Super Soldier outfit, removes the facemask, and places it in a pocket.

They go out the front doors of the school.

Gohan asks, "Where did the sun go? Why is it so dark?"

Videl replies, "I think it has something to do with the wolf."

They get to the middle of the city and there is the wolf, it had a design all over its body the design looked like a series of Celtic knots that shown like the brilliants of the sun.

Gohan flies up to KRO and starts to fire energy blast at the wolf.

Gohan stops firing and says, "It's not working. KRO stop save your energy." He looks around and notices there was no moon in the sky.

KRO asks, "What's wrong you look confused?"

Gohan responds, "There is no moon. How is it that both the moon and the sun disappear at the same time?" He racks his brain knowing he should know this then he remembers "Ragnarök! That is what is happening."

Videl asks, "What is Ragnarök?"

Gohan quickly explains, "Ragnarök is supposed to be the end of the world. The two wolves or wargs Hati and Skoll succeed in devouring the moon and the sun."

Videl replies, "I understand but what are we going to do?"

Gohan says, "We need to find the other wolf."

Piccolo shows up "I might be able to give you that information Gohan the other wolf is on the out skirts of the city on the west side."

Goku shows up "Looks like you might need some help with this." He hands Gohan his bow and arrows.

Gohan asks, "Why did you bring my bow and arrows?"

Goku responds, "I'm sure by now you have realized a regular energy attack doesn't get thru it's like there is a barrier."

Gohan replies "Right. Dad I need you to take Videl to the lookout she will be safe there."

Videl retorts "WHAT? Why?"

Gohan places his hands on her shoulders "I'm Sorry but in order to fight I can't keep looking over my shoulder to make sure you're okay, besides this is over your head I promised your dad that if there was a bad guy over your head I would make sure you're out of the way and somewhere safe. This counts as one of those times…"

The giant wolf fires a mouth blast in their direction and sweeps across the city.

Everyone moves out the way.

Gohan pulls her into a hug and continues "I can't lose you and I don't want you to get hurt so go with dad you won't be alone Dende will be there he is Earth's Guardian you'll like him he is our age. Also I want you to take my bag otherwise it will be in the way."

Videl 'jumps' up, kisses him on the lips, and says, "You better come back." Takes Gohan's bag, then goes over to Goku, and says, "I'm ready."

Gohan grins and waves them off.

Piccolo retorts "Now that you're done with all the mushy stuff what do you suggest we do about the wolf."

Gohan looks at KRO.

KRO retorts, "Me? Why are you looking at me?"

Gohan responds, "I need you to use your Sonic Howl to lead it out of the city."

KRO complains, "I told you I don't like using it in my human form. Where are you getting your logic from and how do you know it will even work?"

Gohan grins "But you can still use your Sonic Howl right."

KRO sighs, "Yeah I can use it. But you still didn't answer my questions."

Piccolo remarks, "The more we debate that much more of the city gets destroyed!"

Frustrated KRO throws his head back and lets out a loud Sonic Howl.

Gohan and Piccolo watch the wolf for its reaction.

The wolf stops doing what it was doing and let out a low howl.

Gohan nearly 'jumps' up and down and says, "Now lead it to the west side of the city and then lead both wolves away from the city."

(Meanwhile at the lookout)

Videl and Goku show up.

Videl looks around and sees how beautiful it is she see a little round black man lighting torches around the place and she sees an another Namek.

The Namek walks up to her and introduces himself "Hi I'm Dende."

Videl holds her hand out and says, "I'm Videl, Gohan's Girlfriend."

Dende smiles "I've been watching you and Gohan for some time."

Videl asks, "Who is the other person here?"

Goku says, "I'm going to go since you're settled.

Videl replies "Okay Goku."

He flies off the edge of the lookout.

Dende responds, "The other person that stays here is Mr. Popo."

Videl asks, "Can you tell me what is going on?"

Dende walks back over to the edge and looks responds "They are currently leading the wolves away from the city into the desert."

Videl asks, "Do you think they will be alright fighting those wolves?"

Dende replies, "I believe they will be between them they will come up with an idea."

Videl responds uneasily "Alright."

(With the Wolves)

Gohan's plan worked. They had successfully led the wolves to the desert.

In the process of relocating the fight they picked up Krillin, Tien, and Vegeta.

Vegeta orders "Where is your blasted father, brat? He should have been here by now."

Goku hollers "Present. I stopped my Korin's to pick up some Senzu Beans."

Gohan asks "Is Videl safe?"

Goku answers, "She is safe she was talking with Dende when I left."

Tien asks, "What is the deal with these giant wolves and does anyone have a plan?"

Gohan replies, "I think they are Hati and Skoll according to mythology Hati chases the moon and Skoll chases the sun and at Ragnarök they succeed at their quests."

Tien asks, "So this is Ragnarök?"

Gohan responds, "I guess so both wolves look the same but one shines with the brilliants of the sun and the other shines with the light of the moon."

Vegeta jeers, "I don't care what this is we need to find a way to defeat these wolves."

Goku suggests, "We should look for a weak spot find out where the barrier is weakest."

Piccolo agrees, "Looking for a weak spot should be everyone's number one priority."

Gohan suggests, "I think we should split up into two groups, Dad you go with Piccolo and Vegeta and try to find a weak spot on Hati that is the wolf that shines like the moon. I'll go with Krillin, Tien, and KRO and we can try to find the weak spot on Skoll."

Goku remarks "Sounds like a plan Gohan."

Gohan suggests again, "I would look for anything strange that could possibly be a way of bringing it down or destroying the barriers."

They break into their respective groups.

Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta go after Hati.

Gohan, KRO, Krillin, and Tien go after Skoll.

Both groups were sweeping the wolves randomly firing Energy attacks.

(At the lookout)

Videl asks, "How long have you known Gohan?"

Dende thinks about it "I think around eight years." Then he starts to ask "How is…" he quickly looks over the edge looking worried.

Videl walks over to the edge looks and just sees darkness she asks, "What is happening?"

Dende replies, "They are looking for weaknesses in the two wolves. I hope they can find the weaknesses quickly."

Videl responds, "I hope this will end quickly."

Dende looks away from the edge and asks, "How is Gohan?"

Videl give him a quizzical look and replies "He is good."

Dende responds, "That is good."

(With the Wolves)

Vegeta gets frustrated he has swept the wolf a few times and hasn't found anything he exclaims "This is taking too long! If only I could transform I would fight the beast in my great ape form." He fires an energy blast at the wolf between the eyes.

The wolf recoils and growls then responds by firing a blast back at Vegeta.

Piccolo shouts "Vegeta you may have just found it."

Piccolo flies over to Vegeta's position then flies closer to the wolf and sees that there was a gem that was damaged by Vegeta's blast. He puts brings two fingers to his forehead and charges his attack.

Goku flies over takes his stance and starts chanting "KA…ME…HA…ME…"

Piccolo throws his hand forward and shouts "Special beam Cannon!"

Goku powers up to Super Saiyan and thrust his hands forward and shouts "HA!"

Both attacks soar thru the air and destroying the gem.

The wolf goes down.

Piccolo shouts, "Gohan! There is a gem between the wolf's eyes!"

Gohan responds "Gotcha."

Krillin, Tien, and KRO fly over to where Gohan is.

Krillin asks, "What was there a weakness found?"

Gohan replies, "There was. There was a gem found between the eyes. Once we fully locate it on Skoll, Krillin I want you to first attack it with a Destructo Disc followed by Tien and myself with an attack."

KRO asks, "What do I do?"

Gohan replies "Just hold back you still need more practice at sustaining the Kamehameha Wave."

KRO complains "But I want to do something."

Gohan sighs "Fine. Throw an energy attack with Krillin's Destructo Disc."

KRO replies, "Thank you."

They make a sweep and locate the gem.

Skoll throws his head back and lets out a Sonic Howl.

Our heroes cover their ears and wait out the Howl.

Hati gets up and lets out a Sonic Howl.

With both wolves, howling the howls could be heard around the world.

(At Capsule Corp)

Trunks asks "What is that?"

Bulma replies "I don't' know son but you should do what your father says and stay here."

(At the Son's house)

Goten asks "What is that sound."

ChiChi responds, "I'm not sure but Goku said stay home so you better stay home."

(At the Lookout)

Videl asks, "What's going on now?"

Dende looks up and sees another Giant Wolf coming out of the sky larger than the other two.

Dende points to the sky "I think they are in trouble that wolf is massive."

A/N: Well here is another quick chapter. I was running out of things for Gohan and his friends to talk about, which I'm sure you can tell, sports, I know nothing of sports that is why I only talked briefly about it. What do you think about my spin of Ragnarök from Norse Mythology? I figured why not the wolves from Norse Mythology I needed something to make the fact that KRO can transform in to a wolf relevant to the story.


	13. Enter Fenrir

A/N: Introduction of the bad guy has begun. I know my fight writing skills suck but I will do my best.

Enter Fenrir

Videl looks up in the sky and sees the massive wolf descending down to the ground and shouts, "We have to warn them!"

Dende says, "I can contact Piccolo Telepathically."

Videl starts shaking Dende shouting, "Then do it quickly!"

Dende asks, "Can you stop shaking me please so I can?"

Videl stops shaking him and apologizes.

Dende closes his eyes and contacts Piccolo, _**"Piccolo!"**_

Piccolo responds, _**"What is it Dende it had better be important?"**_

Dende quickly tells him _**"There is a massive wolf headed your way coming from the West it descended from the sky."**_

Piccolo exclaims, _**"What we are having enough trouble with these two wolves alone let alone another one to show up! How big is it roughly?"**_

Dende responds, _**"It is twice the size of the other two wolves."**_

(With the Wolves)

Piccolo shouts "WHAT?"

Goku asks, "What's the matter Piccolo?"

Piccolo motions for everyone to gather closer because he was only going to say it once.

Everyone moves in closer and Piccolo informs the fighters by saying "Dende has just informed me that we have another massive wolf heading our way coming from the west it is twice the size as the two we are currently dealing with here."

Vegeta exclaims, "We haven't even gotten one of these wolves dealt with. You boy, Do you have any clue as to what wolf this will be?"

Gohan thinks for a minute then remembers he says, "The only other wolf I can think of is their father Fenrir, the son of the god Loki."

Piccolo asks, "Is there anything that you have read that can be used to bring him down?"

Gohan shrugs "I only read that he was to kill the god Odin only in turn to be killed by Odin's son and it doesn't say how he was killed."

The wolves stop howling.

Goku says, "Well let's try to take care of at least one of these wolves."

Gohan turns to KRO "I think you should leave and let us handle it."

KRO complains "Why? Why are you sending me away?"

Gohan expresses "If it is Fenrir, he could have an effect on you he is like the king of the wolves. I do not want to risk having to fight you. I want you to go home and stay inside for whatever reason."

KRO crosses his arms and retorts "Fine but next time I get to fight no matter what."

Gohan hold hand out to shake "Deal."

KRO takes his hand and shakes on it. Then he takes off.

Krillin asks, "Where is he going?"

Gohan replies "I sent him away in case it is Fenrir we are to face. I'm afraid Fenrir will have an effect on KRO since for all intents and purposes KRO is a wolf."

Gohan brings his hands above his head and shouts "Masenko…" he throws his hand forward shouting "HA!"

He hits the gem on Skoll.

Skoll yelps and fires a mouth blast back at Gohan.

Gohan dodges it.

Krillin throws a Destructo Disc at the gem

He destroys the gem and Skoll goes down.

Hati lets out a howl.

Skoll gets back up.

Vegeta shouts "Big Bang Attack!"

He destroys the gem again on Hati causing the wolf to go down again.

At the same time, Tien had used his Tri-beam attack to bring down Skoll.

Both wolves were down.

Gohan, Krillin, and Tien pumped their fists in the air.

Krillin expresses excitedly "We finally got them down."

Goku says, "It is too early to celebrate. Something isn't right the sun and moon should have returned after their defeat."

They hear a low but loud howl.

The Z fighters look to the west and see the massive wolf that Dende warned them about.

Gohan squints his eyes to peer into the darkness as if looking for something he sees what looks like ribbon hanging off his legs. He exclaims, "It is Fenrir!"

Fenrir comes into full view

Vegeta asks, "How are we to defeat a beast such as this?"

Fenrir throws his head back and lets out a howl.

Both Hati and Skoll get back up.

Tien exclaims, "It can't be! We had them both down!"

Gohan thinks about it and realizes "They can revive each other with the howl we would have to find a way to bring them all down at the same time."

Yamcha shows up "Sorry I'm late I've been fighting with multiple pack of wolves. The wolves are acting strange. Speaking of a strange acting wolf I ran into KRO, he did not look to hot. In fact he looked like he was in pain I tried to talk to him but it seemed like he didn't hear me so I shrugged it off and came this way."

Gohan replies "I sent KRO home because I was afraid that KRO would be affected by Fenrir. We had Hati and Skoll down but Fenrir revived them."

Yamcha expresses "So Hati, Skoll, and Fenrir huh. Wait aren't they from mythology?"

Gohan nods "Yes they are! The events that have happened today I assume is Ragnarök."

Yamcha asks, "What do you need me to do?"

Gohan replies, "Work with Krillin and Tien to bring down Skoll."

Yamcha responds "Right."

He throws an energy blast at Skoll.

Gohan flies up to Goku and says "Dad I have a bad feeling about KRO."

Goku throws an energy blast at Fenrir and asks, "Why is that son?"

Gohan explains, "Yamcha said he just saw KRO and that he was acting strange."

At that time, a blast came from behind them hitting Gohan in the arm. Gohan grabs his arm in pain looking for whoever did it.

Gohan expands his energy to sense out the culprit. His eyes get wide when he realized whom it was.

Fenrir says in a loud booming voice "Are you surprised ANY wolf whether or not they are your allies or not they become my allies when I call for them."

Piccolo exclaims "He can talk?!"

KRO comes in to view in his wolf form.

Gohan turns to Fenrir and asks, "How did you make him change without the moon?"

Fenrir replies "Tis was simple I willed it."

KRO flew up to Gohan with a glazed look in his eye holding an energy blast up in his paw.

Gohan expresses, "Figures you would master energy blasts while being possessed!"

Goku comes up with a plan and tells Gohan "If you can knock him out without killing him I'll take him to the lookout and put him in the hyperbolic time chamber he should be safe there."

(Meanwhile at the lookout)

Videl asks, "What is going on?"

Dende explains, "Gohan had sent KRO back home but I don't think KRO will make it home, he is starting to act strange. Yamcha is trying to talk to him but he can't get thru to him."

Videl gasps and asks, "Do you think it was that massive wolf that did it?"

Dende shrugs "I don't know but it seems he is transforming."

Videl remarks, "Yeah he can transform into a wolf, but he needs the fullmoon."

Dende relays "Whatever it is it's not a natural transformation. It looks as thou he is heading back to the fight I have a feeling this will not bode well towards Gohan."

Videl asks, "Now what is happening?"

Dende answers, "KRO has just fired against Gohan injuring his arm. What on Earth the massive wolf just spoke and in regards to KRO firing against Gohan."

(With the Wolves)

KRO was staring Gohan down as if waiting for Gohan to make a move.

Gohan asks, "Are you waiting for me to make a move? Speak!"

KRO replies "Yes. I've already made a move."

Gohan clicks his tongue against his teeth "Figures!"

Gohan charges KRO and punches him in the gut.

KRO flies back some but he fires multiple energy blasts.

Gohan flies towards him dodging the blasts shouting, "Fight it KRO I'm not your enemy!"

Fenrir laughs, "Resistance is futile no wolf can resist my call."

KRO does a mouth blast.

Gohan barely dodges.

Gohan shouts "Piccolo forgive me for this."

Gohan puts two fingers in his mouth and lets out a loud whistle.

Piccolo and KRO cover their ears in pain.

Gohan takes the short amount of time to get behind KRO and knocks him out.

Piccolo and Goku fly over.

Piccolo asks, "What was the big idea."

Gohan says "No time to explain I'll explain later."

Goku throws KRO over his shoulder and says to Gohan "You come to so you can get your arm healed up."

Gohan place his good hand on Goku's free shoulder and they disappear.

(At the lookout)

Goku and Gohan show up with an unconscious KRO.

Videl looks over and exclaims, "He is huge, is that KRO?"

Gohan walks over to her and says "Yeah that is KRO."

Goku says, "I'm taking him to the hyperbolic time chamber where he should be safe."

Mr. Popo reminds him "That will only give you two days to defeat the wolves."

Goku sighs, "I know."

Videl looks Gohan over and gasps, "You're injured! Was it the wolves?"

Gohan shakes his head "No KRO got me in a sneak attack."

Videl asks, "Why did KRO attack you?"

Dende comes over to heal his arm.

Gohan replies "Fenrir turned him against us he has the ability to control all wolves."

Videl asks, "What about KRO's parents wouldn't his dad be affected?"

Goku comes out.

Gohan says "Dad can you go check on KRO's parents Hiamovi would also be affected by Fenrir's call."

Goku nods and then disappears.

Videl asks "Is Goku checking on them?"

Gohan replies "Yeah."

Goku returns with another unconscious wolf and a tattered Tala.

Videl exclaims, "He's bigger than KRO!"

Dende finishes healing Gohan's arm. Then he goes over to Tala.

Goku takes Hiamovi to the hyperbolic time chamber.

Tala asks "What happened to him we were talking and then all the sudden he fell over and started to transform in the house. It does not make sense there wasn't a moon. When Goku showed up I was grateful because I feared for my life."

Gohan explains, "We have been fighting wolves one of which is named Fenrir he is the king of wolves he was the one to cause Hiamovi and KRO to turn against us. Dad put them in the hyperbolic time chamber to keep them safe. They shouldn't hear Fenrir's call from in there."

Goku returns and says, "You must not have knocked him out that much because KRO was awake when I went back there with Hiamovi."

Gohan asks, "Was he himself?"

Goku replies "He was back to normal, has no memory of attacking you."

Gohan responds, "That is good I guess. Well I'm all healed up and ready to go."

Gohan gives Videl a hug and a kiss on the cheek and says, "I'll be back."

Gohan walks over to Goku and places a hand on his shoulder.

Videl shouts towards Gohan "You better be back!"

Gohan and Goku disappear.

(With the Wolves)

Goku and Gohan reappear.

Vegeta shouts, "What took so blasted long."

Goku laughs, "We had a side mission we had to take care of."

Vegeta retorts as he fires an energy blast "Side mission? We need to get these wolves down the talking one keeps reviving the other two."

Gohan stops, thinks, and says, "How about we concentrate on Fenrir. Has anyone tried to see if he has the same weakness as the other two?"

Gohan powers up to Super Saiyan two cups his hands to the side and starts chanting "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…"He thrusts his hands forward shouting "HA!"

Fenrir recoils some and fires a mouth blast.

The Z fighters barely move in time.

Goku and Vegeta power up to Super Saiyan two.

Goku says, "Let's try that again."

All the Z fighters take a spot.

They fire their attacks Fenrir recoils once again and fires a mouth blast.

Once again, the Z fighters barely move out of the way.

Krillin exclaims, "With everything we got he still didn't go down."

Goku shakes his head "No not everything I still have an ace in the hole."

Vegeta retorts, "What are you talking about Kakarot?"

Goku responds, "While I was in the Other World I happened to come across a third level of Super Saiyan."

Gohan asks, "There is a third level?"

Goku nods "Yep, though I haven't fully mastered it and I never had used it in battle."

Vegeta shouts, "Once I think I've caught up with you, you go and find another level of Super Saiyan!"

Piccolo states "If you think it will work go for it."

Fenrir says, "Let me see this power you speak of I'll give you the time."

Goku sarcastically says "Oh how gracious."

Goku begins to power up.

(At the lookout)

Tala asks, "Can I see my son and Mate?"

Mr. Popo responds, "I don't see why not as long as they stay in the Hyperbolic time chamber for their safety."

Videl says "I'll come too I want to see KRO."

Mr. Popo responds, "Follow me."

Mr. Popo leads them down a few corridors until they come to a door.

Tala asks "In here?"

Mr. Popo nods, "Yes."

Tala opens the door and sees KRO and Hiamovi sitting and talking still in their wolf forms.

Hiamovi and KRO look up.

Tala stops and holds herself back in fear.

Hiamovi asks, "Why do you look at me like you're afraid?"

Videl says, "He doesn't remember like KRO."

KRO says, "Remember what?"

Videl tells him "You attacked Gohan."

KRO retorts "I did! Did I hurt him bad?"

Videl replies, "His arm was virtually useless."

Tala says "Hiamovi we were talking…"

Hiamovi walks up to her and says, "I remember talking it is after that I need to know."

Tala continues, "You fell over and started to transform and after you were transformed you started to attack me." she holds herself away from Hiamovi out of fear. "It wasn't until Goku showed up knocked you out and brought us here."

Hiamovi asks "Where is here?"

Mr. Popo answers, "You are at the lookout and you are in the hyperbolic time chamber. Where you and KRO should stay until the Giant Wolves are dealt with. I'm sorry but it is for your safety."

Hiamovi responds, "I understand."

Mr. Popo suggests, "Maybe you and KRO can train in here you can get the equivalent of one year's training in one day."

Hiamovi turns to KRO "Sounds like a plan to me."

Tala says timidly "I'm ready to go."

Videl says "I'll keep you company."

Once they back to the main sanctuary Videl walks up to Dende "So what is going on down there?"

Dende replies "Goku is transforming."

Videl asks, "Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

Dende responds "Hopefully a good thing Fenrir is giving him the time to transform. I think Fenrir is curious about Goku's power."

Videl says, "Let's hope this works."

(With the Wolves)

Goku was done transforming he had long golden hair and no eyebrows he was even buffer.

Goku says "I want to try taking him down alone concentrate on Hati and Skoll."

Everyone picks there spots and takes their stances of chosen attack.

Goku starts the chant "KA…ME…HA…ME…"He holds the position for a while longer charging the attack even more. He thrusts his hands forward shouting "HA!"

The attack was brighter that a normal Kamehameha Wave and it moved faster.

The rest of the Z fighters had fired their attacks at the wolves Hati and Skoll.

All three wolves go down.

The sun and moon return.

Hati and Skoll's bodies disappear.

Fenrir gets back up and exclaims "Now look at what you made me do…I had to use my son's lives to bring myself back up to full power."

Tien exclaims "What? Full power!"

Fenrir throws out mouth blasts randomly.

The Z fighters scramble.

Goku and Gohan manage to land on the snout of Fenrir.

Goku asks "Ready?"

Gohan nods "Ready."

They cup their hands to the side power up and chant once more "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…"they thrust their hands forward shouting "HA!"

Their blasts hit.

Fenrir howls and regenerates half his power.

Vegeta shouts, "He just won't go down!"

Piccolo expresses "He comes back with everything we throw at him."

Gohan says, "I want to try something he is an ancient beast so why not use ancient styled weaponry."

Tien asks, "What are you talking about Gohan?"

Gohan explains, "As you see I have a bow and arrows, how about I fire an energy charged arrow at the weak spot followed up by what I hope is one final attack by everyone else followed up by one last attack by dad. Dad use that special attack you were telling me about."

Goku grins "Right."

Gohan asks, "Does everyone know what to do?"

Everyone either nods or says "Yes".

Gohan takes position in the center with Goku as all the other Z fighters take a side on either side of them.

Gohan removes the bow from his shoulders pulls out an arrow cocks it in the string.

He powers up some more charges the arrow with energy starts chanting as he pulled the string back "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" He let the arrow fly

The rest of the Z fighters shoot their energy blasts.

Goku powers up and flies towards Fenrir shouting "Dragon Fist!"

He flies thru Fenrir's head and a large dragon surrounded Fenrir's body disintegrating it.

Vegeta asks, "Is it finally over?"

Krillin asks, "How did you know that would work Gohan?"

Gohan replies, "To be honest I wasn't sure but I figured if we kept up on a barrage of attacks he wouldn't have a chance to heal himself."

Tien asks, "How did you get a bow and arrows Gohan?"

Gohan responds "Hiamovi gave them to me he said the bow was drawn to taut for him to pull." He hands the bow to Tien.

Tien pulls on the string and says, "That is pretty taut." He hands the bow back to Gohan.

Krillin asks, "What are we going to do now?"

Goku suggests, "How about we gather everyone up and regroup back at the lookout."

Gohan's watch beeps he looks at it and every watch and bracelet except Videl and KRO's was activated.

Gohan retorts, "Dad I need to go save my friends once I'm done with that I'll contact Videl on my communicator to have you came get us."

Goku replies "Okay Gohan be careful."

Krillin asks, "Want some help?"

Gohan nods his head.

Gohan and Krillin take off for Satan City.

Krillin asks, "Who are we going after first?"

Gohan responds, "Were going after Erasa and Angela they are together."

They came across a broken Satan City Mall. They drop down and start to go in.

The fire chief shouts "Stop that building isn't structurally sound!"

Gohan asks, "You don't recognize me do you?" he pulls out the facemask and hold it across his face.

The fire chief responds, "I didn't recognize you without your facemask Super Soldier go ahead."

Gohan replies, "Let the police chief know I'm not wearing my facemask."

The fire chief responds, "Will do."

Gohan and Krillin run into the building and go looking for Erasa and Angela. They find them trapped behind a collapsed wall.

Gohan chops the wall breaking it in two the building groans.

Gohan and Krillin scoop up Erasa and Angela princess style and exit thru the roof.

The building collapses.

Gohan says, "Let's take them to the park over by the school."

They fly over the city and see all the damage that had been done.

They land in the park Erasa looks at Gohan's watch and asks, "Are you and Mr. Krillin going to save them?"

Gohan replies "I plan on it now we got to get going I want you two to stay here I'll be bringing the others back here as well."

Angela responds "Okay Gohan good luck."

Gohan and Krillin take to the air Krillin asks "Who's next?"

Gohan responds "Kat."

Gohan checks his watch and checks there location and he found himself at a Japanese traditional home that had been wrecked in the middle there was a pillar knocked over. Gohan nods and they drop down.

There were servants trying to pull the pillar up. Gohan asks "What or who is under the pillar?"

A servant responds "Mistress Kat."

Gohan moves them to the side, picks up the pillar, and throws it into the distance.

Kat responds, "You're late." She passes out.

Krillin asks, "Is she dead?"

Gohan replies "No she' is immortal. Just passed out."

He turns on his communicator "Videl can you hear me?"

Videl replies _"Loud and clear Gohan."_

Gohan asks, "Is my dad there?"

Videl responds, _"He is."_

Gohan remarks, "Can you ask him to come to my location?"

Goku shows up and says, "I was right beside her so what's up?"

Gohan picks up Kat "She is just unconscious but she was smashed by large pillar I would fly her to the lookout to get healed but I need to find my other friends."

Goku takes her and replies, "I'll make sure she gets healed."

Then Goku vanishes with Kat.

Gohan checks his watch and sees that the guys are also all together.

Gohan says, "Come on Krillin we're getting the guys now."

They come across an apartment building Gohan lands and walks inside, Krillin followed him.

They get to the top floor and find that the roof had been ripped clear off. Gohan kicks open a door and finds Sharpner, Robert, and Anthony all huddled in the corner.

Gohan shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose in disbelief.

Sharpner exclaims, "There was scratching on the door and whines and howls."

Krillin laughs, "How about we leave them Gohan?"

Gohan replies, "No we're taking them."

Sharpner and Robert scurry over to Gohan and Anthony grabs hold of Krillin.

They exit thru the open ceiling.

They take them back to the park where they are greeted by Erasa and Angela.

Sharpner runs up to Erasa gives her a hug and kisses her.

Erasa comments, "Oh my Sharpner, I thought we were going to follow Gohan and Videl's example."

Sharpner replies, "I had been afraid I wouldn't see you again."

Angela looks around and asks "Where is Kat? Were you able to save her?"

Gohan looks down and says "When I got to her she was being crushed by a pillar I got her out the only thing I have to say is thank goodness she is immortal."

Erasa remarks, "That still doesn't answer as to where she is."

Gohan looks up "Dad took her to go get healed at the lookout."

Krillin reminds "Speaking of which if this is everybody we should make the call."

Gohan calls on his communicator "Videl we're ready to go."

Videl responds, _"He's on his way."_

Goku shows up and remarks, "Looks like some of you need to get healed. Well linkup."

They hear a shout "WAIT FOR ME!"

Everyone look in the direction of the shout and sees a tattered and worn Hercule running towards them.

They stand there and wait for him.

Hercule falls to his knees and grabs hold of Goku's leg. He shouts, "Don't leave without me!"

Goku laughs "Hold on tight."

Then the group vanishes.

(At the lookout)

The group shows up at the lookout.

Gohan remarks, "Before I forget let me deactivate your watches and bracelets then I'll go deactivate Kat's."

The group holds their arms up in front of their faces and moved in close.

Gohan sighs and says "Saiyaman."

Their watches and bracelets deactivate.

Gohan nods and goes to find Kat.

Videl walks over, stops, looks, and says "Dad?"

Hercule gets up and runs to her pulling her in to a tight embrace asking her "Where were you? I fought with many packs of wolves trying to find you."

Videl replies, "I've been here safe and out of the way…"

Gohan walks back and finishes "Like I said and this was a bad guy that was over her head. So I had dad bring her here so she would be out of the way and safe."

Hercule asks "Well you did as you said, so where is here?"

Videl answers, "This is the lookout."

Hercule walks over to the edge of the lookout and attentively peers over the edge he shouts, "We're above the clouds!"

Gohan laughs, "We are miles above the Earth."

Hercule asks, "How do you normally get up here?"

Gohan replies "Most of us fly"

Bulma asks, "So what are we going to do? There wasn't much damage done to West City well nothing a little construction can't fix. But what is the situation a Satan City?"

Gohan replies, "Over half the city was destroyed. But if we're planning to use the Dragonballs we would have to be careful as to how we make the wish because we're one wish short."

Videl asks, "Why are you one wish short?"

Gohan replies, "Because we wished dad back."

Sharpner suggests, "Before you make a wish just find out what the death toll is if any if only a handful of people died don't waste the wish the city is overcrowded anyways as far as destruction of the city just let them rebuild I don't care if I'm out of school for the rest of the school year."

Bulma reminds him "It will take years to rebuild the city."

Videl asks "Bulma would it be possible for you to make me and outfit like Gohan's?"

Bulma responds "That will be easy. Sure I will."

Videl remarks "Awesome, thanks."

Gohan asks, "Who wants to make a sweep of the city with me?"

Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien volunteer.

Videl runs over to Gohan and gives him a hug.

He kisses her on the cheek then takes to the air.

Videl asks, "Should we go and check on KRO and Hiamovi."

Goku responds, "We should it has almost been a day."

Sharpner asks, "Where are you going?"

Videl replies "To check on KRO and his dad."

Sharpner responds, "I want to come."

Anthony, Robert, Kat, Erasa, and Angela come up to them also saying that they want to come.

Goku smiles "Then follow me."

They followed Goku like a puppy following a child all eager to see KRO.

Goku opens the door and tells them "Wait here."

Goku walks in and sees them training. He was also surprised to see that they were still in their wolf forms.

He hails them calling out "Hey!"

KRO stops in mid throw of an energy blast and remarks "Hey Goku."

Hiamovi turns around "Is it safe for us to come out?"

Goku grins "Sure is and KRO your friends are eager to see you."

KRO looks down "I'm not ready for them to see me like this."

At that time the whole group came rushing in.

Videl apologizes "Sorry I tried to keep them outside but they wouldn't listen."

Sharpner, Robert, and Anthony reacted to KRO's appearance with a "Whoa!"

Erasa, Angela, and Kat reacted by saying "Oh my!"

Sharpner asks "Which one is KRO and which one is his dad?"

Videl walks up to KRO and Hiamovi and points to each one.

KRO says, "This is me KRO."

Hiamovi replies, "I'm Hiamovi KRO's father."

Goku says, "Let's leave the room before we all get stuck in here."

They all leave and head back to the main sanctuary.

Tala reacts with fear as Hiamovi tries to touch her.

Hiamovi pulls back his paw and looks at her with concern.

He asks, "How badly did I hurt her?"

Dende says "She was injured over ninety percent of her body. It took me close to half an hour to heal her wounds."

Hiamovi looks away and remarks with sorrow, "She has every right to fear me while I'm in this form, I would have this form taken away if it meant her loving me again."

Bulma responds "You don't have to go that far with it Hiamovi."

Hiamovi turns around and responds with hope, "I don't. How?"

Bulma explains, "If we don't use the Dragonballs to fix the city or bring back people we could wish for Tala to have no memory of you attacking her."

Gohan returns with Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien.

Videl walks up to him and asks, "Pardon the pun but what's the damage?"

Gohan replies, "It didn't look like anyone has died surprisingly but there are a lot of injuries we spent a good chunk of the time freeing people who were trapped in buildings."

Bulma walks up to him "We have a problem, Tala is deathly afraid of Hiamovi's wolf form. He can't even get near her without her cowering in fear."

Gohan asks, "Has anyone tried to explain to Tala that he didn't know what he was doing?"

Videl replies, "I did after she had asked to go see them she claims she understood but I'm still not sure."

Goku remarks, "You and Tala went to go see them?"

Videl nods "Yeah but I accompanied her just in case."

KRO approaches Tala "Mother, Father didn't know what he was doing."

Tala holds herself back with fear once more.

KRO turns to Hiamovi "She is terrified of both of us father."

Hiamovi remarks, "It is because we look so much alike in our wolf forms that she sees me when she looks upon you."

Gohan looks from KRO and Hiamovi and responds, "Now that you say something you do look alike."

Hercule replies "I don't know what these Dragonballs are but the city can rebuild I vote to fix that family."

Videl seconds the motion.

Sharpner and the rest of Gohan and Videl's friends also agree with Hercule's statement.

Tien remarks "It's going to be strange not wishing to repair the damage done by Fenrir and those other two wolves."

Bulma corrects, "We're still repairing damage causes by the wolves but it is damage done to a family."

Bulma searches her pockets and exclaims, "I forgot my Dragonball Radar!"

Videl runs over to Gohan's bag were she placed it opened it up and looked thru it and found Gohan's Radar. She responds, "Gohan had his on him he brings it to school."

Gohan looks at Videl and shakes his head.

Videl sees this and she quickly apologizes "Sorry I should have asked you if it was okay for me to look thru your bag."

Gohan laughs, "That's not why I was shaking my head."

Videl asks, "Why were you shaking your head then?"

Gohan replies, "You somehow knew that I would have mine on me."

Videl admits, "I actually didn't know I assumed you would and decided to look thru your bag and I just happened to assume right."

Gohan asks, "Why did you assume I had it on me?"

Videl replies, "Well I remembered a few weeks ago you showed it to me on the same day you got the four star ball from Ms. Amanda."

Goku looks to the sky and says "Lets hold off on that wish just yet someone or something is about to enter our atmosphere."

The Z fighters look in the direction that Goku was looking in.

Videl says, "I don't see anything."

At that time, an object that looked like a round spaceship descends from the sky and started to fly across the sky.

Gohan shouts, "At that trajectory it will land in Gizard Wasteland."

Goku suggests "Come on lets go find out if this is a friend or enemy."

The Z fighters take to the air and take off.

Videl take to the air and shouts "I'm coming to."

KRO also shouts, "I am as well." He takes to the air.

Videl catches up with Gohan.

Gohan remarks "Are you sure you can make it Videl? It's a far flight."

Videl responds, "I'll will myself to make it there and back again"

KRO catches up.

Gohan comments "I meant to say something earlier after I got back but I noticed that you had been doing some training."

Goku adds in "I saw that you were training when I came and got you and Hiamovi."

KRO responds "After Mother and Videl left Mr. Popo said that Father and I can do some training in that room."

Goku responds, "So are you still thinking about challenging Vegeta or is that on hold until we can get everything fixed with Tala."

KRO replies, "I think it is on hold."

They fly the rest of the way there in silence.

*Gizard Wasteland*

They all split up and search for the craft

Gohan and Videl find the craft so Gohan raises his power level and flares it several times.

The rest of the Z fighters arrive at Gohan and Videl's location.

Vegeta comments, "It looks similar to a Saiyan space pod."

The door opens revealing a female around Gohan, Videl, and KRO's age.

She had native looking features and long black hair that went down to her waist it was braided in a single braid, she wore what looked like a priestess outfit but with armor on her upper body and her weapon was a bow and arrows.

She opened her eyes and started to shout "Dn't ttck! Dn't ttck!" (Don't attack! Don't attack!)

She scanned all the people at her pod and saw someone she recognized leapt out of the space pod, hugged KRO, and started to sob heavily.

KRO remarks, "I think I understood her. I thought it was just something I made up to pass notes to Gohan without the others being able to read it I didn't think it was a real language."

Tien asks, "What did she say?"

KRO responds "I think she said Don't attack. Don't attack."

Vegeta tells KRO "Ask her if she can speak the common tongue."

KRO asks "Cn y spk th cmmn tng?"(Can you speak the common tongue?)

The female slowly calms down and looks up at him then replies "Ys. M cn." (Yes. Me can.)

KRO relays "She says she can."

Goku goes to place a hand on her shoulder and she pulls away saying "I feel safest with another Sirius."

Goku pulls his hand away and replies "Alright but can you answer us a few questions?"

She responds with "I'll give him my answers as to why I'm banished here on this planet."

KRO gently replies, "Everyone call me KRO but my name is Okhmhaka. What is your name?"

She responds, "My name is Lulu."

KRO asks, "Why were you banished to this planet."

Lulu almost breaks down in tears "It's all my fault two months ago three massive wolves named Hati, Skoll, and Fenrir ravaged our planet. I came up with a solution to get rid of them because we just couldn't kill them they kept reviving each other. My solution was to open up a portal using a spell to send them to a planet adjacent to us in a different solar system. It was after I did the calculations that I found out what a mess I had made when I told the elders about what had happened they became furious and banished me to the planet where I sent to wolves for me to suffer my fate at their claws. Am I on Earth?"

KRO responds, "You are on Earth."

Lulu asks, "Where are the wolves? Why isn't it dark?"

Goku replies, "We defeated them."

Still looking at KRO, she asks, "How did you overcome them resurrecting one another?"

KRO shakes his head.

She looks to Goku.

Goku responds, "We attacked them all at the same time."

Gohan asks, "Fenrir said all wolves will come to him at his call how is it that you were able to resist if your planet is technically all wolves."

Lulu gives Gohan a dirty look and replies "Only the warrior types can change into Ookami I'm a hybrid of a warrior type /sage type. My mother was a sage and my father was a warrior. Your friend here is a warrior type. Only those that have trained to resist mind control were able to resist his call and as for the 'Wolves' comment we transform into Ookami to call us wolves is like calling a Saiyan a monkey speaking of which I haven't seen any Saiyans around lately a long time ago they were always stopping by to get supplies and such."

Vegeta announces, "You are currently in the presents of the last two full blooded Saiyans and one out of three half-bloods."

Lulu asks, "Why are you still in your Ookami form if the wolves have been defeated."

KRO shrugs "I was waiting to see if I will change back on my own or if I'm stuck like this."

She takes a step back places a hand on his chest and utters the word "Trnsfrm.(Transform) This might hurt a little."

There was a glow around her hand and the glow spread around KRO's body. KRO started to shrink down to his normal size before long he was in his human form.

Gohan asks, "How do you feel KRO?"

KRO responds, "I feel better, I kind of feel human again I don't mind being in my wol- I mean Ookami form but I like being me."

Lulu asks, "You're not a full Sirus?"

KRO looks down "Unfortunately no my father and I are only like ten percent Sirus."

Lulu grabs hold of KRO's arm and says, "I could help make sure Sirus Blood stays in your family line."

KRO blushes and remarks "Your awfully forward aren't you. I mean we just met and you're already offering to bare my children. I want to be able to get to know you first."

Lulu squeezes him arm tighter "Have it your way but I choose you as my mate."

Gohan laughs, "I guess you're stuck with her KRO. Admit it you secretly wanted a full blooded Sirus for your mate."

KRO makes a 'shhing' motion and asks, "How did you know that? I surely didn't tell you."

Gohan smiles "I could tell that you were thinking about it when Bulma said that if you asked dad he would find the planet for you."

Lulu looks at Gohan and states "Let me see your true self."

Gohan powers down to his base form.

She remarks, "You're the half Saiyan aren't you?"

Gohan nods "I am."

Lulu states "And you that powerful. Tell me what is that transformation."

Goku replies, "It is call Super Saiyan all us Earth bound Saiyans can transform into Super Saiyan."

Lulu gasps, "So it's not just a legend it can actually happen."

KRO asks, "Can you change my father back into his human form?"

Lulu replies, "I can where is he?"

KRO responds, "He is at a different location, Can you fly?"

Lulu replies "You mean levitate yeah I can."

KRO responds "Follow us and we'll show you where my father is."

Goku remarks, "I'll take Lulu's space pod to Capsule Corp. for safe keeping."

Lulu tells him "Don't bother it is set to disintegrate after a while to insure that I never come back."

KRO comments, "You really are stuck here for forever."

Goku cheerfully says, "Come on lets head back to the lookout."

The group takes to the air.

Videl flies up to Lulu and asks, "Approximately how old are you? You look to be our age."

Lulu replies "Well let's see on Planet Lupin like Earth has twelve months but our year is half of what your year is on Lupin I had just had my nineteenth birthday so I guess here on Earth I would be eighteen."

KRO asks, "What time of the year was your birthday?"

Lulu responds, "During the time the planets come back to life and small animals wake from their sleep."

Gohan says, "Here we call that spring. My birthday is in the spring."

KRO asks, "Can you transform into an Ookami?"

Lulu replies, "I can and at will though I doubt you would be able to."

KRO responds, "Father and I rely on the fullmoon to transform."

Lulu asks, "How often is the fullmoon?"

Gohan responds "At least once a month on rare occasion twice in one month."

Lulu reacts "That is frequent I might not need to rely on transforming on my own." She asks, "Why is it that none of you Sayians have a tail?"

Vegeta bitterly retorts, "We've all had them cut off."

Lulu remarks "It doesn't seem right a Saiyan without a tail."

They fly the rest of the way in silence.

*The Lookout*

The group lands and were greeted once again by their family and friends.

Kat eyes the new person that had clung on to KRO.

Kat walks up to KRO and asks, "Who is this that desperately clings to your arm?"

KRO responds, "This is Lulu, she was in the space pod that crashed."

Kat crosses her arms and replies, "I see."

KRO asks, "Are you jealous of her?"

Kat remarks "NO! I always thought you were gay you never pointedly shown any interest in any of us females in our group."

KRO scratches the side of his face with his finger and says quietly "Well I did have interest in one female but she got scooped up before I got a change to make a move."

Kat looks at Videl and asks him "Was it Videl?"

KRO nods his head 'yes' then replies "I'm not going to worry about it Lulu has chosen me as her mate."

Kat grins and shouts "Hey Videl! KRO told he that he had a crush on you!"

Videl turns around and replies, "I'm aware of this."

KRO asks Gohan "Why did you tell Videl?"

Gohan replies, "I'm not going to keep secrets from Videl anymore."

Hiamovi walks up to KRO "How did you change back out of your wolf form."

Lulu replies, "Your form is Ookami and I had used a spell to bring him back to his… human form."

Hiamovi asks, "You're a Sirus? You were what entered into our atmosphere."

Lulu responds, "I am. Now let me get you back into your true form."

Hiamovi nods.

Lulu lets go of KRO's arm and walks over to Hiamovi she places a hand on his chest and says "This might hurt a little bit. Trsfrm." (Transform)

Once again, there was a glow around her hand and it spread across Hiamovi's body. Hiamovi slowly changed back into is human form.

KRO walks up to Lulu and places a hand on her back and says, "Father, Lulu has chosen me as her mate."

Hiamovi gives a half smile "I'm glad you found a mate son. I wish to go check on my mate."

Hiamovi walks off to try to talk with Tala.

Lulu turns around with a look of concern and asks, "Why does he look so saddened."

KRO responds, "While under Fenrir's control father attacked mother and now she is afraid of him and myself while we were in our Ookami forms."

Lulu looks at the scene of KRO's parents with Tala still holding herself away from Hiamovi and running to hide behind ChiChi.

Lulu remarks, "I can do something about the fear but I can't do anything about the memory."

She digs in her pocket and puts out something that looked similar to a capsule but instead of it being cylindrical, it was rectangular.

She pushes the button on it and tosses it.

A massive box appears.

Bulma comments "That is like the capsules my family mass produces."

Lulu rummages thru the box as she remarks "The elders only gave me one day to gather my things and I somehow managed to put everything in five holders" She pulls out a jar and pulls out a leaf and say "Have your mother bite down on this it should get rid of her fear for the most part."

KRO takes the leaf and walks up to his mother.

Tala also recoils with fear.

KRO tells ChiChi "Have mother bite down on this leaf Lulu claims it will get rid of her fear for the most part."

ChiChi questions "So if she bites down on this leaf her fear of you two will go away."

KRO responds "For the most part."

ChiChi shrugs turns around to face Tala.

KRO walks away to go talk with Hiamovi.

Yamcha asks, "So are we going to summon Shenron or what?"

Bulma replies, "I'm not sure it seems like our new friend has a remedy for the Hunt family."

Tala bites down on the leaf and begins to feel better well she didn't feel afraid that is.

She walks up to Hiamovi and slaps him. She shouts, "That is for attacking me."

Hiamovi rubs his cheek and replies "We told you I didn't know what I was doing I was under the influence of a giant wolf named Fenrir."

KRO runs back over to Lulu and asks, "What just happened?"

Lulu responds "What just happened was the 'for the most part' part the event that happened between your parents there could be two possible reactions fear or anger we took care of the fear all that was left was the anger. Unfortunately I don't have anything to help the anger and I don't have a spell to erase a specific part of a person's memory I can only erase a person's complete memory."

Bulma replies "Lulu don't worry about it we have a way."

Lulu asks "What kind of magic do you possess?"

Bulma responds, "It isn't my magic but you will see." She turns to Videl "Do you still have Gohan's radar?"

Videl pulls the radar out of her pocket "I do."

Bulma says, "Give it to Goku he will gather up the Dragonballs the fastest."

Videl hands Goku the radar and he vanishes.

A few minutes later, he reappears with the three Dragonballs they already had and gives them to Bulma. Then he vanishes once more.

Bulma harkens to Lulu "These are Dragonballs Goku is out going to collect the other four balls. When all seven are collected we can summon Shenron."

Lulu asks "Who or what is this Shenron?"

Bulma responds, "Shenron is a mighty dragon that grants wishes."

Lulu figures "So let me get this straight you gather balls to summon a wish granting dragon?"

Bulma nods "That is the size of it."

Lulu thinks for a moment then says "I remember hearing that there was a planet where something like this existed but I don't think it was Earth."

Piccolo comments, "The concept of Dragonballs didn't originate on Earth they originate on a planet called Namek."

Lulu thinks aloud "Namek, Namek, Namek, I don't know the name does and doesn't sound familiar to me."

Bulma asks, "This is completely self-serving but I want to know if you would be okay to let me run a few test just so I can compare your test results to KRO and Hiamovi's test results?"

Lulu gives Bulma a weird look and responds, "You want to run tests on me?"

KRO replies, "I think she is on a fact finding mission that is why she wants to run tests on you and compare them to mine and father's tests."

Lulu asks "Do you want me to do it mate?"

KRO blushes at being called mate and responds, "You don't have to but I am curious."

Lulu hugs him and says "Then for you I'll do it."

Bulma asks, "Do you need the Fullmoon to transform?"

Lulu shakes her head 'no' "Father had learned a technique from a Saiyan named Bardock and when I got old enough Father taught it to me."

Vegeta states, "That low level of a Saiyan taught the Power ball technique to a different race."

Gohan asks, "Who is Bardock?"

Vegeta turns towards him and says, "That low level was your Grandfather."

Gohan responds, "I see" he turns to Dende and asks, "What are you doing Dende?"

Dende replies, "I'm watching Goku he has one more ball to get."

Gohan responds, "So he has three out of four balls."

Dende acknowledged, "That is what I said."

Gohan looks at his watch and voices "He is making good time."

KRO asks, "Did you bring clothes?"

Lulu replies, "I did but I'm not sure which holder it is. My medicine box was the only one marked."

Goku shows up with the remaining four Dragonballs and hands those to Bulma.

Bulma arranges the balls in order of stars with the seven star ball in the middle.

She stands up and motions for everyone to stand back.

Bulma holds her hands over the Dragonballs and cries out "Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!"

The sky darkens and the balls glow brighter.

Lulu asks, "What is happening?"

Goku responds, "Shenron is coming forth."

Something shot out of the Dragonballs and a massive dragon appeared.

Shenron asks, "What is your wish?"

Bulma thinks aloud "How to phrase it…" then says, "I got it. Shenron erase the memory of being attacked by her mate in his transformed state from Tala."

Shenron's eyes glow.

Then Shenron remarks, "Your wish has been granted." In addition, the balls rise up and scatter across the land.

Tala stops hitting Hiamovi and hugs him.

Hiamovi tentatively hugs her back.

Tala asks, "Why was I so angry?"

Hiamovi responds, "Don't worry about it. Our son has found himself a mate."

Tala looks us at him and smiles "I must meet her."

Hiamovi fully smiles for the first time since all this happened and replies "Yes let's officially meet her."

They walk up to KRO and Lulu and Hiamovi suggests "Son do you mind introducing us to your mate."

KRO smiles and introduces her "Mother, Father this is Lulu. She I mean we have chosen each other to be mates. She is a full blooded Sirus so she transforms like you and I father."

Hiamovi states, "Our family line has only had sons what are the chances of my son having daughters?"

Lulu responds, "The reason your family line has only had sons was because the Sirus that you are descended from was a male and he mated with an Earthling the male gene was prominent as the line went on."

Bulma remarks, "That is interesting I never would have thought of that."

Lulu continues, "With me and KRO you will have the chance of daughters and maybe even multiples since I was a twin I had a twin brother."

Bulma responds, "That is how it works here on earth with those that were twin or more that they have increased chances of have a multi-birth."

Sharpner asks, "Where can we stay? Some of our homes were destroyed."

ChiChi responds, "Everyone that needs a place to stay can stay at the Ox Castle and don't worry about your education I will be your tutor."

Sharpner groans "I was hoping to stay out of school. Gohan how tough is your Mom as far as being a teacher?"

Gohan replies, "Once you get used to the curriculum it isn't that bad."

Goten whines "Isn't that bad it is hard!"

Gohan justifies "Mom just wants us to get into good schools Goten. Are you using my old books Goten?"

ChiChi remarks "No I looked through all your old books and saw that you made notes in them I gave Goten all new books just so he couldn't cheat off you."

Gohan laughs, "So where are they?"

ChiChi says "In your room on the bookshelf where they belong."

Anthony says, "I can enroll in West City and live with my mom."

Bulma tries to persuade him "You would honestly get a better education from ChiChi."

KRO asks, "Where is Lulu going to stay?"

Hiamovi replies, "I was going to save it for when you became the next chief but I have a capsule home that she can stay in."

KRO remarks "Cool!"

Hiamovi states "But there are conditions, if you want to see her she comes over to the main house, you stay outside where you can be seen or you have a chaperon."

KRO complains "Gohan and Videl had been alone together why can't Lulu and I?"

Hiamovi replies "Gohan is more mature than you are."

ChiChi adds on to it "He knows he will get it if I find out otherwise."

Tien says, "I'm going to head out I need to pick up Chiaotzu from Master Roshi's."

Everyone responds, "Okay bye."

Tien takes to the air and leaves.

Yamcha also says "I need to leave I need to check on Puar."

Everyone bids him farewell and he leaves.

Gohan walks up to Piccolo and says "The reason I whistled earlier is because KRO and his dad have sensitive hearing like you and Dende. I needed a distraction in order to get behind him and knock him out. That was why I said forgive me before I did it."

Piccolo responds, "I see."

Krillin announces, "I'm going to head out as well Eighteen is probably worried about me."

Bulma responds, "Alright see you later."

Lulu asks, "You know a person named Eighteen?"

KRO responds, "It is a long story."

Lulu remarks "I was devastated when I found out I was being banished but I have a feeling that I'm going to like it here."

Bulma responds, "So you were banished here for what reason."

Lulu replies "I was the one to send the wolves here. I sent them her using a portal just because we could not defeat them that was two months ago on my home planet."

Vegeta says "Bulma I'm ready to go."

Bulma replies, "Okay just let me say by to ChiChi, Vegeta."

Vegeta retorts "Fine."

Bulma walks over to ChiChi, hugs her, and says "Good luck with all those teens."

ChiChi responds, "I know I'll need it."

Bulma walks over to Vegeta he scoops her up and he and Trunks take to the air.

Hiamovi asks KRO and Lulu "Are you two ready to go?"

Lulu closes the box and puts it back into its holder then puts it back in her pocket then says, "I'm ready."

KRO responds, "I'm ready."

Goku walks over "Oh are you leaving do you need a lift?"

Hiamovi responds "No Goku. This old dog has learned a few tricks while being in that room." He scoops up Tala and levitates in the air some.

Goku remarks "Well when we get a chance I want to have a match against you to see how much stronger you've gotten."

Hiamovi replies, "We shall at some point."

Goku responds, "Okay see you later."

Hiamovi, KRO, and Lulu take off with Tala

Hercule asks ChiChi, "Can Videl and I stay at your father's castle?"

ChiChi responds "Of course."

Gohan walks up to Piccolo and Dende "Look like we'll be leaving soon." He kicks at the tile and continues, "I just want to say thanks for everything."

Piccolo gives a look of concern "What for?"

Gohan looks up and smiles "I'm just showing gratitude if you hadn't trained me when I was younger I probably wouldn't have known how to fight."

Piccolo chuckles "I think your dad would have trained you just a lot later than when I had trained you."

Gohan laughs "You're probably right."

Goku shouts from across the way "Gohan! We're getting ready to leave. Are you coming?"

Gohan turns around "I'm coming!" he turns back to Piccolo "I'll take with you later."

Gohan runs back over to where his friends and family are and links up. Then they all disappear.

*Ox Kingdom Castle*

They all appear in a mighty castle made of white stone and wooden oak.

It had four halls leading from the great hall the hall going to the northwest housed the kitchen, laundry, armory, and servant quarters. The hall going to the northeast had rooms for the Ox King, his family, and treasure room. The hall going to the southwest had rooms for the Z fighters and their families and training room. The hall going to the southeast was the guest rooms along with the pool and spa. The great hall had the thrones and a large table that could seat twenty people along with several smaller tables that could seat eight.

The Ox King joyfully welcomes them "ChiChi I wasn't expecting you and your family to come and I see you bring guests."

ChiChi responds "Father they need a place to stay until the city is rebuilt enough to live in once more."

Ox King replies, "By all means my home is their home and if they want to see if they can salvage anything from their homes I will give them the capsules to be able to do so."

Gohan walks toward the hall where his room was and Videl ran up to him.

Videl asks, "Where are you going?"

Gohan replies, "I'm going to my room to change." He pushes the button on his watch and changes back into his ROTC uniform.

Videl follows him into his room. Once she walked into the room, she was in awe. She asks, "Are all the rooms like this?"

Gohan gathers up a towel and a change of clothes and replies "No the guest rooms aren't as elaborate as the family rooms and the fighter rooms. Videl, how about you go check the castle out while I take a shower."

Videl retorts "But I was hoping you would be able to show me!"

Gohan places a hand on her shoulder and responds "And I will, I'm not taking that long of a shower, I'll probably be done by the time you reach the end of the hallway."

Videl sighs "Alright."

Gohan gives her a kiss and goes into the bathroom.

Videl sits on the bed for a little while takes a deep breath and lets it out. She gets up and walks out of the room.

She was looking at some of the artwork on the wall in the hall when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looks up, sees the Ox King, and jumps.

Ox King remarks, "You must be Videl I saw how closely you follow my grandson. ChiChi says that your Gohan's life partner."

Videl replies, "I'm Videl and yeah I'm Gohan's life partner. Who is this portrait of?"

Ox king responds, "That was my friend Gohan known to Goku as Grandpa Gohan."

Videl asks, "How did he die?"

Goku walks up and responds, "I accidently killed him."

Videl looks at him and asks, "How did that happen?"

Goku responds, "I was in my great ape form on the night of the fullmoon. I was a kid and I had my tail."

Videl replies, "I see. Do you miss him?"

Goku shrugs "Sometimes I did a lot when I was a kid, but after I started to go on adventures and meeting new people I began to not feel as lonely."

Videl responds, "I guess you wouldn't miss someone as much if you met new people sometimes I miss mom but after meeting everybody I don't miss her as much."

Gohan walks down the hall wearing a black and red GI seeing his grandfather and dad talking with Videl he asks, "What's going on?"

Goku replies, "We're just talking."

Gohan stuffs his hands in his pockets "What are you talking about?"

Videl responds, "We're talking about the deceased."

Gohan replies, "I see."

Ox King remarks, "Let's go back to the great hall supper should be ready."

(Dinner bell)

Everyone comes to the great hall and takes a seat.

Gohan, Goku, and Goten wait while everyone gets food and then they got food.

Anthony remarks, "I've never seen someone eat so much food."

Videl laughs, "That is a Saiyan appetite for you."

Anthony asks, "What about the Ox King?"

Ox King replies, "I'm just a large man that is my excuse but I still don't eat to the extent of what Goku, Gohan, and Goten do or even Vegeta and Trunks for that matter."

They all fall into silence as they ate.

Ox King grabs the attention of a servant, tells him something the servant nods, and hurries away.

The servant returns carrying a small box.

Ox King remarks, "In this box are capsules, in each capsule there are twenty storage capsules. I want you to utilize these capsules to bring back items that can be salvaged from your homes."

Kat asks, "How are we to get back to Satan City?"

Goku replies, "I'll be taking you one at a time."

Videl asks, "Can I fly with Gohan back to the city."

Goku responds, "If you can take Hercule with you."

Videl sighs with disappointment "Alright, I do have my jet copter."

Servants came and took their dishes and silverware.

Robert remarks "I guess the question is now is who goes first?"

Kat says "I think I should go first just to show my family that I'm alright because I was crushed by a pillar after all."

ChiChi responds, "Before we go on my horse is bigger than your horse we will settle this by the month you were born."

All the teens sigh "Alright."

ChiChi calls out "January."

Kat and Sharpner respond "Aye."

ChiChi asks "What day?"

Kat replies "The Seventeenth."

Disappointed Sharpner responds "The twenty-third."

ChiChi remarks, "It is settled Kat will go first."

Kat grins with victory.

Sharpner gets on to Kat "Wipe that grin off your face you're not that special."

Kat crosses her arms and pouts.

ChiChi thinks to herself **"Are these kids going to survive living together?"**

Goku places a hand on her shoulder and replies as if he read her mind "Don't worry ChiChi everything will be fine."

ChiChi smiles and rests her head on his hand.

Goku pulls her into a hug and says, "We'll make this work besides we also have Hercule to help us out."

ChiChi sighs, "I'm afraid he will be more of a hindrance than a help."

Goku pulls away, walks over to Hercule, and asks, "You'll help us watch these kids won't you?"

Hercule glances up puts his hand behind his back, then brings them around to in front of him and bounces then tips of his fingers against each other as if contemplating something, then replies "Sure, I'll help keep an eye on these teens for you."

Goku smiles and responds "Great we need all the eyes we can spare on these teens."

Hercule remarks, "The only two teens I'm more concerned about are our two teens always sneaking off to be alone."

ChiChi responds "They aren't going to have time to sneak off they will be studying."

Hercule replies, "I see."

Gohan and Videl walk up and Videl asks "Are you ready to go daddy? We are."

Hercule responds, "I still need to grab some capsules from Ox King."

Videl hands him a couple capsules.

Hercule pockets the capsules and says, "Now I'm ready."

They head out the front door.

Videl clicks the button on her jet copter capsule and tosses it.

Hercule climbs into the jet copter along with Videl.

Gohan nervously remarks, "I'll fly on my own."

Hercule retorts, "Oh no you're not, you're going to ride with us."

Gohan sighs "Alright I'll ride with you."

Gohan climbs in and closes the door.

Videl takes off in the air.

After some time Videl asks "Why wouldn't you let Gohan fly on his own Dad?"

Hercule responds, "I want to be able to keep an eye on him."

Gohan defends himself "I wasn't going anywhere I promise I was going to fly right alongside Videl's copter."

Videl lands in the driveway.

They all jump out and walk into the house.

Gohan comments, "For the most part the house looks fine just a bit trashed like someone had a huge fight."

Hercule retorts, "I did have a fight I fought packs of wolves."

Gohan asks, "How did they get in?"

Hercule sighs "Through an open window." He turns to face them and remarks "Videl go and get your things. Son you come with me."

Videl retorts "Why?"

Hercule responds, "I want to talk to him."

Videl complains "Didn't you cover everything while you had him in detention yesterday before the wolves attacked."

Hercule barks "Videl get your stuff from your room!"

Videl gives a looks of concern then ran to her room.

Gohan asks, "Was that at all necessary Hercule?"

Hercule crosses his arms "I don't have to explain myself to her. Come on follow me."

Gohan follows Hercule down some stairs and down a hall to a huge bedroom.

Hercule starts opening the capsules and filling up them up with stuff.

Gohan asks, "What is the real reason you wanted me with you?"

Hercule replies, "I don't trust you two alone with each other."

Gohan responds, "We're not going to do anything the most we would do is kiss."

Hercule give him a stern look "Kissing leads to things."

Gohan gives a wary look "What are you talking about?"

Hercule nearly shouts, "I'm talking about sex you and Videl are too young to be having sex."

Gohan replies "I know I had this conversation with mom. Why are you worried about Videl?"

Hercule responds "Yes. The girl will not sit down long enough for me to have the sex talk with her. I sometimes wish her mom was still around she could always get Videl to sit down to talk."

Gohan asks, "Where is Videl's mom?"

Hercule replies, "She died some time ago."

Gohan looks down "Now I feel bad that I asked."

Hercule reassures "Don't be I'm surprised she hasn't brought her mom up to you she is always talking about her mom."

Gohan looks back up and replies "Okay."

Hercule asks, "Why are you so nervous around me?"

Gohan looks around the room and thinks about it. He responds, "You're kind of hot and cold towards me."

Hercule asks, "What do you mean by hot and cold?"

Gohan explains, "Well like just now you were hard on the 'no sex' thing and then you were telling me private things like that your wife had died."

Hercule shakes his head "I guess I didn't make that clear she was my ex-wife."

Gohan glanced down "Sorry."

Hercule retorts, "Will you stop apologizing it isn't your fault."

Gohan sighs "Alright."

Videl walks in and says, "I'm ready how about you Daddy?"

Hercule turns around and replies, "Just about done. I see that you changed your clothes."

Videl looks down at her outfit of jeans and a T-shirt and comments, "I felt like I was in that outfit forever. I packed some clothes for training but since I figure I won't be in the city fighting crime I figured I would be good with regular clothes."

Gohan takes notice on her and remarks, "You look nice."

Videl looks up to Gohan and replies "Thank you."

Hercule returns the last storage box into its capsule he remarks, "Last thing I need to get is my capsule case with my cars."

Videl nervously asks, "Are you going to drive dad? You haven't driven for a while. You normally have Alec drive you."

Hercule puffs out his chest "I'm going to have Gohan drive I want to see how good of a driver he is." he leads them out of the room, thru the halls and thru the house to the garage.

Gohan replies after thinking about it "If you're going to have me drive I'd rather drive my truck I don't even drive mom and dad's car."

Hercule pulls a large capsule case off the wall and remarks, "If you want to drive a truck I have a truck"

Videl asks, "Do you have your truck Gohan?"

Gohan nods "I carry it on me like you carry your jet copter."

Videl says "Let's take Gohan's truck, it's just as nice or nicer than your truck dad."

Hercule huffs "Let's see the truck I'll be the judge if it is nicer than mine."

Gohan pulls out his truck capsule, clicks it and tosses it.

Hercule walks around it "It's an older model. I see it has a custom paint job featuring the Ox Kingdom."

Gohan walks over to the tailgate, places his hand over the Ox Kingdom emblem revealing storage capsules, and closes it again.

Hercule retorts "Then what is the purpose of the truck bed if you have that…wait it's just for looks."

Gohan grins "Exactly."

Hercule surmises, "You get asked about your truck don't you."

Gohan replies, "Like I told Videl when she asked me about it everyone thinks Mom and Grandpa are dead and are surprised to see me driving around advertising the Ox Kingdom."

Hercule says, "Let's see the inside."

Gohan opens the doors and starts the truck.

Hercule climbs into the driver seat and looks inside "Panel is digital…" he looks over to the screen between the seats "Touch screen display panel…" he looks at the cup holders "Lit cup holders" adjusts himself in the seat "Memory foam seating with custom leather coverings."

Gohan crosses his arms and just throws out there "The seats can be heated or cooled, and above the rearview mirror there is storage for over hundred different capsules"

Hercule looks above the rearview mirror and opens up the capsule case "That definitely looks like it's over a hundred different capsules." He looks at all the different capsules and comments, "Did you know you had a couple car capsules here?"

Gohan replies, "They are in case the truck breaks down."

Hercule asks, "Have you looked at them?"

Gohan shrugs "Not really."

Hercule pulls both of the car capsules out.

Hercule jumps out of the truck, clicks one of the capsules, and tosses it.

A dark red sports car with the same tribal tattoo of a bulls head but done in gold instead of silver it also had the forest green Taurus symbol like on the truck. Inside that, it had the Ox Kingdoms symbol. That was on the hood, sides, and trunk of the car. Gohan opens the door and the roof popped open, slid back turning it into a convertible. It had many of the same features as the truck, like the custom seats and touch screen controls.

Videl comments, "I think Bulma customized all the capsules in the truck."

Hercule pushes the button to return it to its capsule then hands it back to Gohan along with the other capsule and remarks "We've dilly dallied enough we should head back." He goes to lock up the house.

Videl jokes "I think dad is jealous."

They all climb into the truck.

Gohan touches the screen and then touches to phone icon then dials his grandfather's number.

Shortly after a video of the Ox King appeared.

Ox King said _"Gohan we've been expecting you back by now. Where are you?"_

Gohan responds, "We're still at their house I was calling to let everyone know we were going to drive back, Hercule chalked it up as wanting to see how good of a driver I am I don't know."

Ox King replies, _"Well Goku is done with everyone else and the chefs are preparing snacks. I will have Goku head your way Hercule can see how well you drive at a later time. Besides it's getting late."_ He talks to Goku off screen then returns, _"Goku is on his way."_

There was a knock on the window.

Gohan looks out the window sees his dad and remarks "He's here I'll let you go grandpa."

Ox King waves and then hangs up the phone. Then the screen goes dark.

Gohan gets out of the truck followed by Videl and then finally and reluctantly Hercule.

Gohan walks over to the switch on the truck that will put it back in its capsule and pushed it.

Gohan grabs the capsule and places it back in pocket.

Goku asks, "Is everyone ready to go?"

Gohan replies "One moment." He lets out a big yawn. "Now I'm ready."

Goku laughs and remarks "I bet you're tired been up for roughly forty hours without sleep. Everyone is going to sleep good tonight."

They all link up and disappear.

A/N: This isn't the last chapter I will get out one/two more chapter/s but I want to say thanks for sticking with me as I got this story out.


	14. Months Later

A/N: I honest dislike anonymous reviews especially the negative ones because I want to reply to them and I can't. ME personally if you're going to leave a review make and account so it can be responded to. As far as the review goes that is if said reader decides to finish the story. If your don't like how I write then don't F-ING read it. My education goes as high as high school so unless you can prove you went to college and got a degree in writing keep your nose out of it. I don't have the patience for a beta because quite frankly I'm an impatient person, I phrase things the way **I** want them to be phrased and I don't want anyone to mess up the way I want it to come across. As far as my spelling, you make it sound like I misspell everything I cross check a lot of the words I use with a dictionary. If your giving me crap about the made up language go jump in a lake they are words without the vowels. So I hope you have a supercalifragilisticexpialidocious day and I am being sarcastic about it you having a fantastic day. XP

Months Later

Videl and all the teens were getting ready to sit down to study along with KRO and Lulu. The only teen not accounted for was Gohan.

Videl asks "ChiChi can I go see what is taking Gohan so long?"

ChiChi shrugs "Go ahead tell him to hurry up he can't stay in bed all day he has too study like the rest of you."

Videl runs down the hall to where Gohan's room is and runs inside.

Videl nearly shouts "Gohan we need to study. Why are you still in bed?"

Gohan turns over, covers his ears, and says quietly "Not so loud."

Videl walks over to the side of the bed and touches his arm only to recoil her hand back she comments, "You're hotter than a firecracker. Hold on I'll be right back."

Videl runs out of the room and back down the hall back to ChiChi.

ChiChi asks, "Where is Gohan?"

Videl replies, "Still in bed I think he has a fever he was awfully hot to the touch."

ChiChi turns to the rest of the teens "Continue studying I'll be right back."

She gets a chorus of replies "Alright, yes ma'am, okay."

She places a hand on Videl's shoulder "You are going to come with me you have a lesson to learn."

They walk down the hall to where the kitchen is ChiChi rummages around in the cabinets and finds a large bowl.

Videl asks, "What is the bowl for?"

ChiChi responds, "They have a higher body temperature that we do normally so their fevers are higher that what ours would be. So I'm going to fill this bowl up with water cool water."

She walks over to the sink puts the bowl in it and fills it with water.

ChiChi remarks, "I want you to carry it Videl."

Videl nods and pulls the bowl of water out of the sink.

ChiChi smiles and responds "Come on lets go check on Gohan."

They walk down the hallways and Videl asks, "Does Gohan get sick often?"

ChiChi replies, "Not really I think this is the second or third time he's gotten sick ever."

Videl remarks "Wow that isn't very much at all."

ChiChi opens Gohan's door and gestures for Videl to put the bowl of water on the nightstand by the bed.

Videl places the bowl on the nightstand like instructed.

ChiChi tells Videl "Go in the bathroom and get a washcloth."

Videl goes and does as told.

ChiChi shakes Gohan gently.

Gohan hoarsely responds "Leave me alone I don't feel good."

ChiChi replies, "I can tell, but can you tell me what your symptoms are."

Gohan responds "Huh? Sin Toms?"

ChiChi shakes her head and remarks a little louder "No Symptoms. What are your symptoms?"

Videl comes in with a washcloth and comments, "I think it might be his ears."

Gohan replies, "My head hurts like there is someone pressing on my ears, on top of that my ears feel stuffy. Loud noise bothers me."

Lulu shows up in the door and comments "Sounds to me like he has an ear infection."

ChiChi asks, "Were you eaves dropping?"

Lulu remarks, "I was listening from the table. I know I shouldn't have but KRO asked me to because he was concerned about Gohan I initially declined to do so but I got pressured into it but the other humans insisted on it they are all worried."

ChiChi sighs "Fine you can help since you are for all intents and purposes you are a shaman."

Lulu responds "Okay."

ChiChi shouts out the door "As for the rest of you go back to studying."

The rest of the teens show up in the doorway.

KRO asks, "How did you know we were here?"

ChiChi sighs, "I'm a parent I make it my business to know these things. Fine, you don't have to study today but tomorrow your studying extra hard. Let us worry about Gohan he'll be fine"

The rest of the teens leave and Lulu walks in.

After making sure the coast was clear Lulu comments "Thanks for not ratting me out when I gestured to you that they were besides me."

ChiChi replies "It was no problem I just hope they won't bug us for a while."

Lulu asks, "What can I do to help?"

ChiChi asks, "Do you have something that can reduce his fever?"

Videl asks bluntly "Do you have something that will make him better completely."

Lulu replies, "I'll have to look and see what I've got."

She pulls out her holder, clicks the button, and tosses it, revealing a huge box.

Lulu opens it and rummages thru thinking aloud "Let's see pain reliever, acid reducer, reduces infection here we go fever reducer. But for his other symptoms I think it wouldn't hurt to use a pain reliever and the infection reducer. But they would need to be properly mixed can I use the kitchen."

ChiChi remarks "I'll show you where the kitchen is I was thinking about making some broth for Gohan anyways." She turns to Videl "Keep that cool washcloth on his forehead except to cool it off in the bowl of water."

Lulu gathers her ingredients and follows ChiChi to the kitchen.

They pass by Hercule.

ChiChi says, "Keep an eye on them but don't let them know you're there, Gohan is sick."

Hercule retorts "Your boy is sick! Is there anything I can do to help?"

ChiChi reiterates, "Just keep an eye on them."

Hercule walks over to the room and stands outside the door peering around the doorframe.

Videl was wiping Gohan's forehead.

Gohan stirs and weakly says "Videl? Where is mom she was here a little bit ago?"

Videl replies "Your mom, Lulu, and I are all working to get you better. All our friends are worried about you so much that your mom gave them a day off of studying."

Gohan goes to get up "Studying I almost forgot I'll fall behind."

Videl places the washcloth in the bowl then gently pushes him back down saying, "Don't worry about it knowing you you'll catch up."

Gohan lies back down and Videl places the washcloth back on his forehead.

Hercule stands there watching them and thinks to himself **"Looks like Videl can be mature when she has to be then again it could be that it is because he's sick."**

*In the kitchen*

ChiChi asks, "How fast would your treatment work?"

Lulu responds, "Should work within twenty-four hours."

ChiChi asks, "Does it have to be mixed in anything?"

Lulu replies "Just mix in some water to make it drinkable."

ChiChi asks "Does he have to drink it in one go or is it as long as he drinks it all?"

Lulu responds, "It works like this planets antibiotics it works best if it is all taken. He might have trouble getting it down because of the earthy aftertaste it will have."

Lulu finished grinding up the herbs and put them in a glass then put some water in the glass. After stirring it with a chopstick, she announced, "Its ready."

ChiChi says "Go ahead and go give it to him I'll be there in a little bit."

Lulu nods and walks out of the kitchen. On her way, she was stopped by KRO.

KRO asks, "How is Gohan?"

Lulu replies "Gohan will be fine mate. I have a remedy here for him and he should get better in no time. Now go tell the others to stop worrying about him he is in capable hands."

KRO kisses her on the cheek and replies "Okay."

KRO turns back around and heads back to the guest rooms.

Lulu continues to walk back to Gohan's room.

Videl looks up and sees Lulu coming in.

Lulu asks, "How is he?"

Videl replies "Still hotter than a firecracker. Is that the remedy for him?"

Lulu nods "It is." she turns her attention to Gohan "Hey, Gohan can you sit up for me I got something for you to drink to help you feel better."

Gohan weakly sits up and says, "I hope I get to feeling better fast I have a lot of studying to do."

Lulu replies, "We all have a lot of studying to do." She hands him the remedy "I need you to drink all of this to get better it can be a little at a time or all in one go the only thing is you have to drink all of it."

Gohan remarks, "So I have to drink all of it in order to feel better."

Lulu responds "Right."

Gohan takes a sniff and retorts, "Smells like mud, I think I'll just get it over with and take it in one go." He puts the glass to his mouth and chugs the remedy down without breathing. After he finished it, he said, "Even tastes like mud."

Lulu takes the glass and retorts, "What do you expect from ground up tree bark, leaves, and roots."

ChiChi walks in with a bowl of broth and asked, "Did he drink it?"

Lulu replies "Yeah he drank it said it smelled and tasted like mud but I told him what do you expect from ground up tree bark, leaves, and roots."

ChiChi smiled "At least he drank it I got some broth here for him."

Gohan holds his hands out for the broth.

ChiChi hands him the broth.

Gohan sniffs it and peers at Lulu.

Lulu puts her hands up and says "Don't look at me your mom made it I didn't have any involvement in the process of making it."

ChiChi chuckles "Its safe son."

Gohan takes a drink of it pauses then chugs it down.

Lulu teases, "I think he's just glad to have something get that earthy taste out of his mouth."

Gohan hands the bowl back to his mom and nods.

ChiChi says "Okay you two let's let Gohan rest."

ChiChi starts to head out the door with Lulu and Videl.

Gohan lies back down and remarks "Can Videl stay it was comforting to have her beside me."

Videl looks to ChiChi.

ChiChi sighs "Fine but Hercule will be at the door to keep an eye on you two."

Gohan replies, "I can live with that."

Videl responds "Okay."

ChiChi and Lulu walk out of the room.

Videl asks, "Why did you want me to stay? You need rest."

Gohan pats the side of the bed wanting her to sit by him.

Videl sits on the bed and faces him.

Gohan remarks, "I wanted you to stay because I wanted your company."

Videl responds, "I don't have much to talk about."

Gohan yawns and says, "Don't have to talk just stay by my side."

Videl sighs "Alright." She feels the water in the bowl and decides the water was still cool enough. She grabs the washcloth off the bed and puts it in the water. She feels Gohan's forehead and comments, "That remedy must work fast you don't feel as hot your still very warm to the touch but not as hot."

Gohan weakly smiles "That's good that my fever is going down. Maybe before long I might be able to study."

Videl sighs, "Worry about that tomorrow. I just hope tomorrow you'll be feeling better. You look miserable."

Gohan turns on his side to face her "Doesn't everybody look miserable when their sick."

Videl remarks, "I've noticed your starting to get your voice back. Now lie down and get some rest. I'll be here I'm not going anywhere."

Gohan stretches and lies back down on his back.

Videl wrings out the washcloth and places it on Gohan's head.

Gohan whispers, "I love you."

Videl whispers back "I love you too."

Gohan closes his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Videl got up and turned the light out so he could sleep.

Videl was about to sit back down when Hercule beckoned to her.

Videl walks to the doorway and responds just above a whisper "Yeah dad?"

Hercule looks down at the floor and remarks, "I've been foolish…"

Videl gives a concerned look "What do you mean dad?"

Hercule sighs, "All this time I thought this thing between you and Gohan was just a fling just because he was the delivery boy but I see now that you really do care about him."

Videl asks, "Why did you think it was a fling, if it was a fling Gohan wouldn't have reacted the way he did when Brock held me captive."

Hercule crosses his arms "I understand then this is a serious relationship for the both of you. Do you both want to commit to each other there are other people you could see?"

Videl sighs, "Daddy with how long you had your rule set it made it hard to want to date anyone. Besides every male that wanted to date, me wanted to do so because I was your daughter. Gohan was different he saw me as a fellow fighter. When we first met I don't think he realized I was your daughter so I found him refreshing."

Hercule admits "I only came up with that rule because I didn't think there really was such a guy and I didn't think you would find the kid."

Videl looks in Gohan's direction and remarks "I wasn't expecting to find him either quite frankly I had given up on finding him then one day he shows up in a flashy truck." She looks back at Hercule "Thing is I should have figured out sooner he was one of the Cell Games fighters, he and his friends like to stay under the radar the only one that actively lives in a city is Vegeta you know that everyone else lives away from the city."

Gohan tiredly calls out "Videl?"

Videl gives her dad a hug and walks back to sit with Gohan.

Videl cools the washcloth down in the water and places it back on his head then comments "I thought you were asleep."

Gohan quietly responds, "I heard voices."

Videl replies, "I was only talking with dad."

Gohan asks, "Can you get mom?"

Videl smiles "Sure thing."

Videl gets up and leaves the room. Goes down the hallway into the great hall she finds the Ox King and asks him "Have you seen ChiChi?"

Ox King replies, "I'm not sure where ChiChi went try her and Goku's bedroom, if not there check the kitchen, if not there either I would check outside. Also Videl you and your dad missed lunch you both need to get something to eat."

Videl smiles and nod acknowledging the information and says "Thanks"

She runs back to the hallway and checks ChiChi and Goku's room and she wasn't in there. She told her dad to go get some food, and then headed to the kitchen. She wasn't in there either but while she was there she made herself a sandwich then headed thru the castle to the outdoors. She finds ChiChi outside talking with Goku. She decides to take this time to finish her sandwich.

ChiChi acknowledges Videl's presents "Yes Videl?"

Videl swallows her last bite and remarks "Gohan wants you."

ChiChi asks, "Did he say what for?"

Videl shakes her head "No he didn't."

ChiChi smiles "Then let's go see what he wants."

Goku, ChiChi, and Videl all head inside and head to Gohan's room.

When they got to his room, the light was on and he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Gohan asks, "Can I walk around the place I'm tired of lying down."

ChiChi insists, "You really should lie down."

Gohan groans "I'm getting restless I've been laying down most of the day. I feel better really I do."

ChiChi sighs "Well let me check your temperature." She places the underside of her wrist against his forehead and cheeks. "You don't feel feverish which is good but I still want you to take it easy that means you can't go outside and train you can do that tomorrow after you have caught up on all your studying. As far as walking around I would advise you to wear your robe to stay warm along with socks and house shoes."

Gohan replies, "Thanks mom. Oh another thing Can I get something to eat I'm hungry."

ChiChi sighs "Eat an orange supper is being prepared."

Gohan gets up and puts a robe on along with socks and house shoes like his mom instructed.

They all leave the room and turn off the light.

Goku and ChiChi head back outside Gohan and Videl head to the hallway where the guest rooms are.

They find that all the teens are gathered in Sharpner's room playing a videogame.

Videl nearly shouts to be heard over the game "Hey everyone guess who's up."

Sharpner pauses the game and everyone turns around and nearly shouts "Gohan!" they all scramble to come up to him.

Gohan chuckles, gives a small wave, and says "Hey guys."

KRO asks, "How are you feeling?"

Gohan takes a deep breath and sighs, "I'm feeling better than I was this morning."

Robert remarks, "That's good."

Lulu comments "I told your mom within twenty-four I should have figured on the Saiyan metabolism probably should have counted within twelve hours."

Videl steps in front of Gohan and says, "ChiChi said that he needs to take it easy."

Lulu agrees, "He should take it easy."

Gohan insists, "I'm fine really."

Anthony remarks "Gohan can have my seat I'll stand while we watch Sharpner play his boxing game."

Gohan asks, "Is that what you have been doing this whole time?"

Sharpner responds, "We've been playing different video games."

Gohan remarks, "I just was saying that I'm surprised that even the girls are into the video game."

Erasa retorts, "Angela and I may be girlie girls but we do enjoy video games."

Lulu adds in "I was just observing we didn't have anything like this on my planet."

Angela says, "The only one not here is Kat she is in her room meditating."

Gohan scans the room and finds that Kat was not in the room. Then he looked down the hall.

Sharpner remarks, "You can go talk with her we'll be here."

Gohan smiles and heads down to Kat's room.

Videl went with him.

Gohan was about to knock at the door when Kat opened it.

Kat exclaims "You're feeling better I'm so glad."

Gohan chuckles "Yeah I'm feeling better for the most part, mom wants me to take it easy."

Kat smiles "That makes since and you should take it easy. Come take a seat."

Gohan and Videl come into her room and take seats.

Kat sits on her bed and asks, "So, what brings you to my room?"

Gohan shrugs "I was feeling restless and wanted to see everyone. So why aren't you watching the games?"

Kat bats at the door "They're too loud and I think they rot your brain it's like watching too much TV."

Videl comments, "I can understand that."

Kat asks, "Can I be brutally honest about something with you?"

Gohan and Videl shrug and reply "Sure."

Kat takes a deep breath and lets it out "I just wanted to get this off my chest only reason I didn't say anything earlier is because I didn't want to incite a rivalry with Videl. What I'm trying to say is that I've had a crush on Gohan for some time. You don't have to worry about me trying to steal him because I have no chance."

Videl asks, "Why did you think you didn't have a chance?"

Kat smiled "I talked to my Nana about it and she said that Gohan was destined for another. And also I'm not a fighter least not in this form."

Gohan asks, "What do you mean by this form?"

Kat replies, "I can't gain access to my demon form and all my powers until after my twenty-fifth birthday."

Videl inquires "Then what about the whole you kissing KRO to learn his secret?"

Kat laughs "I made that up to make him suffer, thou that is one of Nana's powers but don't tell KRO that."

Gohan and Videl chuckle and agree not to tell KRO.

Kats ears twitch and she looks to the door.

Gohan asks, "What is it?"

Kat replies, "They announced supper."

At that, instant KRO and Lulu come running in the door and nearly shout, "Dinner's ready!" They left as fast as they came.

Kat sighs, "Canines why can't they be more like felines." She stretches and gets up "Well you coming?"

Gohan and Videl get up and follow Kat out of the room; they walk up the hallway to the Great Hall and take their seats at the table.

ChiChi asks, "Are you up to eating Gohan?"

Gohan replies, "Yeah I'm pretty hungry."

Food was placed on the table everyone starts to grab food then Goku, Goten, and Gohan grab food.

Goku comments, "I'm glad that Gohan is feeling better."

Gohan responds, "I wouldn't be feeling better if it hadn't been for Mom, Videl, and Lulu."

Lulu replies "You don't have to thank me. I was going to stay out of it and let your mom take care of it. You should thank your friends they pressured me into helping."

Gohan smiles "Thanks guys."

Anthony says, "KRO was the one to finally sweet talk her into helping out."

Gohan had to ask, "What did you tell her KRO?"

KRO swallows his bite "Well tonight is the night of the fullmoon I promised to go on a run with her that didn't involve hunting. She finds the fact that we go hunting in our Ookami forms a bit degrading."

ChiChi remarks "As long as you can keep the castle in your sight we do have wolf hunters in the area and they hunt for sport. It would only make their day to shoot a couple of large wolves. Lulu I know your form is called Ookami but to the people of earth you look like wolves I'm sure you're aware of this."

Lulu responds "I am aware of this fact. Hiamovi told me the tale about what happened to his father and brother. What should be the safety zone?"

ChiChi replies "About a half mile out in any direction."

KRO remarks, "We'll do our best to stay within that half mile."

ChiChi surmises, "I honestly don't like the idea of you guys running alone if Gohan hadn't been sick today I would have had him go with you I told Hiamovi and Tala that we would keep an eye on you both."

Lulu says, "I thought the Earth Saiyans avoided going out on the fullmoon."

Goku remarks, "We'll go out if it calls for it we just avoid looking at the moon, which is sometimes a hard thing to do."

Everyone finishes his or her supper.

KRO and Lulu go change into outfits they can transform in.

Most of the teens go back to Sharpner's room to watch and play video games.

Kat goes to her room but before doing so, she turns to Gohan and says, "Hey I just want to say thanks again for teaching me how to sense energy last month when you taught Videl."

Gohan replies, "It wasn't any problem."

Kat smiles and skips back to her room.

Videl remarks once she thought Kat was out of ear shot "I guess she wasn't kidding about having that crush on you."

Gohan agrees, "I guess she'll take whatever amount of my attention she can get."

KRO and Lulu reemerge from their rooms and back into the Great Hall.

At the door, KRO announces, "Alright we're going for our run."

The Ox King replies "Stay safe."

Gohan asks "Mom can I at least go thru my forms? Just so I can get the fatigue feeling out of my muscles."

ChiChi sighs, "As long as you take it easy."

Gohan responds, "I'll take it slow okay."

ChiChi replies, "That will do."

Gohan walks back to his room with Videl tailing him.

Videl asks, "Where were you going to do your forms?"

Gohan gathers up clothes and replies "In the training room."

Then he headed into the bathroom to change.

(Meanwhile…with KRO and Lulu)

Lulu comments "It's such a nice clear night. Really a night we should be wary on."

KRO responds, "I don't see why we should as long as we stay in the safe zone."

A rabbit runs cross their path.

KRO says excitedly "Let's chase it."

Lulu sighs and rolls her eyes "I thought you said no hunting."

KRO responds "I'm not going to kill it just chase and pounce. I'll let it go."

Lulu replies "Fine."

They make chase after the rabbit after locating it. When they finally caught the rabbit, they had not realized they went out side of the safety zone.

KRO was licking the rabbit when they heard a twig snap.

They both jump up and dart back to where they thought was in the direction of the castle. In reality, it sent them even father into the woods.

KRO stands on his hind legs and asks, "Are we safe now?"

KRO and Lulu listen and they hear shouting in the distance.

Male voice 1 shouting, "Those wolves came this way!"

Male voice 2 commenting "Those were some pretty large wolves are you sure they weren't werewolves."

Lulu panics "We need to run!" she sniffs the air "Castle is back that way I'm afraid we have gone too far from the castle."

They turn around and head back the way they came.

Male voice 3 shouts, "Their headed your way Rustle!"

KRO shouts, "We got to outsmart these hunters we need to split up."

Lulu objects, "It's four against two."

Male voice 4 shouts, "I got these mangy wolves they're going nowhere."

Lulu and KRO run around the fourth hunter back towards the castle.

Male voice1shouts, "They're headed to the castle don't let them get in the no hunting area!"

Male voice 2 shouts, "Those are some smart wolves' running back to the castle almost as if they were human."

The fourth hunter stopped running and pulled his shotgun up to his shoulder, took aim and fired.

Lulu went down.

KRO turns back around and shouts "Lulu!"

All the hunters ask, "Did that wolf just speak?"

KRO looks in the direction of where the shot came from and charged at the hunter whom was still stunned at the fact that the wolf spoke.

The hunter snaps out of his stupor and realized the one of the wolves was charging at him.

KRO got onto his hind legs and punched the hunter in the face repeatedly until the hunter fell on the ground and then he continued to punch him all over.

(Meanwhile back at the castle)

Kat was in her room when she heard something in the distance when she recognized it as gunfire.

She goes running out shouting "Someone go help them they're in danger! KRO and Lulu are in danger! I heard a shots being fired! KRO and Lulu need help! Please save them!"

Gohan come jogging out of the hallway where the training room was and tries to calm Kat down "Calm down, calm down. What happened?"

Kat calms down "I heard shots being fired I believe KRO and Lulu are in danger."

Goku and ChiChi come running into the great hall along with everyone else.

Goku asks, "Where did you here shots being fired?"

Kat replies "About three fourths of a mile north of here."

ChiChi responds, "That is near the woods. Goku go help them."

Gohan remarks "I want to go with you dad."

ChiChi retorts, "Your just getting over getting sick you shouldn't go outside."

Gohan responds, "I'm going to go help they're my friends and I'm not going to turn my back on them even if I was still sick."

Goku had his hand up to his forehead and says, "You better hurry one of the energy signatures is fading."

ChiChi sighs, "Fine you can go just don't overdo yourself."

Gohan places a hand on his dad's shoulder.

They vanish

(Meanwhile with KRO and Lulu)

KRO heard a click like a gun was being cocked he got off the hunter that he had nearly beaten to death and darted back towards Lulu.

He heard the shot fire he veered to the right barely missed being shot.

Goku and Gohan show up where Lulu was lying on the ground.

Goku quickly remarks "Power up to Super Saiyan."

Gohan asks, "Isn't that a bit excessive?"

Goku responds, "It is so the hunters can see us. Now go catch KRO and calm him down. I'll take care of Lulu."

Gohan goes flying after KRO.

Goku looks at Lulu's injury and says, "Before we can take you to go get healed I'm going to have to take that bullet out and it will hurt." He concentrates on the bullet until it started to move.

Lulu cries outs in pain.

Goku reminds her "I told you it would hurt now hold still while I try to get this bullet out it'll hurt more if you move." Then he goes back to removing the bullet.

A hunter come up and retorts "That wolf kill is mine you can't have it."

Lulu starts to growl and shouts, "I'M NOT DEAD!"

The hunter gasps, "Should have figured this wolf could talk to but not for long." Then he held the gun up to Lulu's head.

Goku snatches the gun out of the hunter's hands and breaks the gun in two. "This 'wolf' as well as the other one you are hunting are under the Ox King's protection besides didn't you notice that they were wearing clothing? They aren't normally wolves."

Another hunter shows up and says "So you're saying they are them shape shifter kind of people."

Goku replies "More or less but I do advise you take your dying friend and get him some help."

The hunters leave to go take care of their friend.

Gohan was having a hard time catching up to KRO just because he was so scared. He threw a weak energy blast at him. It didn't even faze him. He puts more energy into flying and manages to catch up to him and flies in front of KRO. He lands and braces himself for impact.

KRO plows right into Gohan.

Gohan slides back and digs his heels in to the ground. He shouts "KRO it's me calm down your safe."

KRO looks at him and shouts "They got Lulu! You need to save her."

Gohan calmly replies, "Dad is with her now what I need you to do is take to the air."

A hunter comes out of the brush with shotgun held up aimed at KRO.

Gohan shouts, "KRO take to the air now!"

KRO takes to the air.

The hunter shouts, "That wolf can fly?" He aims the shotgun at KRO.

Gohan shouts, "Get out of here KRO!" He charges up a weak energy blast and throws it at the hunter's gun.

The gun breaks into pieces.

The hunter shouts "My gun! Why you…"

Gohan takes to the air after KRO.

They land over by Goku and Lulu.

KRO asks "Is Lulu going to be okay?"

Goku responds, "I got the bullet removed but we need to get her to Dende. So if you want to go hold onto a shoulder."

Gohan and KRO lay a hand on either shoulder and they all vanish.

*The Lookout*

Goku, Gohan, and KRO show up with Lulu.

Dende and Piccolo run over to assess Lulu's injury.

Dende kneels over her and holds his hands over her wound.

Piccolo asks, "KRO, Why did you chase that rabbit?"

KRO looked at him confused then remembered, "Well I thought it would be fun, just while chasing it we didn't realize we went out of the safety zone and followed it into the wood we managed to get out of the woods but that was when Lulu got shot."

Gohan adds in "Mom did warn them of hunters."

Piccolo surmise "I figured as much from ChiChi. Now KRO I'll ask again, why did you chase the rabbit after you had been warned about hunters?"

KRO looks away and admits "I wasn't fully paying attention when she told us about the hunters I really only listened to where the safety zone was."

Dende remarks, "She's all healed."

Lulu gets up and was surprised that she did not feel any pain she walks over to KRO and slaps him. She shouts, "You of all people should know about hunter's your family has had a run in with them."

KRO looks right back at Lulu harshly while holding his paw to the side of his face then softens his look and responds "I'm sorry Lulu. I should have been listening while ChiChi was warning us. I never meant for you to get hurt."

Lulu sighs, "I can't stay mad at you, and you look pitiful. Just do me a favor and stop chasing rabbits we just might avoid another incident."

KRO picks her up in a hug and replies, "Alright I'll stop, it will be hard but I'll stop for you." Then a sudden thought hit him "Father is going to kill me once he finds out I put Lulu in danger by not taking ChiChi's warning seriously."

Piccolo remarks, "Goku you're staying at the Ox King's Castle right?"

Goku responds "Yeah along with Gohan's friends from Satan City."

Piccolo suggests, "How about I come back with you so when the next fullmoon is around I can go out with them to make sure this doesn't happen again. Also I'm not sure what this amount of exposer to the light of the fullmoon with have on you and Gohan."

Goku responds "That sounds like a good idea, besides you do have a room made for you in a different hall than everyone else Ox King made it sound proof well as long as the door is closed."

Piccolo chuckles "Sounds good."

Gohan comments, "I figure we can power out of our Super Saiyan states dad."

Goku chuckles "Right."

Gohan and Goku power down.

Piccolo says, "If we're all down here we should get going."

KRO hesitantly asks, "Can we fly back?"

Goku replies "Gohan and I shouldn't. No need to be in the moon light any longer than we absolutely have to be. And Gohan just got over a cold you know this he really shouldn't be in this night air."

KRO looks down "Alright, I guess I can't delay the inevitable."

Gohan tries to cheer him up "With Mom it is best to just get it over with other wise you'll have to deal with a lot more yelling."

KRO remarks, "I'm not worried about ChiChi it is Father that I'm worried about he will kill me and then mount my head on the wall."

Goku reassures him "I doubt Hiamovi will actually go that far but I'm sure he will give you a stern talking too."

KRO takes a deep breath "Alright I'm ready."

Everyone grabs a shoulder or hand of Goku, he places his hand up to his to his forehead then they vanished.

*Ox King Castle*

ChiChi was pacing the floor while everyone else sat in chairs every which way while they waited. Hiamovi and Tala had also arrived Hiamovi was still in his Ookami form.

Goku shows up with Gohan, KRO, Lulu, and Piccolo.

ChiChi runs up to them and exclaims, "Thank goodness you're alright. We been worried sick about you."

KRO admits, "Actually when Gohan and Goku found us everything wasn't alright."

Hiamovi asks, "What are you talking about son?"

KRO looks down and then looks back at him in the eye "Lulu was shot by one of the four hunters that was out there I had attacked the hunter that shot her, but as soon as I heard another hunter cock, his gun I ran. I let fear take ahold of me and I ran for my life, I didn't think to go check to see how Lulu was the next thing I knew I ran in to Gohan. I said to him that we have to go check on Lulu. But he told me that Goku was already with her."

Lulu adds on "While Goku was removing the bullet from my side a hunter came up trying to claim me as his hunting prize but Goku quickly took care of him."

Goku finishes "After the hunters were dealt with I took everybody to the lookout to get Lulu healed."

Hiamovi shouts "KRO, How could you let this happen? How could you let your mate get shot?"

Piccolo comments "KRO you better tell them what lead up to Lulu getting shot."

KRO looks down "I didn't heed ChiChi's warning about hunters. I had decided to chase a rabbit like I usually do."

Hiamovi groans out of frustration "I have told you countless times over to stop chasing rabbits they lead to trouble. As far as ignoring ChiChi's warning I don't know where to begin I warn you every time we go out seriously every time we go on a run 'watch out for hunters'. How could you not listen to ChiChi the Sons are like our family. Because of your immaturity you are **not,** I repeat **not** permitted to change and run for the next three fullmoons."

KRO looks up at his father and simply replies "Okay."

Hiamovi was about to argue back when he realized that KRO agreed to his punishment and asked "You're not going to fight it?"

KRO responds "I'm not going to fight my punishment even if you had said I couldn't go for runs for the rest of the year I deserve it. I also promised Lulu that I'll stop chasing rabbits as well."

Hiamovi comments "I see that you learned from this experience, but my punishment still stands. As for the both of you while you are here you will have someone go out with you."

Piccolo remarks, "That is why I'm here so Goku or Gohan wouldn't have to go out during the fullmoon."

Hiamovi thanks "Thank you Piccolo. I honestly wish I could trust my son to be responsible maybe this experience will trigger some changes in him."

Lulu asks, "How did you guys know we were in trouble?"

Kat gets up and says "I alerted everyone that you were in danger. I heard gunshots in the distance."

Lulu approaches Kat and gives her a hug exclaiming, "Thank you I was afraid I was done for while I lie there defenseless."

Kat asks, "Can you put me down now please?"

Lulu puts Kat down and says "I don't get it I thought you didn't like KRO and I."

Kat responds "No I like both of you and consider you my friends what it is, is the normal friction between feline and canine."

Lulu asks, "So you're like a cat then?"

Kat responds, "Yes I'm descended from a cat demon I would have thought KRO would have told you."

Lulu shakes her head "No he hasn't told me I just figured you wore a cat eat head band."

Kat laughs, "Nope they're real."

Lulu asks, "Do you have human ears as well?"

Kat laughs again "That is silly. No I don't have human ears."

Lulu laughs, "I guess that would be silly."

ChiChi looks at the time on the wall and announces, "Alright everybody it's time to go to bed."

Most of the teens groaned and complained.

Lulu places her hand on her chest and mutters "Trnsfrm."(Transform) She returned to her "human" form.

KRO asks, "Can you do that for me and father?"

Lulu responds "Sure."

Hiamovi walks over and Lulu places a hand on each of them and says "Trnsfrm."(Transform) They return to their human forms.

ChiChi suggests "Hiamovi, Tala, you can stay the night we have plenty of rooms. Then you can head out in the morning."

Tala responds "We really shouldn't we have all that meat that Hiamovi caught, it needs to be skinned and treated otherwise it will go bad. I'm just glad they are both still alive. But thanks for the offer."

Hiamovi remarks "I'll check on Lulu and KRO tomorrow." He turns to KRO "You hear me son I'll be checking on you."

KRO responds "Okay father see you tomorrow."

Hiamovi sighs "I'm still surprised that he didn't fight his punishment, he loves running more than I do. Well we'll be heading out."

As soon as Hiamovi and Tala left the castle, KRO ran over to Lulu, pulled her into a tight embrace, and started to sob.

Lulu manages to pry her hands free and asks, "Why on earth are you crying?"

KRO replies between sobs "Your mate is a fool. I almost got you killed. Why did you choose such a fool for a mate?"

Lulu wraps her arms around him and responds, "Well at least you're an honest fool. I picked you because, well for two reasons the first one to be honest is because you're a Sirus, the second one was because the group you are in was accepting of you despite all your flaws. If you guys hadn't come to me when I landed I would probably be dead by now just from trying to survive Earth's wildernesses probably killed by a hunter."

KRO calms down and looks at her very intently.

Lulu shakes her head "No! Stop looking at me that way we can't do that, you're in enough trouble as it is no need to cause more trouble. If you don't stop looking at me that way I'll go back to your parent's house and you can stay here."

KRO looked away then kissed her on the cheek, and then he let her go and walked back to his room.

Lulu shook her head in his direction.

ChiChi asks, "What was that about?"

Lulu responds, "He wanted to physically show that he was sorry."

ChiChi agrees, "It's too early in your relationship for that"

Lulu remarks, "Well good night I'm going to bed."

ChiChi responds "Good night."

Piccolo approaches ChiChi and says, "Goku said there was a sound proof room made for me."

ChiChi replies as if remembering something "Yeah I'll have Goku show you where it is."

Goku remarks "So I hope you like it I had a hand in designing it."

Goku takes Piccolo down the southwest hallway then turned on the light in the second door on the right hand side of the hall.

Goku comments, "Even though the room is yours Dende can use the room as well if he ever wanted to visit."

Piccolo looks around the room it was painted in pale blues, greens, and brown. On the northeast wall, there was a mural of what looked like Planet Namek. There were a couple potted plants from Namek.

Piccolo asks about the mural "When was this made and who made it?"

Goku replies "Gohan painted it from memory he painted it after the Cell Games."

Piccolo comments, "It looks so real it almost feels like I'm back on Namek."

Gohan walks in, in his nightclothes and remarks "I'm glad you like it. It took me a month to do since mom had me studying a lot. Dende told me you fused with another Namek named Nail while I was hanging out with him before the Cell games started. Therefore, I figured that you would like a mural of Namek. Also grandpa had sun lamps installed to keep constant light on the plants."

Piccolo looks up above the plants and spots the sun lamps. He looks around and sees there was a large fountain in the south corner. There was a door to a bathroom on the southwest wall. On the northwest wall there was a full size bed made for Piccolo's height. On either side of the bed was a large round chair pillow.

Piccolo comments, "The room looks nice you really didn't have to make it."

Gohan responds "It was nothing yours was the easiest well next to Yamcha's room, Tien and Chiaotzu was the hardest I actually had to have their input. Krillin's room is back under construction. I also had to have input from Vegeta and Bulma on their room as well as Trunks room. Well I'm off to bed."

Piccolo replies "Alright Gohan sleep well."

Goku yawns and remarks, "I think I'll go to bed as well how about in the morning we get some training in. What do you say?"

Piccolo nods "Sounds good."

Goku left and closed the door.

(Few hours later)

Videl was tossing a turning in her sleep. She knocked he blanket off of herself. She continued to toss and turn then she jolted awake and abruptly sat up. She wiped the sweat of her forehead with the back of her hand as she panted for air.

Videl remarks, "I got to go see him."

She gets up, leaves her room, and runs to Gohan's room. Once she gets there, she quietly opens the door and walks inside. She climbs onto the bed on Gohan's left side she listens to him breath and then she leans over and listens to his heart. Before she knew it she had fell back to sleep.

(Next morning)

Gohan's alarm went off Videl woke up and realized where she was.

Videl exclaims "Oh no! Not good not good at all I'm going to be in so much trouble."

This woke Gohan up he exclaims "Ahhh! Videl what are you doing in my room?"

Videl levitates herself off the bed and hovers there in the air exclaiming "I didn't mean to I swear I was only coming in to check on you last night. I did not mean to fall asleep. I'm sorry."

Gohan sits up on the side of the bed and sighs "Calm down I'm not mad, mom might be and your dad might be, but I'm not. Just tell me why you were in here to start with?"

Videl looks away "You'll probably think that I'm silly for letting it bother me like I did."

Gohan floats up to her, pulls her into an embrace, and asks, "What is bothering you?"

Videl replies, "I had a nightmare that was as real as life it made me fearful for you."

Gohan guides her back to the ground and they sit on the bed.

Gohan remarks "Tell me about it maybe I can ease it from you."

Videl responds "You and Goku as well as KRO, Lulu, and the rest of your friends go to fight a bad guy. The rest of us go to the lookout and wait for news Goku returns with KRO and Lulu but he tells the rest of us that you and Vegeta were killed in battle. The feeling of losing you felt so real but in the nightmare I refused to believe it I couldn't believe it."

Goku walks in the room and says "Sometimes death can be inevitable when we face powerful opponents I've died twice, everyone in our group has died at least once except for Gohan. Even Dende has died and he's not a fighter."

Videl looks up to see Goku, sees ChiChi standing in the doorway, and cringes. Videl asks, "How much of that did you see?"

ChiChi responds "Pretty much all of it, our room is next door we came running when we heard Gohan holler. You have a reasonable fear Videl, I fear for them every time they go out to fight evil doers, more so when they go into space."

Gohan responds "Mom we haven't been in space since the trip to Namek, unless dad has, to do some training behind Vegeta's back."

Goku scratches the back of his head and laughs, "About that…I only do that so he doesn't know how far I've gotten I was a little uneasy about revealing the Super Sayain three transformations."

Gohan responds "Sometimes dad you can be so underhanded."

Goku laughs some more.

ChiChi sighs "Alright you two you need to get around and get dressed you both have a lot of studying to do."

Gohan and Videl reply "Alright."

Videl heads back to her room when Hercule stopped her.

Hercule shouts "Young lady where have you been?"

Videl admits, "I was in Gohan's room nothing happened."

Hercule asks, "Why were you in Gohan's room?"

Videl replies, "I had a horrible nightmare that involved Gohan and his family's friends."

Hercule sighs, "I've told you countless time that nightmares are just your imagination wreaking havoc on your mind they aren't real."

Videl argues "But this one felt so real."

Hercule surmises, "Let me guess someone died in it."

Videl admits "In the nightmare Gohan and Vegeta died."

Hercule remarks, "Everyone will die one way or another, no one is completely invincible."

Videl responds, "That was similar to what Goku told me. ChiChi said that she fears for them every time they go out to fight, and that my fear is a normal one."

Hercule guesses, "They caught you in Gohan's room then."

Videl says, "They came to the room when they heard shouting. I had accidently fell asleep in there and when I woke up I freaked out some."

Hercule remarks "Well don't let this happen again I'll let it slide this time, if it does happen again you won't be so lucky."

Videl goes into her room and gets dressed.

*Great Hall*

All the teens were sitting down with their breakfast and their books.

Sharpner retorts, "Come on Videl what was the real reason you were in Gohan's room?"

Videl sticks to her story "I had a nightmare about Gohan end of story."

Anthony jeers "Yeah right you were probably looking for a little something, something."

Gohan tries to help by saying "I was surprised to see her in my room this morning honest."

Robert retorts "Don't play innocent you knew she was in your room the whole time you must have sensed her come in."

Gohan defends himself "I don't sense energy when I'm asleep."

Lulu jumps in "Lay off them it could have happened the way they say it happened besides neither one of them smell like sex."

Gohan and Videl shout, "I took a shower Lulu!"

Sharpner responds "Yeah to hide the evidence."

Gohan and Videl shout, "We didn't have sex!"

KRO tries to help as well "You know Gohan has trouble with full blown lies, he's picked up how to do a white lie since he started to hang out with us, he would have a tell showing." He turns to Gohan "Did you and Videl have sexual intercourse last night?"

Gohan glares at KRO and replies "No. We did not have sexual intercourse."

KRO grins "See he's not lying."

Ox King comes in and asks, "What are you all talking about?"

Videl replies, "Sharpner and most of the guys think Gohan and I had sex last night."

Ox King asks, "Well did you?"

Videl retorts "No. We didn't."

Ox King responds, "If you didn't. Then you didn't simple as that."

Anthony retorts, "It can't be as simple as that."

Ox King replies, "They can't prove whether or not they did have sex we just have to take their word for it. If they are guilty of it the truth will come out eventually."

Gohan groans, "You don't believe us either."

Ox King reasons "It's not a matter of believing you. The mater of the fact is Videl was found in your room so what are we supposed to think. You would understand our concern after you've had kids."

Gohan sighs and puts his head down.

ChiChi walks in and says, "I think you all deserve a break."

Gohan and Videl were the first ones up.

Angela, Erasa, and Kat catch up to her.

Erasa remarks, "Let's have some girl time Videl."

Videl sighs "Fine as long as we do not talk about last night."

Erasa puts one hand behind her back and crosses her fingers, she hold her other hand up "Scouts honor."

They head back to Kat's room.

Gohan headed out the front door so fast almost no one saw him leave.

Goku approaches Piccolo "I know you probably don't understand this but can you talk with him and get him to tell you what happened last night."

Piccolo responds "Your right about one thing I don't understand what the big deal is but I'll try to get him to talk to me about it."

Goku suggests "Or if you want you can wait until Krillin gets here and you both can talk to him because he'll talk to Krillin as well."

Piccolo points out "Have Krillin talk to him and you and I can eaves drop as long as we keep our power levels suppressed."

Goku grins, "Sounds like a plan now I just need to call Krillin."

Goku goes to call Krillin.

A few minutes later Goku comes back and says, "Krillin's agreed to help."

(With Gohan)

Gohan was doing some training in the area where Piccolo first brought him to train.

Krillin appears before him with a sack.

Gohan asks, "What are you doing here? Wait dad sent you to talk to me didn't he."

Krillin chuckles "Well you got me there Goku did have me come talk to you but I'm just here to talk."

Gohan looks at the sack in Krillin's hand and asks "What's in the sack Senzu Beans?"

Krillin laughs "If only but this is for you only because I care."

Gohan takes the sack and looks inside and remarks "Condoms you got me condoms" Gohan gave in he stretched his senses and sensed his dad and Piccolo a mile south of his location turns in that direction and shouts "If Dad and Piccolo would stop lurking in the distance I go ahead and tell you what really happened last night."

Goku and Piccolo come flying up.

Goku asks, "What really happened last night?"

Gohan sighs, "I woke up when I realized Videl was in bed with me I just knew she was because of our bond I quietly asked her why she was in my room and she told me she had a sexual dream and couldn't shake the urge. I told her we couldn't have sex and she said she would settle for touching. I touched her on the outside of her clothing and she touched me on the outside of my clothing. We touched until the urge past. Afterwards she didn't want to leave so I let her stay by my side during the night."

Goku asks, "What about the dream she had?"

Gohan shrugs "She must have had that last night afterwards because that was the first time I heard it and since getting together she always told me the dreams she had. As far as her reaction, she must have realized she was still in my room. And I went along with it acting just as surprised."

Goku asks, "Are you sure all you did was touch?"

Gohan groans and exclaims, "Yes that is all that happened!"

Piccolo remarks, "Now that we got that out of the way how about we do something productive like doing some training before lunch."

(Meanwhile with Videl)

Erasa brought in all her makeup, hair stuff, and nail polish.

Videl gets up and was about to leave.

Erasa quickly blocks the doorway and remarks, "Come on we haven't done this in months."

Videl crosses her arms "I know what your ploy is your trying to get me to tell you what happened last night still."

Erasa expresses "Can we just do hair and makeup without being suspicious. This has nothing to with finding out what happened last night."

Videl remarks, "I have a hard time believing that."

Lulu walks in the room "Come on Videl let's go outside and talk about Gohan and KRO."

Videl walks out the door with Lulu.

They head outside.

Lulu waves "Come on follow me." She takes to the air.

Videl takes to the air after her.

After flying for a few miles Lulu stops and lands on the ground.

Videl lands and recognizes where she was. She remarks, "This is the spot Gohan brought us to for a bonfire."

Lulu smiles "I know KRO showed it to me."

Videl exclaims, "We're not far from Gohan's house!"

Lulu pretended she didn't know "You don't say. I think KRO would have told me about that little detail."

Videl comments, "I have noticed that KRO can be a little airheaded, then again so can Gohan."

Lulu laughs "In the few months I've known them I see why they make such great friends they can be intelligent and dumb at the same time."

Videl groans "Don't you know it, I blame it on the fact that they grew up in the mountains."

Lulu hugs herself "But they know just what to say to make it better. Like last night after I got healed by Dende and I had slapped him he apologized and promised me to stop chasing rabbits."

Videl nods "The time Gohan made me melt in a way was actually before we got together. We had been fighting and he left to go to the roof of the school I followed after him after KRO advised I should go after him. I got to the roof and we talked about it Gohan had pulled me in to a hug and admitted that he liked me. In that instant I had to tell him how I felt about him."

Lulu sits on the ground and comments "KRO told me a little about how you guys got together. But what is something that scares you about Gohan?"

Videl pauses and says "It would have to be how fierce he can be I think he would have killed Brock if I hadn't said anything to him to make him stop."

Lulu asks, "Brock is the guy KRO and Gohan had trouble with isn't it?"

Videl replies, "That's right."

Lulu asks, "What is one thing that surprises you about him."

Videl says, "I'll tell you as long as you keep it a secret."

Lulu moves in closer and remarks, "What is it?"

Videl leans in and tells her "I'll tell you because I don't think you'll make a big scene about it, Gohan and I touched each other outside of our clothing but his touch was so soft, but I think that was because he was afraid of hurting me."

Lulu asks so what was the real reason you were in Gohan's room.

Videl sighs, "I had a sexual dream and it created an urge I couldn't fix on my own when I woke up this morning I forgot that I was in Gohan's room and freaked out."

Lulu replies, "Is that all. KRO and I promised not to tell anyone but I'll let you in on it since we're swapping secrets."

Videl asks, "What is it?"

Lulu responds, "KRO and I have done some oral on each other in our Ookami forms."

Videl comments, "No offense but that sounds a little weird."

Lulu laughs, "None taken to someone that wasn't a Sirus it would sound weird. But on my planet it was completely natural to have sex in your Ookami form. Mom told me that she liked having sex with dad while he was in his Ookami form. What would sound weird to me is doing something with a Saiyan while they were in their Super Saiyan form or higher."

Videl stops and thinks "I never thought of the possibility of doing anything with Gohan while he was in his Super Saiyan form, but of course we would have to have our own place to do that. Wait how did you get away with that when up until last night you've always had Hiamovi with you?"

Lulu admits, "We did this last night before the whole rabbit/hunter incident."

Videl nods "I see. Say I got a question."

Lulu responds, "Shoot."

Videl asks, "Would it be hard on KRO if he doesn't transform?"

Lulu shakes her head "Transforming isn't mandatory. Though it might make him a little cranky."

Videl remarks, "I'm changing subject on you. When you first arrived you made a comment that you haven't seen any Saiyans lately insinuating that you have seen at least one Saiyan before meeting Goku and Vegeta."

Lulu quickly looks around and stretches her senses out to find out if anyone was nearby and says "You have to keep this a secret you can't tell anyone especially Vegeta."

Videl agrees "Okay."

Lulu continues, "You remember me talking about the Saiyan named Bardock."

Videl nods.

Lulu finishes "Well he somehow survived the attack on Planet Vegeta. Dad had gone to look for him when he found him he was barely alive." She changes subject "This is something you can tell everyone I told Hiamovi with this already when you first questioned my age I told you wrong on my planet I was actually thirty six I was so upset I wasn't thinking clearly we age slowly like the Saiyans do but not at the same rate."

Videl give her a look "But that still doesn't explain how you met Bardock because according to Vegeta, Planet Vegeta blew up over thirty years ago."

Lulu sighs, "We were harboring him from Frieza but he is still alive and was staying with my family."

Videl chuckles "He doesn't have to worry about Frieza anymore Goku and a Trunks from the future defeated him his father and his brother, so that family is long gone."

Lulu acknowledges, "That is good information to know."

Videl's communicator came on. In was Gohan.

"_Videl where are you?"_

Videl responds, "I'm at the lake by your house with Lulu."

"_Stay there I'll meet you there."_

Videl replies "Okay."

Lulu asks, "So Gohan is coming here to meet you, I wonder why?"

Videl shrugs "I don't know."

Short while later Gohan showed up.

Videl comments, "That was fast I could barely sense you while I was at Ox King's Castle."

Gohan remarks, "Dad was doing some training with me while in Super Saiyan two and it was hard training he also has Piccolo teaming against me as well. So I flew part of the way here in Super Saiyan two."

Videl asks, "Why were they doing such a hard training session with you?"

Gohan looks away "They know."

Videl walks up to him, places her hand on the side of his face, and brings his face to face hers. She asks, "What do you mean they know…about last night?"

Gohan sighs, "Yeah, Dad concocted a plan with Piccolo and Krillin to get me to talk about what really happened last night needless to say it worked." Gohan puts a sack from his pocket "Krillin gave me these."

Videl takes the sack and looks inside "Condoms, really we might as well have had sex last night."

Gohan agrees, "That was how I felt but that was the last straw and so I sensed out Dad and Piccolo finding that they were about a mile away from me so I shouted that I would go ahead and tell them."

Videl soften he gaze "In other words your dad broke you."

Gohan nods.

Videl chuckles "You weren't kidding about your dad being underhanded."

Lulu sighs, "I can't do this anymore."

Videl turns around and asks, "What are you talking about?"

Lulu replies, "If Goku knows then I have no business being here anymore."

Videl asks again "What do you mean Lulu?"

Lulu admits "ChiChi saw that your friends weren't getting anywhere with you and sent me in to get you to talk." She pulls a recorder from her pocket "She had me record our conversation."

Videl sighs, "I want to be mad at you, but I should be mad at myself for not realizing it sooner, but what about some of the things you told me to keep a secret like the thing about Bardock and you and KRO?"

Lulu responds, "I'm prepared to get in trouble along with you two."

Goku shows up via instant transmission and asks Lulu "Do you have the recorder?"

Lulu responds, "Yeah its right here." She hands him the recorder "I don't see why you need it since you got it out of Gohan."

Goku grins, "ChiChi wants to make sure both sides match up. Anyways its lunch time you better start heading back to Ox Kingdom Castle."

Gohan and Videl comment, "I don't feel like eating."

KRO shows up and remarks, "I've been looking for you Lulu it's time to eat."

Lulu confesses, "KRO I told Videl our secret to make her feel better about her telling me about what really happened last night in Gohan's room. So in turn we might get in trouble right along with them."

KRO complains, "I'm already in trouble for getting you shot! What is the worst they can do? I already can't run for three fullmoons."

Goku asks, "Is there something I should know about?"

KRO groans out of frustration but does not say anything.

Lulu admits, "KRO and I did some oral last night on each other before the whole hunter incident.  
It's on the recorder as well as Videl's side of the story."

Gohan exclaims, "You guys did worse than we did and you guys were allowed to go out on your own."

Goku comments, "It's just all the more reason you and KRO will be accompanied on your runs during the fullmoon. Now we all must get going."

KRO comments, "You know were not the only two couples there is a third couple that has fallen under the radar."

Videl remarks "You mean Sharpner and Erasa… they are so on an off with each other I doubt they haven't done anything."

Lulu points out "I don't think they are as on and off as you say they are."

Gohan asks, "What do you mean?"

Lulu tells them "One night I had insomnia and was walking the halls on my way back I saw Erasa coming out of Sharpner's room during one of the periods they were supposed to be broken up and she smelled like they had sex. I didn't call her out on it because it was so late at night."

Goku admits, "They have fallen under our radar we've been so worried about you four that we forgot about them. We can settle this once we get back."

They all take to the air and fly back to Ox Kingdom Castle.

*The Ox Kingdom Castle*

Goku pulled ChiChi to the side and remarks "We have neglected to observe a third couple we have in our care."

ChiChi asks "Who?"

Goku replies "Sharpner and Erasa. Lulu has reason to suspect that they have been having sex during the night."

ChiChi asks, "Why does she think they have been having sex?"

Goku responds, "She told me that one night while she was walking the halls because she had insomnia she saw Erasa come out of Sharpner's room and she commented that she smelled like sex."

ChiChi asks, "How could she be sure?"

Goku shrugs "A Sirus's nose is more sensitive than a Saiyan's nose."

ChiChi comments, "I'll have them all study up on reproduction and sexually transmitted diseases."

Goku chuckles "You do that."

They walk back to the table to eat their lunch.

The teens were all quiet while they ate their lunch.

ChiChi clears her throat and says, "I have decided to make a change in what you will be studying this afternoon…"

Sharpner exclaims "What why?"

ChiChi continues, "Instead of plant life cycles you will be studying human reproduction and sexually transmitted diseases. If you are going to be sexually active then you might as well read up on what sex can lead to, I also want a three page essay one detailing what each disease is and how it is transmitted. You will also be doing this in your rooms with the doors locked so you can't cheat off each other. Piccolo will be watching the hall."

Anthony asks, "What do we do when we're done?"

ChiChi responds, "You knock on your door and Piccolo will come and get it from you and you will stay in your rooms until dinner."

Robert asks, "What about Gohan his room is in another hall?"

ChiChi shakes her head "No he'll be in one of the empty rooms. Your books are already in your rooms as soon as you eat your lunch head to your rooms."

Most of the teens groaned out of frustration.

As lunch ended, everyone got up and the teens went to the rooms.

After making sure each door was locked, Piccolo sat on the floor cross-legged in the middle of the hall.

Hercule asks ChiChi "Do you think having them study about it will help?"

ChiChi replies, "If they want to do adult things then they are going to study up on it."

Hercule asks, "Why, did Gohan and Videl admit to having sex or something?"

Goku replies, "No, they only touched on the outside of their clothing but out of our worry about KRO, Lulu, and Gohan, Videl that we let another couple slip under the radar."

Hercule asks "Who?"

ChiChi sighs "Sharpner and Erasa."

Hercule comments "They're good kids why worry about them."

Goku responds, "Lulu saw Erasa coming out of Sharpner's Room one night."

Hercule replies, "Oh I see that could be cause for a problem."

ChiChi stops and thinks then calls out "Piccolo can you have Lulu come here please?"

Piccolo gets up and unlocks Lulu's door.

Lulu looks up and remarks "Yes."

Piccolo responds, "ChiChi wants you."

Lulu gets up and leaves to go see what ChiChi wants.

ChiChi remarks "I didn't think of the possibility that reproduction would be different for you."

Lulu laughs, "It's not that different it is about ten earth months for us where back home it was just over a year and a half. I'll still do the studying anyways I do find this interesting."

ChiChi smiles "Okay you can go back to your room and study."

Lulu walks back to her room once she was back in Piccolo locked her room back up.

Piccolo sat back down to wait.

After some time went by there was two knocks on the doors, the first one was Gohan and the second one was KRO.

Piccolo got up, got the papers from them, and was about to leave the hall to give them to ChiChi when a third knocks was heard it was Anthony. Piccolo turned around and got the papers from him.

Piccolo took the papers to ChiChi.

ChiChi was listening to the recorder with Goku.

Goku asks, "Who's Bardock another Saiyan?"

Piccolo remarks "You were looking for the Dragonballs last time he got brought up Gohan asked pretty much the same question Vegeta told him that he was his grandfather in other words your father."

Goku repeats "My father. I do not know if I want to meet him. What if he's just like every other Saiyan we have faced?"

ChiChi remarks, "According to Lulu they were hiding him from Frieza, maybe he did something against Frieza."

Goku shakes his head "According to Vegeta all Saiyans hated Frieza but most were too afraid to go against him because going against him meant death. So if he did go against him I don't see how he would have survived."

Another knock was heard, this time it was Lulu. Piccolo goes to her room and gets her papers.

Lulu remarks "Requesting permission to leave to talk about Bardock."

Piccolo comments, "Your hearing must be almost as good as mine."

Lulu shakes her head "If only my range is six to ten miles away in any direction."

Goku walks in and asks, "What's going on?"

Lulu asks, "Can I leave the room to talk about Bardock?"

Goku scratches his head and remarks "I'm sure ChiChi wants you to stay in your room we can talk about Bardock later."

Lulu looks down "I understand see you at dinner." She closed the door.

Goku takes the papers from Piccolo and returns to the Great Hall.

Over time all, the papers were turned in.

Goku was looking at all the papers on the table and asks, "Why is Gohan's thicker than the rest of his friends."

ChiChi chuckles "He also did an essay on how reproduction works as well as sexually transmitted diseases."

Goku laughs, "I guess Gohan has only ever gotten what you really wanted done for assignments were as his friends take you literally."

ChiChi surmises, "I guess so. I guess Gohan tells them what I'm really looking for when they study as a group." She sifts through Lulu's papers "Oh look here Lulu also did it on reproduction."

Goku comments, "I wish we could get Sharpner and Erasa to admit to us that they have been having sex. We have Lulu's admission that she and KRO did oral and Gohan and Videl only touched each other."

ChiChi had a sudden thought and said, "How about you go to the store and buy more condoms for the other four males and pregnancy tests for the females."

Hercule interjects "Are you going to come up with a plan to get them to stop."

ChiChi sighs "The more we try to prohibit them the more they are going to do it, this way this way if they are going to do it they will be protected for the most part."

Goku remarks, "Alright I'll head out." He put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

Hercule comments, "I still don't see how that works and I still can't get used to it."

ChiChi calls to Piccolo "Let them out I want to have a little chat with all of them."

Piccolo unlocks their doors and lets them out.

Gohan asks, "What's going on Piccolo?"

Piccolo responds, "Your mother wants all of you she wants to chat."

The teens go sit down and face ChiChi. They sat in this order Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, Erasa, KRO, Lulu, Anthony, Kat, Robert, and Angela.

ChiChi stood in front of them and asked, "How many of you have heard of the phrase 'the pot calling the kettle black'?"

Everyone except Lulu raise their hand.

ChiChi comments, "I wouldn't expect you to know Lulu but you'll soon learn what it means." She turns her attention to all of them "Now who can tell me what it means."

No one raises his or her hand.

ChiChi gives a look "No one knows what it means, surely one of you knows what it means."

Gohan sighs and raises his hand along with KRO.

ChiChi smiles "Son, how about you tell us what 'the pot calling the kettle black' means."

Gohan recites, "This is a phrase that states that the person you are talking to is calling you something that they themselves are and generally in abundance."

Chichi nods "Correct but in the way that I'm using it today is not calling someone something but someone doing something and saying that another is doing it."

Anthony's breathe catches.

ChiChi catches this "Is there something you want to say?"

Anthony turns to Kat "Sorry Kat."

Kat sighs, "Your hopeless go ahead and say it."

Anthony turns to ChiChi and looks at her earnestly "Kat and I had a one night stand I want to believe it was just sex. We had sex because I was curious what it would be like having sex with a cat demon."

Sharpner jokes, "Talk about curiosity killed the cat."

ChiChi comments "Do you have room to talk Sharpner?"

Sharpner gasped and looked down.

ChiChi asks, "Is there something you want to admit?"

Sharpner quickly replies "No."

ChiChi shakes her head "Now that reply was just too quick for my taste. I'll ask again. Is there something you want to admit?"

Erasa remarks, "I have something to admit."

ChiChi looks at her "Oh what is it?"

Erasa looks at Sharpner and responds, "She's not going to stop until we come clean we might as well admit to it."

Sharpner didn't respond to her plea.

Erasa looks at ChiChi "We had sex several times in the last month."

Goku showed back up with the condoms and pregnancy tests and remarks "Am I late?"

ChiChi remarks, "Not at all, you come just in time I got two admissions."

Goku questions "Two? I thought we were only looking for one."

ChiChi informs him "I got an admission from Erasa about her and Sharpner having sex, but I was surprised to get one from Anthony about him and Kat having sex just for the sake of having sex. So how much did you get?"

Goku grins "I bought out the store on both condoms and pregnancy tests, but I got the ones that tell you in words instead of the lines or plus or minus sign."

ChiChi responds, "That is good, were going to need them." she turns to Erasa and Kat "I want you two to take a test."

Sharpner retorts, "That isn't necessary I had condoms my uncle gave me for my eighteenth birthday Erasa and I had used condoms and I overheard Kat and Anthony talking and gave Anthony a condom. Thou I am running low on them now."

ChiChi shakes her head "They are still going to take a test just in case. There is a difference between just using it to use it and really using it."

Goku hands ChiChi the sacks.

ChiChi hands out a couple boxes of condoms to the males and hands a test to Erasa and Kat.

Kat asks, "What if I don't want to do a test?"

ChiChi turns to her "It's either a home test or I take you to a doctor and you do a test there." She brings her attention to both Erasa and Kat "I also want you to hand me the results so I can see for myself. In addition this should be done before going to bed tonight."

Kat and Erasa sigh "Alright."

Videl raises her hand "Aren't you being hard on us? I mean not all of us have had sex."

Hercule who had been sitting in the room just to observe stands up and remarks, "She could be harder on you. ChiChi had signed papers from most of your parents stating that she would keep you safe and healthy while under her care and tutelage, she was only able to get those permissions because I was there with her to get those signatures. We don't want anything to happen to any of you and we will take any precaution to guarantee you stay healthy and safe. Therefore, you all better be thanking her for taking you in after the city was destroyed, you should also thank the Ox King for letting us stay in his castle if it was not for him we would not have a place to stay. Be thankful for this. The least you can do is behave yourselves, and give yourselves a little bit of dignity."

All the teenagers look down as though they felt shameful.

ChiChi comments "Looks like I made a good call on ordering those books they should be in the day after tomorrow."

Gohan looks up and asks "What books mom?"

ChiChi replies, "I ordered sexual education books and they are college level."

Some of the teens groaned about this while others expected it some.

ChiChi announces, "On the upside you're done studying for the day I'll give you a small break. You can go now; dinner will be ready in thirty minutes."

Gohan was the first to be up the rest of the teens follow him he first goes to the guest hallway to get his books then headed back to his room the rest of the teens followed him there as well.

Gohan asks, "Why are you all following me?"

Sharpner retorts, "Gohan your mom was mean to us this afternoon."

Gohan places his books on the bookshelf and turns to his friends "You think that was mean. You'll know she is being mean about something when you have a frying pan hit you across the head and that is only when she is trying to get your attention. She was nice in there, you would know that she was mad if she is turning red in the face and screaming her head off at you she was showing concern for all of us."

Sharpner responds, "The way she was drilling me was as if she already knew about Erasa and me having sex and just wanted me to admit it."

Erasa remarks "We just want to know how she knew."

Lulu admits "While we were out with Goku you guys got brought up because you had fallen under their radar because they were more concerned about us as far as having sex or not. Mostly wanting us to not have sex. I brought up that while I was walking the halls one night I saw Erasa come out of Sharpner's room and that Erasa smelled like sex."

Robert points out "You said something to that effect this morning in regards to Gohan and Videl not smelling like sex."

Lulu sighs, "Even if they had taken a shower I would have still smelled it minutely because it is perfectly impossible to get yourself one hundred percent clean no matter how much you scrub."

Sharpner asks, "Did you have room to tell on us Lulu?"

Lulu grins, "Yes I did KRO and I have only done oral and I confessed without any provocation."

Videl comments, "I thought you said you told me to make me feel better about me telling you."

Lulu nods "I did, I willingly told you."

Robert asks, "So what do we do now?"

Angela responds "Right, it didn't sound like they are going to stop us just want us to be safe while doing anything."

Anthony replies "But it did seem like they were trying to deter us."

Gohan sighs "You all have only seen a few sides of my mom while living here but there is one thing you have to understand she is a worrywart actually she is thee worrywart. How can I make this make sense to you. After I came back from the Cell Games without dad she barely let me out of her sight for a month and if I did go out she made sure I was with grandpa and when Goten was born, she kept me close to help take care of him. She is going to worry about all of us."

KRO remarks, "So no matter what we do she is going to worry about us."

Gohan nods "Yeah, but I think we all should slow down on our sexual activities for a while."

Erasa asks, "Videl, What really happened last night?"

Videl sighs, "Gohan and I only touched each other on the outside of our clothing."

Anthony remarks, "You guys are taking it real slow aren't you."

Gohan responds, "I just want to make sure I do this the right way and not mess up our relationship." He wraps an arm around Videl and gives her a side hug "I care about her too much to do anything that might jeopardize the kind of relationship I have with her."

Lulu comments, "You're just a romantic aren't you."

Gohan blushes "I guess so."

Videl looks up and mentions "I haven't see you blush for a while I think since we have been in school."

Angela remarks, "Speaking of school none of us have been back to the city since getting our stuff and that was several months ago."

Videl comments, "I think dad is the only one that has been to the city since then."

Erasa exclaims, "Let's go ask him about it!"

All the teens go look for Hercule.

They find him still in the Great Hall.

Videl asks, "Daddy, What are the conditions of Satan City?"

Hercule replies, "Well sweet-pea on the upside repairs are finished on our house, but the down side they are putting more efforts into repairing the fortune five hundred companies buildings, there are a few volunteer based companies that are rebuilding homes and apartments but they are always looking for volunteers."

ChiChi comments "Once your done with your studies after they mail you your diplomas I'll give you two options you can volunteer by rebuilding homes or you can study some more and get prepared for college. "

Sharpner exclaims, "They're mailing our diplomas! No pomp and circumstance. No nothing."

ChiChi smiles "I wouldn't say nothing I'm planning a small graduation ceremony for you guys here and those of you that have family I already sent out invitations."

Robert asks "What about caps and gown?"

ChiChi replies "Already taken care of. The ladies will be wearing orange gowns and caps and the men will be wearing red gowns and caps."

Gohan comments, "Those are the colors of the Dragonballs."

ChiChi responds, "After the school was destroyed you were enrolled under my tutelage and those are the colors I chose."

Gohan replies, "I see."

Ox King comes in and remarks "I see almost everyone is here supper will be served soon."

ChiChi suggests "Gohan how about you go with KRO and get Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin and tell them it's time to eat."

Anthony asks "Why can't anyone else get them I wouldn't mind getting them."

ChiChi smiles "Thanks for the offer but unless you can sense energy and fly you're not going to find them they are probably miles from here."

Anthony looks down "I understand."

Videl asks, "Can I go with them?"

ChiChi shakes her head "No, I have something to talk to you about."

Gohan gives a questionable look then remarked, "Well KRO and I are heading out."

ChiChi says "Okay son be careful." She turns to Videl "Come with me Videl."

ChiChi heads back to the hall for the Ox King's family and Videl followed.

Angela asks, "What does it have to be for it to be said in private? She could have told her in front of us."

Erasa remarks "I wouldn't know, Lulu would you know or Kat you both have good hearing."

Lulu responds, "I've done enough eaves dropping. Remember that is how you guys knew Videl wasn't in her room."

(With Videl and Chichi)

Videl followed ChiChi into Gohan's parent's room.

ChiChi turns around and says, "Shut the door."

Videl replies "Okay?" and shuts the door.

ChiChi responds, "Our room is sound proof on the inside and outside and so is Gohan's that is when the door is shut. Therefore, that is no excuse to sneak into Gohan's room. What I do want to tell you is after your guys graduation your dad is going to go back to Satan City. He figures you would like to stay near Gohan."

Videl nods "Yes ma'am I would like that. But what is this about?"

ChiChi grins "I figured as much myself, what this is about is this, How would you like to have your own room in the Family hallway?"

Videl stayed calm despite feeling overwhelming joy and said, "I would like that a lot."

ChiChi remarks, "This is so Goku and I can keep a better eye on you, but that is not the only thing, we know as Gohan's life partner you will be getting married in the next few years. While you are here, I will be grooming you in how to take care of a Saiyan. I will also teach you how to cook for a Saiyan. I just hope you realize what ever children you have will only be quarter Saiyan so there is a chance they might not have the normal Saiyan appetite."

Videl smiles "I'll do my best to live up to your expectations."

ChiChi smiles "Consider yourself fortunate I had to learn by myself how to take care of a Saiyan without knowing he was one."

The door opened.

"Knock, knock."

ChiChi grins "Come in Goku."

Goku walks in and closes the door "We're all waiting on you now at the table." He notices Videl "I take it she to you about the room."

Videl nods "She did, it was all I can do to keep from jumping up and down due to how joyful I was feeling."

Goku asks, "Why didn't you jump up and down?"

Videl refrains from blushing "I wanted to show that I can be mature when receiving news like that."

As if remembering ChiChi remarks "Your room will also be soundproof."

Videl asks, "Why are the rooms soundproof?"

Goku replies, "So Goten won't bother you during the night. Anyway let's go eat."

Goku opens the door and half the teenagers fall in.

ChiChi exclaims, "What is this? Why aren't you at the table?"

Erasa replies, "We were worried about Videl, we thought she was in trouble."

Videl furrows her eyebrows "I wasn't in trouble." Then lightens up "Quite the opposite really."

ChiChi remarks, "Let's all go to the table."

They all go to the table and sit.

Gohan asks Videl "What did mom talk to you about?"

Videl smiles "If I can get permission to talk to you in private I'll tell you then."

ChiChi remarks "As long as you don't do anything and just talk."

Videl acknowledges "Okay we'll just talk, that is all I planned on anyways."

Angela remarks, "We all want to know what ChiChi said to you."

Videl huffs "You'll find out some other time besides it involves Gohan and I, so butt out of it."

Lulu responds "Okay Videl I understand that you want to share some information with your life partner and you want to do it in private. The others should let you have that. Not everything that goes on between you and Gohan is everybody's business, like everything between me and KRO isn't everybody's business."

KRO retorts, "I feel like our personal business has been put on display."

Sharpner shouts "Yeah why should they be able to keep stuff private."

Videl slams her hands on the table, stands up, and shouts "Fine you really want to know what it is. I'm going to be given a room in the family hallway because I'm Gohan's life partner." She storms off back to her room.

Angela remarks "Life partner? I know she has mentioned this before but I don't understand what it means."

Lulu comments "It's a Saiyan thing like we Sirus's refer to our spouse as mate." She turns to KRO "Right mate."

KRO nods "Right."

ChiChi mentions to Gohan "You should go check on her find out if she is okay or not."

Gohan slides his chair back, walks to the guest hallway, and walks down to Videl's room. He goes to turn the handle and it would not turn Videl locked it. Therefore, he knocked on the door.

Videl calls out "Who's there?"

Gohan replies, "It's me Gohan."

The door unlocked.

Gohan walked in, closed the door, and relocked it. He turns around and sees Videl sobbing on the side of the bed.

Gohan sat on the bed, placed a hand on her back, and rubbed it.

Videl leaned over to rest her head on his lap. She asks, "Why are they so mean?"

Gohan replies, "I think they are just upset about what happened today." He brushes the hair on the side of her face away from her ear "Your hair is growing out."

Videl comments quietly "I haven't noticed."

Gohan replies "Surely you have your hair has grown at least three inches since you cut it I like that its growing out. I kind of miss your long hair."

Videl sits up and faces him "You want me to grow my hair out Gohan?"

Gohan responds, "Well you can if you want, it is completely your choice."

Videl remarks, "If you want me to grow my hair out Gohan I will."

Gohan smiles "Okay." He changes subject "So you're getting a room in the family hall."

Videl nods "Yeah that was one of the things I wanted to talk to you about amongst other things."

Gohan asks "Like what?"

Videl looks down "After graduation dad is going back to the city I was given the option to be able to stay here with you. Therefore, they are giving me a room to be able to keep an eye on me. Also while I'm here your mom is going to teach me how to cook and other things that involves the care of a Saiyan so I will be prepared when we're living together."

Gohan chuckles "So mom is going to pass down her knowledge to you."

Videl shrugs "I guess so."

Gohan asks, "Are you going to go back and finish your food?"

Videl replies, "I'm not really hungry anymore if I get hungry later I'll fix me a sandwich in the kitchen."

Gohan's stomach grumbles.

Videl responds, "You could have waited to check on me after you were done eating. Go back and finish your food Gohan I'll be alright."

Gohan asks "You sure?"

Videl nods "I'm sure, go eat I'm a tough girl I can take care of myself."

Gohan gives her a kiss and remarks "Okay."

He got up and headed to the door he turned around and said, "I love you."

Videl replies, "I love you too."

Gohan responds, "I feel like I don't tell you that enough."

Videl smiles "It's okay I know you love me Gohan."

Gohan smiles and heads out the door.

Gohan sat back down at his plate and noticed a roll missing off his plate he asks "Who took my roll?"

Sharpner holds the roll up "I'll let you have the roll back if you tell us what Videl said to you."

Gohan raises an eyebrow "Really? You can keep the roll I'll get another one it's not worth betraying Videl's trust over." He reaches over to the platter of rolls and grabs three more. "Besides Sharpner why is it so important to know what Videl and I talk about?"

Sharpner retorts, "You two are the most serious couple I know that isn't married besides KRO and Lulu."

KRO and Lulu cry out "Hey?!"

"You interact with each other as if you were, she is always aware of where you are and you of her when you do get some time alone it's only for short spans of time unless you go flying off somewhere."

Lulu asks, "What are you getting at bring KRO and I into your issue with Gohan and Videl's relationship."

Videl came walking in and says, "I just think Sharpner is jealous that Gohan was qualified under Daddy's rule and he wasn't."

Gohan got back up ran over to her and hugged her "Were you hungry?"

Videl looks down "I was hungrier than I originally realized." Gohan leads her back to her seat and holds her seat out for her once she sat he pushed her back in.

Sharpner asks, "Why do you do things like this?"

ChiChi about had enough of it replies "Because I raised him to be a gentleman. Now why are you so bitter toward my son?"

Sharpner nearly shouts, "If Videl hadn't of gotten caught in Gohan's room this morning my personal business wouldn't be everyone else's business."

ChiChi calmly states, "I will not tolerate you raising your voice at me young man. However, if you want to know the truth. I already knew about you and Erasa I just used the fact that Gohan and Videl were in the same room as a catalyst to get everybody else to admit to their actions."

Anthony asks "What about me and Kat?"

ChiChi admits, "I already knew about that as well."

Anthony replies, "I see."

Erasa asks, "How did you know."

ChiChi looks to Gohan.

Gohan sighs, "Mom and Grandpa had Bulma commission micro cameras and in each room including its adjoining bathroom has cameras. Mom had me install them and before you ask I am not taking them out I am only to take them out is if they stop working. I will also not tell you where they are located."

Robert asks, "Are there cameras in your room Gohan?"

Gohan nods "Yes but Mom has promised me that the camera's will be turned off when I turn twenty one or after I had gotten married whichever comes first."

Goten asks, "What about my room are there cameras in there?"

Gohan nods "Yes Goten but they won't be turned on until you turn eleven, twelve years old."

Sharpner asks, "Does the age twenty one rule apply to us as well?"

ChiChi remarks, "If you're still living here with us."

The main doors of the castle open up.

ChiChi comments "That must be Hiamovi and Tala they did say they were coming in to check on KRO and Lulu."

Hiamovi and Tala walk in and close the door.

KRO panics "Don't tell me you told them!"

Tala asks, "Told us what?"

KRO quickly replies "Nothing. Never mind I said anything."

Hiamovi crosses his arms "Come son let's have a man to man talk."

KRO asks "Right now? I'm still eating."

Hiamovi replies "Right now."

Tala remarks "Lulu I want to be able to talk with you as well."

Lulu responds, "Okay we can talk in my room."

Hiamovi comments "KRO we're going to the house to talk."

KRO and Lulu get up and head out with their respective adult.

A/N: Okay I'm going to cut it off right there I need material for the next chapter. ^_^ I know I said it may end in a couple chapters but fortunately I don't want it to end either I will try to push it as long as possible so that means chapters would come out slow. I am working out specs for another story and plan on making KRO and Lulu appear in it but both of them as a full blooded Sirus or half-bloods me personally I love KRO and his antics.


	15. Grandfather

A/N: Well I got some constructive criticism, which I don't mind because it is neither positive or negative. The idea of reading the chapter aloud is a good one. Here is my flaw I stutter BADLY, I even stutter in my writing and always making corrections so if I were to read aloud, even slowly I would still stutter. Also on the thesaurus idea, I do use the thesaurus on and use that but I still have trouble finding the kind of "Response" I want and in turn use the same thing over and over again. All I can say is I try but I do have trouble finding my own words. I will try the read aloud trick for this chapter but if I find myself stuttering too much I'm going to go back to reading silently because for some reason I stutter less in my head.

Grandfather

Hiamovi and KRO arrive at the house and KRO stops dead in his tracks.

Hiamovi opens the door and walks in as if he did not notice anything and tells KRO "Come in and sit down."

KRO doesn't budge from his spot and asks, "Whose scent am I smelling?"

Hiamovi chuckles inwardly and answers "Your grandfather's."

KRO tentatively walks in and remarks, "I haven't seen grandfather since I was five and now, he decides to show up."

Hiamovi gestures for him to take a seat and acknowledges, "I know father hasn't been in the picture he wanted to check in on you."

KRO asks, "Why does he want to check on me?"

Hiamovi raises an eyebrow "Seems to me you and Lulu took advantage of my lack of presents."

KRO asks, "How would he know?"

Hiamovi replies, "As you know your grandfather chose the life of a wolf after I became chieftain and that was when you were five. And the reason he knows and told me is because you decided to have your fun near his cave."

KRO stops and thinks about where he and Lulu were and slammed his head on the table exclaiming, "Now I'm embarrassed! I was too excited about doing stuff with Lulu that I wasn't paying attention to where I was."

Hiamovi responds, "He also asked about your run in with the hunters."

KRO complains, "Don't tell me you told him."

Hiamovi replies, "I gave him a complete update on you. I told him how you have been doing in school, your friends, how you met Lulu everything including what our wolf form is really called. We talked late last night into early afternoon. That is why your mother and I didn't get over there earlier today we needed to get some sleep."

KRO asks, "Why is grandfather taking an interest in me all of the sudden?"

Hiamovi reciprocated "Well, he realized that you will be taking on the role of chieftain in a few years."

KRO looks down "Can I be honest with you father?"

Hiamovi nods "Sure son."

KRO looks up in his father's eyes "The thought of being Chieftain absolutely terrifies me to the point that I don't know if I can do it."

Hiamovi chuckles "That was how I felt when the role of Chieftain would fall to me, after your uncle was killed."

KRO looks at him inquisitively "You never really told me that uncle was older than you."

Hiamovi laughs, "There are a lot of things I haven't told you just because the memories were too painful. Your uncle and I were twins, fraternal twins, he was only a few minutes older than me and he never let me forget it."

KRO retorts, "There are twins in the family tree and you never told me this! So when Lulu and I have kids we could possibly have twins."

Hiamovi nods "That is another reason father came to see me. Now listen KRO. Remember how Bulma said that some abilities are lost with each generation?"

KRO nods "I remember."

Hiamovi calmly states, "One ability that was lost to me and you was your grandfathers ability to read minds. So while you were having your fun, he read your mind and realized I had kept a lot of important information from you. While he was here he told me that he wanted to meet Lulu officially."

KRO asks, "Why does he want to meet Lulu?"

Hiamovi replies, "He wants to talk, but he wants to meet you and Lulu in your Ookami forms because he wants to run with you."

KRO looks at the table "I see." He looks up "Wait! You said I couldn't change and run for three fullmoons."

Hiamovi smiles "Right I did say that, so how do you plan to go see your grandfather if you can't run and change."

KRO stops and thinks about it for a long time then it hit him "Lulu can make an artificial moon just like Vegeta can."

Hiamovi shrugs "I guess you'll have to see your grandfather between the fullmoons I also advise it that you do it sooner than later."

KRO nods "Okay I'll talk to Lulu about it."

Hiamovi smiles "No need your mother is talking about it with her as we speak."

(Meanwhile with Tala and Lulu)

Tala and lulu walk into Lulu's room, closes the door, and locks it. Then as an afterthought, Lulu put a spell on the room so no one can listen in on the conversation.

Lulu turns around and asks "So when do you plan to tell KRO he is going to be a brother?"

Tala laughs, "I just found out this morning. How did you know?"

Lulu points to her nose "I have a sharp nose, also I felt a very small energy signature you're probably about a month along at most a month and a half. But it was so faint one could easily miss it."

Tala nod "Well that was one thing I wanted to tell you but don't tell KRO, not just yet, give him a chance to pick it up on his own."

Lulu laughs, "Okay I got it."

Tala sits on the bed at the head on one side and Lulu sits at the foot on the other side of the bed.

Tala chuckles "Speaking of having children, twins do run in the family Hiamovi and his brother were twins so there is a chance that you and KRO could have twins." She places her left hand on her lower stomach and comments "And a chance I could have twins." She gives a weak smile "I'm sure you noticed how spoiled KRO tends to act."

Lulu nods "I have noticed that along with how much stuff you let him get away with."

Tala says, "This is something KRO must NEVER know. The reason we let him get away with so much stuff is because KRO was supposed to be a twin his twin brother was still born."

Lulu smiles "I won't tell him but do you remember me telling you that I was a twin I have a twin brother back on planet Lupin."

Tala remembers, "That is right you did tell us that. I wonder if KRO remembers that detail."

Lulu also reminds, "Because I'm a Sirus we have a chance of having daughters."

Tala nods "You did say that I guess being pregnant makes you forget things. Oh before I do forget KRO's grandfather wants to meet you."

Lulu gives a look "His grandfather I so rarely hear him mentioned that I assumed he passed on. Why does he want to meet me?"

Tala remarks, "Because KRO will be taking over as Chieftain in a few years I suspect that KRO is scared of the thought of being Chieftain."

Lulu nods "I have picked up on that myself. I'm excited about being the Chieftain's wife but the soon to be Chieftain is yellow bellied."

Tala leans forward and grasps Lulu's hands "Will you help my son be strong and help him protect the camp."

Lulu gives a curt nod "I'll do everything in my power to help him succeed, which is the duty of the Chieftain's mate. I'm curious, when was Hiamovi planning to make KRO Chieftain?"

Tala replies "In three years."

Lulu exclaims, "That is soon! Why?"

Tala explains, "He won't tell KRO this but I'll tell you. He was out hunting, when a buck rammed him in the side and stuck him good. He had just gotten back from being healed by Dende when we got the call you two were in danger. Hiamovi feels if a deer can get him then he is no longer fit to protect the camp."

Lulu looks down then looks back up "I understand. I had hoped that I could have seen more of Earth, and KRO and I had gotten married before then, but Hiamovi is going to need all the time he can get to groom KRO for becoming Chieftain."

Tala suggests, "You could get married the same day he becomes Chieftain. That is what Hiamovi and I did."

Lulu shrugs "I don't think KRO would want to be reminded each year how many years he has been Chieftain via our wedding anniversary."

Tala recalls, "Hiamovi's father wants to meet you in your Ookami forms so he can go running with you."

Lulu asks "Why in our Ookami forms?"

Tala replies, "He was the last generation to be able to stay transformed for long periods of time and because of this he chose the life of a wolf after Hiamovi became Chieftain."

Lulu nods "There were a few Sirus's on Lupin that would stay in their Ookami form for long spans of time so it isn't that strange to me. But every so often they would have to change back to their original forms."

Tala smiles "You know you should consider yourself lucky."

Lulu gives a questioning look "Why should I be lucky?"

Tala chuckles "When Hiamovi and I first got together his father didn't bless our relationship."

Lulu inquires "Why?"

Tala responds "My parents died when I was thirteen and I was left alone Hiamovi helped me out when he could for several years, but when I became of age at sixteen, he really took an interest in me. You have to realize Hiamovi was twenty one by then. We got to fooling around and Hiamovi's father knew it. He would shout at Hiamovi 'If you don't stop fooling with that girl you're going to get her pregnant and then you will have to marry her'. Hiamovi always responded back with 'She is the one I want to marry'. Hiamovi's father actually disowned him and kicks him out of the house and like he predicted I go pregnant with KRO and his brother."

Lulu asks, "Is that why you and Hiamovi are so dead set against us having sex so history won't repeat itself."

Tala continues, "That is only part of the reason. When KRO's grandfather was watching you guys fool around he in turn told Hiamovi that KRO's immaturity reminds him of Hiamovi's immaturity at that age."

Lulu admits, "It was my idea to fool around not KRO's. I should have known better I sometimes like to think I'm still thirty six and it's okay, but I have to remind myself that here I'm eighteen. I'm still not used to Earth customs I wish Hiamovi would give me more time to adjust but if he needs to make KRO Chieftain soon then while he is grooming him I'll explore maybe bring Gohan and Videl with me just so I can get an idea what Earth is like."

(With Hiamovi and KRO)

Hiamovi places both hands on the table, clasps them together, and remarks "You should be lucky that I'm not like my father KRO."

KRO asks "Why?"

Hiamovi replies, "Your grandfather was against our relationship your mother was only sixteen when she got pregnant with you and…" he drags off into silence.

KRO asks "Me and what father?"

Hiamovi retorts, "Your mother said that you must never know so forget I said anything except that your mother was sixteen when she got pregnant with you it's for your own good that you don't know."

KRO calmly responds, "You were going to say that I was a twin like Lulu. Tell me was I the oldest one or the youngest one."

Hiamovi looks away "The youngest one when your brother was still born your mother was devastated she was afraid you both would be still born. What didn't help is that the doctor spanked you and you didn't cry, it wasn't until they started to clean you, you started in and cried."

KRO inquires, "Is that why you and mother spoiled me to deal with the loss of my twin brother?"

Still looking away Hiamovi replies, "That is part of the reason."

KRO remarks, "If you were stricter with me I probably wouldn't have been so reckless and never would have gotten Lulu shot."

Hiamovi faces him "KRO I'm going to start grooming you to become Chieftain."

KRO retorts, "You have already started to train me on how to be Chieftain what difference is grooming?"

Hiamovi sighs, "It is preparing you to become Chieftain having you slowly take over my duties as Chieftain."

KRO asks, "When are you going to do this and when do you plan to make me Chieftain?"

Hiamovi answers, "I'm starting you after graduation and I plan to make you Chieftain three years from now."

KRO nearly shouts "Three years! That is hardly any time I was hoping to be able to show Lulu around, so she can see Earth and get familiar with its customs. Something I wanted to do myself I will have to see if Gohan and Videl can take her around, I wanted to be able to marry her before becoming Chieftain."

Hiamovi suggests, "Well you can do what your mother and I did and get married on the day you become Chieftain."

KRO sighs, "As much as I dislike that idea I guess I'll have to do it. So let's see I'm eighteen now in three years I'll be twenty one well depends on if you're going to make me Chieftain before or after my twenty first birthday."

Hiamovi reasons, "I can push it back so it will be after your Twenty first birthday."

KRO smiles "Deal."

Hiamovi looks at the time and exclaims, "Look how late it is we should head back."

They leave the house and head back to the castle.

(With Lulu and Tala)

Lulu looks at her clock and sees that it is getting late.

Tala also looks at the time and jokes "Am I going to have to stay the night by myself?"

Lulu undoes the spell on her room and opens the door.

Erasa, Angela, Sharpner, and Anthony nearly tumble into her doorway.

Lulu shakes her head "Give up already I put a spell on the room while we were talking so you won't be able to listen in."

Erasa asks, "Are you going to tell us what you talked about?"

Lulu gives a smart-alecky grin and says, "I'll tell you in three years if you're still interested."

Tala refrains from laughing.

Angela huffs "Be serious with us what did you talk about?"

Lulu sighs, "We talked about KRO and I end of story." She leads Tala out of the room back into the Great Hall.

Lulu saw that the food was still out so she made herself another plate and ate.

Tala approaches ChiChi and asks, "Can I talk with you in private?"

ChiChi smiles "Sure can follow me."

ChiChi leads Tala to her and Goku's room.

They walk in ChiChi closes the door and ask, "What did you want to talk about?"

Tala smiles "I'm expecting, but we are waiting to see how long it will take KRO to realize he is going to be a brother. This has come at an inopportune time because Hiamovi needs all the time he can to prepare KRO to be the next chieftain, and is planning on starting after the kid's graduation."

ChiChi hugs Tala "That is great news did you tell Lulu."

Tala steps back and laughed, "Lulu asked me about it she picked it up on her own."

ChiChi laughs, "I guess that is to be expected."

Tala asks "Do you think you could give Gohan and Videl some time off their studying, in order to for them to show Lulu around, so she can get an understanding of Earth customs, because she still feels lost and probably still alone."

ChiChi nods "I can do that."

Tala smile "Thanks that is all I want to talk about."

They walk out of the room and back to the Great Hall.

Hiamovi and KRO walk in.

KRO gives his mother a hug and asks, "How are you doing mother?"

Tala smiles "I'm doing fine, you?"

KRO takes a deep breath and lets it out "I'm doing fine I found out I was supposed to be a twin. Father slipped and tried to cover it up but I figured it out. I think it would have been nice to have a brother." He took a step back and circled his mother once he faced her again he stretched his senses.

Tala asks, "What are you looking for son?"

KRO responds, "There is something different about you and I'm trying to figure it out."

Lulu laughs, "Concentrate your senses on her body if all else fails use your nose."

Tala retorts, "I thought you weren't going to tell him Lulu."

Lulu replies, "I didn't, I just gave him a hint in the right direction."

KRO concentrated his senses all on his mother and felt another energy signature coming from her but it was very faint. He double checked this data with his mother's scent and noticed her scent has changed some. He drew his conclusion "I'm going to be a brother that is the only thing I can think of."

Tala clasps her hands together and acknowledges, "That is right KRO. You're going to have a baby brother."

Sharpner asks, "How do you already know you'll be having a boy?"

Hiamovi responds, "Our ancestor who was a Sirus was a male and had mated with a human female and from then on we only have been able to have sons."

Anthony remarks, "I don't understand. How that works."

Lulu tries to clear it up "Only two Sirus can have sons and daughters. If a Sirus mates with someone outside of a Sirus like a human, then that Sirus will only have offspring of the same gender. In their case, their ancestor was male so he was only able to have male offspring if it was a female that their offspring will be female. Make any sense yet?"

Robert asks "If that is the case what about you and KRO when you have kids?"

Lulu grins, "Because I'm a Sirus and full-blooded at that, WE could have sons and daughters."

Hiamovi places a hand on KRO's shoulder "Son your mother might hit me for this because I'm kind of envious that your mate is a Sirus and you will have a chance of having daughters."

KRO gives him an annoyed look "Actually I want to have at least one son but if you guys keep saying daughters you're going to jinx me."

Lulu grins, "I also would like to have a son."

Gohan smiles and comments "Sounds like your guys plans are made for you. Videl and I haven't even thought about kids yet."

Videl adds in "We have only been talking about what colleges we would like to go to."

KRO looks down then looks back up "My friends I'm not going to be able to join you in college as much as I would love to."

Gohan asks "Why KRO?"

KRO responds, "Father is planning on making me Chieftain in three years."

Gohan exclaims "That soon! Wow. I hope I get an invite to the ceremony."

KRO laughs, "Of course you'll be invited."

Lulu approaches ChiChi "ChiChi I want to know if KRO and I can have an unaccompanied run tonight."

ChiChi asks, "Why you both have shown that you can't be trusted on your own. Besides it isn't the fullmoon anymore."

KRO knowing what Lulu was asking about responded "We have to go meet with my grandfather and he will only meet with us in our Ookami forms. This request is completely legit father told me about it and mother must have told Lulu about it."

ChiChi gives a wary look then looks to Hiamovi "I'm uncertain about letting them go on their own."

Hiamovi nods "I understand, but father will only meet with them in their Ookami forms, and I didn't permit KRO to do this on the night of a fullmoon so they are going to have to do it between the fullmoons and I told him that he better do it sooner than later."

ChiChi crosses her arms "I guess you can go on your own but no side paths."

KRO grins, "Thank you, thank you."

KRO and Lulu go change into clothes that they can transform in.

Hiamovi takes Tala's hand "We should get going. It is very late."

ChiChi remarks, "My invitation is still open you can stay here for the night."

Tala looks at Hiamovi "Let's stay the night, the camp will be fine without us for one night."

Hiamovi sighs "Alright."

ChiChi leads them to an empty room.

Gohan turns to Videl "Out of curiosity how many kids would you want to have?"

Videl shrugs "Honestly I'm not sure but I would like to have at least one kid. What about you?"

Gohan smiles "I'd be fine with one child."

KRO and Lulu emerge from the hallway and head to the door

Gohan catches them "Mom was giving Hiamovi and Tala a room for the night did you tell them you were heading out?"

KRO nods "They know we're heading out."

Gohan smiles "Okay just checking."

KRO and Lulu head out the door.

They fly part of the way there when they stop

KRO asks, "Do you think this is far enough to go ahead and transform?"

Lulu nods "I think this is far enough."

Lulu gathers energy in her hand and before long she had produced an artificial moon, she tossed it in the air and it hovered there.

Lulu brings her hands up above her head with palms facing outward in opposite directions, she looks at the moon and her eyes glow a golden yellow. She brings her arms out in front of her and her nails turn into claws, golden brown fur starts to sprout out of her skin that was thick and full. Her face starts to change into a snout her teeth become sharper. Her tail grows from behind with full fur, her bones crack as they elongate and shrink. By now all, her fur is grown in and has reached her height she lets out a howl that sounds like singing.

At the same time KRO looks at the artificial moon, after a few minutes his eyes glow a golden brown, he brings his arms into his chest then flings his arms out his nails had become claws, his hair starts to grow passed his shoulders. Hair that is dark, long, and wispy starts to grow all over his body, bones can be heard cracking as they either lengthen or shorten. He begins to stand on the balls of his feet or paws as they had started to form; his ears lengthen and move up to a higher point on either side of his head. His face starts to lengthen turning more into a snout. His eyes become larger. A tail grows from his backside with fur that is wispy; it grows to a length that brushes the ground with it. KRO then throws his head back and howls.

Lulu teases "About time slowpoke."

KRO growls, "Will you stop calling me slowpoke we got to get going."

Lulu laughs "I know that but let me first disperse the artificial moon." She clasps her hand shut and the moon dispersed.

KRO asks, "Are you ready to go now?"

Lulu nods "Ready."

They take off running on all fours.

Before long, they were at the cave.

They stare inside the cave for some time uncertain about going in.

A voice from inside the cave shouts, "Who's there?"

KRO uneasily responds "KRO and Lulu."

An old wolf walks into the light and says "I'm not talking to you boy I'm talk to the person that followed you here."

KRO asks, "Who followed us?"

The old wolf lets out several sonic howls into the sky.

Goku lands and holds his hands up "I give, I was just following them to make sure they weren't up to no good. My name is Goku I'm a friend of theirs and of Hiamovi's."

The old wolf growled, "Did my worthless son have you follow them?"

Goku nods "He did as did my wife and I won't argue with my wife."

The old wolf humphs "Smart man, Do you have kids of your own?"

Goku places a hand behind his head "I do one is nineteen the other is seven."

The old wolf asks, "Your oldest is he the one that is half alien."

Goku replies, "That would be him he gets that from me. Both sons are half alien."

The old wolf sits down as a wolf would and remarks "I would like to meet your eldest some time now be gone, they will fine with me."

Goku nods and takes to the air.

KRO asks, "What now grandfather?"

The old wolf snaps "You will not call me that it is SIR to you your father should have told you that."

KRO asks "What now SIR."

SIR replies, "I'm going to read your minds to find out what my worthless son and his harlot* of a wife told you."

He read their minds and was disappointed.

SIR scoffs "Figures as much they left it to me to tell you. The only reason Okhmhaka you are meeting with me is because you found yourself a decent woman otherwise the curse I put on your mother would have passed on to you."

Lulu asks, "What curse?"

SIR proudly responds, "That your first born would be still born. Because I like you Lulu and accept you, you won't have that curse."

KRO asks, "Why would you put such a curse?"

SIR replies "Okhmhaka your father should have done what I had done as well as my forefathers sleep with the woman until she bares you a child and then take the child. Fortunately for me the woman I lain with bared me two sons I took them and raised them on my own they would be strong without a mother to coddle them. Your father when he was young sought out his mother and found her she put ideas into his head to marry for love and such. I knew that was what she was telling him because I read his mind. In turn had to fall for an orphan and fool around with her. She didn't have proper child baring hips yeah she was a warrior in her own right but poorly suited for baring children."

KRO objects "Mother has been good to me I think I turned out fine having both of my parents."

SIR laughs "HA! You are a spoiled brat that is not suited to be Chieftain. Your father should stay on as Chieftain until you are at least thirty because; by then you would have matured. But no he wants to back off due to a hunting injury."

KRO retorts, "Father was injured when?"

SIR scuffs "Last night before you two ran into the hunters a male deer got him right between the ribs he had gone to someone named Dende to get healed. What he should have done was let them scar over."

SIR stands up and walks away.

KRO and Lulu stand there wandering whether they should follow or not.

SIR throws over his shoulder "Are you coming?"

KRO and Lulu quickly follow behind him.

They look around the cave and see a string of light lining the walls when they got deeper in the cave they saw a capsule home.

KRO asks, "I thought you were living wild since you chose to live as a wolf?"

SIR responds, "I was for some time but I need a place to stay when I'm not in my wolf form." He turns to Lulu "Little lady I know you want to correct me but don't for your own good. Best stay on my good side."

SIR opens the door, walks into the capsule home, and says, "Wait here."

KRO and Lulu sit and wait.

A few minutes later SIR came out with several books he comments, "I can't read these books they are written in our ancestor's native tongue my father was the last one to be able to read it if it was written in letters of our language I would be able to read it. I can still speak it but I'm sure my son is the last one to be able to speak it."

KRO responds "No I can speak it to I was able to translate for my friends when she crash landed here on Earth."

Lulu takes the books and looks at them and interprets, "This book is all about Earth's customs, this one is about farming, oh my this one is about how to romance an Earth woman this one wouldn't be any good to me but it could be a fascinating read. This last one is basic and advanced attacks in the Ookami form with and without weapons."

SIR remarks "How to romance an Earth woman would have been good to know."

KRO gets into his pocket and pulls out a capsule and un-capsulized it revealing the bag that Bulma gave him. He opens it and encourages "Place the books in here that way we will be able to carry them."

Lulu places the books in the bag and remarks, "Looks to me I'll have to write a book on how to read the other books for later generations after the ability to naturally be able to read the books is long gone."

SIR gives a small smile "That sounds like a sound idea."

KRO asks "SIR father said you wanted to go running with us or something?"

SIR nods "I did I need some help bringing down an elk, it has been lingering around my cave for too long."

Lulu sighs, "Alright I'll help."

SIR laughs, "Not enthused about hunting are we?"

Lulu remarks, "I've gone hunting with KRO and Hiamovi I just don't enjoy it like they do."

KRO puts the bag on and says, "I'm ready to go SIR."

SIR just nods. He walks towards the entrance of the cave.

KRO and Lulu follow him.

At the entrance, they all fell down to all fours.

SIR tells them "Once we find the elk I want Lulu to flank its left side and Okhmhaka you will flank its right. I will come up from behind. But if either of you think you have a chance to take it down do it don't wait."

They saunter around bushes and in trails to try to keep from spooking the elk. KRO and Lulu get into position.

The elk was still grazing and hadn't picked up on the fact in was surrounded.

SIR deliberately steps on a twig making in break, in turn alerting the elk to their presents.

The elk makes a break for it. KRO and Lulu go chasing after it.

KRO shouts "Lulu it's no good let's take to the air."

SIR sits back and watches after KRO and Lulu take to the air to see what they do.

KRO throws an energy attack strong enough to knock over the elk.

The elk goes down.

Lulu congers up an energy attack that looks like a bow and arrow she pulls back the arrow then lets it go.

The energy arrow pierces the elk thru the lung and heart.

SIR comes strolling up and remarks "I wondered what you would do once I stepped on that twig and spooked the elk. So those are energy attacks."

Lulu and KRO land.

KRO was upset at the fact that SIR deliberately spooked the elk. He was so upset he wanted to punch him.

Lulu grabs his hand and says "It's not worth it KRO."

SIR laughs, "Did I upset you Okhmhaka? Life is full of upsets and disappointments you best learn this now. How do you expect to be Chieftain if you haven't learned this important and fundamental lesson?"

KRO looks down "I understand SIR. I'll be more diligent in my lessons."

SIR growls "I'm not talking about schooling boy, I'm talking about wits you must always have your wits about you. Common sense, now grab that elk and drag it back to the cave."

KRO sighs "Yes, SIR."

KRO and Lulu each grab a part of the elk and carry it back to the cave.

Once it was brought to the door of the capsule home SIR barks "Now I want you to skin and prepare it."

KRO asks, "Do you have tools?"

SIR retorts, "You have claws use them!"

Lulu sighs, "I'll do it."

Lulu skinned and prepared the elk. The antlers were detached, the skin in one piece, the meat separated into separate cuts. By the time she was done, it had been daybreak for a few hours.

SIR looks at the prepared meat gathers it up and comments, "Well done, would have been done faster if Okhmhaka had helped you."

KRO responds, "I'm not very good at it, I would have botched it all up."

SIR heads inside and remarks "I'm done with you be gone." With that, the door slams.

Lulu scoffs and starts to head out the cave.

KRO follows her.

Once they were in the open.

Lulu shouts "THE NERVE OF THAT MAN! HAVING US HUNT DOWN AN ELK FOR HIM JUST BECAUSE IT BOTHERED HIM AND ON TOP OF THAT HAVING ME SKIN AND PREPARE IT. I was constantly telling myself to stay calm."

KRO nodded but tried to stay positive "I guess he isn't all bad he did give you those books and he said he approved of you."

Lulu scoffs "That was the only good thing we got out of this, I want to look at those books again."

They stop and KRO takes the bag off and opens it up.

KRO hands her the books.

Lulu looks at the books and remarks "The Earth custom book will most come in handy." She hands the books back to KRO "Let's get back I'm sure Hiamovi and Tala are worried about us."

KRO puts the books back in in the bag and put the bag back on.

They were about to head out when Goku and Hiamovi appeared before them.

KRO looks at them and hails "Hey."

Hiamovi asks, "How did it go with father?"

KRO replies "Oh SIR well the only nice things he either said or did was give Lulu some books because he figured she would be able to read it and that he found her to be acceptable. But he really pissed Lulu off."

Hiamovi responds, "So he had you call him SIR. The only reason he accepts Lulu is because she is like us if you had gotten an earth woman you would have had the curse. I'm not surprised at the fact he pissed off at least one of you it is in his nature."

Lulu remarks "What pissed me off the most is that he had us hunt down an elk by ourselves when he said he would help, on top of that he had me prepare the meat and skin with my hands."

Hiamovi replies, "Again I'm not surprised."

Lulu scoffs "I just hope I never have to see him again."

Hiamovi shakes his head "Unfortunately I can't promise that."

KRO says, "Right now I'm tired want to take a bath, get something to eat, and get some sleep."

Lulu agrees, "Same here I want to get the blood out of my fur before I transform back."

Goku smiles "Well at least you came out of your experience alive and that is all that matters."

KRO and Lulu shrug "True."

Goku waves his hand "Come on let get you cleaned up and fed."

They all take to the air.

(Meanwhile at Ox Kingdom Castle)

Everyone was sitting at the table.

Tala remarks "I hope Goku and Hiamovi find them and bring them back soon I'm worried about them."

ChiChi adds in "Were all worried about them."

Goku, Hiamovi, KRO, and Lulu come in the door.

Tala runs up to KRO and Lulu and gives them hugs.

Tala asks, "Did SIR hurt you?"

KRO and Lulu shake their heads 'No.'

Tala sighs a sigh of relief "That is good. What about the curse did he keep his word about that?"

Lulu answers, "He said that because KRO found a decent woman the curse would be lifted."

KRO looks to his father "Why didn't you tell me that you were injured while hunting?"

Hiamovi acknowledges, "I see he told you about that should have figured he would read my mind while talking with me. I didn't want to tell you because; I didn't want you to worry."

KRO remarks, "He also said that is why you want to make me Chieftain."

Hiamovi sighs, "This is also true. The truth is I feel that if a deer can get me off guard who is to say a person with a gun could. I'm so far behind in training that I would be useless to help you."

Goku cheerfully suggests, "I could help you get caught up on your training."

Tala looks to Hiamovi "Why don't you take him up on his offer mate?"

Hiamovi sighs, "Alright I'll do that."

Lulu asks "Do you mind that I go get cleaned up?"

Tala nods "Sure go ahead."

Lulu and KRO head back to their rooms.

Before Lulu went into her room, KRO asks "Lulu can you show me how to transform back so I won't have to ask you all the time?"

Lulu sighed "I don't mind doing it for you really, but since you asked what you do is you hold your hand up to your chest concentrate your energy and utter Trnsfrm."(Transform)

KRO pulls her into a hug and kisses her.

Lulu hugs and kisses him back.

Gohan who was coming down the hall with Videl teases, "So that is what two Ookami kissing looks like."

KRO turns around abruptly and shouts "Leave us alone Gohan."

Gohan laughs, "I was only teasing KRO, you act like I threw an energy blast at you."

KRO crosses his arms "You're going to bring that up."

Lulu asks, "Is there something I should know?"

Videl chuckles "All it was, was that KRO caught Gohan and I kissing and he threw an energy blast at Gohan's back."

Lulu inquires, "What did Gohan do?"

Videl laughs, "Gohan stood over me in a protective fashion ready to throw an energy blast but once he saw it was KRO he tackled him to the ground and threw dirt in his face."

Lulu remarks, "That would have been entertaining to watch."

Videl says, "Well Gohan and I were just heading to my room to talk."

Lulu asks, "What about studying?"

Videl answers, "It's the weekend we have a break."

Lulu nods "I see. Well I'm off to get a shower."

KRO also says, "I need to take a shower myself."

Gohan and Videl respond "Okay."

Gohan and Videl head to Videl's room and Lulu and KRO head to their rooms to take a shower.

Videl closes the door to her room and asks, "Why have you been scratching at your backside?"

Gohan admits, "I think my tail is threatening to grow back."

Videl remarks as if she remembered, "You did say you used to have a tail didn't you."

Gohan nods "I did."

Videl asks "Do you think your dad's tail will grow back as well?"

Gohan shrugs "I don't know."

Videl jumps off her bed "Then let's go ask him."

Gohan sighs "Okay."

They leave the room and go looking for Goku.

They find him training with Hiamovi.

Goku and Hiamovi stop training to find out why Gohan and Videl were there.

Goku asks, "What's up Gohan?"

Gohan sighs, "Well I think my tail is threatening to grow back."

Goku replies, "It probably is, so is mine we were in the moon light for too long."

Gohan asks, "What are we going to do?"

Goku answers, "Well if you were still a child I would have it removed again but since you're not and you're nineteen I'll let you make a grown up decision. You can either have Piccolo or I remove it once it grows back or you can keep your tail, but if you decide to keep it. It is up to you to find a way to strengthen it to when it is pulled so you won't lose all your power and it is up to you to find a way to convince Vegeta to teach you how to stay in control while in the Great Ape transformation."

Gohan asks, "What are you going to do dad?"

Goku replies "Even though I feel stronger with my tail I feel like I don't really need it but I still haven't made up my mind. I am going to talk with ChiChi about it to see how she feels about the idea of me having a tail. This is something you and Videl should talk about, because what decision you make will affect her in the long run."

Hiamovi says, "If I had known you being out in the moon light would cause so much trouble I would have come over earlier in the day and had ran with Lulu and KRO."

Goku waves it off "WE all hoped that they would be responsible and stay out of trouble. So it's not your fault."

Gohan tells Goku "You know Vegeta is going to be very mad once he finds out about the tails."

Goku nods "That is why you have me approach him first. I suggest you go talk with your life partner about what decision you will make. But if you want another opinion I think you should talk to Piccolo."

Gohan smiles "Will do." He turns to Videl "Come on Videl."

They go in search of Piccolo.

They find Piccolo at a nearby waterfall.

Gohan was about to say what he wanted to say but Piccolo cut him off by saying "Remove it, I doubt you'll get Vegeta to teach you unless by some miracle Bardock comes to earth and you have him teach you. I would gladly remove your tail for you though if that is what you decide."

Videl asks, "How did you know that was what we were here for?"

Piccolo points to his ears "They do more than frame my face; I can hear anything in the universe."

Videl looks down "I see, well don't I feel foolish."

Piccolo reassures her "You're not foolish if you didn't know."

Videl looks up and smiles "That makes me feel better thanks."

Gohan sighs, "Well I guess I have a big decision to make, come on Videl lets go talk about whether or not I'm going to keep my tail."

Videl smiles "Okay."

Gohan turns to Piccolo "When dad come looking for me tell him that I'll be at the house I'm tired of our friends trying to listen to our conversations."

Piccolo chuckles "I'll tell him."

Gohan and Videl fly off.

Once they land in front of the house Gohan flies up to a tree and pulls a key off a branch.

Videl jokes, "Is it the spare key?"

Gohan shakes his head "No its my key, I threw it up there before leaving to school that day like every day I went to school. I didn't trust anyone outside of the group to not take off with it."

Videl nods "That makes sense I guess."

Gohan unlocks the door and they walk inside.

Videl comments, "I don't think I've been here since the day I came over to learn how to fly."

Gohan agrees, "That could be possible. What do you want to drink?"

Videl thinks for a bit then replies "I'll take water."

Videl sits at the kitchen table and starts snickering.

Gohan asks, "What's so funny?"

Videl responds, "It's nothing really, just thinking about how tired you were since you didn't notice me being here."

Gohan sighs, "I see, yeah I was tired that day. But how do you feel about me having a tail?" He hands her a glass of water.

Videl take the glass and replies "I wouldn't know until I see your tail then I would have to see if I can get used to it."

Gohan sits down and reiterates "In other words you want me to keep the tail for a few days to find out if you like it or not."

Videl nods "More or less."

Gohan sighs, "At least we just had the fullmoon."

Videl grins "True."

Gohan looks at the time "We shouldn't stay too much longer or we'll get in trouble."

Videl says, "Before we go I want to see where your tail is as far as growing back."

They both stand up; Gohan turns his back to her and lifts his shirt.

Videl tugs on his pants a little and finds where his tail is growing back she comments "Well there is a bump here with a small tuff of…fur?"

Gohan sighs, "Yes a Saiyans tail is furry."

Videl asks "How long do you think it will be?"

Gohan responds, "Well Vegeta had his tail wrapped around his waist so long enough to wrap around my waist." He pulls his pants back up and pull his shirts down. "Come on lets go."

Videl remarks "Let me wash my glass out and put it up."

Gohan sighs "Okay."

Goku shows up and says "Good your still here."

Gohan asks "Why is it still good were still here?"

Goku replies "ChiChi is mad."

Gohan inquires, "What is mom mad about? Wait it's about the tails isn't it?"

Goku places a hand behind his head "Yeah I told her we were both contemplating keeping our tails."

Videl asks, "What did she say?"

Goku replies "She said that she would rather us get them removed she heard too many stories about us rampaging the country side and doesn't want to risk that. And she had to remind me that it was me who killed Grandpa Gohan while I was in the great ape form, well she didn't refer to it as that but I knew what she was talking about."

Gohan was curious "What did she call it?"

Goku looks down "Beast form."

Videl questions, "Has she ever seen you in your Great Ape form?"

Goku puts his hand down "No but Bulma has, she must have described what the form looked like to her."

Videl sighs, "So this decision is actually bigger than I actually thought."

Goku nods "Vegeta told me that the Saiyans would use their Great Ape forms to destroy planets and get them ready to sell for Frieza. Moreover, that was just in base forms. Since we can go Super Saiyan and higher that kind of power could destroy the universe."

The door comes flying off the hinges.

They all look in the direction of the doorway and see a pissed off Vegeta at Super Sayain Two.

Vegeta storms over to Goku and gets in his face "Is it true that you went out on the night of the fullmoon? After you made me swear not to go out when I decided to live on this god forsaken planet."

Gohan tries to defend them "It was a life or death emergency KRO and Lulu were about to be killed."

Vegeta retorts, "What's a couple of mutts you could have brought them back with the Dragonballs."

Another voice chimes in "Prince Vegeta would you mind letting go of my son."

Vegeta lets go of Goku and turns to the door.

He looks upon a man clad in Saiyan armor kneeling down on one knee.

Vegeta scoffs "You're a Saiyan aren't you, what's your name?"

The stranger looks up and responds, "My name is Bardock."

Vegeta gestures for him to stand and retorts "Impossible you should be dead. Frieza told me that a Saiyan named Bardock went against him and fought thru his army of men."

Bardock chuckles "By all means I should be dead I guess I just had a strong will to live."

Gohan asks, "How did you find us? And moreover why are you on Earth?"

Bardock laughs, "I had volunteered to send a message to Lulu from her father, and I wanted to get reacquainted with my son."

Videl notices, "You have a tail and you wrapped it around your waist like a belt."

Bardock chuckles "Yes young lady that is because I'm a Saiyan."

Videl asks, "Why do you look like Goku?"

Bardock gives a questioning look "Goku who is Goku?"

Goku chuckles "That would be me that is my Earth name."

Bardock looks at him "Well just so you know I'm not going to start calling you that I'm going to call you by your proper name which is Kakarot."

Goku nods "That is fine that is what Vegeta calls me along with clown and other names."

Bardock changes subject "I saw in a vision that you defeated Frieza. As well as reached Super Saiyan."

Vegeta powers down and storms out of the house and he waits by a tree shooting energy blasts at rocks.

Bardock asks, "What is wrong with the Prince?"

Goku places a hand behind his head and looks down and admits "You see it's like this. I was the first one to reach Super Saiyan. Then when he thinks he has caught up to me I train Gohan for a big battle and during the battle Gohan reaches the second level of Super Saiyan, Vegeta and I catch up to Gohan and I show that there is a third level of Super Saiyan during the battle with the wolves. That has bothered him a lot. And now the tussle you caught us in is because mine and Gohan's tails are growing back and Vegeta is upset about that because we made him promise not to go out during the night of the fullmoon."

Bardock nods "Well I can see why the Prince is sore very sore at you it is best you find a way to make peace with him."

Goku sighs, "I'll see what I can do."

Goku leaves the house to talk with Vegeta.

Gohan comments, "You're not like other Saiyans we have faced."

Bardock smiles "I saw the error of our ways a little too late, that was when I saw in a vision our home world being destroyed."

Gohan questions, "You keep saying vision, like what kind of vision?"

Bardock chuckles "I have psychic visions. A fish looking alien he was a Kanassan cursed me with them claiming it to be a gift. Sometimes they come in handy but other times they come at the most inopportune time."

Gohan goes and looks for a hammer.

Videl asks "What you doing Gohan?"

Gohan replies, "I got to fix this door before mom returns to the house."

Bardock leans over and helps pick up the door.

Gohan responds "Thanks."

Gohan hammers the nails back into the doorframe. Then he tests the door. The door worked fine.

Gohan gets up off the floor and comments "Well let's see if Dad and Vegeta are duking it out."

Bardock voices "Wait your Kakarot's son?"

Gohan laughs, "I wouldn't be me if I was Vegeta's son. However, Vegeta does have a son. But yeah I'm Goku's son I also have a little brother."

Bardock says, "Never would have thought humans would be able to reproduce with us Sayians."

They walk out of the house and see that Vegeta and Goku were fighting.

Bardock asks, "I know it's normal for two Saiyans to fight but is this normal for them?"

Gohan places a hand behind his head "This is how they work everything out, they talk while fighting."

Videl looks at the time on her communicator and was shocked "Gohan we missed lunch and it is almost supper time we need to head back to the castle."

Bardock asks "Castle?"

Gohan laughs, "My other grandfather who is human is the Ox King, he has a castle and we have been staying there. That is also were you will find Lulu with her mate."

Bardock inquires, "She has a mate here on Earth already."

Gohan laughs, "She chose him because he is descended from a Sirus and can transform into Ookami."

Bardock insists, "I must meet him on behalf of her father."

Gohan says, "First we need to break up this fight." He powers up to Super Saiyan Two figuring that was where Goku and Vegeta were.

Gohan places his hands above his head powers up and shouts "Masenko Ha" He throws the energy blast at Goku and Vegeta.

Goku and Vegeta dodge the energy blast and look at Gohan.

Gohan shouts, "It's almost supper time"

Goku powers down "Well want to eat with us Vegeta?"

Vegeta also powers down "Might as well"

They lead Vegeta and Bardock to the castle.

(At Ox Kingdom Castle)

They land and Lulu and KRO were outside training.

Bardock hails "Lulu!"

Lulu and KRO stop training, she turns and sees Bardock she runs up to him and hugs him.

Bardock pries his arms free "How many times do I have to tell you not to hug me you do this every time you see me."

Lulu backs off and apologizes "Sorry I was just so glad to see you."

Bardock laughs "It's okay. I hear you have a mate and that he can become Ookami."

Lulu cheerfully runs back to KRO and pulls him up to meet Bardock "This is KRO my chosen mate."

Bardock remarks, "Since your father isn't here I have to decide if he is a worthy mate"

KRO sighs, "Let's get this over with. What do you want me to do?"

Bardock replies "Just stand there." He starts to circle him.

KRO groans "Not again with the circling what is with you Saiyans and circling!"

Bardock stops and asks, "Who else has circled you like this?"

KRO frustrated like points at Vegeta "He did when I first met him, he asked me about my family and my powers and such. He was how my father and I found out we were descended from and alien, well with his wife's help."

Bardock acknowledges, "So you have a life partner and offspring that is good news Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta retorts, "Who told you I had a son?"

Gohan replies, "I did to clear up any confusion about whose son I was."

Bardock confesses, "Kakarot I haven't been forthright with you and Prince Vegeta."

Goku cocks his head to the side "What are you talking about Bardock?"

Bardock admits, "After Lulu's father saved me and brought me back to be healed. After I was fully healed I was doing some training and I happen across the Super Saiyan transformation."

Vegeta scoffs "Prove it! Prove you have reached the Super Saiyan status."

Bardock nods take to the air and powers up to Super Saiyan.

Vegeta retorts "It unbelievable."

Goku powers up to Super Saiyan to compare.

Lulu was shocked "Bardock and Goku look alike in their Super Saiyan transformations."

Gohan does the math in his head and realizes something. He flies up to both of them, "Dad I just did the math in my head. If the Saiyan home world blew up more than thirty years ago and let's say it took him six months to heal up and another six months of training could be more but what I'm trying to get at, is that Bardock most likely became a Super Saiyan before you dad, probably before you even knew you were a Saiyan."

Bardock powers down and laughs, "Lad you are smart." He turns to Goku "Kakarot how could you not know you were a Saiyan?"

Goku also powers down and laughs, "I was told that I fell into a ravine when I was an infant and hit my head on a rock."

Bardock inquires, "How did you learn you were a Saiyan?"

Goku replies seriously "A Saiyan named Raditz, claimed to be my brother, kidnapped Gohan threatened to take off with him if I didn't kill a hundred humans."

Bardock nods "Well he was unfortunately your brother he was speaking the truth there, as well as telling you, you were Saiyan."

Piccolo appears "I see we have another Saiyan in our presents."

Bardock turns around "A Namekian here on earth." He looks at Piccolo closer "I had a vision of where you and my son fought each other."

Piccolo chuckles "We have and since put our differences aside thru a common link."

Bardock asks, "What link might that be?"

Gohan laughs "Me."

Goku waves his hand "Come on lets go eat."

They walk in and they were greeted by ChiChi.

ChiChi shouts, "Goku, Gohan you are not eating unless you change your minds about keeping your tails! Can't have two giant beasts rampage the country side."

Goku complains "But… but ChiChi I just said we were thinking about it neither of us has made a decision."

ChiChi retorts "No buts either no tail or no eating."

Bardock asks, "Who is the angry woman?"

Gohan sighs, "That would be my mom, dad is scared of her."

Bardock calmly says "Ma'am would it help if I showed them how to control the Great Ape Transformation."

ChiChi calms down some and asks, "Who are you and why do you look like my husband?"

Bardock apologizes "Forgive my rudeness I'm Bardock I came from Planet Lupin to deliver a message to Lulu from her father and stumbled upon your issue. I am also Kakarot's Father."

ChiChi looks at him "So you're his father, in that case talk some sense in to him and tell NO tail."

Bardock sighs "I'm afraid I'm going to side in with Kakarot and the boy if they decide to keep their tails. What of the youngest was he born with a tail?"

ChiChi stopped to think "Goten wasn't born with a tail. That is why I don't allow him to go outside during the fullmoon just in case. Goku and Gohan had to go out because a couple of teenagers decided to get caught up with a few hunters."

KRO and Lulu respond, "We're sorry okay!"

Bardock looks at Lulu as if asking a question.

Lulu replies, "On this planet I'm eighteen otherwise I would be thirty six back home."

Bardock nods in understanding.

ChiChi sighs "I don't know why I fight it any more I survived you both being Super Saiyan twenty-four-seven for little over a week. I guess I can survive you having a tail." She turns to Bardock "You have to teach them how to stay in control while in the Great Ape form."

Bardock grins "Sounds like a deal…" he dragged off uncertain of her name.

ChiChi fills in the blank "It's ChiChi."

Goten comes running up and tugs on ChiChi's dress "Mama when are we going to eat? Why is Mr. Vegeta here? Who is the man that looks like daddy?"

ChiChi picks him up "My, my so many questions let's see we'll be eating soon, Vegeta is here because I bet you father invited him, and this guy is Bardock he is your Dad's father."

Goten's eyes light up like he got a Christmas present early "REALLY! He's my Grandpa." He jumps out of ChiChi's arms, wraps his arms around Bardock's neck, and wrapped his legs around his torso.

Bardock asks, "What do I do?"

ChiChi laughs "Just put your arms around him."

Bardock tentatively put his arms around the young boy and comments "I didn't even hold my own son when he was a baby how can you expect me to hold my grand…son."

ChiChi chuckles "I don't, but he does. I'm going to make a phone call."

Goku asks, "Who are you going to call?"

ChiChi responds "Bulma of course, she might as well eat supper with her husband."

Goten asks, "Are you a Saiyan like Daddy?"

Bardock replies, "Yes I am"

Goten asks, "Can you go Super Saiyan like Dad and brother?"

Bardock responds, "Yes, I can"

Goten questions "Are you a bad Saiyan like the ones Brother told me about?"

Bardock hesitates "I used to be, but now I just consider myself decent."

Vegeta baks "You only followed orders how does that make you a bad Saiyan."

Goten jumps out of Bardock's arms and grabs his hand "Come on let's play."

Bardock unwillingly follows Goten saying, "I don't know how to play."

Lulu laughs, "I couldn't get him to play with me when I was his age I don't see Goten getting him to play."

Goten asks, "What can you do, grandpa?"

Bardock replies, "I can fight."

Goten thinks "Oh, how about a training game, we can do this one inside, you close your eyes and count to ten and I hide. After you count to ten you look for me."

The doors comes flying open and Trunks and Bulma come in.

Goten senses Trunks and shouts "Yay Trunks is here."

Trunks flies over to Goten.

Bardock exclaims, "Alas, I don't have to play."

Goten says excitedly "Meet my new grandpa, he's a Saiyan like our dads."

Trunks retort "But our dads are the last Saiyans. Are you sure he is a Saiyan?"

Vegeta walks over and places a hand on Trunks shoulder "Son he is a Saiyan he just been living on another planet."

Trunks ask, "Why does he look like Goku?"

Vegeta replies, "That is because Kakarot looks like his father as I look like my father."

Trunks pouted, "It's unfair that Goten has two grandpas I want two grandpas."

Vegeta scorns "I'll tell you later how your grandfather died."

ChiChi announces, "Dinner is ready!"

Everyone takes a seat.

ChiChi informs, "Since Bardock is unfamiliar with how we do things we let the humans take their food first and then all the Saiyans take their food."

Bardock states, "I'm familiar with this routine Lulu's family did the same."

All the humans and Lulu take their food. Then all the Saiyans and half Saiyans took their food.

After a while, Lulu asks, "You said something about a message from father Bardock?"

Bardock reaches in his armor and pulls out what looks like a compact mirror and passes it to Lulu.

KRO questions "A mirror?"

Lulu chuckles "It's not just any mirror it is a communication mirror but time doesn't matter with it you talk to the person that has the other mirror and you talk to them as if they were sitting in front of you."

Bulma says "Kind of like a cell phone."

Lulu stops and thinks, "Yeah it is sort of. You buy the mirrors in pairs. Each mirror works with its corresponding mate unless you hook it up to a larger mirror."

Bardock remembers and pulls a silver holder out of his armor "Speaking of which I have this."

Lulu takes the holder and says "Thanks Bardock."

Bardock gives a weak smile.

Lulu asks, "What's wrong Bardock?"

Bardock looks away.

Lulu insists, "What is wrong Bardock you know I've been able to read you tell me what is wrong?"

Bardock replies "I'd rather you discuss it with your father."

Lulu asks, "Does this have something to do with father's message?"

Bardock nods.

Lulu presses on "Well don't leave me hanging tell me what it is."

Bardock doesn't answer and removes himself from the table.

Goku gets up a follows him outdoors concerned.

Bardock took to the sky and Goku followed him.

Lulu got up and went to her room to find out what Bardock refused to tell her.

KRO followed her.

(Meanwhile with Goku and Bardock)

Bardock and Goku land back at the house

Goku asks, "Why did you come back to the house?"

Bardock replies, "I figured this would be far enough so I won't hear her cry I can't stand listening to her cry."

Goku scratches his head "So I'm guessing the message is bad news then."

Bardock sigh "She is going to be faced with a choice of whether or not to come back home."

Goku asks, "Mind telling me about it I won't tell her."

Bardock exhales "It was some time ago, about a month after she was banished a group of hoodlums came looking for her. Her father told them that she had been banished. They asked where to and he refused to tell them where. Every day they keep coming back asking for her, it was the same thing. Then one day they came in there Ookami forms looking for a fight. Her father, brother, and I fought them off but Lulu's mother got caught in the crossfire. Her mother cannot change into an Ookami because she is a sage type Sirus. She couldn't defend herself."

Goku asks, "Did her mother survive?"

Bardock looks away "No she didn't."

Goku inquires, "Do you think she should go?"

Bardock looks at him "No! She is safest here all they want to do is have sex with her and get her knocked up. They just want to be able to say they had sex with the world savior even though it led to the elders banishing her she did save her home world."

Goku tries to get it straight "So they want to have sex with her because she saved the planet. I know someone that knows all about that."

Bardock sighs "It's not just that her type is rare her twin brother was born a warrior type she was born both a sage and warrior type. A typical Sirus is born with one or the other not both."

Goku says, "I have someone you should meet."

Bardock ask "Who?"

Goku smiles "The Family that took Lulu in they are KRO's parents."

Bardock replies, "I would like to meet them."

Goku places a hand on Bardock's shoulder "It would be quicker going this way." He places two fingers to his forehead and they disappear.

(At the Hunt house)

Goku and Bardock appear in the Hunt's living room.

Tala walks in from the kitchen and nearly shouts "Goku I wish there was a warning signal to tell me when you're going to 'pop' in."

Bardock asks, "What just happened we're just at what I presumed was your house?"

Goku laughs, "I used a technique I learned from the people of Yardrat called the instant transmission."

Tala asks, "Who is with you and why does he look like you?"

Hiamovi comes in from the outdoors and says "You must be Bardock Lulu has told me so much about you. What brings you here to earth?"

Bardock replies, "I came to earth to deliver a message to Lulu from her father I already delivered the message to her. But she going to have to make a choice to either stay here or go back home. I would rather her stay but I have a feeling she might go to visit. But if she does decide to visit she will have to smell like her mate. I know that here she is only eighteen but on Lupin she is a grown woman I sure it has been tough on her living here getting adjusted to your customs and everything."

Hiamovi nods "I see, it isn't Lulu I'm worried about it is my son. If she does decide to go to visit I want KRO to go with her. But I want you to tell me the circumstances of this message."

Bardock lets out a breath "After she was banished a group of hoodlums came looking for her. Her father would tell them that she was banished they would ask to where and he would not tell them. One day they show up in their Ookami forms. Her father, bother, and I fought them off but admits all the fighting Lulu's mother was killed. But they only want her to have sex with her so they can brag that they had sex with the world savior they also want to knock her up."

Hiamovi sits down at the table and rest his head on his fists with his elbows on the table and thinks on this for a while. When finally he says something "I understand what you mean by she would have to smell like her mate. Then I have something to discuss with ChiChi." Hiamovi gets back up and places a hand on Goku's shoulder.

Goku nods and they all vanish.

(At Ox Kingdom Castle)

ChiChi was in Lulu's room with KRO trying to consul Lulu and calm her down.

Bardock steps out but stand by the door, as does Goku.

Hiamovi takes a seat and calmly asks, "Do you know what smelling like your mate means?"

Lulu looks up with her tear soaked face "Yeah, Father said that was the only way I'll be able to come visit and say goodbye to mother."

Hiamovi sits on the bed a grabs her hand "What if we got you and KRO married and had a small ceremony then you wouldn't be tied down to our restrictions."

ChiChi comments "Hiamovi their too young."

Hiamovi shakes his head "On her planet they would be old enough to get married and have children. Besides Tala and I would be there to help support them."

Lulu shakes her head "It would still be no use the other male Sirus will smell that he isn't a full Sirus."

Hiamovi inquires, "Didn't you once say you had a spell that would turn him into a full Sirus or potion?"

Lulu stops and thinks then "I did say that but…" She looks at KRO "It would make him almost not your son anymore."

Hiamovi squeezes Lulu's hand "No matter what form he takes he will still be my son."

KRO asks, "As much as I like the idea of being a full Sirus I don't want to lose my personality."

Lulu smiles "It might change some of your personality like mellow you out and mature you some other than that you'll have your quirks. To be blunt a full Sirus our age is more mature than you are now. On my planet we would be thirty six and I need you to be able to present yourself as if you were that age. I also would need you to protect me. From what I gather these are a bunch of twenty five year olds."

KRO does the math in his head "That would make them Thirteen here on Earth. Wouldn't you be able to fight?"

Lulu shakes her head "A female Sirus warrior isn't permitted to fight if they smell like their mate."

KRO catches on "I think I just now figured out what 'smelling like your mate' means. I don't know if I'm up for that, I know we talked about kids but I thought it was just talk you know, something down the road, not a right away kind of thing. I'll take the potion or have the spell done on me if that is what you want I'll do anything for you but let me have time to think on that I still have the thought of becoming Chieftain weighing down on me as it is. I think it would feel weird having a baby brother or brothers the same age as my own child or children. This is too much for me just give me some time to think about it." KRO gets up and leaves the room.

Hiamovi chuckles.

Lulu asks "What is so amusing Hiamovi?"

Hiamovi chuckles some more until he broke out laughing.

ChiChi asks, "What is so funny Hiamovi?"

Hiamovi calms down "That is the most mature I have ever seen KRO. He turned down the prospect of having sex with his soon to be wife, because he doesn't think he could handle having a kid."

Lulu says, "I don't think that the proposal of marriage soaked into his brain."

ChiChi gets up and asks, "Who wants a snack?"

Lulu says, "I could use a snack."

Everyone gets up and heads to the great hall.

(With KRO)

KRO lands up at the Lookout.

Dende asks, "What brings you here KRO?"

KRO replies, "I just need a quiet place to think."

Dende reciprocates "You can think here we're pretty quiet."

KRO sat down and thought about what has been put in front of him every so often Mr. Popo would offer him food and water, he would eat and drink. Once Dende asked him, what he was thinking about and he told him. Dende commented and gave his thoughts, and then Dende would go about his business. Goku popped in to see how he was doing and to find out if he made a decision. KRO told him he hadn't. Then Goku would leave. Mr. Popo would offer him more food and water. Then KRO came to a decision. He gave his farewell to Dende and Mr. Popo.

KRO flew back to the castle.

He found everyone there including his parents.

Tala came running up and hugged him "I have been so worried about you. When Goku told us you were at the Lookout I wanted him to bring you back here but he insisted to wait until you decide to come back."

KRO asks "How long was I gone?"

Hiamovi replies, "You were gone for three days son."

Lulu asks, "Did you make a decision?"

KRO pulls away from his mother. Walks over to Lulu takes her hands looks her in the eyes and says, "I'll do it on the account that we do this right and after I had that spell done on me or drank a potion. I know I freaked out on you what I don't know is how I'll act after I had this treatment done on me. I know seeing your family is an opportunity you don't want to miss and if this is the only way then what kind of mate would I be to stop you from seeing your family."

Lulu jumps up, wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him on the lips "I know this isn't how we planned our life but Father kind of pushed our hand."

KRO shakes his head "No this situation pushed our hand."

Hiamovi starts to chuckle again.

KRO asks, "What is funny Father?"

Hiamovi responds "I would never thought I would see the day when you would be mature about something. And your being selfless which is a trait needed to be Chieftain."

KRO replies "I thought about that as well. We go ahead and do the ceremony to become Chieftain and after my twenty first birthday you completely step down."

Hiamovi asks "Are you sure you want to do this I don't mind waiting to make you Chieftain after your twenty first birthday."

KRO sighs, "Dad, I know I can do this."

Hiamovi was taken aback at being called 'Dad' "I see, your being serious about this, you never really call me dad unless your being serious."

KRO retorts, "Why else would I take three days to think about something? I didn't sit up there thinking about nothing I was thinking about mine and Lulu's life and everything that pertains to it. I would do anything for Lulu because I love her she is everything I wanted in a mate and then some and I don't want to do anything to lose that."

A clap can be heard coming from behind KRO.

KRO spins around and holds Lulu in his arms everyone sees an older man with greying hair that went past his shoulders wearing a grey three piece suit.

KRO's sensed him and couldn't believe what he was seeing "SIR?"

SIR smiled "I hoped you would recognize me Okhmhaka. I see you have done a lot of growing up in such little time."

Lulu bites back a growl and asks, "Why are you here SIR how did you find us?"

SIR laughs "I see your still sore at me for the other day I knew you would be that was the point But I was expecting to get under Okhmhaka's skin as well but I see that I haven't he thinks there is hope for me since I gave you those books. As far as finding you remember I read your minds this castle is far from what you call hidden. I came here to give you your reward for killing that elk."

Lulu asks, "Do I really want to know?"

SIR pulls out a capsule out of his left breast pocket and tosses it to KRO.

KRO catches it clicks the button and gives it a toss. A large storage box appeared.

Lulu slowly opens it and reveals it had the skin and the antlers. The skin had been cleaned up and made up as a blanket and the antlers made into a wall decoration.

KRO remarks "I don't know what to say."

SIR gins "Don't need to remember I like her she has good birthing hips. Well my job is done." He turns around and starts to leave.

KRO says "Wait! Lulu and I will be getting married soon would you like to come?"

SIR throws over his shoulder "I'll decline I've upset my son enough." Then he left.

Hiamovi looks at his son "KRO you should really consider yourself fortunate that you and Lulu are in his favor. Whatever you do don't get on his bad side."

KRO replies, "I'll do my best to stay in his favor."

Hiamovi states, "I'm sure he has read your minds and is waiting to see what will happen next."

Lulu remarks, "I got to tell father that I'll be coming home to visit."

KRO says, "I'll come with you."

Bardock turns to Gohan "As a Saiyan you would have been considered a man and would have been required to register with the Saiyan army. Even though you would have been sent out on missions shortly after you were born. But I think things would have been different if the Saiyans weren't under Frieza's rule."

Gohan chuckles "That is why I like being half human something tells me I would have been looked down upon for being half Saiyan."

Videl walks up to Bardock and holds out her hand to shake "Hey I know we have chatted some but I never fully introduced myself. My name is Videl Satan I'm Gohan's life partner."

Bardock takes her hand and shakes it "I wondered as much seeing you follow him from one place to another. So did Gohan teach you what you know as far as energy usage or did you learn on your own?"

Videl replies, "Gohan taught me how to fly and sense energy, I'm still having trouble with energy blasts."

Bardock nods "Sometimes energy blasts are tricky the key is not to lose focus."

Gohan suggests, "How about we go practice because I doubt were going to get any more studying done."

Videl and Gohan go outside followed by Bardock.

Gohan asks, "Oh, are you coming with us?"

Bardock grins, "Why not I need some fresh air."

Once outside they take to the air.

They land by the lake.

Bardock looks around "We're not far from the house, are we?"

Gohan replies, "No we're not."

Videl turns toward the water aimed at the water and practiced energy blasts.

Gohan asks Bardock "Have you gave any thought in staying here on Earth?"

Bardock retorts "Me stay on Earth, that is preposterous, completely absurd."

Videl states, "Why not you'll be with friends and family."

Bardock asks, "Would Prince Vegeta allow it?"

Gohan laughs, "We allowed him after him and his partner Nappa killed some of our friends and threatened to destroy earth."

Bardock asks, "What did happen to Raditz and Nappa? I assume they were killed."

Gohan nods "They were."

Goku pops in walks over to Gohan "So did you ask him?"

Gohan responds, "He claims it's absurd. And he wondered if Vegeta would allow it."

Goku laughs, "I talked it over with Vegeta and he didn't have any objection to another Saiyan staying on Earth. Though even thou he finds it refreshing that Bardock recognized him as Prince I convinced Vegeta to have him just be referred to as Vegeta since we treat each other as equals."

Bardock furrows his eyebrows "How could you treat Prince Vegeta as an equal?"

Gohan states, "We know he's a prince because he never lets us forget it but we don't recognize him as our prince. My grandfather the Ox King is a king and in turn making me a prince but you don't see me bragging on it because I don't care for titles."

Videl turns to Gohan "I never would have thought that you were a prince in a way but I don't blame you for not saying anything."

Bardock holds his head and sits down on the ground.

Goku asks, "Are you okay Bardock?"

Bardock does not reply.

After a while, Bardock shakes his head and mutter under his breath "I still hate that Kanassan."

Gohan asks, "Did you have a vision?"

Bardock nods "I did. I have some control over them but every so often they hit me like a ton of bricks."

Goku asks, "What was the vision about?"

Bardock tells them "Kakarot you were with Lulu and her mate and me on Lupin. I'm not sure how I only have three space pods. We were at the house with Lulu's father and those hoodlums came they grabbed up Lulu and dragged her away. You manage to get her away from them but then her mate jumped in to fight them. That is where it left off."

Goku crosses his arms and thinks for a little bit then replies, "Well how we got there we must have used my instant transmission and as far as me saving her I must have use the instant transmission again."

Bardock asks, "This instant transmission how far can you travel?"

Goku replies, "I can travel anywhere, as long as I know where I'm going."

Bardock looks down "So how do you plan to find Lupin if you never been there before."

Goku grins "The same way I found New Namek I'll be back. So it's planet Lupin right?"

Bardock nods "Right."

Goku chuckles "Be back in a jiffy." He placed two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

Bardock looks to Gohan "Where did he go?"

Gohan laughs, "He most likely went to otherworld to talk to King Kai and find the location from there when he does that it takes a few minutes."

Videl sighs, "Gohan I'm not getting any better at this maybe I don't have the energy to do this."

Gohan walks over to her "That is silly talk. I know you can do it. You just have to believe in yourself."

Bardock sighs "At this rate lad she never get it."

Gohan asks, "What do you suggest?"

Bardock walks over and asks, "Are you right handed or left handed?"

Videl replies "Left handed."

Bardock responds, "Try firing an energy blast with your left hand. Gather the energy in your palm until it starts to warm your hand when you think it is ready, fire it, but remember to focus."

Videl holds out her left hand focused her energy as it gathered then she fired it. Videl jumped up and down excitedly.

Gohan asks, "How did you know that was the problem?"

Bardock retorts, "Why didn't you figure it out sooner?"

Gohan scratches the back of his head "I guess I assumed that everyone that can use energy could fire with both hands."

Bardock places his hand on Gohan's shoulder "Some people yes but with others they have to train themselves to use both hands."

Gohan nods "I understand. Thanks for the help."

Goku pops back in "Found it! It's a nice place. So how long was I gone."

Gohan responds "About ten minutes or so. Let me guess you went to King Kai to find it."

Goku replies "Actually I had to convince West Kai to tell me where is Lupin was since it was in his quadrant."

Gohan asks, "Why did you have to convince him?"

Goku laughs, "He is still sore at the fact that I and one of his fighters tied in the Other World Tournament."

Gohan chuckles "I see."

Gohan looks at the time on his communicator "We should get back it's almost time to eat."

They head back to the castle.

(At Ox Kingdom Castle)

The table was set and everyone was sitting at the table. Goku, Bardock, Gohan, and Videl take their seats.

Everyone grabs food and starts eating.

Lulu announces "We'll I told father our plan and he okayed it so I told him I would see him in a few Earth months with is close to six months on Lupin. Even thou I'm not thrilled about everything this plan involves, I would rather it be by KRO then by some hoodlum that wants to make a name for himself. But father said that we would have to have a small closed door ceremony to make our marriage legal on Lupin."

Goku informs everyone "Well I found Lupin using the instant transmission. So whenever you're ready to go we can."

Lulu exclaims "That is awesome we can be there in minutes and that allows me more time to smell like my mate."

Goten asks, "What does 'smelling like my mate' mean?"

ChiChi responds with a typical parent response, "I'll tell you when you're older."

Hercule announces "I'm heading back to the city earlier than I originally planned they need me to rally moral and with me gone the people are losing hope."

Videl asks, "When are you leaving?"

Hercule replies "I'm leaving tonight I've already got my stuff packed. But before I leave I want to have one more talk with Gohan."

Gohan sighs, "Okay Hercule I'll talk with you."

Everyone finishes their meal in silence.

One by one everyone gets up and goes their separate ways.

Gohan went to his room and found Hercule already in there.

Gohan asks, "Why are we talking in my room?"

Hercule closes the door "Because if I know Videl she might listen in and I overheard your guys rooms were soundproof with the door closed."

Gohan replies, "Okay, I guess that makes since. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Hercule responds, "The real reason I have to go back to the city is because I have an illness that the doctors are having trouble figuring out. They say it could be nothing but they want to do a series of tests. It takes a lot of gas to drive from here to the city and back again. Therefore, that is what I'm going to do. What I want you to do is not tell her I don't want her to worry. I'll be fine. I already told ChiChi the real reason I'm leaving. Also, keep Videl safe she is all I have left. Be good to her give her want she wants every so often."

Gohan looks at him "So this illness it could be serious but I'll do want I can. I already gave you my word I would protect her with my life if it came down to it and if we get into a fight with a bad guy that is over Videl's head I would make sure she was out of the way and somewhere safe."

Hercule sighs "It is still refreshing to hear you say that. Look I know I've been tough on you but I was looking out for Videl and the other day when you were sick I saw that she really does care for you. And I know I probably won't understand all the Saiyan stuff but like I said be good to her."

Gohan raises an eyebrow "Hercule your talking like your dying."

Hercule responds, "I'm just nervous about doing all these tests what if they find out it's cancerous."

Gohan chuckles "You're over thinking it you said yourself it could be nothing. Your best bet would be to stay calm and find out what it is."

Hercule lets out a breath of air "Your right I am over thinking it."

Hercule walks back to the door but before he opens it he says "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Gohan exclaims, "Wait before you open the door. Did you just give me permission to have sex with Videl?"

Hercule just winks and leaves the room.

Gohan follows after him but Hercule was already gone.

Videl walked up and said "I just saw dad leave from here and he was snickering."

Gohan gesturers for her to come in his room.

Videl comes in and Gohan closes the door.

Videl asks "What is this about?"

Gohan answers "I cant tell you all of what Hercule told me but the last thing he said before leaving my room was 'don't do anything I wouldn't do' and when I asked about it all he did was wink then he bolted."

Videl replies "Weird what do you think he meant by that?"

Gohan crosses his arms "Want to know what I think?"

Videl asks "What?"

Gohan replies, "I think he gave me permission to have sex with you."

Videl looks at him like he was crazy "Are you sure?"

Gohan shrugs "What am I supposed to think what didn't help was he was dropping subtle hints like 'be good to her' and 'give her what she wants every so often'."

Videl gasps "Oh my! I don't think Dad is doing well if he's telling you that. Maybe I should go with him to the city and take care of him."

Gohan grabs hold of her and hugs her "I think he wants you to stay here he'll be fine he didn't want you to worry about him."

Videl gives up "Okay Gohan I'll stay here."

There was a knock at the door then the door opened it was ChiChi

ChiChi says, "I'm holding a meeting with all the teenagers we have a few issues to settle."

Gohan and Videl said "We'll be there."

ChiChi leaves then Gohan and Videl leave.

(Great Hall)

There was shouting and hollering amongst the teens.

Gohan cups his hands around his mouth "Quiet! Please!"

The teens quiet down.

ChiChi says "Thank you. Now I've heard a few raised concerns."

Sharpner asks, "Who exactly is Bardock?"

Gohan replies, "He is my dad's father and he is a Saiyan and from my understanding had been living on Lulu's home planet with her family."

Lulu agrees, "That is correct Gohan."

Anthony asks, "What is this about KRO and Lulu getting married they are too young we're all too young to talk about marriage."

Lulu nearly shouts, "Because of circumstances we are doing this as if we were on my home planet where KRO and I would be Thirty six. On my home world we would be old enough to be married."

Erasa asks "At meal time the term 'Smelling like my mate' was brought up, what does that mean?"

KRO admits, "I would have to get her pregnant."

Robert exclaims, "You're too young to have kids."

KRO snaps "Don't you think I know that? That is why I went storming out of the castle and didn't come back for three days because I had to do some serious thinking. So don't tell me something I already know. Yeah were young and yes it is too early in our relationship for this but I love her and will stop at nothing to do anything for her. But we have to play by the rules of Planet Lupin and by their rules were old enough to be married and have kids."

ChiChi claps her hands to get their attention.

Everyone looks at ChiChi.

ChiChi compromises "How about this. You all want to be treated like adults right?"

Everyone nods "Yeah."

ChiChi says, "How about I turn off the cameras stop watching you all the time. But If you decide to have sex wear protection. If a female is caught in a male's room or male caught in a girl's room nothing will be said. It is your business. Here are the rules to keep this privilege no heckling, no teasing, I will expect you to act like mature adults. Girls I should start saying women if you suspect you might be let me know and I'll get you a pregnancy test."

Lulu asks "What if I was to suspect? I don't think an earth test will read me."

ChiChi remarks "Remember when Bulma did all that testing on you and did what we call a woman checkup."

Lulu nods "Yeah."

ChiChi informs, "Well she is using your DNA from that test to make test strips that can read your hormone levels to be able to tell if whether or not you're pregnant."

Lulu sighs, "I see so I guess I shouldn't try until those are ready"

Angela asks, "This is personal but do female Sirus get periods?"

Lulu reiterates, "You mean a cycle do we have a cycle?"

Angela replies "Yeah."

Lulu answers, "Generally a female Sirus cycle is every fifteen days which is close to a month on Lupin."

KRO comments "That makes you very fertile then. After we gotten married I shouldn't have any problem."

Lulu shakes her head "No you shouldn't."

Kat inquires "When KRO came back he said something about a spell or potion what would that be for?"

Lulu answers, "Actually it is a spell and potion combination it is to turn KRO into a full Sirus before we go visit Lupin."

KRO informs, "I want to do that as soon as possible so I can get used to my body as a Sirus."

Lulu replies, "We can do it tonight if you want, we'll do it in your room."

KRO asks "Why my room?"

Lulu smiles "You'll find out why."

Hercule comes in and hugs Videl "We'll I'm off and be good."

Videl asks, "Daddy, are you okay?"

Hercule lies "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Videl sighs, "That's good. Take care of yourself okay."

Hercule smiles "Will do. Well I got to go."

Videl smiles "Okay see you later."

Hercule gives her one more hug then he leaves.

ChiChi says "Videl let's get you that room."

Videl replies "Okay. Come one Gohan."

The rest of the teens say, "We want to see Videl's room."

Videl sighs, "Fine come on."

They go down the family hallway to one of the rooms.

They go in the room and it was definitely more elaborate than the guest rooms.

It had a chandelier light, King size bed, two side tables, a desk and chair with computer, on the northeast wall there was a mural of the forest.

Angela asks "Who painted that it looks so real?"

Gohan admits "I did I painted all of the murals in the family hallway and in the Z fighter hallway. It's all I could get done because mom had me studying all the time on top of helping taking care Goten."

Bardock come walking by and goes into another room. Videl notices this and comments, "So my room isn't far from Bardock's room."

ChiChi shakes her head "No you're not."

Sharpner asks, "How is it that Bardock got a room in the family hall?"

Gohan replies, "I can answer that one, it was grandpa's idea since we didn't have any spare rooms in the hall for the Z fighters he gave Bardock a room in this hall besides he his family in a way because he is dad's father."

KRO asks "Do you think you'll ever get the guts up to calling him Grandfather?"

Gohan shakes his head "I think I'll just call him Bardock because I'm sure the thought of having two grandkids is a shock to him and can't get used to it just like it is a shock to me finding out my Saiyan grandfather is alive. I know I just referenced him as my grandfather but that is because he is but to his face no I'll call him Bardock."

Bardock stepped into the doorway "Lad may I have a word with you?"

Gohan nods "Sure."

Bardock leaves the doorway and heads out Gohan follows him.

ChiChi suggest "How about the rest of you help Videl move her stuff into this room."

There were a few groans but the cooperated.

(Gohan and Bardock)

Gohan found himself outside sitting by the lake just watching the water, waiting for Bardock to make to first move.

Bardock lets out a breath "Gohan I heard you little speech in there and it is true that this is just as new to me as it is to you now your brother Goten has taken to calling me grandpa and constantly insists on me playing with him. You don't have to call me grandpa or grandfather if you don't want to you can still call me Bardock. What I'm trying to say if you want to call me Grandpa or grandfather you can."

Gohan replies "Okay as long as it's okay with you."

Bardock remarks "That isn't the only thing I want to talk to you about. Kakarot and I had paid a visit to Vegeta and we discussed the possibility of me living on Earth. His Life partner said that she would give me a capsule home for me to live in if that is what I choose. What is a capsule home?"

Gohan chuckles "From what I've seen a Capsule is very similar to the holders you and Lulu use. But a capsule can hold anything. Here I'll show you." He pulls out his truck capsule and stands up.

Bardock stands up and looks to see what Gohan is up to.

Gohan hold his capsule out for Bardock to see "This is a capsule."

Bardock picks up the capsule and examines it then hands it back to Gohan.

Gohan takes it clicks the button then tosses it revealing a truck.

Bardock asks, "Is that a vehicle?"

Gohan nods "Yes it's my truck."

Gohan gets in the truck and pulls out a few capsules.

Bardock asks "What are those?"

Gohan replies "These are different kind of capsules. Let's see this one is a car capsule, I don't know why Bulma gave me a house capsule but let's check it out."

He walks over, clicks the button, and tosses it. A dome house appeared they walk inside and find that it is a two bedroom.

Then the phone rings.

Gohan asks "Who would be calling? Unless…"

He picks up the phone "Hello?"

Bulma responds, _"Hey kid, I see you stumbled across your wedding gift a few years early."_

Gohan asks, "How did you know I was looking at the house?"

Bulma laughs _"I had a sensor on the capsule itself that would let me know when it was removed from its spot .So what are you doing?"_

Gohan replies "I was showing Bardock different kinds of capsules because he was unsure what a house capsule was and I was explaining that they were similar to the holders he and Lulu use."

Bardock comes walking back in the room and asks, "You are you talking to on the communications device?"

Gohan replies, "I'm talking to Bulma on the phone she called."

Bardock asks, "Did you get permission to talk to her from Prince Vegeta?"

Gohan sighs "I don't need permission to talk to Bulma we've known Bulma longer that we've known Vegeta."

Bulma says _"Gohan you still there?"_

Gohan replies, "Yeah I was talking to Bardock he was wondering if I had permission to talk to you from Vegeta."

Bulma asks, _"Why would you need Vegeta's permission to talk to me?"_

Gohan shrugs "I don't know maybe it has something to do with Saiyan customs."

Bulma remarks _"Well anyways do me a favor and don't tell Videl about this house until after you two are hitched."_

Gohan laughs "Okay I won't tell her. Well talk to you later."

Bulma responds _"Okay then bye."_ She hangs up the phone.

Gohan hangs up his phone and says, "Bardock if you like the design of this house she can give you one like it just got to let Bulma know."

Bardock states, "If I did stay I would want a room that simulates the gravity."

Gohan response "Oh a gravity room like Vegeta I'm sure she could make a house with one for you."

Bardock looks out the window "It's getting late we should head back."

Gohan looks at his watch "Yeah we should."

Gohan and Bardock leave the capsule house and put it back in its capsule. Then he put that and the other capsules he pulled out back into the holder inside the truck. Finally he put his truck back in its capsule.

Gohan asks "Ready?"

Bardock simply nods.

Then they take off in the air.

A/N: *I used this word instead of using it synonym which is whore because I like to try to keep cursing down to a minimum in my story and I wanted to get SIR's point across that he heavily dislikes KRO's mother. As far as this chapter all I have to say is "that escalated quickly" as far as KRO and Lulu's relationship. I went thru this chapter twice so if you still find mistakes I apologize.


	16. Bells

A/N: Had to change the rating for this chapter.

Bells

Gohan and Videl were hanging out in Gohan's room on his bed. Gohan was on his back and Videl was lying on her side facing him. Videl was playing with Gohan's tail moving it between her fingers.

Gohan remarks, "I wish you would stop playing with my tail that is not the reason we agreed on why I was going to keep my tail?"

Videl sighs and puts his tail down "I know we agreed that it would help you as far as power goes so you'll be stronger. Besides it's not like I was pulling on it."

Gohan lets out a breath "Well no it's just my tail isn't your personal play thing." He twitches it on the bed to tease Videl.

Videl grabs it again "When you do that I want to play with it. Say I have a question?"

Gohan rolls over and replies "Shoot."

Videl asks, "Why do you keep your tail hidden from everybody else your dad doesn't."

Gohan sighs "You're the only one I can trust besides myself to touch my tail."

Videl states, "I think KRO changed much more that he expected after Lulu gave him that potion and did that spell."

Gohan questions, "You think so?"

Videl nods "Yeah he is more protective of Lulu but he is gentle with her."

Gohan gets up and says "We really should be getting ready we are the best man and maid of honor."

Videl looks at her watch "We still have two hours before we have to be there."

Gohan groans, "Just get dressed."

Videl gathers her dress and walks in to the bathroom.

Gohan gets undressed and starts to put on his silver and turquoise three-piece suit. He put the shirt on and vest he was about to pull his pants up when he felt Videl flip his tail. He spun around and cried out "Videl stop!"

Videl laughs "Oh relax, you're so nervous. Think we were the ones getting married."

Gohan sighs, "I'm not nervous."

Videl asks, "Why is your tail twitching so bad?"

Gohan lets out a breath "Well maybe a little. My nerves would be better if you weren't messing with my tail."

Videl suggests, "How about a trial run wear your tail on the outside and if it doesn't work out I'll leave you alone about for a while."

Gohan gives in "Okay I'll try it." he fastens his pants and wraps his tail around his waist.

Videl turns her back to him "Can you zip me up?"

Gohan replies "Sure" he zips her up.

Videl turns around "Well I'm ready."

Gohan checks in the mirror "I'm ready to."

Videl remarks, "We should go."

They leave the castle and get into the truck. Gohan drives to the lake where two Capsule home were put up. He pulls up to one of the houses and comments "We'll see you later."

Gohan goes in one house Videl the other.

(With Videl)

Videl walks in and sees the other teenage females trying to get dressed. Videl walks into the room with Lulu.

ChiChi cries out "Where have you been?"

Lulu replies, "She is fine ChiChi."

Videl asks, "Is there anything you need me to do?"

Lulu responds, "Not really, the dress you let me barrow was a slip on. Do you think KRO would like it?"

Videl laughs, "Don't tell Gohan I told you but when he saw me in the dress he said he was glad that he was half human because otherwise he wouldn't of had any control. Just tell KRO don't rip the dress I want it back."

Lulu laughs, "I'll tell him that."

ChiChi asks, "What do you suggest we do with her hair it's so long it goes to her waist."

Videl shrugs "Since she looks like Earth's natives how about we braid her hair, and then twist it around into a bun and hold it in place with some of bobby pins."

ChiChi thinks about "I think it would work."

Videl says, "Let me see if Erasa has any bobby pins."

Videl runs to the other room.

Erasa, Angela, and Kat were helping each other with their dresses.

Videl asks, "Erasa do you have any bobby pins?"

Erasa replies, "Yeah they're on the dresser take as many as you need."

Videl walked over to the dresser and took out a small handful of bobby pins "Thanks Erasa." Then she left.

ChiChi was in the middle of braiding Lulu's hair when Videl came back into the room.

Lulu comments "To be honest I thought Videl would be the first one married and KRO and I would be the second or third ones married."

Videl blushes "I would like to get married to Gohan but I want to wait until we're done with our schooling."

ChiChi asks, "What are yours and Gohan's plans as far as school? You two have been so secretive about what school you want to go to."

Videl starts to wrap Lulu's hair into a bun and starts to place the bobby pins in her hair "Well Gohan and I want to go to West University but we were talking about sharing the cost."

ChiChi cries out "What?! Share the cost!"

Videl places the last bobby pin in Lulu's hair "We thought about doing a test of seeing whether or not we can handle living together by renting an apartment in the city."

ChiChi asks, "How much thought have you two put into this?"

Videl replies, "That has all Gohan and I have talked about for the past two weeks."

ChiChi shrugs "If that is what you want to do. You guys are out of high school and are young adults."

Videl looks at her communicator "It's time for me to go. I hope the other girls are ready."

Erasa come to the door as Videl opens it "I was just about to get you Videl, are you ready?"

Videl replies "I was about to see if you and the other girls were ready, are you?"

Erasa responds, "We're ready if you're ready."

(Meanwhile with Gohan)

Gohan came in the house all the males were hurrying to get around. He went into the room where KRO and his dad are. KRO wasn't even ready he was pacing like a mad dog.

Gohan says, "KRO talk to me buddy what is eating you."

KRO looks up with his golden eyes "I-I-I don't know if I can do this. I'm panicked I know I told her I would do this so she can see her family but I'm on the verge of freaking out."

Gohan places his hands on KRO's shoulders "You love her right?"

KRO nods "More than anything."

Gohan remarks, "You'll do anything for her right?"

KRO nods again "Anything."

Gohan smiles "Then we need you to relax as much as possible."

Goku comments, "You talk like you've done this before."

Gohan laughs, "No. I think it as a battle, the enemy is you not wanting to do it. And the goal is to beat that part of you."

KRO takes a deep breath and calms down "Alright I think I can do this. No. I know I can do this."

KRO takes his clothes off and puts on his lavender three piece suit.

KRO comments "I was wondering when you were going to wear your tail on the outside."

Gohan responds, "How did you know I had my tail in the first place? I didn't even tell you."

KRO laughs, "Ever since Lulu gave me that potion and did that spell I gained access to powers that were otherwise lost to me like my grandfather's ability to read minds."

Gohan replies "Grandfather you mean SIR right?"

KRO nods "I fought him after becoming a full Sirus and earned my right to call him Grandfather. Thou it was tricky because we were reading each other's thoughts."

Gohan responds, "I see." He looks at his communicator "We got to get going KRO you should have been waiting at the alter two minutes ago."

Gohan, KRO and Goku head out. Gohan knocks on the other room's door.

Sharpner opens it "Yeah?"

Gohan asks, "Are you ready?"

Sharpner responds, "Yeah we're ready."

Gohan rushes "We got to get going we're running behind."

Sharpner nods and hurries the other males "Gohan says we're running late."

The groomsmen come out.

Gohan says, "Go meet up with the girls I see you all in a little bit."

They all leave the house.

Gohan and KRO fly up to the alter and take their places.

(With Videl)

Videl gives the girls one good check "You girls look great. Wait here for the guys and pair up. I'm going to do one last check on Lulu."

Videl goes back into the house.

(With Lulu)

Lulu was crying on the desk with her face in her hands when she heard a knock on the door. She dried her eyes with a tissue, calmed herself down, and said, "Come in."

Videl came in and asked, "How you doing are you ready for this show." She took a closer look at Lulu "Why Lulu have you been crying?"

Lulu looks down "Is it that obvious?"

Videl calmly states, "It's obvious enough. Why were you crying?"

Lulu gives a weak smile "Mother would have loved to see this so would Father but there isn't a chance of Goku finding my father on Lupin in time, too much of a time crunch."

Videl suggests, "What if Bardock went with him to get your father? Also what about your brother wouldn't he like to see this?"

Lulu asks, "Do you think it is possible?"

Videl shrugs "Doesn't hurt to ask?"

Lulu pleads, "Would you ask for me."

Videl nods and leaves the house. She finds Goku sitting with ChiChi and Bardock.

ChiChi asks, "What are you doing?"

Videl says, "I have an impossible favor to ask of Goku and Bardock."

Goku asks, "What is it?"

Videl sighs, "Lulu is depressed that her family can't be here and I wonder if you can go get her brother and father."

ChiChi retorts "So close to time!? That is impossible best tell Bulma to delay it at least five minutes to give them time."

Goku and Bardock look at each other, nod, Bardock places a hand on Goku's shoulder, and they disappear.

Videl runs over to Bulma and taps her on the shoulder.

Bulma asks "Yes?"

Videl asks, "Can you delay the procession for about five minutes? Goku and Bardock went to get a couple last minute guests."

Bulma replies, "I can delay it but who are the guests?"

Videl responds, "Lulu's Father and brother she was feeling depressed that they couldn't be here."

Bulma nods "I see I'll give them eight minutes."

Videl hugs her "Thank you"

She runs back to Lulu.

Lulu looks to Videl and asks "So?"

Videl smiles "Goku and Bardock went to get them but were stalling the wedding for a while. To give them some time to find them and bring them back."

Lulu smiles "That is fine thank you Videl you're the best."

They hear someone calling "Videl" from the other room.

Videl goes to investigate and sees Gohan.

Gohan asks, "What is going on? KRO and I are confused first we see you talking with Mom, dad, and Bardock and then dad and Bardock vanish then you go talk to Bulma."

Videl sighs, "Lulu was depressed that her family couldn't be here so I went to see if they could get her father and brother to cheer her up. We're also stalling the wedding several minutes to give them time."

Just then, Goku and Bardock reappear with two other men.

The older man asks, "Where is Lulu?"

Videl replies, "I'll show you."

She leads him down a hallway to the room where Lulu was.

Videl opens the door "Lulu guess whose here." She opens the door fully.

Lulu jumps up and runs over crying out "Father"

Videl backs out "I'll give you some time alone."

Videl walks to the front part of the house and approaches the other guy that came with Goku and Bardock, who had already left to get a seat, and Gohan went back to stand with KRO. She comments, "You must be Lulu's brother."

He turns to her "I am, my name is Lenno."

Videl sighs "Well Lenno you can and more than welcome to go find a seat"

Lenno shakes his head "I'll wait for my sister and father."

Videl shrugs "Suit yourself."

Videl leaves to go talk to Bulma.

Lulu and her father come out.

Lenno states, "You look beautiful Lulu."

Lulu replies "Thanks."

Videl come in one last time and says, "Were starting." Then she left.

Lulu's father took one arm while her brother took the other arm.

(The ceremony)

Angela and Robert came walking down the aisle, followed by Kat and Anthony, Sharpner and Erasa followed them. They were all wearing Turquoise. Videl came next wearing silver and turquoise. Goten and Trunks came after her each carrying a ring wearing Purple suits. Marron came with a basket of flower petals wearing pink she threw lily petals down the aisle.

The bridal march started to play and everyone stood up Lulu came walking up being escorted by both her father and brother they were wearing animal skins and armor.

The reverend asks, "Who gives this woman away"

Lulu's father responds, "I do."

They go take a seat.

Lulu takes her place beside KRO.

The reverend gave his introduction and before long, it was time to have KRO and Lulu exchange their vows.

They exchange vows.

They take turns placing the rings.

They exchanges "I do's"

The reverend pronounces them man and wife.

They kissed.

Then everybody took a seat except KRO and Lulu.

Hiamovi came up he was wearing deerskin and a headdress.

Hiamovi removes his headdress and holds it at his side.

Hiamovi says, "Okhmhaka Dakotah Hunt, do you solemnly swear to protect the camp and its people?"

KRO replies, "I do."

Hiamovi asks, "Will you look upon the people of the camp with love and recognize them as your people?"

KRO responds, "I will"

Hiamovi asks, "When someone or something goes against the camp and does wrong will you pass judgment as you see fit."

KRO nods "I will."

Hiamovi asks "When need is great will you call upon our allies for help as when our allies need help you will go to them and lend your strength?"

KRO answers, "I will."

Hiamovi says "Kneel."

KRO kneels.

Hiamovi takes the headdress and places it on KRO's head "I hereby pronounce you as the new Chieftain and step down myself." He steps back.

KRO stands up and turns to the crowd.

There was applause and everyone stood up while they clapped. KRO and Lulu walked back down the aisle together.

Everyone took their chair and put them up before long all the chairs were up the capsule houses were put up and everyone went to the Ox Kingdom Castle.

(Ox Kingdom Castle)

KRO and Lulu come in.

Everyone applauded again.

KRO and Lulu take their seats.

Everyone starts eating before long Gohan taps his glass.

It quiets down.

Gohan stands up and says "I would like to say a few words."

Everyone looks at him.

Gohan gulps and calms his nerves "I haven't known KRO as long as the rest of our friends but I guess I got to know him the best. When I first met KRO he seemed more reserved because I had to approach him first. However, when he caught me alone he asked me about my heritage and so I told him and after that we hit it off, it turned out he didn't live that far from me. After I got to know him he seemed like the goofiest guy I knew but he always had my back. We had bully issues in school and he would stand up against them for himself and me. After sometime, he met Lulu and I never would have thought someone would do so much changing for their significant other, but he has and now I think he could possibly be more mature than me. But considering everything he has to do for Lulu he's going to have to be. That is all I have to say." Gohan took his seat.

Videl stood up with her glass "I met Lulu at the same time as KRO. At first I was not sure what to think of her but over time I seemed to enjoy talking with her. She has a knack for getting me to talk about stuff, that I don't want to talk about. She talks to me because she wants to talk and not gossip. I believe she will keep KRO level and whatever kids they have level too. She is just as strong willed as I am maybe more." Videl sits down

KRO and Lulu get up and have their first dance. Afterwards they decide to cut the cake.

KRO and Lulu smash the cake into each other's face.

Cake was passed out to everyone.

A few people got up to dance.

Erasa leaned over to Videl "So when are you and Gohan getting hitched?"

Videl replies "Maybe after college."

Erasa complains "That's no fun. That means we'll be waiting at least four years before you two get together."

Gohan walks over to Videl and hold his hand out "May I have this dance?"

Videl sighs, "You know I don't dance."

Gohan laughs, "Just follow my lead."

Videl sighs again "Alright."

Videl follows Gohan out to the dance floor.

Hiamovi works his way over to Lulu's Father and brother. He sticks his hand out and says "Hello I'm Hiamovi KRO's father."

Lulu's father takes his hand and responds, "I'm Mato and this is my son Lenno."

Hiamovi remarks, "We were all surprised to see you here at the wedding and reception."

Mato replies, "Is it my understanding that our presents was at the request of someone named Videl."

Hiamovi smiles "Videl is the maid of honor she was the one giving the speech about how she met Lulu."

Mato nods "I have come across her already before the ceremony she took me to see my daughter."

Lenno interjects "We should go thank her."

Hiamovi replies, "I can bring her to you if you wish."

Mato smiles "That would be greatly appreciated."

Hiamovi take his leave and walks over to Gohan and Videl he says "May I cut in."

Gohan and Videl stop dancing.

Hiamovi says, "Someone wishes to speak to you."

Videl asks "Who?"

Hiamovi laughs "Lulu's father and brother."

Videl follows Hiamovi to where Mato and Lenno were sitting.

Mato holds his hand out "My name is Mato and I'm Lulu's father."

Videl takes his hand and shakes it "I'm Videl"

Lenno held his hand out "We already met I want to say hello."

Mato comments, "It is my understanding that it was your idea to have us here for this celebration."

Videl give a half smile "It wasn't anything I just wanted to be able to cheer Lulu up before walking down the aisle."

Mato says, "When this Goku or Kakarot came to into our home with Bardock and explained the situation we knew we had to be there for Lulu."

Videl smiles "I knew Goku would find you if he had Bardock with him."

Mato remarks, "So Goku is his name."

Videl chuckles "Goku is his earth name and Kakarot is his Saiyan name but you can call him either or, I prefer his earth name over his Saiyan name to me it is a mouth full."

Goku shows up "Hey what you all talking about?"

Videl starts laughing.

Goku asks, "What I say?"

Videl calms down "We were talking about you and you showed up out of nowhere."

Goku asks, "Was it anything bad you were talking about?"

Videl shakes her head "No. We were discussion which name you would rather go by Goku or Kakarot."

Goku nods "I see. I rather people call me Goku but if you're a Saiyan and you call me Kakarot I'll deal with it. Vegeta and Bardock are always calling me Kakarot but everyone else calls me Goku."

Mato sighs, "Then I shall call you Goku."

Goku asks, "When do you think you would want to head back to your planet? Just asking."

Mato replies, "I think we can stay a couple days."

KRO and Lulu walk up; Goku and Videl leave along with Hiamovi.

Mato hold his hand out "It is a pleasure to officially meet you KRO."

KRO takes his hand "It is a pleasure to meet you officially as well."

Lulu states, "I'm kind of anxious for this reception to get over."

KRO give her a side hug and squeezes her "Just try to enjoy the rest of the party and then we can get started on the next part of our plan but you need to enjoy moments like this because they don't occur to often."

Lulu complains, "The sooner we do this the sooner I can go visit home."

Mato remarks "You should listen to your mate he is smart in telling you to wait. You don't see celebrations done like this on Lupin it is different."

Lulu sighs, "Okay I'll wait."

Lenno states, "Your impatience sister, gets you in to trouble. I think our fighters would have found a way to beat the wolves but you had to teleport them to another planet. In turn you got banished, so do what father and brother say and wait it out."

Lulu lets out a breath "I just hoped this would end soon."

KRO reads her mind then asks, "Is your anxiety based on the fact you're at the high point of your cycle?"

Lulu looks down "Yeah it is."

Mato says, "I got to thinking about it and I want you to not come back until something can be seen on a test."

Lulu exclaims, "That could be a year on Lupin!"

Mato nods "I am aware of this and it is when KRO's scent on you would smell the strongest."

Lulu complains "Then I would really be defenseless against those hoodlums."

KRO squeezes her again "I'll be there to protect you." He turns to Mato "So you want us to wait until she is six earth month along?"

Mato nods "That is correct because if she comes earlier that that and those hoodlums attempt to cause her to have a miscarriage and if she is further along, then the chance of miscarriage is lessened."

KRO nods in understanding.

Mato asks, "So, how does it feel being a full Sirus?"

KRO replies, "It was a rush at first but now that I'm used to my new body I like it. I regained powers that were otherwise lost to me."

Mato remarks "A Sirus can go back mentally thru their family tree, have you been able to do so?"

KRO responds, "I haven't tried but I'll try that sometime." He changes topic "I had promised to show Lulu a few sites here on Earth."

Mato smiles "Well I was planning to stay a couple days before heading back to Lupin."

KRO smiles also "We'll try to see you once again." He turns to Lulu "Let's get some punch."

Lulu sighs, "I'll wait here for you I want to talk to father alone."

KRO shrugs "Okay. I'll bring you back a glass."

KRO goes and get a couple glasses of punch. While he was getting punch, Gohan was also getting punch.

Gohan asks, "So how does it feel being married?"

KRO shrugs "It's still too new for me to tell."

Gohan assumes "Still hasn't sunk in yet?"

KRO nods "No. It hasn't."

Gohan asks, "I've been meaning to ask you, But do you still see auras?"

KRO laughs, "No, I guess that was because I was a part Sirus but ever since I went thru the change to become a full Sirus I haven't had that problem I can see colors as they are."

Gohan sighs, "I see well that's good I guess. Well I'll let you go back to Lulu and her family."

KRO nods and turns around and heads back to Lulu.

Lulu smiles "I just negotiated with father we can come when I'm three Earth months along you would have to take extra precautions to protect me."

KRO hands her a glass "I would have had to take extra precautions with you being six months. I would have to take precautions no matter how far along you were. I would do anything to protect you." He turns to Mato "You never really told us how many if these hoodlums have been bothering you."

Mato frowns "There are five of them four of them are around twenty five years old their leader is thirty. His name is Tyee he is the son of our providence's Chieftain. He has always been after Lulu because of her type."

KRO asks, "Because she is a Warrior/Sage type?"

Mato nods.

Lenno comments disgustedly "I lost count how many times he professed his love to her. After he hit the age, he started to become an adult he was on her day in day out driving away potential suitors always showing off. Lulu time and time again had to disband rumors about her and Tyee being together."

KRO laughs, "Sounds like the issues Videl had with several guys we had in school. They were guys who wanted to make a name for themselves. Luckily her father had a rule that they couldn't date her unless they were stronger than he was."

Mato asks, "Did she ever find herself a mate?"

KRO laughs, "She got herself a life partner aright the strongest guy in school, Gohan he was my best man. However, he cheated because he is half Saiyan. His father is Goku."

Mato laughs, "So he is Bardock's grandson."

Gohan and Videl walk over.

KRO laughs, "We were just talking about you Gohan actually both of you in a way."

Videl asks warily "In what way may I ask?"

KRO laughs "It turns out that back on Lupin Lulu had the same problem you had Videl, as far as having a guy constantly profess his love for you and drove away suitors claiming you as his to the point there were rumors you were with him and having to dispel those rumors."

Videl sticks her tongue out at the thought "Don't remind me of him he was nothing more than a pig."

Gohan asks, "Is this something I should know?"

Videl sighs, "I might as well tell you his name was Victor. He hounded me from the first day of my freshman year to the last day of my sophomore year, which was his senior year. He was six foot four and weighted two hundred fifty pounds, so he was taller and weighted more than dad. he went as far as to face dad three times to be my boyfriend each time he faced dad it made me more nervous but dad beat him all three times. But dad was worn out after each match."

Gohan laughs "So that is why he had me arm wrestle him he didn't want to be put thru another work out."

Mato asks, "Why would you be so sought out?"

Videl crosses her arms "Dad took the credit of saving the world when it really should belong to Gohan."

Mato asks, "What was the villain?"

Gohan responds, "A bio android named Cell he was created with the cells of Earths mightiest fighters. Dad told me that his power could be felt from our planet clear to New Planet Namek. That was seven years ago. Fourteen years for you."

Bulma come walking up.

KRO greets her "Hey Bulma."

Bulma smiles "I got all your wedding gifts in these two capsules. Honestly I'm surprised you both are still here thought for sure you would have left to get started on the next part of your plan."

KRO takes the capsules and pockets them "No, were just visiting."

Bulma asks "Don't you know what time it is?"

KRO looks at the time on his watch "WOW! Maybe we should get going."

KRO and Lulu go around saying "goodbye" to everyone.

After they said goodbye they headed back to the main house at the camp.

They walk in and the house looked empty after KRO's parents moved their stuff out.

KRO picks Lulu up and brings her into the bedroom and places her on the bed.

KRO says, "To be honest that dress suits you far more than Videl."

Lulu smiles "To bad, I have to give it back so no ripping it."

Lulu stands up and strips the dress off so she would be in her underwear. Then one item at a time she striped KRO of his suit, to where he was in his boxers. They lay on the bed and kissed. In the misted of kissing they let their hands wander over each other's body. KRO places his hand on one of Lulu's breasts and massages it. Lulu reaches down, grabs KRO's member, and starts to rub it. KRO starts to kiss Lulu along her jawline and down her neck he stops at the base of her neck and sucks on it and nibbles. Lulu runs her finger over the tip and then starts to tug on his boxers. KRO stops nibbling on her neck and pulls his boxers off. He then lays back on the bed Lulu smiles and starts to kiss him once again then slowly begins to kiss along his jawline down his neck, back and forth on his chest, across his stomach, down to his groin.

(Meanwhile at Ox Kingdom Castle)

Everything was getting cleaned up left over food was brought back to the kitchen.

Videl was heading back to her room with Gohan.

Videl asks, "Can you unzip me?"

Gohan nods "Sure."

Gohan unzips her. Videl grabs up a pair of pajamas and heads into the bathroom.

Gohan stands by the bathroom door and comments "I wonder how quickly KRO will get Lulu pregnant."

Videl replies from inside the bathroom "I think they're hoping very quickly, for Lulu's sake. We all know that she wants this chance to go back to her home world."

Gohan looks down "But I have a feeling that once KRO and Lulu get there, KRO is going to have to do some fighting."

Videl opens the door and comments "Wouldn't Lulu have to fight as well?"

Gohan shakes his head "No. KRO told me that once she smells like him she wouldn't be permitted to fight."

Videl looks down "That would suck not being able to fight for one's self."

Gohan nods "It would but that is the rules of their world."

Videl asks "If I was carrying our child would you prevent me from fighting?"

Gohan gulps unsure how to answer that "I wouldn't want you fight and risk losing it." He pulls her into a hug "I'll do all that I can to protect you."

Videl looks up "If you don't think it would be a good idea for me to fight then I won't fight."

Gohan asks, "Why do you ask Videl?"

Videl replies "Nothing really just asking."

Gohan remarks, "Well I need to get ready for bed."

Videl followed Gohan to his room.

Gohan gathered up pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. When he came out he let his tail hang loose on the outside of his pants.

Videl assumes "So today went well as far as your tail."

Gohan nods "KRO commented on it."

Videl asks, "How did he know you didn't tell him."

Gohan replies, "He read my mind."

Videl nods "I see. Wait he can read minds now?"

Gohan laughs "Yeah."

Gohan leaves the room and goes looking for a snack Videl follows him.

Bardock stops them before they get to the kitchen.

Gohan asks "What is it Bardock?"

Bardock replies, "When I comes time for KRO and Lulu to leave for Lupin I want you to stay behind Gohan and help Prince Vegeta should trouble arise."

Videl asks, "Did you have another vision?"

Bardock responds, "It was more like a prophetic dream it may or may not happen but it is best to be ready."

Gohan asks, "What was the dream about?"

Bardock replies, "All it was, was that Fenrir was brought back to life while Kakarot and I were on Lupin with KRO and Lulu."

Gohan remarks, "We should take precautions by gathering the Dragonballs to make sure no one uses them."

Videl yawns, "Can we do that in the morning?"

Gohan nods "Yeah we can do that in the morning."

Gohan heads to the kitchen and makes himself a sandwich then heads back to his room. By the time, he got to his room he was done with it.

Videl sits on his bed "It was nice of your mom to offer up rooms for Lulu's Father and brother."

Gohan agrees, "Yeah but I don't blame them for taking Bulma's offer of a capsule house so they can be near Lulu."

Videl comments, "I know they initially said they would stay a couple days but now they're talking about heading out when it is time for Lulu to go visit."

Gohan shrugs "It seems that way." He changes subject "Are you going to sleep in your own bed tonight or are you sleeping with me again." He climbs into the bed under the covers and lies down.

Videl responds, "I'll sleep in my own room tonight." She leaves the room and turns the light off she says "Goodnight Gohan."

Gohan replies "Goodnight Videl."

Videl closes the door and heads to her room. When she got to her room, she found Goten in there. She asks, "Goten what in the world are you doing in my room?"

Goten asks, "Can I sleep in here with you?"

Videl inquires, "Why do you want to sleep with me?"

Goten responds "So the boogeyman can't get me."

Videl chuckles "There is no such thing as the boogeyman; here I'll tuck you into your bed."

Videl was tucking Goten into his bed when Goten asked, "Why do you sometimes sleep in Gohan's bed with him?"

Videl had to stop and think of a clever answer she replies, "Because I like his company and it makes me feel safe."

Goten concludes, "You're afraid of the dark."

Videl gives him a look "No. I'm not afraid of the dark, just go to sleep Goten."

She turns off the light and closes the door.

She walks to her room and closes the door she turns on the lamp on the side table then walks back over to turn off the overhead light. She picks up her book and starts reading.

(With KRO)

KRO was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head; Lulu was lying beside him sound asleep. He looked down at his mate and smiled. Then he got to thinking about what Mato had said and frowned he wasn't about to let some hoodlum take his mate and child.

He got up and put on a pair of pants from a GI outfit and went outside he decided to do some training.

That morning Lulu wakes up and finds she was in bed alone she throws on some pajamas and goes looking for KRO. She finds KRO outside training.

Lulu goes outside and asks "How long have you been out here KRO?"

KRO lands on the ground and replies, "I've been out here all night I couldn't sleep thinking there is another man out to get you and take you as his."

Lulu lays her hand on the side of his face "While we are on Earth I cannot be touched as long as he doesn't know what planet I'm on."

KRO leans into her hand and smiles "Your right, But I do want to get as much training in as possible so I can protect you."

Lulu sighs, "I know, but first you need to get some sleep."

Hiamovi come outside as well as Mato.

Hiamovi asks, "What is going on?"

Mato looks at KRO "You were training weren't you?"

Hiamovi asks, "Could you not sleep?"

KRO looks down "I couldn't sleep thinking that there was a man out for my mate I just hope he doesn't discover that she is on earth. I plan to fight the leader for sure but I don't know if I can take on his minions as well as him. I don't know how strong I am since I took this form. So In turn I don't know how strong a Sirus is."

Lulu laughs, "I should have told you beforehand so that's my fault. A Sirus can be as strong as Super Saiyan or as weak as a human without training."

Mato suggests, "You should fight one of your Saiyan friends to gauge where you are as far as strength."

KRO thinks aloud "I would ask Goku because he is the strongest but he would take it easy on me, Vegeta wouldn't take the time on me…"

Lulu suggests "How about Bardock He may not be as strong as Goku but he is strong and remember he can go Super Saiyan. Oh also in your Ookami form your power is tripled."

KRO nods "I did notice that. I'll head to Ox Castle and ask Bardock if he will gauge me on how strong I am."

Lulu steps behind him and pushes him to the house "First you need sleep."

KRO gives in and goes in the house.

(Meanwhile On Lupin)

Several men were looking in a seeing mirror watching Lulu and KRO.

One man he had scars and wore animal skins and armor. He had war paint on his face.

He comments "So his name is KRO he is what Lulu has chosen as a mate instead of me. So she is on a planet called Earth. Well Lulu I'll be coming to get you my dear."

An old man in a robe warns "To go to Earth is suicide."

The man with scars replies, "I'd rather be dead than live without her."

(On Earth)

KRO wakes up, gets dressed, and walks into the kitchen. Lulu was cooking and hadn't noticed KRO come in.

KRO places himself behind Lulu and places his hands on her abdomen, then nuzzles his face into her neck.

Lulu laughs, "How are you feeling KRO, after that nap?"

KRO looks up "I feel fine, wanting to get in you again."

Lulu laughs again "Doesn't cease to amaze me that even though I turned you a full Sirus there are still a few qualities that are Earth like about you."

KRO shrugs "Can I help it I was born an Earthling after all. Besides you did say I would still have my quirks."

Lulu nods "True I did say that."

KRO sits down and Lulu puts food on the table for each of them.

They eat in silence for a while then KRO says "Earlier when I was contemplating which Saiyan I could face I didn't think about Gohan, yeah he is a half Saiyan but he is powerful. But then again he might take it easy on me."

Lulu nods "That could be a possibility KRO."

KRO finishes his food takes his and Lulu's plates and take them to the kitchen.

Lulu laughs because she know what he wants to do and goes in to the bedroom KRO went in shortly after.

(Ox Kingdom Castle)

Gohan and Videl were visiting with the other teens.

Videl asks, "So what are all your guy's plans?"

Erasa replies, "Well I'm planning on getting my job back at the newspaper ChiChi and Bulma gave me enough money to get a cheap apartment and have utilities for about six months along with food."

Sharpner says, "I'm planning on getting a construction job and going to live with Erasa."

Anthony responds "My mom wants me to live with her in West city, until I can either decide to go to school or get a job. I would like to stay here it is much more lax."

Robert and Angela said "School."

Kat reciprocated "I was also planning on going to school."

Sharpner asks, "What is yours and Gohan's plans Videl?"

Videl answers, "Gohan and I were planning on sharing the cost of school by sharing an apartment in the city and living together."

Kat pushes "We get that but what school are you planning on going to?"

Gohan replies "West University."

Robert remarks "That was where I was going to go, what are you going to major in?"

Gohan responds "Physics with a minor in engineering."

Videl replies "Biomechanics with a minor in education."

Sharpner retorts, "Are you planning on getting jobs at Capsule Corp?"

Gohan nods "Well I'm not expecting my godmother to just hand us jobs we want to be able to back it up as well."

Videl asks "Erasa, Sharpner when are you planning to go back to the city?"

Erasa replies, "We planned on within a few weeks."

Videl nods "Well when you're ready to go let me know I'll take you back to the city."

Videl looks at Gohan "Speaking of the city we need to tell Dad our plan as far as school. I didn't get to talk to him yesterday he didn't go to the reception. He didn't look to well, like he didn't get much sleep."

Gohan gulps "Well if you want to go today we can."

Videl smiles "I would like that a lot."

ChiChi comes in "Are you planning on going somewhere?"

Videl replies, "I was thinking about going to see dad he didn't go to the reception and so I was worried about him."

ChiChi remarks "Well I just got off the phone with him and he wanted me to tell you that he is okay and not to worry. He also said that he is going to be out of town for a few days."

Videl crosses her arms and frowns "Well next time he calls or you talk to him tell him I want to talk to him. I'm starting to think he is keeping something from me."

KRO and Lulu show up.

KRO looks at the expression on Videl's face and asks, "What's got you upset Videl."

Videl sighs, "I think Dad is hiding something."

KRO looked from ChiChi to Gohan.

Gohan mouthed, "Don't do it."

KRO looks at ChiChi then back to Videl "What the fact Hercule is having surgery."

ChiChi asks, "How did you know?"

KRO shrugs "You were thinking about it pretty loudly."

Videl fell to the floor "Dad is having surgery and you didn't even tell me."

Gohan helps her up "Come on Videl we'll tell you what we know." He shoots KRO a glare "Way to go KRO she wasn't supposed to know."

Videl looks at Gohan "You knew and you didn't tell me."

Gohan sighs, "Yes I knew but all I knew was that he had an illness and was going to be doing tests. And he made me promise not to tell you."

Videl looks to KRO "Is that all he knows?"

KRO nods.

ChiChi sighs, "Two of the tests showed that he had nonmalignant lung tumors six of them two in his left lung four in his right lung."

Videl asks, "Is it cancer?"

ChiChi smiles "No. There isn't any cancer. But they are removing them they have been causing Hercule to cough up blood."

Videl asks, "When is he going into surgery?"

ChiChi responds, "He was just called in when we got off the phone."

Videl gives in "Well that explains why he didn't go to the reception and the cryptic message of going out of town for a few days meaning he was going to be in the hospital. Did he say which hospital he was going to be at?"

ChiChi nods "He said Orange Star General Hospital."

Videl says, "I want to go see him."

ChiChi suggests "I think you should eat something before going but I will give you some money for the vending machines." She hands Videl one hundred zeni.

Videl looks "I don't need this much."

ChiChi shakes her head "Gohan is going with you. So, you will have someone to talk to. So both of you go to the kitchen and get something to eat."

ChiChi turns to KRO "You had no business reading my mind like that."

KRO looks at her quite frankly "I felt she had the right to know if it was me I would want to know."

ChiChi says sternly "Hercule didn't want her to worry about him."

KRO crosses his arms "I get that but she did have the right to know at least this way you and Gohan don't have to tiptoe around Videl each time her dad is brought up. Besides she had been worried anyways she only had what you were telling her and she hadn't spoken to him in weeks. I get that you were doing it for her own good but she really needed to know."

ChiChi gives in "Guess you could be right I should have told Hercule that I was going to tell her because it did sound mighty important. So what brings the newlyweds here?"

KRO paused and then remembered "Oh I came looking for Bardock. I need to be gauged as far as how strong I am."

ChiChi comments "Goku could do that for you."

KRO grinned, "I thought of that but I'm afraid Goku would go easy on me."

Gohan had come back in the room with an armful of food he comments "When I was the hyperbolic time chamber with dad I had to practically demand that he not go easy on me because I was his son. Because how would he expect me to get stronger if he went easy on me."

KRO laughs, "Well I do need to get a lot of training in if I'm going to be facing the guy that has been after Lulu, this Tyee. What I need is a gauge as to how strong I am because I don't know how strong I've gotten after I changed."

Gohan thinks then remembers "How about you go talk to Korin the cat he will be able to tell you how strong you are. Do you remember where it is?"

KRO tries to remember and does not recall, "I don't remember Gohan you would have to show me."

Gohan looks at Videl then back at KRO, "I'm already to take Videl to the hospital to see Hercule."

Videl comments, "It's okay I can go by myself if I need anything I'll contact you on the communicator."

Gohan finishes his food and throws away his trash.

Gohan asks Videl "Are you sure you can do it alone?"

Videl nods "I'm a tough girl I can handle it."

Gohan kisses her on the forehead "Okay but if you need anything give me a call."

Gohan, KRO, and Lulu head out of the castle. They were about to take to the air when Goku and Bardock appear via instant transmission.

Goku asks "Where you off to?"

KRO replies "Gohan is going to take me to someone named Korin so I ca n gauge how strong I am I'm unsure how strong I got after I changed in to a Full Sirus."

Goku laughs, "I can do that for you no need to go bug Korin he might be asleep. Here let's move away from the castle."

They all move to a field near the castle.

Goku says "Now I want you to power up. By taking your energy and push it as high as it can go."

KRO nods and begins to power up.

Goku tells Gohan "I want you to slowly power up to Super Saiyan until you match him."

Gohan nods and starts to power up.

KRO reached his highest point.

Gohan matched him.

Gohan comments, "I'm about maxed out before going Super."

Goku checks it against himself "It is close to the point where I would go Super for me. Okay you can relax."

Gohan and KRO power down.

Goku asks, "Why do you need to know how strong you are?"

KRO looks down "I guess I'm about average strength for a Sirus. I need to be strong in order to beat Tyee the leader of the hoodlums that are after Lulu."

Goku asks, "What about Tyee do you know?"

Lulu looks down "He's strong, stronger than KRO. He is actually an abnormal for a Sirus he is one of thee strongest warriors on Lupin. He lets his power go to his head and he flaunts it. He has laid with several Sirus women and they carried his scent until they gave birth he doesn't care for those children he fathered he only wants me and wants me to carry his child he only wants me for his mate he'll stop at nothing to get me." She falls to her knees and starts to cry.

Goku thinks aloud "Sounds like a berserker to me, Gohan remember Broly?"

Gohan gives a nervous laugh "How could I forget he was a pain. Are you saying we could be facing someone like Broly but in a form of a Sirus?"

Bardock sits down on the ground holding his head. As he got up, he muttered, "I still hate that Kanassan."

Gohan assumes "I take it you had a vision."

Bardock nods.

KRO asks "What about?"

Bardock explains "I'm not sure why but this one contradicts the one I had a while back. It seems there has been a shift I think our enemy will come to us."

KRO says, "Hopefully that is true because then I will have the advantage."

Gohan asks, "Did it seem like the fighting was done here on earth?"

Bardock nods.

KRO knelt down and rubbed Lulu's back to try to calm her.

Goku squatted down and asks "What else do you know?"

Mato and Hiamovi show up.

Mato remarks, "I'll tell you what you want to know."

Goku stands up "My friends and I need to know what were up against to be any help."

Bardock comments "Not long ago I had a vision seems our enemy knows where we are and will be coming to us."

Mato says, "If that is the case my son and I will fight alongside you."

Lulu looks up "Does that mean you're staying until they show up?"

Mato shakes his head "I'm staying until they are beaten. Now as far as our enemy Tyee is the leader he has four followers they are average strength." He looks at KRO "And judging by the look on KRO's face he is average strength. The only way for KRO to have a fighting chance is if you train him while in your Super Saiyan two forms."

Gohan asks, "How did you know about the Super Saiyan two transformations?"

Mato replies, "The Sirus in the providence I'm from can read minds and also I have seen what super saiyan two looks like." He looks to Bardock.

Bardock retorts, "Way to rat me out friend."

Goku looks at Bardock and asks, "Can you go to the second level?"

Bardock sighs, "I was planning on saving that bit of information for during the battle if it came down to it."

Gohan comments, "You're as underhanded as dad."

KRO looks at Lulu "Can you read minds?"

Lulu retorts, "I can, but you won't catch me doing so unless it is really called for."

KRO and Lulu stand up.

Lulu states, "While I am able I want to train as well that is if one can keep from hitting me in the stomach."

KRO hugs her and says, "I can't let you do that in case you do get hit in the stomach."

Lulu begs "Please I beg you let me train for a while at least until I find out I am."

KRO looks at her "What good would a few days of training be?"

Goku comments, "It could mean survival let her train for a few days."

Gohan asks, "Have you opened your wedding gifts yet?"

KRO and Lulu look at him confused "No. Why?"

Gohan sighs, "Bulma told me not to tell you but her gift to you was a pair of communicators like mine and Videl's so you can communicate with each other if you were separate they will connect to mine if you were to say the word 'Saiyaman' if you run into trouble that you can't handle alone. Also with the communicators you can also connect with Videl and me."

KRO remarks, "I'll look for that gift sounds like it will come in handy."

Videl shows up "Well I'm heading out I'm going to go see dad hopefully he will be out of surgery by now."

Gohan replies "Okay but afterwards I want you to do some training with me just so you'll be able to protect yourself."

Videl asks, "Is this about the guy that is after Lulu? Why would he be after me I'm human."

Gohan places his hand on her shoulder "It's just a gut feeling that is in case he can't get ahold of Lulu he might go after you."

Lenno come flying in at high speed and lands.

Mato asks "What is the rush son?"

Lenno frowned "It is possible he could be watching us now."

Mato frowns as well "You could be right he could have found out what planet Lulu is on by forcing the elders to tell him where she is and could be watching from a seeing mirror."

Videl asks, "What is a seeing mirror?"

Mato answers, "A seeing mirror allows the user to see anything in the universe it also allows you to hear what you are seeing. It will allow you to see in the past."

Gohan thinks aloud "It is possible that he could have looked into Earth's past and see our fighting techniques."

Lulu throws herself into KRO's arms and weeps.

KRO wraps his arms around her.

Lulu cries, "It is my fault."

KRO tries to calm her down "It isn't your fault."

Lulu looks KRO in the eye and says, "Yes it is."

Videl asks, "Why do you say it is your fault?"

Lulu steps away from KRO "About eight Earth years ago I was doing research and found out that a Male Sirus was banished from Lupin to Earth about two hundred Earth years ago. So I did some research on Earth looked in to its past with the seeing mirror and saw the feats accomplished by a kid like looked like Bardock and watched as he grew up. Saw a fight between Saiyans. A year later I felt a huge energy coming from space so I used the seeing mirror again and saw a huge battle going on between a young sayian and a bio-android." She trails off.

Mato demands "Tell us what happened."

Lulu looks down then turns to face her father defiantly "After the wolves came Tyee was giving everyone else orders but was telling me how he wanted me to suck his shaft and sex me up." She looks at KRO "I got desperate I wanted to get away from him so I used a forbidden technique to bring the wolves to Earth I knew Earth's warriors would make quick work of the wolves. I knew that using the technique alone would be cause for banishment but to send the wolves to a populated planet would be banishment for sure."

Videl crosses her arms "In other words you used us for your own gain."

Lulu looks down "I know and I apologize one hundred times over for it just I thought I would be safe from him if I was on another planet but it turns out I was wrong."

Goku remarks "Videl don't be upset with her."

Videl states "I'm not upset just a little disappointed. I've punched a lot of guys that wanted me just to get my point across that I wasn't interested. The guy I wanted I had to look for until he fell under my nose."

Lulu asks, "Who were you after?"

Videl smiles "The delivery boy. I knew he would be the only guy dad would allow me to date."

Lulu guesses, "Let me guess it was Gohan."

Gohan comments, "I finally hear it from the horse's mouth."

Videl asks, "What do you mean?"

Gohan states, "Remember when your dad wanted to talk to me before the tournament started at school."

Videl nods "Yeah what of it."

Gohan crosses his arms "Your dad told me that you had been looking for me ever since the Cell games ended and thought you had a thing for the Delivery boy."

Videl's jaw dropped "Dad told you so you already knew my secret."

Gohan asks, "What about the delivery boy did you like?"

Videl looked down and blushed ten shades of red "I-I thought you were handsome."

Gohan teases by putting a hand to his ear "Wh-what was that?"

Videl shouts, "I thought you were Hot. You happy?"

Everybody laughs.

Gohan hugs her tightly.

Goku puts on a serious face "Now about the task at hand."

Gohan says, "I think we should put the others on alert so they will be game ready."

Lenno remarks, "There is no time telling when Tyee and his followers will arrive on Earth."

Hiamovi who had been silent, comments, "Gohan's concern for Videl's safety could be a valid one."

Everyone looks at him confused.

Hiamovi states, "Her father is a famous human which could give him reason to make chase on her. To be honest If I was your guy's age I would have went after Videl myself she is fit, she is a fighter, she has good birthing hips, and she is feisty. Lulu is fit, a fighter, has good birthing hips and is feisty, So both Videl and Lulu are almost build the same just two different species for lack of better terms."

Videl looks at Lulu "I never would have thought of that I guess that is why her presents around me doesn't bother me as much as say with Erasa, Angela, an Kat. I guess that is why I felt hurt finding out Lulu used us I thought of it as a sucker way out. But the more I think about it I guess I would have done the same thing if I had your powers Lulu. I should be disappointed in myself for being disappointed in you."

Lulu walks over to Videl and hugs her "It's okay I would have felt the same way if roles were reversed." Then Lulu whispered something in Videl's ear.

Videl turned red then busted out laughing.

KRO chuckled.

Hiamovi looked lost.

Mato and Lenno looked confused.

Goku, Gohan, and Bardock were also confused.

Gohan asks, "What did she tell you?"

Videl asks Lulu "Can I tell them?"

Lulu chuckles "Might as well my father and brother might need a little explanation."

Videl laughs again, "Lulu told me that if she were a lesbian she would want me as her lesbian lover."

Gohan chuckles.

Hiamovi, Goku and Bardock shake their heads.

Mato asks, "What is a lesbian?"

KRO explains, "A lesbian is a female that finds other females sexually attractive. Here on Earth we have Gays and Lesbians, as well as Bisexuals, transsexuals and so on… but that is lot to talk about."

Mato says, "It would be easier for me to read your mind."

KRO sighs "Okay."

Mato reads KRO's, Videl's, and Gohan's mind then comments, "It is all very confusing I don't understand how two people of the same sex can love each other."

KRO remarks, "There are some humans with that same mentality anyways were getting off track."

Videl turns to Lulu "Want to come with me to see my dad in the hospital? I think were distracting the men from their battle plans."

Lulu responds "Sure."

Videl hugs Gohan and bids farewell.

Lulu hugs KRO and tells him "bye".

They take to the air and leave.

Goku, Hiamovi, Gohan, Mato, Lenno, Bardock, and KRO let out a sigh of relief.

Gohan comments "I never really noticed Videl being one for chat until Lulu showed up. I honestly starting to think she only tolerates Erasa and Angela she might be okay with Kat."

Piccolo shows up.

Goku hails him "Hey Piccolo. What bring you here I thought you would be staying at the lookout since KRO and Lulu got married and don't need supervision anymore."

Piccolo remarks "I'm here to help train KRO also I already warned everybody else I took the liberty to warn Vegeta first, Bulma also made these." He pulls out watches. "I already gave Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha theirs. They connect to Gohan's watch." He turns to Gohan "So Gohan when KRO alerts you, you can alert everybody else." He hands Gohan an upgraded version of his communicator watch.

Gohan asks, "Is there a keyword or words."

Piccolo nods "It is 'Masenko'."

Gohan shakes his head "Figures can't she be more original."

Piccolo suggests, "Since we don't know when this Tyee will come I suggest that Gohan stays at the house since it is closer to the camp than what Ox Kingdom Castle is. It would be Gohan's job once he gets there to draw the battle away from the camp and keep his attention on either you or KRO."

Gohan disagrees "If I stay at the house Videl is going to want to stay with me and mom is not going to like that."

Piccolo remarks, "Actually I was counting on that. Her power level is low enough that she could sneak thru and take Lulu somewhere safe."

Gohan sighs, "I was planning on training her so she would be stronger so she can defend herself."

Piccolo argues back "You can still train her, the truth is her power level won't change much in a few months' time. In order for her to get as strong as Krillin she would have to train constantly for several years."

Gohan looks down "I understand." He looks up "So how are we going to convince Mom to let me and Videl stay at the house alone?"

Piccolo says, "Tell her to take it up with me."

Gohan nods.

Goku pushes "Let's get to training."

Everyone else replies "Right."

Goku, Gohan, Hiamovi, Mato, Lenno, KRO, Piccolo, and Bardock all pair up and start to train.

(With Lulu and Videl)

Lulu and Videl were sitting in the room with Hercule. He had bandages all chest, ribs, and sides.

Hercule had come out of recovery but was still groggy and still hadn't woken up.

Lulu remarks, "I wish I had gone against my own policy of refusing to read other people's minds that you could have been told sooner and you could have gone with him to his appointments. I agree with KRO ChiChi and Gohan shouldn't have kept the truth from you."

Videl sighs, "I can't stay mad at them they were under dad's orders not to tell me but I was worried about him after Gohan told me he was acting weird before he left."

Lulu asks "Weird in what way?"

Videl shakes her head "Gohan thinks dad gave him permission to have sex with me."

Hercule mumbles, "I did."

Videl cries out "You're awake." And rushes to the side of the bed.

Hercule asks between gasps of air "Why…are you… here? I didn't…want you to…see me like this."

Videl replies, "KRO read Gohan and ChiChi's minds and he told me what you had them keep from me. I'm glad he told me because I was worried about you since we hadn't talked in several weeks."

Hercule attempts to chuckle "I guess you would…have worried…about me no matter… what I did."

Videl grabs Hercule's hand and reassures him "I worry about you because you're my dad you're all I have left since mom isn't around."

Hercule pats her hand with his free hand and smiles "Next time…if there's something…wrong with me… I'll tell you."

Videl retorts, "You better or I'll have a few choice words for you." She calms down "But for now just rest."

Videl goes back to sitting by Lulu.

Lulu says, "I would like to get to training soon I just hope Tyee doesn't come very soon, but if he takes his time it will make me nerve racked."

Hercule asks, "Who is Tyee?"

Lulu replies sternly "A powerful Sirus that is after me sexually."

Hercule asks, "So he is the same as you…from your planet."

Lulu nods "He is, KRO is unfortunately no match for him."

Videl remarks "Gohan also wants to train me."

Hercule asks "Why? You have no business…fighting with them."

Lulu sighs "Gohan is worried Tyee would go after Videl if he can't get ahold of me."

Hercule asks, "Why would he go after Videl?"

Lulu answers, "Hiamovi says that Videl and I are similar in characteristics."

Hercule nods "I see."

A male doctor comes in with a nurse.

The doctor remarks "Oh good you're awake and talking."

Hercule jokes, "It's hard to sleep when your daughter is talking to her friend."

Videl retorts, "We were talking quietly."

Hercule laughs then cringes in pain "Owe, shouldn't laugh. I was giving you a hard time." He turns to the doctor and asks "What is the damage?"

The doctor clasps his hands together "Well we were able to remove all the tumors and they were sent off to be biopsied. We won't find out for a few days whether or not we'll find anything."

Videl asks "Doctor what are the chances of tumors going back?"

The doctor crosses his arms "Even though we're sure we got them all we will be having your father comeback each month for X-rays. To make sure they aren't growing back."

Videl nods "I see. What caused the tumors?"

Hercule admits "While I watch… old videos of the WMAT… I smoked cigars."

Videl shouts, "You've been smoking! You told me you quit a long time ago!"

Lulu places her hands on Videl's shoulders "Calm down Videl I'm sure he had his reasons."

Hercule shake his head "No she has every right to be mad at me."

Videl speculates, "I guess that is why you wore your cologne so heavily to hide the smoke smell."

The doctor asks, "Do you have any other questions?"

Videl shakes her head "No sir."

The doctor replies "Then I'll be on my way, I'll be back when we find out anything."

Hercule nods "Okay."

The doctor and nurse leave.

Hercule turns to Videl "I'll be okay. You and Lulu can leave."

Lulu asks, "Are you sure?"

Hercule nods "You have to train."

Videl let out a breath "Okay dad."

Lulu and Videl get up and give Hercule a small hug then they leave.

Lulu and Videl were outside the hospital when Videl screams out "I still can't believe he had been smoking and cigars no less."

Lulu grabs Videl's hand to comfort her "There isn't anything you can do what's done is done."

Videl looks at her "I can throw away those cigars. Come on we're going to my house."

Lulu shrugs "Okay."

They take to the air. Before long they were at the Satan Mansion.

Videl comments, "It's been so long since I've been home."

Lulu laughs, "Not as long as I have been away from home."

Videl nods "True. Come on lets go in."

Videl unlocks the door with her key and they walk in.

Winston, the butler, greeted them; he says, "I wasn't expecting you to come, Miss Videl."

Videl retorts "I found out about Dad being in the hospital. I just came back from the hospital. I'm here to make sure Dad got rid of those cigars."

Winston think aloud "I'm sure he did that the other day. He gave them to me since he knows I have family members that smoke cigars."

Videl shakes her head "I want to make sure he got rid of all of them."

Winston nods "I see. Well follow me I'll unlock the den for you."

They follow Winston to the den and he unlocks the door.

Videl and Lulu walk in, Videl says "You check around the chair I'll look thru the tapes and look for a false case."

Lulu looks around the chair and finds four cigars that were stuffed inside the cushion.

Videl found three cases each containing five cigars she comments, "I'm making sure dad doesn't smoke for a while." Then she eyed the desk "Let's check the desk he could be hiding more in there."

Videl and Lulu put the cigars they found on top of the desk Videl opens the top drawer on the right side and finds a cigar box she pulls it out and looks inside and finds one cigar in it. She places it on top of the desk. Lulu also finds a cigar box in the top left drawer but it was empty. She put it on top of the desk. Lulu got to looking at the inside of the drawer and noticed that the bottom was different from the bottom of the drawer. She presses on the back of the bottom and the front lifted up.

Lulu declared, "Look at this Videl!"

Videl growls "A false bottom check underneath it."

Lulu looked under the wood and found eight cigars.

Videl checked the drawer on top and realized it had a false bottom, she found ten cigars under it.

Lulu checked the second drawer on the left side and it too had a false bottom she found four cigars.

Videl checks the second drawer on the right side finds that this drawer had a false bottom and found ten cigars in it.

Videl and Lulu put all the cigars and boxes they found on top of the desk. Videl counts up the cigars "Fifty two cigars. Wait we should check dad's room." They put the cigars in to the cigar boxes and head to Hercule's room.

Videl check in one side table and she finds ten cigars in the drawer.

Lulu checks the side table on the other side and finds ten cigars in there as well.

Lulu suggests, "Maybe we should check between the mattress and box spring."

Videl and Lulu place the cigars in one of the cigar boxes.

Lulu says "I'll lift you look."

Videl questions, "Should you be lifting since you could be pregnant?"

Lulu lifts up the mattress "We won't tell KRO."

They look and there were thirty cigars under the mattress, Videl quickly gathers them up and places them in a cigar box.

Lulu puts the mattress down.

Videl gets to thinking then looks under the bed and she finds a full box of cigars. She puts it with the other two boxes.

Lulu half jokes "You don't think he likes his cigars do you?"

Videl looks at the stack of cigar boxes "No kidding. He went thru the trouble hiding them I guess the ones he gave Winston were the ones he couldn't hide."

Videl's communicator goes off.

Videl responds "Yeah Gohan?"

Gohan asks, _"Where are you Videl? You weren't at the hospital."_

Videl replies, "I'm at the house you should have figured that would be where I would go next."

Gohan replies, _"I'll be there in a little bit."_

Videl shouts, "Gohan I'm fine I don't need your protection."

Gohan had shut off the communicator.

Videl exclaims, "Damn it I would like to know what seems so urgent."

Before long Gohan was standing in the bedroom doorway at Super Sayain level.

Gohan rushed over to Videl and Lulu "Get away from the windows." He ushers them towards the door.

Videl asks, "Why on earth are you in Super Saiyan form?"

Gohan doesn't answer but watches the windows before long a package was thrown thru the window.

Videl asks, "What is that?"

Gohan briefly looks at the package and hold it up to his ear. Then he opens a window and flies out. A short time there was an explosion, afterwards Gohan returns but in his normal form.

Videl shouts, "Was that a bomb?"

Gohan nods "Yeah it was but I took care of it."

Lulu asks, "Why would someone throw a bomb thru your window?"

Videl shrugs "Maybe someone was upset that dad and I have been out of action and out of sight for the last six months."

Gohan asks, "Why did you come back to the house?"

Videl walks over to the cigar boxes "To get rid of these." She opens the top box showing the cigars.

Gohan crosses his arms "So he's been smoking them, huh?"

Videl closes the box "He admitted to smoking them that is why he had the lung tumors I'm making him quit smoking. Do you have any ideas what I can do to get rid of them?"

Lulu suggests, "Why don't we just give them to Winston so he can give to his family."

Videl sighs, "Okay I guess, let's give them to Winston."

Gohan, and Lulu follow Videl in search of Winston they find him in the kitchen making a sandwich.

Videl sets the cigar boxes on the counter "Winston give these to your family."

Winston looks at the stack of cigar boxes "Will do, Miss Videl."

Videl turns to Gohan "We're going to go see dad one more time before heading home."

Gohan nods.

They leave and head back to the hospital.

They walk into Hercule's room when they were greeted by Hercule.

Videl comes out with it "Daddy we got rid of your cigars we looked thru the den and your room."

Hercule looks down "I should have figured that would be where you would go next. I suppose you did it for my own good."

Videl nods "I don't want you smoking anymore."

Hercule asks "What am I to do while watching my tapes?"

Videl rolls her eyes and sighs "If you must smoke then smoke an electronic cigarette or get a vaporizer. But no cigarettes or cigars I want you to stay around long enough to see grandkids."

Hercule coughs "Videl are you pregnant?"

Videl shakes her head and retorts "NO! But I would like to have kids someday just not now."

Hercule nods "I understand that you want me to be around long enough to see them and maybe even see them grow up."

Videl lets out a breath of air "Exactly my point."

Gohan places a hand on Videl's shoulder "Videl we should get going I'm surprised KRO hasn't contacted me asking if Lulu was alright."

Hercule asks "Why wouldn't she be alright she was with Videl?"

Videl admits "While I was looking for cigars in your room someone threw a bomb thru the window. Gohan took care of it."

Hercule asks, "Is that why you were only here for a few seconds Gohan?"

Gohan nods.

Videl asks, "How did you know a bomb would be thrown thru the window?"

Gohan replies, "Bardock had a vision that something was thrown thru the window but he couldn't tell whether or not it was the hospital or your house."

Gohan's communicator went off it was KRO.

KRO asks, _"Are Lulu and Videl alright?"_

Gohan replies "Yeah they are fine we'll be heading back soon."

KRO responds _"That is good I'm going to be heading back to the camp you can escort Lulu there."_

KRO disconnects the signal.

Lulu retorts in disgust "I can take care of myself I'm in no need of escorting."

Gohan tries to reason, "I think he is just concerned for you."

Lulu nods "I understand that but I'm actually stronger than he is. I just wish I was staying in a fighting condition."

Hercule asks, "Why wouldn't you be in fighting condition?"

Lulu replies "Tyee the Sirus that is after me, we're hoping he would find me less desirable if I was pregnant with KRO's child.

Hercule admits, "I hate to break it to you but some men find pregnant women very desirable."

Lulu looks down "That doesn't sound too good to me."

Hercule says, "I don't mean to put you down but I'm trying to give it to you realistically."

Lulu looks up "I understand Hercule."

Gohan urges, "We should get going."

They bid farewell to Hercule and leave the hospital.

They take to the air.

They were halfway to the camp when Gohan brings up "After you two left this morning we came up with a battle plan. When Tyee shows up KRO is to contact me and Videl and I are to head over to the camp." He turns to Videl "You are to take Lulu somewhere you think is safe but DON'T tell anybody not even me where you are going just once you get there you activate your watch. Also Videl you and I are going to be staying at the house since it is closer to the camp."

Videl asks, "How did you convince your mom of that?"

Gohan laughed "I didn't Piccolo did."

Videl chuckles "Does your mom not like Piccolo."

Gohan shakes his head "Mom doesn't care for much of dad's friends."

Videl nods "I see."

They land at the camp and walked up to the house. KRO opened the door and hugged Lulu.

KRO exclaimed, "I was worried about you Lulu." He turns to Gohan "So what was it?"

Gohan replies "It was a bomb. I took care of it quickly."

KRO smiles "I knew I could count on you Gohan."

Lulu steps away from KRO "What was up with the 'escort' comment? You know I can take care of myself."

KRO grabs her hands "I know that I was just concerned for you that's all."

Lulu sighs, "Alright I'll forgive you."

KRO and Lulu start to head inside. KRO throws over his shoulder "Thanks again for looking out for Lulu."

Lulu walks inside while rolling her eyes.

Gohan and Videl wave and take off.

They land by the house and walk in.

Videl walk into the kitchen, looks in the fridge and cabinets, and ponders.

Gohan asks, "What's wrong Videl?"

Videl replies, "There isn't much in here."

Gohan suggests, "How about I go catch a fish and then tomorrow we can go grocery shopping."

Videl points out "You mom has rice in here we can have that with the fish."

Gohan replies, "That sounds good that will get us thru the night."

Videl walks up to Gohan and wraps her hands around his neck "Will you help me with preparing the fish?"

Gohan nods "Sure."

Gohan steps back and head to his room to change.

Videl heads back into the kitchen and looks for a pot to make the rice in.

ChiChi and Goku show up via instant transmission.

Videl turns around and jumps "You startled me. Why are you here?"

ChiChi walks up to Videl "Even thou I'm uneasy about you and Gohan staying here alone I came to give you this so you can get some food. There isn't much to work with." She hands Videl a debit card.

Videl remarks "I noticed there wasn't much that is why tonight Gohan and I are going to have fish and rice. We had planned on tomorrow to go grocery shopping. I have my own debit card."

ChiChi smiles "Since Gohan is going to be eating most of the food I want him to be responsible for his share. This card goes to an account for him."

Videl chuckles "I won't argue with you there."

Gohan comes out in a tank top and swim trunks.

Goku asks "You getting ready to go fishing?"

Gohan nods "Yeah."

Goku warns, "Just be careful I went for a swim after training today and the fish seemed agitated."

Gohan nods again, "I'll be careful."

ChiChi turns to Goku "I'm ready to go."

Goku places a hand on ChiChi's shoulder and grins "See you later."

They disappear.

Videl taps the debit card in her hand.

Gohan walks over "What you got in your hand Videl?"

Videl holds it out to him "It's the debit card to the account dedicated to you."

Gohan nods "I see. How about you carry it I'm bad about carrying my wallet since I fly to most places."

Videl pulls out her wallet and puts it in there with her debit card.

Videl steps up to Gohan, wraps her arms around his waist and strokes the base of his tail "I have a question Gohan."

Gohan shivers at her touching him at the base of his tail "Um, what is it Videl?"

Videl walks her fingers along his tail "When are we going to do it? All of our friends have."

Gohan grabs her hands, holds them at his chest, and looks her in the eyes "Is that what you want? Will it make you happy?"

Videl looks down and thought about it then replied "I don't know if it will make me happy. I mean touching and sleeping beside you subsides my urges, but I have curiosities in my mind that I can't help but wonder what it will feel like having you inside of me."

Gohan smiles "I to have wondered what it will feel like to go inside of you but I don't let those curiosities consume me. I will myself to not think about it all the time and the urge will go away. When the time presents itself we will I promise." He lets go of her hands.

Videl hugs him and smiles "Go catch a fish."

Gohan laughs and goes out to catch a fish.

Gohan got out to the lake when he saw Bardock was out there sitting by the lake.

Gohan approaches him "Hey Bardock. What's up?"

Bardock looks up at Gohan "Hey." He pats the ground beside him.

Gohan take a seat "You look like you have been thinking about something."

Bardock nods "I have but you yourself look like you have something on your mind."

Gohan sighs "Its Videl and me."

Bardock asks, "Is your relationship not working out?"

Gohan shakes his head "Our relationship is fine I just don't know if I'm up for the next step or if she is. She has dropped several clues here and there that she wants to go to the next step. I want to go to the next step, however, what if something goes wrong. I don't know if I can handle it. I don't want to do anything that can mess up our relationship."

Bardock asks, "What is the next step in your relationship."

Gohan sighs, "Videl wants to have sex with me and I her just I don't know if were ready for it. I could wear a condom but what if it breaks and she gets pregnant."

Bardock asks "What is a condom?"

Gohan replies "A thin sheath, usually of very thin rubber, worn over the penis during sexual intercourse to prevent conception or sexually transmitted disease."

Bardock nod "A sheath we had something like that on Planet Vegeta, but made of animal skin. They sometimes broke but not often. Do you know what the breakage rate is for your condoms on earth?"

Gohan stops to think then recalls "Two percent for breaking and one percent for slipping off."

Bardock laughs "Those odds are far better that what they were back on Planet Vegeta it was like ten percent for them to break and fifteen percent for slipping off. Lad I'll tell you this as long as you stay confident in your abilities you will be able to handle anything."

Gohan smiles "Thanks that helps a lot. So what were you thinking about?"

Bardock give a smile "Gine."

Gohan asks "Who or what is Gine?"

Bardock looks into the sky "She is, well your grandmother. She wasn't cut out for fighting so she found other work."

Gohan inquires, "Why wasn't she cut out for fighting?"

Bardock looks down and shakes his head "She was too gentle to be a fighter I see that trait in you Gohan."

Gohan chuckles "Yeah I dislike fighting but if it come down to it I'll fight I'll fight for my friends."

Bardock asks "Then what was the deal with you doing this thing called the Super Soldier."

Gohan laughs "Dad must have told you about that. I was in the right place at the right time that is all. I beat Videl to the punch."

Bardock nods "So Videl was the crime fighter of the city."

Videl comes flying over "Gohan I thought you were catching a fish!"

Gohan turns around and places his hand behind his head and chuckles "I'm sorry Videl I got to talking with Bardock."

Bardock stands up "I apologize for keeping him too long I was helping him make a decision. He was in need of advice."

Videl looks questioningly "Oh what about?"

Gohan smiles "I'll tell you later."

Videl crosses her arms "Okay so don't try to back out of telling me."

Gohan chuckles and grins "I won't back out."

Bardock bids farewell and leaves.

Bardock arrives at the castle and walks in.

ChiChi asks, "So have they had sex yet."

Bardock shakes his head "Videl is pressuring him into it so I gave him advice that wouldn't sway his decision for either or."

ChiChi crosses her arms "I'm surprised that he hasn't gave in by now. Oh I just hope that when they do he wears a condom."

Bardock chuckles "We talked about that as well he was worried about it breaking or slipping and I reassured him that the odds of it happening are not in his favor of it happening."

ChiChi asks "Did he say whether or not he would give in to her or not?"

Bardock answers "He didn't say Videl showed up wondering why he hadn't caught a fish yet. When she inquired about what we talked about He told her that he would tell her later."

ChiChi pushes "Do you think they will have sex?"

Bardock crosses his arms "I thought you were going to let them be adults and let them make their own decisions?"

ChiChi sigh "I know just I can't help but wonder about those two he is my son after all. Letting them play house essentially makes the idea of sex more inviting. I know that for a while they had been sleeping in the same bed every so often but I was unsure if they had, had sex."

Bardock chuckles "Whatever Gohan decides to do I'm sure he will take responsibility for his actions."

ChiChi lets out a breath "You're right."

(With Gohan and Videl)

Gohan and Videl had just finished preparing the fish and was beginning to fry it.

Videl asks "So when are you going to tell me what decision you made?"

Gohan walks up behind her, places his arms around her with his hands sitting on her lower abdomen, and nuzzles his face into her neck "It is more of a show you and I'll show you when we get ready for bed."

Videl turns around in his arms "Why can't you just come out with it?"

Gohan smiles "It is supposed to be a surprise."

Videl turns back around to flip the pieces of fish "You know I don't like surprises"

Gohan sighs, "I'll give you a clue but that is all that I'm giving you." He unbuttons the button on her jeans, slides his hand inside her underwear and touches her.

Videl gasps and grabs ahold of the stove "Gohan… I'm cooking."

Gohan grins and pulls his hand out of her pants.

Videl turns around wanting to yell at him but found she couldn't what he did felt too good "I hope you plan on finishing what you started Gohan." she refastens her jeans.

Gohan wraps his arms around her again and nuzzled her neck some more "I plan on it and then some."

Videl finishes the fish and places it on a plate "Mind letting go Gohan so we can eat. How about you go wash your hands."

Gohan goes to wash his hands and Videl places the food on the table.

They both sit down Videl grabs her food then Gohan grabs his.

Videl asks, "So what is this 'Then some' you're planning?"

Gohan smiles "It is a surprise. Besides I gave you a clue already."

Videl begs "Come on Gohan can you give me another clue?"

Gohan sighs, "Tonight will be about satisfying your needs."

Videl nods "You know Gohan that was the first time you touched me inside my clothing and that feeling nearly sent me thru the roof."

Gohan smiled "I know it was, but was it a good feeling?"

Videl replied, "It was a good feeling just a tad frustrated because you decided to do it while I was cooking."

Gohan chuckles "I knew you would be. The act itself was the clue."

Videl suggests, "How about we take a shower together."

Gohan looks down "That kind of takes away from what I had planned."

Videl grins "Then what did you have planned?"

Gohan looks up "I know what you're trying to do Videl you're trying to get me to reveal my plan. You're not going to take my plan away from me."

Videl sighs, "You're stuck on keeping this a secret until tonight aren't you."

Gohan grins "I'm going to do my best. Because I want you to enjoy it and not rush thru with it."

Videl gets frustrated "Come on Gohan it's not like we're going to have sex or anything you even seemed unsure about having sex."

Gohan laughs and places his finger on his nose.

Videl asks, "Why are you laughing?"

Gohan calms down "You hit it on the nose Videl."

Videl calm down as well "Hit what on the nose?"

Gohan tells her "Think about what you just said a few seconds ago."

Videl pauses and thinks about it then reiterates "I said 'it not like we're going to have sex or anything'."

Gohan once again taps his finger on his nose.

Videl connects the gesture with the clues he gave her "You mean we are going to have sex."

Gohan nods "That was what I was talking to Bardock about."

Videl nods "I see."

They pick up the dishes and puts them in the sink. They work to together to get them cleaned and put away.

Videl comments, "Why is it that you helped me with dishes but you never help your mom?"

Gohan chuckles nervously "Mom sometimes makes me nervous there was one time when I was a kid I was more of a hindrance than a help with the dishes."

Gohan looks at his watch then checks it with the time on the clock on the wall "I guess supper was late, and I don't know how you would feel about doing some training."

Videl dries her hands, stands in front of him, wraps one arm around him and strokes the base of his tail while with her other hand massages his crotch "How about we train tomorrow and have some fun tonight."

Gohan lifts Videl's chin and leans in to kiss her.

Videl wraps her arms around Gohan's neck.

The kiss was warm and inviting Gohan then instigates a deeper kiss by gently sliding his tongue in to her mouth. Videl opens her mouth to let it in. Gohan slides a hand up Videl's shirt and gently massages her left breast.

Gohan broke the kiss, pulls his hand out of the shirt, he embraces her, and nuzzles her in her neck "Let's do this right let's go in the bedroom. I don't want our first time being on the kitchen floor."

Videl pulls away "Right me neither."

Gohan smiles and leads her to his room.

Once inside of the room and the door closed Videl pauses.

Videl remarks, "I've never been in your room before it looks bigger that what it should be."

Gohan chuckles as he sits on the bed "I told you it was smaller than the room I have at the castle."

Videl nods "I know but it is still bigger than I thought it would be."

Gohan strips his tank top off.

Videl looks at Gohan with a hunger in her eye.

Gohan smiled "I want you strip for me but do it slowly."

Videl grabbed her arms "I've never done that before."

Gohan smiled and gestured for her to come to him.

Videl walked up to him nervously.

Gohan lifted up on the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head until her shirt comes off. He then gently pulled her on to his lap he undid her bra and took it off her.

Videl covered herself because she felt embarrassed.

Gohan slowly pulls her arms away from her chest then messages her left breast "Relax it's just us."

Videl relaxes and leans into him.

Gohan then scopes one arm under her legs and the other behind her back.

Videl instinctively wraps an arm around Gohan's neck.

Gohan picks her up and lays her on the bed. He sits on his knees on the bed he unfastens the button on her jeans and unzips them. He then slowly pulled them off.

After Gohan tossed the jeans to the floor, he lay down next to Videl and started to kiss her. While they were kissing Videl reached down, slid her hand inside Gohan's swim trunks, grabbed him, and started to stoke him. Gohan also slid his hand down into Videl's underwear and started to place fingers inside of her.

Videl let out a gasp, Gohan smiled as he continued to touch her Videl gasped a few more times. Gohan slowly pulls his hand away from her, and then licks his fingers.

Videl shook her head.

Gohan pulls her hand out of his swim trunks then gets on top of her and starts to rub against her underwear.

Videl lets out a gasp and a moan.

Gohan smiles he leans in to kiss her some more.

Videl breathlessly asks "Can I have you?"

Gohan replies "You'll have me soon enough."

Videl gasps once more.

Gohan stops rubbing against her and gently pulls off her underwear and casts them to the side. He then hovered between her legs he lowered his head down and gave a quick lick.

Videl gave a hard gasp and moaned.

Gohan inwardly chuckles and continues to lick and nibble in places.

Videl breathlessly tries to say "I'm sensitive Gohan I'll cum when you go inside of me."

Gohan lifts his head up "That's the point." He stops and gets off her.

Gohan stands up and take off his swim trunks Videl sits up and looks at him, she moves over to the side of the bed and grabs him then she slowly slides her mouth over it and proceeds to suck on it.

Gohan moans.

Videl sucked on it until he came and she swallowed it.

Gohan pulled away for a brief minute to recover "I wasn't expecting you to do that."

Videl smiles "I wanted you to come at least once before we do it."

Videl grabs him again and starts to stroke him again after he got hard again Gohan sat down and got into the side table drawer.

Videl looks over to see what he was doing and sees that he had brought over the condoms that Krillin had gave him. He pulled one out and opened it. Then put it on.

Videl lay back down on the bed.

Gohan stroked himself a few times then lay on the bed beside Videl. He touched her to make sure she was ready and she was. Gohan got on top of her. Videl spread her legs more for him. Gohan stroked himself a few more times before just holding himself and hovers just at her opening. He looks at her as if asking permission.

Videl nods as if granting him permission.

Gohan tests it by sliding the tip in and thrusts it a few times. Videl moans some. He then thrust all the way in. Videl gasps and moans he starts a slow trust and gradually works it up to a faster pace. He lets his hand go and starts to play with Videl's clit. Videl gasped and squeezed on Gohan's shaft.

Gohan leaned in and started to kiss her, as the kiss deepened his pace quicken and he began to thrust deeper into her they come to a crescendo.

Videl gasps, "I'm cumming to fast."

Gohan breathlessly says "Try to hold one back for as long as you can stand so it can build."

Videl nods and begins to try to hold it back.

Gohan slows down a little to allow the orgasm to build. He slowly picks up speed to where he was previously he felt himself about to cum again.

Videl states, "I can't hold it back anymore."

Gohan pulls half of the way out then thrusts back in while rubbing her clit.

Videl lets out scream and moans.

Gohan came as well. He grabs hold of himself grabbing hold of the condom and slowly pulls out of Videl. He sits on the side of the bed and takes off the condom then throws it away. Then he lies down beside Videl.

Videl smiles "I love you."

Gohan also smiles "I love you too."

Videl wraps her arms around him and hugs him "Next time you're getting the attention."

Gohan chuckles "You respond better when you're the one getting the attention. We need to get some sleep."

They kiss and then roll over after getting under the covers.

A/N: What you think I'm not good with wording as I've said before, but I tried my hand at a lemon. Don't expect to many of those. ALSO if I offended anyone in the LGBTA community I'm sorry but the idea of it was that Lulu and her family is from a different planet and they probably don't have that kind of thing that is why Mato was confused about the concept. If there is anything like that on Planet Lupin it is kept very secret. Also I know this isn't the first time I made a "Crack" about anything LGBTA again I apologize.


End file.
